Heart & Soul
by Tracy137
Summary: Quiet, lonely Dagonet meets isolated Devon, friend to Vanora....but what secret is she keeping and who is the mystery archer who frequently saves their lives? Warning : some bad language in future chapters. DagonetOC COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur or any of its characters. So there is no copyright infringement intended, nor do I intend to tick anyone off – so please don't sue me, I'm poor enough already! But I do own the story itself and the characters of Devon and non-King Arthurian types…. :O)_**

**_This is my fourth King Arthur fanfic. It is based on the 2004 movie, as well as some legends I know a little about. I do not intend to rip off any other writer (I just can't wade through so many pages of stories to check, I'd lose the will to live!) so if this premise has been done before I'm sorry, I just hope mine is different enough for it not to be too boring. But if I digress from the movie and stuff a little, don't shoot me as I'm old and the brain (what little I have) is not what it used to be. Plus I might also change things to fit the story a little better –sorry. But that is what artistic license is all about! LOL_**

**_I watched the film again recently; I have lost count now of how many times now….and thought it time to do some other stories after finishing the sequel to 'Fallen Knights'. There was a vote between Dagonet, Lancelot and Arthur stories…..Dag won. _**

**_So here it is, it is going to be set before, during and after the original movie – with obvious changes! It's going to be dramatic, romantic as well as fairly funny…in places anyway (I hope!)….. It is nothing but fluff, so if you don't like romance and stuff please don't read it! If you've read any of my other stuff and liked it, hopefully you'll like this too._**

_**WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES (though not graphic) SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

_**Anyway…on with the show!**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Heart & Soul**_

_**Chapter One – A Meeting**_

Dagonet was walking towards Bors' place to see if he wanted to practice for a few hours, he had done all the chores Arthur had set and was bored.

He heard giggling and knew Seven, Eight and Nine were close by and playing. He heard a woman's voice filled with laughter, and not Van's, call out "You can't find me! Call that seeking! I know _dogs _who could scout better than that!" followed by much childish indignant shrieking.

Before he could react a blond haired woman cannoned into him and almost went over; he instinctively reached out to grab her before she fell.

Devon had been playing with some of Vanora's children. Whilst not comfortable around people she adored little ones, and Van's children in particular adored her.

It was strange the way the two women had met and immediately become friends…but their mutual love of children had been the cement to the brickwork of their friendship, and they became close very quickly. Devon had been playing 'hide 'n' go seek' with them, and was on the move as they nearly stumbled over her hiding place.

"Who put a bloody wall there?" she muttered a little dazedly, shaking her head to clear it after colliding with the solid chest and body of Dagonet.

She looked up…and up. Devon was not short by most standards, a little taller than Vanora in actual fact, around 5' 5"….Dagonet on the other hand was over 6', nearer 6' 2". Devon decided it wasn't worth a crick in the neck, even if he did have the kindest eyes she'd ever seen…

A small smile played around Dag's mouth as huge glittering amber eyes reached his "No wall my lady, merely a man…how fare you? I am sorry…."

All of a sudden she heard Nine call "Devon!"

Before he could finish apologising she spun round behind him, pressing herself against the wall that was to his left; she hung on to the back of his tunic. He was so large that she disappeared behind him "Shush…shush…!" she giggled at him "Do not give me away!"

"Dagonet! Dag have you seen our Devon?" Nine asked running up to their friend.

Dagonet pretended to think for a moment, feeling the grip on his tunic tighten "No…sorry…what does she look like, this Devon?"

"A bit smaller than you, blond hair, slim and strange amber eyes that could see into your soul!" laughed Nine "though she is as nice as pie…unless you upset her…for the sake of the Goddess, don't let her get her swords out if you do! She could gut a fish at twenty paces with those things, and as for her bow…" Nine rolled her eyes merrily "She could snag a fly at 200 yards!"

"You like her then?" Dag asked amused.

"Oh aye…she's right nice and dead pretty too….bit quiet though…don't like people much, but we love her right enough and Mum adores her! Anyway, best get back to looking for her…if you see her, shout us will ya…she had us looking for her for an hour yesterday and we found out she'd snuck back to Mum's!" They all ran off laughing.

Dagonet waited until they were out of earshot as well as sight "They've gone…." He peered round over his shoulder.

A pair of almost iridescent eyes stared back at him briefly; and he realised that, despite the amusement in their depths, she was not comfortable with the eye contact.

"Thank you…I best be off…." She stopped and turned, flicking her long fringe around to cover her face but her eyes still shone out at him "Can't you whistle or something? It was like running into the bloody wall itself hitting you!" with that she was gone….he checked round the corner, expecting to see her heading away but she had completely disappeared.

He shook his head 'who the hell was she, and how could she move so fast?' But he knew one that would know – Vanora. Suddenly he was hoping Bors was not at home…he wanted to know more about the wraith he had just seen.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Van was in her kitchen area cooking a stew "I told you she's not bloody here; no, I don't know how she can hide so bloody well, and no I cannot hide as well as she can either!" she said in an exasperated tone without looking around.

"Well, that's good to know…" Dag smiled.

"Oh Dag!" Van exclaimed with a grin "I thought you were the children – they've been driving me mad. 'Where is Devon?' 'How does she hide like that?' 'Can _you_ hide like that?' If I could move as quickly as she can and hide as well as she does, I wouldn't have had 11 bastards by my Bors and another on the way!" she laughed merrily.

"Who _is _Devon?"

"Ah….so you've met her?" Van grinned.

"How did you know?" he was genuinely puzzled.

"You've got a look of someone keen to know more; that would only happen if you'd met her, trust me."

Dagonet merely blushed and smiled sheepishly. He would never understand women, how they could almost read your mind; he'd asked Bors, but to be honest his best friend and brother had been no help at all.

"Women are witches Dag, trust me. They get inside your head when they snare your heart, and even your thoughts are no longer your own after that!" he'd replied earnestly, leaning on his friend's arm and staring hard into his face to make his point; though allowances had to be made for the fact that he was so drunk Dag had to carry him home that night.

Van smiled and motioned for him to sit down at the large oak table that was in front of her.

"She came to the fort about 8 weeks ago. Just turned up one day….anyway Six was being got at by these roman soldiers."

"You really ought to name your brood Van…" remonstrated Dag.

"well, we named Gilly….we'll get round to the others…eventually!" she smiled "Now shut up and let me tell you…if Bors comes back, you know you'll never hear the end of it!" The large knight knew she was right. Bors was evil with his jokes if he found out that his friend and brother had a crush on anyone, or was just interested out of curiosity about a female.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, so she saw Six being yelled at; well, he's only little and though able to fight his corner, they were being really nasty….calling him a Sarmatian bastard and stuff like that. Now I know we call all our little 'uns bastards, but we do it with love…_they_ weren't.

Before I could move to stop them she was there….I'd seen her laughing with Seven, but then she was all teeth and claws." Dag raised an eyebrow "What I mean is all swords and lip!" she smiled at the memory "She could give Lancelot a run on the sarcasm front, and something tells me she doesn't have much love for the Romans!"

"Who does? Well, with the obvious exception…" he spoke quietly, but with that same sad smile he always had. She patted his hand before continuing.

"Anyway, they seemed to back down and went to walk away. As she turned her back and put away her swords away, bloody evil looking things too they are, one came running at her and punched her so hard in the face her head snapped back. I think it would have floored most of you, definitely Galahad….but she just shook her head and smiled, blood pouring from her lip "Call that a punch?" and then she head butted him, breaking his nose "now _that's_ a punch!" before she kneed him the groin.

She swung round to his friend and drew her swords, so fast it took me a minute to remember she'd even put them away, "Wanna play?" she asked. All mildly like and with a smile…but there was something about her face Dag, it really made me shudder.

It was like on the outside she was all happy and calm about it, but on the inside she wanted to kill them….._really_ wanted to kill them. They must have felt it too, as the one still standing shook his head and just helped his mate up and took him away.

In one movement she turned and dropped down to Six, sheathing her swords as went…..so sudden like, he jumped. She moves fast….really fast."

Dag smiled remembering earlier "So I've seen…"

"She asked Six 'Can you use a dagger?' he nodded at her 'then always have one' she seemed to think for a minute and then added 'and trust no one boy….for I have yet to meet anyone trustworthy in this life'. " Van stopped and sighed.

"What?"

"She sounded so….sad; yeah sad…..and lonely. Anyway Six said 'even you?' and she laughed this laugh that sounded like a little bell and she said 'even me'. Now you know my Six…hates cuddles and loves, but he flung his arms round her neck and said 'not you…you're good'. That girl buried her head in his neck and hugged him so tight I'd though she'd crush him." A lump formed in her throat "I went over and she was immediately on her guard again, but I managed to prove I was unarmed and his mother.

After that we got chatting, not that she told me much about herself, except she's alone except for her horse, Gypsy; she calls her that apparently as they both wander like nomads!" she laughed.

Dag thought for a moment "Is her horse the cream coloured mare with the long white mane?"

"Aye that's her….beautiful isn't she? But has a temper that only Devon can cope with – though the girl is devoted to the beast; and vice versa."

"How does she pay for the stabling? I haven't seen her in the tavern…..she isn't a….? I mean she doesn't…?" he blushed.

Van looked puzzled then slapped his arm "_NO!_ No, you dolt! She helps out around the fort…never stays in one place for too long in case too much interest is taken in her. Does a bit of healing, helps Torvald in the Smithy a lot; the arrows she makes…he says are the finest bit of workmanship he's seen in a long time. Apparently her father was a blacksmith, and – believe it or not – she's Sarmatian!" Dag looked surprised. "Aye, she is – apparently- an Iazyges. But that's all I got….she's very cagey even with me about her past."

"Do you think she's hiding something?"

"Aye – a lot of bad stuff. Six and Nine are the most devoted to her, but all my lot love her to bits."

"Where does she sleep? I've not seen her going to or from the sleeping quarters?"

Van sighed "I shouldn't be telling you all this Dag…but the stables. She says the horse is the only thing in this world to give a damn about her, so she doesn't see why she can't stay with her."

"So Jols would know her?"

"Aye…he should, she helps him enough with all your bloody stuff…..cleaning the armoury, making sure there's enough arrows…mucking out. I don't think he's ever been so grateful for someone. She likes him too…says you lot don't appreciate him like you should. Told him she's never seen a better squire than him ever, and she's been around." She smiled as she remembered the way the man preened at the praise, both knew that Devon did not do so likely.

Dagonet smiled, it was true they did take their friend for granted a lot of the time. "She sounds nice."

"She is….but she has an….edge. Put it this way…I wouldn't want my Bors on the wrong side of her."

He raised an eyebrow.

"It'll not come to that though…because.." she stopped.

"What? Because what?"

"Nothing….she wouldn't do that, that's all….she's my friend.."

Dagonet knew there was something going on that he wasn't being told….but then that was women for you; as Bors said, they always stuck together and may the Goddess help you if they decided you were the problem.

He stood "Thanks Van…I think that helps….." he smiled and turned to leave. He felt the now almost familiar thud and a gentle "oooff" as this time he wasn't quick enough to catch her and she fell over; before she could move she was covered in children and was laughing, indeed like a bell, and being tickled.

Suddenly she realised what, or who more exactly, had knocked her over and instantly was on her feet. Defensive stance attained she looked to Van to see if she should attack…

"It's fine – it's Dagonet, Bors' friend? He was just leaving…"

Dag stood rooted to the spot as he watched the girl relax. "Dagonet? Dag for short I bet!"

He nodded, then finally found his voice "Did I hurt you?"

The same laugh rang out "If you'd hurt me you'd be dead….no I am fine." She walked past him to Van. "Bors is at the tavern….." she wiggled her eyebrows and her friend laughed.

"How much ale?"

"Oh enough I'd say!" they laughed together.

"See you later Van…" he hesitated "Devon…" he inclined his head.

She dipped hers back "Dagonet…" she called and he stopped, but did not turn "Nice to meet you." she added quietly; he felt the warmth in her voice and knew she meant it, but he knew too she did not trust him…there was also a detachment there.

"You too…oh…and my friends call me Dag." And he left.

Van raised an eyebrow "Only the knights, me and the herd here usually get to call him that!"

"Then I am truly honoured.." Devon dipped her head in mock solemnity.

Van slapped her arm "He is a good man Devon…truly, the best of all of them."

"even your Bors?"

"Even….but I love my Bors with all my heart. Even all his faults, and he has _many_….if you ever tell him, I'll kill you!" she laughed and hugged Devon.

She felt the girl stiffen "Sorry Van, sorry….I'm not used to affection."

"You don't mind the children though?"

"No….I know it's hard to explain, but I trust children. They rarely lie or betray you."

"You think I would do that?" her friend looked hurt.

"No. no, Van….I'm just saying why I trust children more." She glanced out at the sky "I'd better go…I don't want to be here when Bors returns. What did you tell your friend…umm…Dag wasn't it?"

"Only enough to stop him asking too many questions around the fort."

"Would he?"

"He seemed much taken with you…and that's no small thing Devon. Dagonet's a hard man to get to know believe it or not. All think Tristan's the deep one, but in actual fact it's our Dag."

"Tristan?"

"The scout…"

"Oh Goddess the one I have to keep bloody avoiding!" She grinned suddenly "Do you know how difficult that is? He is sodding good at what he does and bloody silent about it too!" She sobered "Torvald tells me they're off on another mission Van; to fetch some Bishop that holds their papers…do you want me to…..you know?"

"Would you? I hate to keep asking…but they're so close to being free now…." Van nodded.

Devon walked quickly back and touched her friend's arm "It's alright Van…I gave you my word, did I not?"

"I know…I know…but still….."

"No, buts…they leave on the morrow…..and so will I…." she strode out resolutely and Van was once more grateful she and the girl had become friends.


	2. Questions

**_Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur or any of its characters. So there is no copyright infringement intended, nor do I intend to tick anyone off – so please don't sue me, I'm poor enough already! But I do own the story itself and the characters of Devon and non-King Arthurian types…. :O)_**

**Calliann_: To me it's good news that you'll still be reviewing. I have grown very fond of my very regular reviewers like yourself. I want a bit more humour this story and more fluff…though that will be a little while coming. If you look at Dag you can see he _does_ resemble a wall doesn't he! LOL I want more of Van and Jols in this story as I think they are sorely neglected in the film. Tristan will be getting mentions of course – how could I not mention my favourite knight! _**

**Lucillaq_: Glad you liked it…the first chapter is always the hardest. I can't write anything other than tough characters, which is good I suppose! She is troubled and it will become apparent through the story (which will go on after the battle of Badon Hill). I kind of gave that away didn't I! LOL_**

**Babaksmiles_ I'm glad you liked it so much and hope you still do after this chapter. As to Guinevere, and your comments on the other review, I can't say I like her very much. I completely agree with your views on her, particularly in the film – no she was too manipulative by far. Sort to give all us women a bad name! I don't know about interesting female characters, more just damaged…but I'm glad you like them. The thing they have in common is they are all survivors. I'm glad you think the story is fantastic, but I don't they all are! LOL But all praise gratefully received:O)_**

**Evenstar-mor2004_: There will be more Van in this story, and more Bors and Jols…so hope you like them too. Devon is an old English girl's name meaning defender; which I thought would suit her given what she does in the story. I have quite a few baby name sites marked, and this one came from an English one that has mostly old, or middle, English names on it._**

**Elfvamp1-13-97_It'll be following the film for a while, albeit not faithfully, but after the final battle (with some possible changes) it will then be original. Glad you like it and hope you continue to do so._**

**Aelia O'Hession_: No conversion, sorry….but Dagonet is one of my favourites (after the delectable Tristan – who is still the best) and I promised you a Dag story and I _always_ keep my promises:o) LOTS of fluff and Devon is a very….ummm…_complicated_ person! But she is nice and there will be fluff…did I say that already! LOL_**

**lilstrummrgrl527_: Glad you like it so much, but doubt my writing is good enough for groupie status just yet! LOL I played hide 'n' seek with Beth only a few days ago and that was why I put it in… Devon is like Van with her love of kids and that's why they're friends, but you know she is one tough little cookie….so good call on that! She is wary and you will find out why as the story progresses….hopefully Dag will help her. Dag is not so good with women on a good day and going to Bors for advice is not really going to help! Do you like Danny? He sounds nice – Oh GOD, _I_ sound like my bloody mother! Scrub that whole bit! ROFL No problem, you ask a question I will do my best to answer it ANY TIME. But Lancelot's sense of humour is very dry and sardonic and I think yours is too. Also as you say you are loyal and not afraid of a fight; so you are definitely a Lancelot. It is NO BOTHER to answer your questions and reply to your reviews…..they mean a lot to me, as they help me keep writing. So there:O)_**

**SpectralLady_: Glad you like it…there will be more interaction between them and a lot of fluff in future chapters as they develop. Her past is a real thorn in her side…..but that will become more apparent as things continue. Thanks for reviewing:O)_**

_**WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES (though not graphic) SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_Anyway…chapter two!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Heart & Soul**_

**_Chapter Two – Questions_**

Dagonet went to the stables and found Jols; he couldn't explain what it was about this girl that drew him in like this, but he felt compelled to find out all he could about her.

"Hello Jols…."

"Dag! Anything I can do for you?"

"Umm…..I understand you have a helper…"

"Ah, Devon! You've met her then?"

"How did you know?"

"You've got a look of someone keen to know more; that would only happen if you'd met her, trust me."

Dag smiled, realising that their squire had used the exact same phrase as Van. "Do you know anything about her?"

"Only that she is a huge help to me here so long as I don't ask questions about her, she likes me, thinks I'm under valued by you ungrateful lot and worships her horse, called Gypsy, as the only one in the world who gives a damn about her…." His voice uncharacteristically hitched on the last.

Jols was not given to displays of emotion; but he'd grown to like the girl a lot, and was sad that she felt the only one she could trust and rely on in her life was a horse.

"Her name is Devon, I would say she is about 28 summers old and she told me she called her horse that name because they are so nomadic….well, until they came here and she made friends with Vanora and me. Apparently 8 weeks in any one place is the most she stayed in years. Though Bors doesn't know that much about their friendship and she would prefer it stayed that way."

"Why?"

"I don't know…but she isn't keen for any of you to get to know her too well."

"I see…." But he didn't, he didn't see at all; she was a complete contradiction. He could feel the barely suppressed rage bubbling just under the surface; and yet to all on the outside who didn't bother to look as deeply as he, she was bright and sunny….just unwilling to make eye contact and always with that sheet of hair in front of her face.

"Thanks Jols…" he turned to leave "Jols?"

"What?"

"Do you like her?"

The squire smiled, his eyes softened, before replying with a warmth in his voice "Aye, I like her a lot…she is good, underneath it all – and there is much anger and hatred there, believe me – she is a good person. I consider myself lucky to be allowed to call her friend. Likewise I would not do aught to anger her; I have seen her practice to often with those swords of hers!" he walked away with a smile.

Dagonet left the stables and went and sat on the battlements. He loved it up here…he could think. He needed to think - it would appear that those who paid attention to her were the ones who learnt to trust her and became her friends; the ones who saw her as she really was, not the sunny natured girl or the angry woman….just….her.

He thought about her face - the thing he remembered most about her was her eyes. Those amber pools of honey…he had never met another living being with eyes that colour. What was it Nine had said? Something about them being able to see into your soul….but likewise you could see hers. On the face of it they were bright and alert; but underneath there lurked a pain and anger that made him shudder. Like Van said she seemed nice enough, but there was an edge to her…a dangerous one. It was as if, to him anyway, her very soul was scarred.

He racked his brain for what was it about her that seemed so familiar to him….. something that pricked at his insides like a knife on an old scar. Then he realised; she was lonely, very lonely.

But then why isolate herself? Why shut herself away from others? 'But', a voice in the back of his head reminded him, 'is that not what you have done? Maybe not so obviously; for you go about the others in the fort…go to the tavern, drink, ride and kill with your brother knights; occasionally even bed a woman….but you yourself are shut away. Deep inside, you are in another place…'

He knew the small still voice was right…she was just more honest about it than he…. At that moment, something inside Dagonet clicked; and he thought he would try and get to know this woman more, and soon.

Of course fate has a way of not always allowing things to turn out as you think.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The following morning, before the knights left, Devon was up chores done (including readying the supplies so that Jols would not be rushed) and out of the fort…making it look to the casual observer, as she had so many times before over the last 7 weeks, as if she were going for an early morning ride.

Jols awoke about 30 minutes later, and went down to the stables to ready the items they might need…only to find it done. He smiled, he hoped she would not go too soon, he had a soft spot for the girl and he knew one of the knights now did too. Though he felt that if the others knew about her, Dagonet would not be the only one.

He had guessed her little secret…she always went out before them, and was always back just before they were. Her quiver either empty, with she with a demon glint in her eye and the horse lathered; or the quiver full and them looking for all the world as if they'd gone for a quick ride.

If the quiver was empty he knew the knights would come back and either someone would be hurt or they would tell him there'd been trouble. If it were full, their mission was a safe one.

He never let on to anyone, not even Vanora what she was doing or that he knew; though he'd guessed she would not be doing this for fun. He knew how friendly she was with Van, and thought maybe the woman had put her up to it. Either way, he was grateful for someone watching over his knights……his friends. He was surprised she was watching over Arthur too; he knew she had no love at all of Romans, but supposed that Van had made her promise.

He smiled, what was it Lancelot had called her? 'The mystery archer'! That was it – and it was really nagging at them who it was that always seemed to be there, albeit hidden, exactly when they needed the help…..

He grinned, things were probably going to get a little more exciting around here now – and not just because a lot of them would be freed in the next 24 hours.

0-0-0-0-0-0

She waited on the ridge above the fort, in the trees. Out of sight of even the cursed hawk that wheeled over head being the eyes of her silent master below….getting to places even the strange scout could not.

She shook her head, she should not think that…she loved all animals for the same reason she loved children. There was no treachery in them; they would not be nice one moment and then…..and _then_….. She closed her eyes against the memories. But she had made them pay; she had made them _all _pay had she not?

She opened them again as the rage subsided; they were moving quickly and so she spurred Gypsy to keep up….

She dodged back deeper into the trees as the scout looked around. His eyes alighted on where she was and she instinctively sat further back in the saddle, but just as quickly he looked away and she let loose the breath she hadn't even realised she'd been holding.

She had seen him fight and would not want to be on the end of the sword he carried, or the bow; but she also knew that if it came to it he would lay down his life for the others…she envied that. Envied them that closeness, that willingness to die for each other; she had witnessed it over the past weeks, each looking out for each other as well as themselves.

He was the solitary one…she had watched him, as she had watched them all. When Van asked her to do this she had wanted to make sure she was protecting good men; not men like…like… She shook her head to dispel those thoughts…that was all gone now – she was safe. No one would ever hurt her again, she wouldn't let them get close enough.

But she had watched them, and grew to like them….though she hadn't really noticed Dagonet – she realised she probably had but because he was usually with Bors who did all the talking for both of them, she wouldn't have remembered.

She wondered absently what it was like to have friends like that…people you could rely on no matter what. People you could _trust_.

She leant forward and patted her horse's neck "I got you though, ain't I Gyps? I got my best girl as _my_ mate!" she whispered. The mare tossed her head as if saying yes, but somehow it was not the same; she sighed.

As they rode past, her eyes alighted on Dagonet. She smiled in spite of herself; even in the saddle he looked a gentle man, yet the axe hanging from it proved otherwise. She had seen him fight over recent weeks and was amazed at his strength and agility with it.

She studied him…there was something about him that struck her as familiar, other than the obvious fact that she remembered hitting him was like hitting the wall. She doubted she would win in a fight with him….but she also knew with certainty he would _never_ strike a woman – she had seen his eyes, they were too kind.

What was it that seemed so….kindred to her. Then she realised….he was lonely, so very lonely.

But then why isolate himself? Why shut himself away from others? And that's what he did, maybe not so obviously as she did; for he went about the others at the fort…went to the tavern, drank, rode and killed with the other knights; she suspected he must occasionally even bed a woman ….but deep down inside his feelings were locked away from those around him.

'But', a voice in the back of her head reminded her, 'is that not what you have done? Shut yourself away…brought down the shutters on your feelings and locked them up. Avoid people, avoid being hurt…..' She knew the small still voice was right…he was just more reserved about his feelings than she.

Maybe on their return, she might try to get to know him better. But even as she thought it, she doubted she would…..why run the risk of further hurt and betrayal? What would be the point?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They rode for another hour and then sat on the ridge…she smirked thinking they could not know she was but the other side of the hill from them. Even the famous scout had stopped looking in her direction.

She looked down the hill where they were all watching a roman caravan travelling….she nearly spat on the ground in contempt and disgust; but that would give her away, and she was here to help, not hinder.

All of a sudden all of Hades broke loose! She watched a band of Woads attack the caravan and the knights who had been discussing something suddenly broke into a battle cry and flew down the hill.

She climbed into a tree and watched them battle…once the one with the long blond hair was nearly hit; but her arrows safely killed the Woads about to take him out. He was kneeling on the ground in front of the caravan, whilst he talked to someone hiding underneath.

Once she saved the dark knight's life; so intent was he on killing the Woad knelt before him by taking his head, he foolishly left his back exposed. The Woad was hit with one of her vicious arrows and dropped like a stone.

Someone should take the knight in hand, she thought; one day his lack of concentration, lack of watching all around him, would be the death of him….

On both occasions the knights saved looked to Galahad and Tristan in thanks, they were the best bowmen they had – particularly the scout – and each time the men merely shook their heads; acknowledging that the timely interventions had not been of _their _making.

Very quickly the fighting was over and she saw Arturious, the knights' commander, spare one of the Woads. Only the Goddess knew why; why spare a man that will only return to kill you later? In a dog eat dog world, why allow one of the dogs that wants to eat you to live? It will only return later and you will wake to find it gnawing on your bloody leg…. Still, it was his decision; stupid though it might be….

She waited until she was sure they were all safe and starting their way back, then she saw Arthur dismiss the scout; she dropped from the tree into her saddle and gently drifted back into the gloom, then made her way back to the fort.

For once she didn't feel the need to rush; with that caravan she would be back long before them.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Down below her, the knights looked quizzically around as the caravan moved forward once more.

"I saw it – did you?" Asked Galahad.

"No…" replied Dag.

"Well, whoever it was saved Gawain and you Lancelot. Bloody accurate too…." The youngest knight was extremely impressed. "Whoever it was couldn't be too near as the Woads, or Tristan, would have seen them. So that only left the cover further along; not great, but better than being either in the open or close to the enemy."

"Which one?" Gawain asked.

"What?"

"Well, it is obvious that they do not want to be seen by either us or the Woads…. So who is their enemy?"

"The Woads of course! Otherwise why help _us_?"

"Galahad is right." Arthur spoke. "I don't know why but whoever it is is keen to help us….they just do not wish to be identified. However I feel I should make it my business to find out." He rode forward and leant down, pulling one of the arrows from a dead Woad.

"Have you seen the workmanship in these arrows? They're brutal and vicious, but highly effective…" He handed it to Lancelot.

"Aye…put a spin on this, and they have by cutting the feathers this way, and you could take a man down before he'd even realised the thing had hit him…plus it would almost bore its way into your chest. The recipient of one of these would not stand a chance of survival" he touched the tip "Bloody sharp too. It would cut deep…if the initial entry did not kill you, the blood loss this would inflict would."

He and Arthur looked at the dead Woad and then the line of trees Galahad had indicated "That must be some 300 yards!" exclaimed Lancelot.

"Aye….that is no bad shot to let fly and arrow that far and hit him square in the chest."

They rode on discussing who they thought it might be. Their journey back was without further incident, and they had spent the rest of the time talking about their freedom. Dagonet had been silent much of the time, his thoughts taken up with a certain blond haired woman, he barely even responded when Bors cracked some joke that involved him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

This blond haired woman rode into the fort and quickly dismounted. She flung her weapons, except for the two swords on her back and the daggers buckled to her belt, up into the hayloft where she slept. Then she began to curry Gypsy.

That was until her attention was caught over in the corner by two Romans giving Jols a hard time; she could see they'd hit him….. A red mist dropped in front of her eyes….no one hurt a friend of hers!

The men were spun round "What are you doing?" she asked mildly and extremely calmly. But Jols could see that glint in her eyes and worried.

"It's alright Dev….honestly…."

"No…it's not…but it will be…" her swords were drawn "Wanna play?" At those words, Jols blood ran cold – there was an edge to them that made him shudder.

The two Romans grinned and tried to run her….they were dispatched with a sword through the heart of each. Devon bent down and wiped her swords on the hay, tutting "You know that was almost too easy…you can't really play with them, when they're barely able to fight…."her chitchat was the most chilling part. She had just cut down two men, and yet was talking as if she'd just won a game of dice.

An appreciative whistle broke out behind her and she spun round, swords at the ready. The dark knight stepped forward "You wield them well…" he pointed to the two swords in her hands.

She shrugged and went to step past him, he stepped to block her – her eyes glinted once more "let me pass..." she ground out.

A large arm blocked him and she turned to find herself face to face with a large chest. She looked up and found herself smiling at none other than Dagonet. "Thank you." she murmured, before disappearing out of the stables toting her now bloodied swords.

They heard her muttering in an irritated tone "It'll take bloody hours to clean and sharpen these now…."

"Anyone care to enlighten me as to what's just happened?" Arthur asked mildly; staring at his squire with a bloodied lip and two dead roman soldiers at his feet.

"I'm assuming you didn't do this?" he smiled at Jols, as he indicated the dead soldiers. Jols quickly filled him in as he watched Lancelot grin and follow Devon outside.

"NO….no don't Lance…believe me…" he called but it was too late. The knight ran outside, but she was gone. Jols heaved a sigh of relief.

"Where'd she go?" Lancelot was surprised as he returned.

"She moves fast…" commented Galahad.

Arthur looked around the knights "You don't think…..?"

"No mere woman could send an arrow like that Arthur….not even one as good looking as she." Lancelot snorted in derision.

Bearing in mind what Nine had said, and Van for that matter, Dagonet was not so sure. A suspicion began to form in his mind.

Jols saw the look that passed across the gentle knight's face and he knew he was working it out. None realised this about Dagonet; he could be like a dog with a bone with a problem….gnawing away at it until he'd found the answer.

This was one of those times; whilst the others would not spend too much time pondering it, he would. He would take all the information he had and sort through it, until he had the answer he felt was right.

'Don't give her away Dag…if you have worked it out…for the love of the Goddess, don't give her away…"

"What is it Dagonet?" Arthur spoke noticing the look on his friend's face.

"Nothing….I was just wondering the same…how could she move so fast." He hated lying to Arthur…but he did not know for certain it was her…yet.

Jols almost collapsed with relief. He was not sure how Arthur and the others would take her 'help'. They might consider it interference; if they moved a hand against her….he was worried about the outcome. She had promised Van to protect them, of that he was sure….but if they'd tried to hurt her…. Until he was sure what they're reaction would be he would not speak. He only hoped that Dagonet would do the same.

He turned to speak to the silent knight…only to find him gone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dagonet quickly scouted around the perimeter of the stables but could not see her. He reluctantly went into the meetings room where the round table was held; after he had his papers he would try to seek her out once more.

Devon sat on the roof of the stable and heard the exchange. She glared mutinously at Lancelot as he exited and nooked an arrow….she aimed carefully at the ground just in front of his feet, but then let the bow drop. It was a pointless exercise, as she didn't w_ant _them to know it was her who was their 'mystery helper'. Though maybe next time she might let the cocky fool get an arrow in the shoulder just to prove a bloody point!

She watched Dagonet look all round the outside of the stables and had to stifle a smile; if he would only look _up_, he would find her….

As soon as all had gone she dropped down and made her way to the tavern. She found her way through the back entrance - she never went through the main part - and found Van….

"He is safe and you are both free!" she smiled and hugged her friend.

"Aye and we will be away as soon as we can figure where we wish to go!" she turned to Devon with a grin "Were they well?"

"Aye, but I had to save the dark one and the one with the long blond hair….though why I bothered with the dark one I don't know…."

Van raised an eyebrow and Devon told her of all that had transpired… Van laughed "Aye that sounds like Lancelot! The other you helped would be Gawain…."

They chatted for some small time when the knights all filed in "Go see to your men…..and glad I am that you are free now!"

She wandered away back to the stables. She went up onto the roof; and sat staring at the stars. A short while later she heard someone come in, and peered down through the hole she made in the roof to reach the hayloft where she slept.

It was Dagonet and he was looking for something…or _someone_. She swung down and sat on one of the beams. "Looking for someone?"

He glanced around and then, not finding anyone, finally looked up. He smiled….it felt strange being taller than he, but she saw more of him now and realised what a gentle face he had.

"Aye…you."

She dropped down into the hayloft and then swung down to the floor; landing with a soft thud in front of him. He was struck immediately with her gracefulness.

"What?" she regarded him carefully. Her amber eyes boring into him "You were looking for me for what?"

"It _was _you, wasn't it? Today on the ridge?" he decided to plough in. "Our mystery archer…"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." she yawned "I'm tired."

She went to step past him and he grabbed her arm "Why protect us?"

She shook his hand off and turned to face him "If I knew what you were speaking of I would tell you…but as I don't, I can't answer your question." She stalked out, but stopped at the door "Though maybe whoever it is protecting you is doing it because they like you." she added softly before disappearing.

He stood there for a moment, sighed with frustration and decided to visit the tavern. When he got there Bors and the other knights were celebrating their freedom.

"Dagonet! Where you been? We got plans to make!" Bors cried slapping his friend and brother on the back.

Dag ignored him as he was wont to do and just took a drink

Bors got Vanora to sing….she had a lovely voice, and it even made Devon a bit homesick. Not that she could really remember Sarmatia. She stood in the back and as the song finished Van came back.

But Devon had spotted Arturious watching and he did not seem happy. He was about to walk away when Jols spotted him. "Arthur!"

The others all walked over and a few tried to get him to drink, but he wouldn't…..

He then launched into his spiel about a further trial and once again all Hades broke loose, though this time there were no Woads. Devon nooked an arrow…but Van patted her arm, tears in her eyes. "No…no….it is alright. It is not his fault."

They were still shouting "Should I break it up?" Devon offered waving the still nooked arrow at her friend "I could fire a warning shot?"

"No…No…" Van was crying openly now and Devon was so mad that if Arturious had walked in then she would have floored the roman pig!

She stood slightly to the side as the scout spoke, even as he had continued to eat his apple "Yeah yeah, we're all going to die someday. If it's death by a Saxon hand that frightens you - stay home." He spat; Devon had to smile, she admired that kind of spirit.

Galahad spun on him "Well if you're so eager to die, you can die right here!"

Lancelot stepped in to break it up just as she once again raised her bow "Enough, enough!" the two men stepped apart and so she lowered it once more.

Galahad now shouted at Arthur as well as Tristan "I've got something to live for!"

Devon rolled her eyes 'Goddess that boy could bleat!'

Then Dagonet spoke, the most she had ever heard him say "The Romans have broken their word. We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I'll prepare." She felt proud then….no bleating or complaining, just a calm acceptance. Though she could tell from the way he walked that he was angry.

He paused by her and looked at Bors "Bors! You coming!"

His best friend and brother almost screamed at him "course I'm coming! Can't let you go on your own; you'll all get killed!"

The scout left and followed Dagonet silently back to pack. As they passed her, she felt both men look at her and smile. The scout stopped and leant towards her and whispered "At least we'll not be alone, eh? Our mystery archer will be there…."

She felt the colour drain from her face and looked at Dagonet; he merely smiled and shrugged. The scout pointed to her quiver "Wonderful workmanship, but not that common…you're the only one with them." And then they left.

Bors was still shouting "I'm just saying what you're all thinking!" and he stormed off, but she heard him say quietly – almost to himself "Vanora'll kill me."

She looked at her friend "Will you?"

Van dried her eyes "I might shout, but I'll not kill him…"

Devon lay a hand on her arm "Like the scout said I'll go, you know that don't you?"

Van started as if struck "You can't! I don't care what Tristan said!"

"Tristan?"

"The scout…"

"Oh; well, I can – and I will….I promised. I gave my word that I would ensure they would see their freedom. Well, they're not free yet are they? Look" she turned to indicate that both Gawain and Galahad were going "they'll all go because they have to….and so do I."

Van stepped over to her and hugged her tightly "Thank you Devon, oh thank you! You are good friend to me you are…."

"As you are to me Van…and that is why I'm going…." She sighed "I do not want you to end as I have…."

And she left, leaving her friend to wonder at the meaning of her cryptic words.


	3. North of the Wall

**_Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Same as before…. I figured as they set camp coming back, they might have going…either way I needed them to!_**

**SpectralLady_: No I do know what you mean…there was meant to be a certain amount of black humour there, so you're not being too morbid (well no more than me!) LOL As for Tristan, I thought about it and realised if he was the scout he was portrayed to be in the movie, he would have twigged even if it were only that day once he'd had a look at the arrows. But how long will he and Dag keep the secret:O)_**

**Lunawolf_: Nope….no killing of the hero! I would not be that cruel…okay, actually I would (others can testify to that in other stories!) – but not this time:O) I'm a big Tristan fan - huge actually – but I do think that Dag is much under rated… Hope you continue to like the story._**

**JediPirateElfyDude_: I could not leave my favourite knight of it altogether, could I! LOL_**

**Babaksmiles_: You are probably right…but they are survivors at the end of the day and I am pleased about that. Yes, he is about to find out how wrong he was in the next chapter after this! Most of the reactions will be good, but a few won't be. One will feel threatened by her, but it will work out in the end. I think Dag and Devon need to progress slowly as I don't think he's the sort of bloke that would go steaming in (like Lancelot)._**

**History2_: She does and you will find out soon enough. Poor girl….but still she has the knights now. I think Dagonet would be a lot more curious than in the film if the right thing, or person, snagged his interest. I think, as you say, that the stoic and loyal knight is merely one side of him – he is a deep soul and so I wanted to explore that. I think Vanora is like an older sister to Devon, hence the reason the girl is willing to go all the trouble for her friend as she has. I think she likes Jols a lot too. I'm glad you like it…hope you still do after this chapter._**

**June Birdie_: Glad you like this one as much as the other stories…._**

**Demon-In-Me_: I'm really flattered you like it so much – I would recommend the Director's Cut as the battle scenes are better._**

**Aelia O'Hession_: Not deluges….not sure how much rain even yet! So stand down the lynch mob. Not sure about brilliance….maybe mild ability:O) Hope you like this chapter too._**

**Marblez_: As requested._**

**Evenstar-mor2004_: Glad you like it….it will be bad, but not as bad as Little Bird… Galahad will be a bit of a bad boy this story! LOL Very petulant!_**

**Calliann_: Well we had to have Tristan being able to figure it out…what scout would he be if he couldn't:O) Yeah there will be muchly more of the knights – particularly Galahad and the squire Jols! Can't wait to read your KA story – it will be better than mine trust me! I am not that good… I think that Dagonet, like Tristan and Lancelot, was cheated in the movie. There is no whay he should have been killed. There will be continued fluff and humour amongst the rest of the story. You don't need to flatter incessantly – I actually think I am rubbish…so the truth will not hurt me! LOL There will be other Tristan moments I think…..the two silent knights thing! The ice scene is going to be pretty good, and will be in the next chapter… Hope you like it._**

**Lucillaq_: I am really glad you like it so much…it is always a worry starting a new story…that others won't like it or you'll do it all wrong. Lancelot is just Lance really isn't he? But he's funny!_**

**lilstrummrgrl527_: gulp just forget I asked! I can't believe I'm turning into my nosey mother! LOL There will definitely be more Jols in this story – I sort of got the impression in the movie that they were just like 'jols do this –jols do that' no please or thank yous mind! So thi s is going to be a bit different…but you'll see, with a firend like Devon…well, she is going to be good for him too (as a gal friend only though!) I think 'wanna play' will ber 'catchphrase' for want of a better way of putting it. The reason will be clearer later on. Yes, I thought Lancelot looked a little bit welling up…mind you they all did, except Tristan he just looked sad. I had to let him figure her out as he is the best scout, and wouldn't be if he hadn't. I try to bring her observations in so that you can link it to places in the movie…hopefully it will make my awful narrative easier to follow._**

_**WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES (though not graphic) SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_Anyway…chapter three!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Heart & Soul**_

**_Chapter Three – North of the Wall_**

Devon was back in the stables when she heard Arturious come in. He was throwing something around and so she peered over the edge to see…then she heard him praying….

Her mouth compressed into a thin line, she couldn't believe it…it was hard enough to understand why on earth Van would want her to protect a bloody _Roman_! Now she finds out he's a _Christian_ one as well! They were nothing but scum…hadn't she herself learnt that the hard way!

Her anger boiled and got the better of her, she was about to jump down and confront this idiot when the dark one, Lancelot, came storming in.

He looked madder than her…she settled back. Hopefully he would kill the roman pig; if he did she would be more than happy to be a cover for him…her promise was only to help them if they needed it. Well she couldn't do much if they were fighting _each other_, could she?

"Why do you always talk to God and not to me?" he asked abruptly, his commander did not answer. "Pray." He motioned to Arturious to continue "To whomever you pray that we don't cross the Saxons."

"My faith is what protects me, Lancelot. Why do you challenge this?" Devon had to hold her nose to stop the snort of derision.

"I don't like anything that puts a man on his knees." Devon grinned, good dig; she'd have to remember that one!

"No man fears to kneel before the God he trusts. Without faith, without belief in something, what are we?" Arturious ground out.

Devon nearly shouted out 'honest, you idiot! He and I are at least _human_! But you Christians think you are so much better and more worthy than the bloody rest of us, just because of your _holy mother church_!" but she bit her lip.

"To try and get past the Woads in the north is insanity!" she could tell Lancelot was angry now.

"Them, we've fought before." She could almost slap the man for being so bloody stupid.

"Not north of the Wall! How many Saxons? Hmm? _How many_?" The dark knight was pacing now…she was still hopeful he might at least _hit _the Roman.

Lancelot sighed when Arthur did not answer "Tell me. Do you believe in this mission?"

Arturious was getting equally as pissed now; she smiled, the mild façade was failing "These people need our help. It is out duty to bring-"

"I don't care about your charge. And I don't give a damn about Romans, Britons, or this island. If you desire to spend eternity in this place, Arthur, so be it. But suicide cannot be chosen for another!" Lancelot was really angry now. Devon grinned, _please _hit him…just one really good punch…

"And yet you choose death for this family!" Arturious shouted.

"No, I choose life! And freedom!" Lancelot was shouting too and slammed his hand into the stable bar "For myself and the men!" he sighed angrily.

"no you idiot" she hissed "hit _him_, not the bloody wood!" but then froze in case they heard her.

Lancelot sat down and did not speak…she breathed out; they hadn't.

"How many times in battle have we snatched victory from the jaws of defeat? Outnumbered, outflanked, but still we triumph? With you at my side, we can do so again. Lancelot, we are knights. What other purpose do we serve if not for such a cause?" the commander was calmer now and back to his pleading tone.

This just irked Devon even more 'oh for the love of the Goddess! He's going to bloody _beg_ now!' she thought with disgust.

Lancelot shook his head "Arthur, you fight for a world that will never exist. Never. There will _always_ be a battlefield."

Devon nodded in silent agreement, the idiot should listen to him – he might be an arrogant oaf, but he spoke true now.

She watched the dark knight lean over the stable railing until he was facing Arturious; he nodded his head "I will die in battle. Of that I'm certain; now hopefully, a battle of my choosing. But, if it be this one, grant me a favour: don't bury me in our sad little cemetery. Burn me. Burn me, and cast my ashes to a strong east wind."

She felt a certain pride then for this strange arrogant man…..that he would want to be free of this desolate land at least in death, if he could not do so in life. He went up in her estimations then.

But Arturious did not answer and his face was emotionless….Lancelot sighed and left.

If not for her promise to Vanora, Devon would have cut down the Roman there and then. So much for the 'caring commander'….he obviously thought more of his bloody fellow Romans than the men that had fought beside him, and for him, for the last 15 years!

Her temper got the better of her as she thought of Dagonet and Bors…and Jols, she dropped down in front of him as he went to leave. He raised an enquiring eyebrow at her.

"You know he's right!" she hissed "You are going on a suicide mission for naught! Not only may _you_ be killed, but so will he and the rest. Now…" she looked Arthur up and down with barely concealed hatred "_You_ are no loss to the world, a Roman Christian! I have had my fill of your kind's pontificating…..but _they_ deserve better! I'd expect more from someone I was told was a fair man! But it seems you are no different to the rest of your kind when it comes to _true _loyalty!" She spat on the floor in front of him and stormed out.

Arthur had not had time to even reply…he stood there stunned. He sighed, knowing she was right; but also knowing that if they did not do this thing, then the men he loved like brothers would not get the freedom they longed for.

He made to follow her and yelled out, suddenly angry "If we do not go….they will _never _be free! What then wench, what then!"

Devon stopped her angry march and returned – to Arthur it was as if she suddenly appeared as if out of nowhere as she prodded him in the chest "That will _never_ happen…for a good man once told me that _all _people are born free from their first breath, in here" she pointed to her heart "and so are they!" She spat the words at him as she jabbed her finger towards the open night air.

He blanched "Who told you that?"

"The only decent Roman I ever met….Pelagius. You could learn much from a good man such as he…." She growled as she once more disappeared into the darkness, leaving Arthur wondering how in the world she could have met the one man he still called family.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

An hour later Dagonet returned to the stables and started readying his kit, Tristan soon followed.

"How did you know it was her?" Dag asked the scout.

"I saw her quiver and checked the arrows; I went and asked Torvald, showed him the arrow Arthur had and he said she only made them for herself.….so…." he tailed off pointedly. "But then how did _you_ know?" he asked, swinging his dark gaze to the large knight in the stall beside him.

"What?"

"You worked it out before me…..I know you did…." The scout smiled with a hint of amusement "When I spoke, she looked straight at you as if you'd given her away…"

Dag sighed "I guessed a lot…she's very good with a bow…."

"You've met already…" realisation dawned for Tristan.

"Why did you not give her away?" Dag tried to turn the conversation away from him.

"She has proven herself useful…only a dolt would dispose of an ally." He shrugged.

"Do you think she will follow this time?"

"Why should now be any different?"

"The mission is much more dangerous….she might not wish to put herself in danger for people she barely knows." Dag reasoned.

"Aye…but then why do it in the first place? Anyway, something tells me she has either given a vow to someone or she likes the danger…maybe both." He shrugged again.

Dag nodded and they lapsed into a companionable silence until the rest started to filter in.

Devon lay above them listening to the conversation; she felt strangely happy that Dag had not betrayed her. But also she liked the scout….he was tough and unrelenting, she admired that.

But Dagonet….he even sounded gentle as she listened to him talking. Weighing everything up before he answered; she wondered what it would be like to get know someone like that; someone who genuinely cared if a friend perished.

She shook herself mentally and got her mind back onto the task…… she had helped Jols ready all the things they would need. She had all her weapons readied and stowed by Gypsy. It was just a nuisance that they were all there…she did not want to raise suspicions, but then she was starting to wonder who else had guessed…she just hoped it wasn't the dark one…she could see him being a real problem.

0-0-0-0-0-0

She dropped down silently into the stables whilst they were all tacking their horses, the only ones to notice were Dag and Tristan. Dag because he knew where she was; and Tristan, well, because he was always on the alert.

When she suddenly appeared next to her horse the others all jumped…but tried to conceal it.

With the exception of Galahad "By the Gods, woman - I do not want to die because my heart stops even _before_ my last mission!" he cried, clutching his chest.

"Baby…" muttered Devon, causing Lancelot and Gawain to laugh who were either side of her and so heard.

"What?" Galahad knew something had been said that was no doubt derogatory to him.

"I said…_BABY_!" Devon bridled immediately.

"I am not! I am not a baby….you bloody take that back…you…you WENCH!" cried the youngest knight indignantly.

Devon merely rolled her eyes "Need I say more…_Baby_…" she savoured the last word.

Lancelot now roared with laughter as did the other knights. Even Dagonet and Tristan allowed themselves a smirk.

Galahad launched himself at her, but before he reached her she had her swords drawn and he only just stopped himself from landing on them.

"Wanna play?" she asked with a smile, tapping him on the chest with one of her blades. The young knight didn't like the edge to the question and so backed off, instead taking his horse out to the arena.

Lancelot wasn't so forthcoming and she suddenly found her blades locked with his. With a swift movement she had twisted them, knocking his out of the way. She then blocked with one of hers, and held the other to his throat.

"Tut, tut Sir Knight…that is no way to treat a woman, is it?" she smirked "You want to play nice or you might get hurt…"

She scabbarded her swords and was on her horse before he could move. She kicked Gypsy out of the stall and was away.

Now it was the other knights' turn to laugh at him "Bloody wench!" he exclaimed, but he was smiling; he didn't know who she was, but he was impressed.

Dagonet stood on the other side and sighed; if Lancelot was interested…..

Tristan patted his shoulder as he passed "I don't think she likes him much…" he nodded, guessing at the reason behind the sigh.

0-0-0-0-0-0

She found herself once more on the ridge waiting for them to pass…as they did, she saw Tristan look around and then lock his gaze with hers. Dagonet saw where he was looking and looked too….he couldn't see Devon, but knew if Tris was looking she was there.

He raised his hand and gave a small wave. Tristan hid a smile as he rode forward to go scouting….

Even though she knew he could not see her…she waved back.

Dagonet knew she waved back…but couldn't explain how he knew, because he couldn't see her. He gave a sigh…this was all a little strange for him; but even so, he was glad Tristan was right and she was coming with them.

"What you wavin' at Dag?" called Bors, so loud Devon heard him.

"A …..fly….I'm waving a fly away…" Dagonet shouted back.

Devon almost fell off her horse laughing, with her hands clamped over her mouth to ensure no one heard her. He was not very good at lying! She saw Bors looking at him as if he'd just lost his mind, and once again had to stifle a laugh.

They rode on for another hour before Devon realised they were being tracked… Woads! She rode slowly forward; she wanted to be as close as possible in case of trouble.

She found they were being cut off at every turn, but just when they were ready to fight, and she to back them up, the Woads retreated and let them go. She would never understand these people, but she was not complaining; the less they needed to fight the bloody Woads, before they met the Romans or the Saxons, the better.

She followed them discreetly until they made camp. She then set camp herself; this was not the first time she had stayed out with them, but it was the first time she had to pitch her tent so close…but safety for herself was paramount too. She would be of no use to them dead.

She was just sorting her bedroll when a twig cracked outside; she flew with her blades at the ready only to cannon into Dagonet once more, once more his quick reflexes and tight grip saved her from falling on her behind.

She glanced up and saw the amusement in his face, she grinned at him "We should stop meeting like this…people will think I am trying to commit suicide with the way I keep hurling myself into you!" she whispered.

"Ah….well, I brought you something to eat. Tris said he had never seen a fire, so we thought you might be stuck with jerky….." he held out a hot piece of rabbit and some bread.

"You were both right. You and the scout are very kind, you more so for bringing it." She indicated a log "Sit."

Dagonet was hoping for just this outcome and sat down "So….you are going to protect us again?"

"Nay, merely out riding and got….lost…so I thought I'd camp for the night, before trying to head back in daylight." She smiled, not meeting his eyes.

"So you intend to believe Bors then?" he asked mildly.

"About what?" she did not look up from the rabbit she was devouring.

"That I am indeed as stupid as I look….when I am not." Was the placid reply, but the amusement was in his face.

"You are not stupid Dag….far from it." She looked directly at him, and spoke seriously "You appear to be a kind and gentle man by all accounts. You seem very intelligent to me, more than most of them" she nodded in the direction of the Knights camp "and those who know you speak highly of you."

"You've been asking around about me?" he was strangely flattered.

"No….no, people just talk – you knights are very much important people at the fort, so others just tend to chat about you….I'm a good listener." She covered well, but not enough to fool him.

People barely noticed him, so he doubted they would speak of him. Bors, Lancelot maybe…even Tristan - as he was legendary with his dagger and his love of apples…but not he. To find out about him, she would have had to ask.

"Right…well, I'd better be getting back…" he stood.

"Really?" she seemed slightly disappointed; he sat down again.

"Well, maybe a few more minutes." He smiled.

She smiled back. "Where are you from?"

"Sarmatia".

"So am I….what tribe?"

"Aorsi…you?"

"Iazyges".

"Family?"

A pause "Dead."

"All?"

"Aye….you?"

He paused "I….I don't know….they were there when I left…but it's been 15 years…I don't know now. I am sorry about yours…."

"Not to worry…it was a long time ago….they're in a better place now." She said matter of factly; yet he noticed she was no longer eating the rabbit and her face was thoughtful and full of pain. He decided to change tack.

"You like Van?"

"Aye I do…" her face softened and she smiled warmly "she's a good Mum…the herd adore her." She started eating the rabbit again.

"Jols?"

"You lot really undervalue him you know." She looked accusingly "Mind you with that pontificating Roman Christian for a commander I'm not surprised! Dolt!" she exclaimed in disgust.

"He's a good man is Arthur…I would lay down my life for him." Dagonet spoke quietly.

"Huh! I bloody wouldn't if I hadn't promised…" she stopped.

"Ah so you promised…" he thought for a moment "So it had to be Van…."

She shook her head "I ain't saying no more."

He decided on a completely different question as this was really getting him nowhere "That's a nice horse…..Sarmatian?"

"No…Roman…"

"She's a beauty…"

"Aye she is…but whilst she looks like a goddess she has the temper of a demon. But she's mine, the only thing in this world that gives a damn about me and so I love her…" She smiled affectionately at the horse.

"I think you might be wrong there…."

"Oh?"

"Van cares about you, so do the herd; I know Jols cares….and…well, I would care if aught happened to you. You seem…." He searched for the right word "nice."

Devon hung her head to cover her smile; 'nice' was not a word often used in conjunction with her... but she knew he meant it as a compliment and she accepted it in good grace "Thank you…" she murmured.

"You're welcome" he smiled "But I only speak true." He stood, he felt he had pushed it enough this time and retreat would work better than a full on assault. "I really must go back…they will wonder where I got to."

She smiled and nodded "Goodbye Dag….it was nice meeting you…again."

He walked back into the trees and Devon felt a little piece of her heart start to beat again. "Dag!" she called softly and heard the rustling stop "you must tell me more about your Roman commander and his beliefs….maybe then I won't kill him!" she laughed gently.

"I will…but I doubt we would let you." Was the amused reply.

0-0-0-0-0

The next day they arrived at the compound of Marius Honorius; and Devon knew fairly well what had transpired there before they arrived……only too well…

But she had to admire Arturious when he freed the village elder and then ransacked the dungeon.

Tristan had been disbelieving that they were to take all the people with them. She saw him glance round until he guessed her position and then he rolled his eyes at her. She smiled, it was madness and she knew she agreed with him – but still, she admired the insanity of the Roman on this occasion none the less.

Her heart went out to the small boy Dagonet rescued; she knew all too well the treatment the boy would have suffered at the hands of the so called 'priests' to convert him.

When Marius struck his wife she almost let her arrow fly; but then she saw Arthur pin the ignoramus down with his sword. She smiled then, maybe she wouldn't kill him straight away….

They started out, and finally made camp some hours later. She pitched her tent very close to the camp that night; figuring that if anyone noticed she could pretend she was with the villagers.

She didn't trust Marius and his mercenaries, and wanted to stick close in case of trouble.

Trouble from that quarter came the next morning….but then there were all kinds of trouble; she had learnt that long ago….tonight she learnt it came in the guise of a woman.

0-0-0-0

She had watched the Woad woman seeming to play Arturious of off Lancelot all the way to the camp. She did not like it….women like that made her want to vomit. They got all women a bad name, and made a lot of men hate them.

She spent some of the evening flirting with Lancelot, then went off with Arturious.

Devon had seen the slightly stricken look on the other man's face; at that moment she wanted to kill the other woman, to go down to the sad man and tell him not to waste his time with one such as she…. If he had not already seen her, she would have. She would have passed herself off as a serf and spoke with him.

Still, it couldn't be helped – hopefully he'd realise on his own that he was better off without the scheming little cow. She bit back her temper…this mission was proving impossible. With luck she might just get to kill something soon to give fly to her rage for a little while.

She sat in her tent and waited, something told her Dagonet would come – instead it was Tristan.

She came out as the twig cracked, this time more cautiously but still with her blades raised. The scout regarded her calmly "Dag is with the boy, but bid me bring you this…" he indicated the cooked rabbit he had dropped in the snow. He indicated a skin next to it "There's wine too…"

"I don't drink…but thank you." She picked up the rabbit.

"You don't? Why?"

"Because it confuses you and slows your responses…a waste of time. The next day you're ill as well which slows your training too…what's the point of it?

You can't even forget your worries as they're still there when you sober up, only now they're worse as your head feels like it's about to part company with your shoulders and all you wish is it would hurry up!" She smiled.

Tristan smirked "My thoughts exactly….though I do imbibe occasionally…."

"I _never_ do….but admire you for it…"

"Why?"

"I never knew…" she grinned and he responded. A friendship was forged in that one look.

"I must go…." He stopped his horse and spoke, without looking back "you know he likes you right?"

"Who?"

"Dag."

"Oh….."

"Thought so…"

"What?"

"You like him too…" and with that he was gone, but was mentally noting to tell the large knight later what he'd learnt. He sat deep in his saddle, he liked her too….she was…nice.

Devon smiled in the darkness and returned to her tent with the rabbit.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day she was awoken by a shout "Sieze him!" then heard a child's voice shouting "NO!"

There were other shouts….but by then she was on the camp…she climbed a tree and saw Dagonet fighting with the mercenaries; Marius was holding a knife to the boy's throat. She realised the large knight was going to drop his weapon….

She nooked an arrow, saw she had a shot and took it. Marius fell and Dagonet grabbed Lucan. He thrust him under the wagon "down!"

Lancelot looked at Guinevere who had entered with he and Arturious. She indicated briefly it was not her. He glanced around, but smiled knowing it was once again their 'mystery archer'.

She let loose a warning arrow at the mercenaries, which landed in the ground before them. "I see your hands are better." Lancelot smirked. The woad woman gave him a dirty look. Devon smiled, maybe he was tougher than she thought.

Bors came riding in "ARTURIOUS! Do we have a problem?"

The mercenaries almost peed themselves and Devon had to hold her breath to keep from laughing. God roman soldiers were pathetic…she'd seen fiercer piglets! That was why there was no real tactics to killing them, it was like spearing fish in a barrel.

Arturious aimed his sword at the mercenaries "You have a choice. You help, or you die."

They stood a little defiantly for a moment, Devon nooked two arrows…. Bors' horse nudged them hard nearly knocking them over. Then their leader threw his weapon down. "Put down your weapons! Do it now!"

Dagonet stood, sword at the ready, "Yeah!" he snarled.

Devon grinned, she liked this side of him as much as the other……it was the contrast she suspected; light and dark…..

The other mercenaries obeyed and Jols swiftly moved to collect their discarded weapons.

Devon sees Tristan come riding quickly in, he glances into the tree she was sitting in and nodded, slightly raising the crossbow he was holding to show her; she nodded back and stayed to listen. This was not going to be good.

"How many did you kill?" Bors asked.

"Four."

"Not a bad start to the day!" The older knight laughed.

The scout threw the crossbow onto the ground in front of Arturious "Armour piercing. They're close; we have no time."

"You ride ahead." Arthur nodded, Tristan rode out – once again raising his eyes to Devon; he twisted his head slightly and she nodded. This will be a bad day and they both knew it. It seems their 'mystery archer' will be working for her vow now….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They continued on their journey; Devon following through the trees. She saw Arturious go to speak to the roman boy and after a few minutes drop back, a stricken look on his face…..whatever the boy said could not have been good.

But then whatever Romans did or said was never good….. She sighed; Arturious did seem like Pelagius in some ways…..she wondered if she had been wrong about him?

Only time would tell….but time was not something they had a lot of this day. She saw they had come to a frozen lake.


	4. Ice

**_Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Same as before…. _**

**Babaksmiles_: I don't mean to be sexist, but I think women are generally stronger than men when it comes to surviving – not sure why, I just think we are. From the feedback I'm getting, I think Guinevere is the most unpopular character! So I don't feel too guilty for her being manipulative….. Don't worry her confrontation with Guinny is coming up…_**

**Lucillaq_: Glad you liked the chapter so much; hope you like this one too!_**

**JediPirateElfyDude_: Well, you couldn't leave them out could you! LOL_**

**Evenstar-mor2004_: The barn scene is a bit boring – but I felt it needed to be included this time, as in some ways it merely confirms her opinion of Arthur. She does jump to conclusions and can be a bit judgemental, but I didn't want her to be too 'mary-sue' and also for it to be apparent that Dagonet is her favourite. I just hope it worked…._**

**Calliann_: Yup Naught and muchly are my chosen words of the moment…along with the phrase 'no shit Sherlock'…though I doubt even I could work that into the story! ROFL It sounds interesting and will be looking forward to reading it when you post. Let me know won't you! You have to bash the baby! LOL Had to have the fairly silent violent woman be friends (and possibly more) with the two fairly silent and violent knights! I agree, they killed the three toughest knights as if they were nothing more than cadets…..Tristan was particularly unbelievable. Anyway, hope you like this chapter and that I did the ice scene justice. There will also be a bit of a ruck with Guinevere in the next chapter…_**

**lilstrummrgrl527_: I know….but I couldn't have her hating everyone! Well, I could, but then she'd be a psycho! LOL But I'm not sure about the Christian thing. According to the research I did on the internet there was a rapidly growing Christian following right across the Roman empire. Also I'm not sure about Jewish and Muslim, so tend to leave them out and let everyone else be pagans! Cop out I know! LOL That was why I put that section in, because she does not really know Arthur it just reinforces her dislike of the poor sod! I do agree with him though, without a belief in something what have we got to hope for? I don't think I will….but you know me, never say never! LOL Oh I think guys singing songs from 'the little mermaid' _is _so important! I laughed out loud when I read that! Sorry about the updating delay; I have health problems and have got a throat infection right now so am a bit crook….. but promise I will try not to do it again:O _**

**SpectralLady_: I thought that line summed her up…hit first, talk later! LOL Glad you liked it…hope you like this one as much._**

**Aelia O'Hession_: I shall repeat it then – I have no brilliance; especially when you compare my stuff with other stories on here. sigh But I enjoy it anyway:O) Her reasons will become apparent soon….and they are sad. She peculiar, quiet but bitterly angry – again that will become apparent at the same time you find out why…it will make sense (I hope!) Would I kill the hero! Okay I know I have before – but would I do it again? Okay I might…because I am as sick and twisted as that - but not this time because I will say it again, I really like Dagonet and thinks he deserves his moment and story of love and fulfilment! LOL Hope I've done the ice scene justice and you like the outcome. There will be more guinny bashing soon as well as Galahad!_**

_**WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES (though not graphic) SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_Anyway…chapter four!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Heart & Soul**_

**_Chapter Four – Ice_**

They were making their way across the ice, Devon had made her way past them by inching her way down the other side of the caravan, and then dismounting and walking forward whilst they were looking behind them; amazingly - apart from Dag and Tristan - no one took any notice of her. They could all hear the drums. She stopped just the other side of the lake and rode up into the trees to be able to see well. She was higher, but could still hear their exchange echoing below……

Arthur turned "Knights...?"

"Well I'm tired of running; and these Saxons are so close behind, my arse is hurting." Bors smiled.

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway." Tristan shrugged.

Devon saw Dagonet merely smirk at the scout, who smirked back.

"It'll be a pleasure to put an end to this racket." Gawain pulled a face at the sound of the drums.

"We'll finally get a look at the bastards." She decided that maybe the Galahad wasn't such a baby…

"Here. Now." Dagonet was already moving to get his weapons. She smiled…a warrior first, she liked that.

Lancelot shook his head in disapproval. Devon knew why, they were very exposed there…it would have been better to draw them further onto the ice and for the knights to be positioned nearer the other side where it was narrower; thus making the Saxons cluster on the weakest point of the ice.

Arturious turned to the squire "Jols."

He in turn looked to the people behind him "You two - take the horses."

Devon watched as all started unloading weaponry and equipment.

"Ganis, I need you to lead the people. The main Saxon army is inland so if you track the coastline until you're well south of the wall, you'll be safe." Arthur spoke to the serf from the village.

"You're seven against two hundred!" the man exclaimed in shock.

"Eight. You could use another bow." The Woad woman stepped forward. Devon stuck out her tongue…they would have another too, even if they couldn't see it…..hers, and it would better that a bloody Woad's.

"I'd rather stay and fight." The serf said hesitantly.

"You'll get your chance soon enough." Arthur told him, knowing this would not be their only fight with the Saxons. He then turned to the mercenaries "This man is now your captain. You do as he says, am I understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Go. Go." Arthur said.

"Right. Come on, then! Move on!" The serf spoke with authority.

The knights and Jols carried on unloading their gear.

"I am able. I can fight." The roman boy approached.

She couldn't hear Arthur's response, but the boy walked back to the wagon. She saw Dagonet wave goodbye to the little boy and she thought he looked so sad; they both did….nothing bad would happen to him, she silently promised the boy trailing slowly past and fighting back the tears. "Brave boy" she murmured.

"Hold until I give the command." Arthur spoke.

She saw Lancelot turn to Guinevere and say something, they exchanged an annoyed look; she grinned, it looked as if the Woad's flirting was not working entirely as she'd planned.

Arthur gave the command and Bors and Tristan started firing. Devon realised that the commander was trying to drive them into the middle, where the thin ice was, to make it crack. She let her arrows join theirs.

But no matter how hard they tried it was not working…the Saxon commander, a weasely looking individual, was trying to get his men to keep formation.

She heard Arthur shout "It's not going to crack. Fall back. Fall back!" he drew Excalibur "Prepare for combat."

There was no way they could survive and she started to spur Gypsy down the short slope. Devon could see that Dag was fidgety "don't do anything doltish Dag…_don't_!" she pleaded in a whisper, her heart suddenly lurching into her throat….but for naught.

The next moment he had grabbed his axe and, yelling in fury, charged forward.

"Dag!" Bors shouted.

"Cover him!" Arthur ordered.

The knights returned to their bows.

The Saxons were going all out to try and kill him. Devon was furious, their cover of him was not enough….what were they _doing_!

She made it to the start of the ice and ran out firing arrows as she went, grateful she had brought two quivers full of arrows with her this time.

"_COVER HIM_ YOU BLOODY OAFS! Get out there with your sodding shields!"

All the knights turned in confusion, but then continued. Tristan grinned at the dark rage in her face.

"DAG!" she screamed "HANG ON!"

Devon got hit in the thigh, but though she grimaced it did not stop her. The Saxon leader was now screaming at his men to kill her too. She was killing his archers in large numbers now and was giving the knights the thought they might stand a chance.

Dagonet got hit by two arrows, one in the leg and one the shoulder, just as Bors got to him with his shield; but he carried on hacking. No more really hit him as Devon did her best to kill every archer even looking as if they were aiming at him. Tristan and Lancelot covered _her_ as best they could…….

The ice finally broke and the Saxons started falling into it. Arthur slid forward on the ice and he and Bors stopped Dag from following them, as he finally gave in to his injuries and fell to his knees.

"Pull back! Arthur!" Lancelot was shouting.

Arthur and Bors were now dragging Dag back to the others as the knights and Devon were still firing furiously at the Saxons.

"HELP US!" Bors cried.

Gawain and Tristan flew forward whilst the others carried on enthusiastically firing arrows; the Saxons continued to fall under the hail of the knights arrows or simply because the ice under them was breaking, and some were beginning a panicked retreat.

The knights saw Devon get hit in the shoulder, she stopped only long enough to break the end off the arrow and withdrawing the point which she threw at the Saxons in defiance; then she continued firing until her quivers was empty. Lancelot could not believe the speed she was firing two and three arrows at a time, grunting in pain as she did so from the wound in her shoulder…the blood flowing freely from it.

The Saxons were retreating though still firing arrows; she got another hit in the same thigh. She fell to one knee but stood again. Breaking off the ends she threw them at the Saxon leader and then pulled the points out, throwing those too – she never flinched once. She spat on the ice "SCUM!" she screamed. He smiled as he withdrew, she had spirit – he hoped she was there when he killed her friends; he would enjoy breaking a woman like that. "Fall back, fall back!" he cried to the Saxons still alive.

The knights, particularly Tristan, Lancelot and Arthur, looked on in admiration as Devon defied the Saxons and fought on. Her quivers empty and the Saxons routed, she went over to Dagonet

"Dagonet! Stay with me! Dagonet! _Stay with me_! Bors shouted at his friend and brother; almost hysterically.

Devon held her breath, fighting the tears that suddenly pricked her eyes….she _never, ever_ cried…never….not since….not since…she wasn't going to start now….

"I will if you just stop bloody yelling…." Grimaced the large knight with a smile.

"You _bastard_! You had me worried there for a minute!" Laughed Bors out of pure relief.

"Is he alright?" asked Devon her voice trembling, they all looked at her. "I said _is he alright?_" she demanded furiously, angry now.

Arthur nodded to her "He will be fine…thanks to you."

She ignored the last part, bent down to Dag and touched his face gently "Dagonet…" she said softly and warmly, his name almost a caress as she said it - he looked into the swimming honey and caramel eyes as she added "You ever do that again and I will kill you myself!"

He grinned at her and she grinned back, before giving his face a little slap. She leant down and whispered "I value friendship very highly. Especially yours…"

She then looked round the rest; they could all see her doing a mental headcount. She nodded to herself and then went to walk away.

Jols grinned as she passed him, she grinned back "Glad I was here to help" she said to him.

Tristan touched her arm as she passed, he smiled and nodded.

She nodded back "It's what I was here for…don't go all sappy on me!" she muttered and then was gone. They heard a thunder of hooves as she sped away.

Tristan swung round to Lancelot with an evil grin "What were you saying Lancelot?"

"No mere woman could send an arrow like that Arthur….not even one as good looking as she!" mimicked Gawain with a laugh "Looks like you were wrong…_very_ wrong!"

Lancelot merely grinned "Well even perfection such as I can be mistaken occasionally!" he looked to where she had disappeared "interesting female though…."

"What bloody colour were her eyes!" exclaimed Galahad suddenly "I've never seen anything like them!"

"Honey…warm honey…" muttered Dagonet with a distant smile. Bors and Arthur heard him as they were nearest, so did Guinevere as she bent over him. She looked at Arthur and smiled.

Bors grinned "Fancies her don't he?" he whispered, the other two nodded. "But who the bloody hell is she?"

"I don't know, but I'll find out…." Arthur spoke determinedly.

"You won't…_do_ anything, will you Arthur?" Dag asked as they helped him onto his horse.

"Why would I when she saved your life and probably ours as well….and not for the first time I suspect." He looked round his knights "though I get the feeling that some of us are known to her more than others. Tristan, Dagonet, Jols?"

Dagonet and Jols merely looked away; Tristan held his gaze as passively as always. She was his friend now, and he would not betray her any more than he would his fellow knights. "Hmm…I thought so…well, we'll not press it now, Dagonet needs attention – we must get back to the fort."

They caught up to the caravan quite quickly; Lucan launched himself at Dagonet "You're alright! I am so glad!" he buried his head in the large knight's neck and wept a little; Dagonet also had tears in his eyes. For the first time in a long time someone else, other than his brother knights, cared whether he lived or died…..but was the boy the only one?

Her words came back to him 'I value friendship very highly, especially yours…" He felt a warm glow, like a small piece of his soul belonged to him again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The caravan arrived slowly through the gates as the Bishop looked on….then he spotted the roman boy and smiled.

"Ah! Good! Christ be praised! Against all the odds Satan could possi-" he interrupted himself "Alecto! Let me see you! You have triumphed! Young Alecto! Let me see you! You are here!"

The young man drew back in disgust at the way the bishop fawned over him, and walked back to his mother.

Chuckling nervously the bishop turned his attention to Arthur and the knights. "Great Knights; you are free now!" he turned to Horton, who could only just school his features into a mask, but the dislike for the man before him now evident "Give me the papers. Come, come!"

Germanius turned back to the knights "Your papers of safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire! Take it, Arthur." He chuckled once more out of nerves at the murderous looks on all the knights before him… even Arthur.

Arthur walked to him so closely that the man hardly had room to breathe, and hissed at him with barely disguised hate and disgust "Bishop Germanius. _Friend of my father_." The bishop stumbled backwards as he realised that Arthur knew about Pelagius.

Arthur turned to leave "I will seek the girl…get Dagonet seen to…."

"You need not seek me….I am not hiding." Devon stepped out of the shadows as Lancelot snatched their discharge papers and handed them out. She held her head high and defiantly.

Bors looked at his and then stepped up to the now shaking bishop "I don't need this piece of _shit_! I was already a free man…we all bloody were, you worthless _fuck!_" he stepped back and spat heavily in the dirt before the bishop. Alecto smiled thinly.

Tristan stepped up and took the box, Gawain by his side…..they stared at the Bishop, who looked like he might faint…Tristan took the box and walked back to the others.

The bishop backed away and hurried into his rooms…… the rest of the caravan began to disperse, rapidly leaving only the knights, Jols, Arthur and Devon stood around.

Van came scurrying over, and Devon signalled with her eyes to stay out of the way. Tristan saw it and smiled…so Van was the one…

"I would like to speak to you." Arthur spoke first.

"Speak then, no one is stopping you…"

"Not here….." He gestured towards the knights meeting room.

"Why not here?"

"Well, I don't know about you but I would like to sit down, and I think Dagonet could do with some attention from a healer." He said tiredly, but with a mild tone to his voice – though he was beginning to feel slightly irritated. No one challenged him like this as a rule, not even Lancelot.

"_I_ will see to him…your _Roman _healers are more likely to kill than cure him." She spoke with disgust.

Arthur sighed knowing this was not strictly true, they were very good; maybe not as good as Dag, but good none the less.

She stepped to the large knight and put his arm round her small shoulders "Lean on me and Tristan" the scout had stepped forward to take the other side of his friend "I am stronger than I look."

Dagonet smiled "You are certainly tougher…"

Between them they helped him into the meeting room. She looked surprised on seeing the table. "I have only seen one like this before…." She smiled, running her hand along it.

"Where?"

"At Pelagius' house…" she turned abruptly to Arthur and backed over to Dagonet "Jols there is a black leather pouch with Gypsy – can you bring it please?" Jols nodded, she touched his arm "Thank you…" she smiled.

She looked at Arthur once more "All of you do not appreciate him enough you know…where would you all have been today if he had not been there with the weapons and armoury you needed!" she spoke angrily for her friend.

"You do not do the _man_ justice…for he is more than a mere squire to you…." Jols not far outside the door; stopped, smiled and then walked on. It felt good to have such a friend.

Arthur nodded knowing her words were true "Aye well…you mayhap are right..." he started.

"Mayhap? I _mayhap_ am right!_"_ Devon bridled as Jols returned quickly; knowing that time was of the essence to prevent infection "Now you listen to me you bloody Ro…" Jols put a hand on her arm and shook his head.

She took a few deep breaths to control her temper, and pointedly turned her back on Arthur, and instead busied herself with Dagonet.

They all watched the way he spent his time just staring at her while she worked, a small smile playing about his mouth; a few shared knowing looks – it seemed their silent friend was much smitten with the little demon tending him.

They waited until she gave a satisfied grunt with her work and he was comfortable, having not flinched once whilst she stitched. She being careful not inflict too much pain as she did so; she patted his arm and then smiled at him warmly, as she did Tristan and Jols. However, when she turned to the others her face was icy and her eyes hard. Galahad actually stepped backwards from the glare she levelled at them.

"_Arturious Castus_…." She allowed her words to drip sarcasm "What can _I_, a lowly no one, do for such a noble _Roman _commander as you?" she arched an eyebrow.

"You can tell me why?" He ignored the tone; she obviously hated Romans, but he would find out why another time. He had other, more pressing, questions for now.

"Why I came today, or why I saved Dagonet?" she tipped her head in the large knight's direction.

"Both…please, sit…" he indicated a seat "You were injured also…." He took a step towards her, his hand reaching to her shoulder. The rest of them saw she was favouring her right arm and her left leg.

She stepped back quickly, frowning – but he and the others caught the quick flash of fear in her eyes as Arthur went to touch her, before muttering "I am alright…it were nothing."

"Bollocks!" Bors spoke "Two arrows in the thigh and one in the shoulder is not nothing wench!" but he smiled as he barked at her, admiring her spirit. He stared hard at her…he couldn't lose the feeling they'd met before.

"Who tended you?" asked Gawain quietly.

"I did…."

"You!"

"Aye….who else would do it? I had already pulled the arrows loose, it was just a matter of cleaning the wounds and stitching them closed. Much as I did on Dagonet here. I can sew well enough…maybe not too neatly – but enough to repair a jerkin or some torn flesh." She spoke in amazement that they did not grasp what she did as a matter of fact.

"But to stitch _yourself_!" Galahad shuddered "Dagonet always does it for us, or one of the others – though Tristan can a bit too rough…" the scout rolled his eyes at the youngest knight's plaintive tone. He caught Devon doing the same and smiled at Dagonet.

"Well, if _I_ had a Dagonet no doubt he would do it for _me_ too….as it is I have Gypsy, and I have yet to witness any horse able to stitch closed a wound…or in fact do anything other than what horses normally do. Mind you I think having hooves are the main stumbling block there; it makes it difficult to hold the needle…" she smiled in amusement at the young knight.

The other knights stifled their laughter as best they could - which wasn't much - as Galahad glared at them, knowing she was sporting with him "It must be nice in your world young knight to be so well tended, and by such a good friend…." She smiled warmly at Dag, before adding "in mine I have only myself to rely on."

She saw the looks of sympathy and glared at them once more "Do not feel _pity_ for me! I am full well able to take care of myself – I have been doing so, entirely alone, since I was 13! I need no one's _pity_!" she spat the last word at them as if they had insulted her.

Lancelot and Tristan looked at her with admiration…the women they knew were mostly from the tavern; weak, plaintive and clingy - here was a woman who was tough and a fighter. Someone who would show no mercy and expect none….

Lancelot especially liked her, and Tristan felt proud to call her friend. Dagonet saw the look Lancelot was giving her and sighed, she'd be his now….there was no way he could compete against the dashing and flattering knight. He did not have his dark good looks or his way with words…..

"_13_!" Galahad and Arthur spoke as one.

"Aye…when your parents perish and there is no one else….what else should you do?" She was becoming testy.

"About your aid…." Arthur decided before she lost her temper again, he wanted to know when and why she had become their ally.

"What about it?" She was not going to make this easy for him.

He rubbed his hand over his eyes in frustration "Why?"

"Why I came today, or why I saved Dagonet?" once again she tipped her head in the large knight's direction.

"I think this is where we came in…." smirked Lancelot.

"_Both_…" stated Arthur forcefully; ignoring his friend and determined to get an answer out of the young woman in front of him, even if it meant staying there all night.

Devon regarded the dark knight passively "Actually _that's _where we came in…" she turned to Arthur and lowered herself painfully into a seat "I came because I thought you might need an extra set of weapons, and Dagonet because…." She hesitated.

Dagonet didn't realise he was sitting forward in his seat until he caught Tristan's eye - who moved his head in a shake and then motioned back, so imperceptibly that only Dagonet caught it; he sat back in his seat and tried to look nonchalant….Tristan smiled slightly as his large friend looked anything but, then returned his attention to the girl.

"Because he's my friend and I did not wish to see him perish."

"How long have you known him?" Arthur asked.

"A few days…." She thought for a moment "about 4 days I think…."

Arthur raised an eyebrow "Yet you risked your life to save him?"

"Aye…I don't make friends easily and I value those I have…."

Arthur smiled, but then continued "However, I do not think this is the only occasion you have ridden with us – am I correct?"

She hesitated "Aye….you are. There have indeed been others…"

"How long have you been here?"

"Eight weeks."

"That means we have been on six missions, seven if you count this one…how many of those have you been on?"

"Six, including this one."

"So…that means from your…what…second week here you were coming with us?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

"I felt like it…I like fighting…" she was hedging and Arthur knew it. Tristan looked at Dagonet and flashed a smile; the large knight returned it, knowing what he was thinking.

"Aye lass…so do I!" grinned Bors; she smiled in return; but then a lot of the knights noticed she was not willingly making eye contact.

"I can accept that to a point, you fight too well for someone who might only do it as protection – no, you are a warrior like us…" she hung her head at the compliment her hair falling further over her face; and he smiled again, though sadly. Here was a girl not used to praise. "But I do believe there is more to this than we're being told. Please continue…" he leant back in his seat showing that no one was going anywhere until he was satisfied.

Devon sighed deeply and in exasperation; dear Goddess this damn man was like a dog with a bone…but she would not break her word.

"I gave my solemn word to a friend that I would do everything in my power to ensure you all survived long enough to enjoy your freedom."

"Who is the friend?"

"I cannot tell you that…."

Arthur sighed "Why not?"

"I gave my word…"

"But surely you have carried out your vow?" Lancelot spoke "We are free and we all live…"

Devon shook her head "You have not _really_ been free though..." she sighed "You only got your papers less than one hour ago."

She turned and looked at Lancelot "Do you think the Saxons will simply go home? Do you truly think they will not make their way here? Even if some of you have 'something to live for'" she gestured to Galahad "the rest of you are not frightened of death by a Saxon hand, and I know you will fight by his side. Therefore I will stay too and fight; I gave my word…I will not break it." She spoke with resolute pride.

"What if we were all to leave…save Arthur?" Tristan was interested in her answer.

"I would still stay….you would be leaving for safety. He would remain to fight. My vow was to protect _all_; as much as I dislike Romans, particularly Roman Christians, I would carry out my vow. I would fight by his side and do whatever it took to ensure he survived."

"Even die in his stead?" Tristan asked.

"Aye…even die for him."

Arthur admired her immensely for that simple statement, as did the others; she openly disliked him and yet would die to save him based merely on her word. Lancelot began to wonder if he could snare her attention. "So you _were_ our 'mystery archer'?"

"Aye…" something occurred to her "You need to watch your back….you concentrate too much on what's before you and not aft."

"She's right, Lance…..we're always telling you that!" smiled Arthur.

"Well, well, well…." Lancelot shook his head in wonder.

"Three holes in the ground…" she replied with a smile.

"What?" he was confused.

"Well, well, well….three holes in the ground…."

Lancelot twigged and grinned "A jest! Goddess I wondered if you had a sense of humour….."

"Now you know…."

"Hang on a bloody minute! She just sodding insulted me!" Galahad had been mulling over what Devon had said.

"What?" Gawain looked perplexedly at his best friend and brother "She was making a jest with Lancelot about wells, how's that insulting you?"

"Not then idiot…before; about 'having something to live for', and being afraid to die 'by a Saxon hand'…that's what Tris and I was arguing about at the tavern! Oh!" he suddenly realised "_you_ were there!"

She nodded "What of it?"

"You insulted me!"

"I did not….did you say that or not?"

"Aye…but…you made me sound like a coward!" He bristled angrily.

"No, I have seen you fight…you are no coward on the battlefield. It's just you whinge like a babe the rest of the time." She sighed. "I would rather be with you in battle any time than like this….at least in battle you do not moan...and I'd have the option of a quick death if you did…" she smirked at him.

The other knights roared with laughter as Galahad tried to think of a witty rejoinder, but instead decided to sulk.

She looked to Arthur "Can I go now Arturious?"

"Everyone calls me Arthur…and yes…" she stood "what is your name?"

"Devon….it means Defender - and before you ask I am 29 summers old…"

"An apt name all things considered…oh, and Devon?"

She stopped and looked back at him "What?" she sighed.

"Thank you…..for everything…" he smiled at her.

She dipped her head to hide her smile "You are welcome…….Arthur…" and she left.

As quickly as he could Dag stood and walked painfully after her….

"Where's he going?" asked Lancelot.

"Where do you think?" Tristan rolled his eyes at his friend.

"I think I know who it is…." Said Bors all of a sudden.

"Who is?"

"The one she promised….it's my Van." They all looked at little disbelieving "Think about it….it must be someone who knows us well, for them to care about our living long enough to enjoy our freedom.

Who would that be? _I_ can only think of Jols or Van….Jols wouldn't because he's a man and men don't do that….so that only leaves my Van…"

Arthur nodded; it made sense.

Bors stood "where you off to?" Gawain asked.

"Off to give my daft old bat of a lover a cuddle – because of her, my best mate is still breathing!

I ain't gonna tell her I know though – women love their little secrets, and it ain't hurting no one for them to think we ain't guessed it!" he grinned as he wandered out towards the tavern.

The others looked at Arthur, who shook his head "He's right….we don't need to let them know." He thought for a moment "I'm more interested in finding out why she has such a deep hatred of Romans…" he sighed and stood "I am going to my rooms to get some sleep."

He looked around his knights and grinned – a little sadly, Tristan thought "I suggest you make plans – for you are all now free men!"

Lancelot went to leave with a grin on his face, but was stopped dead by Tristan's quiet voice as he spoke to a laughing Gawain and Galahad "She's right…the Saxons won't just go away…this isn't over yet…."


	5. Before the Final Conflict

**_Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Same as before…. Having watched the film (again!) I'm assuming that the Saxons did not arrive the same evening that the caravan arrived back at the wall. So it'll give our guys and gals at least a day to sort a few things out before the big battle._**

**Ailis-70_: Yes I did, I have to admit…and the more I watch the film the more I notice it! As to Dag and Devon, I think she will end up needing him more than he her….but it will be fluffy soon I promise!_**

**Evenstar-mor2004_: well, I think someone had to! She has a very dry sense of humour which I like and I think it fits the personality. She has not been around people much so would have no tact, so even something she might think more an observation to others might seem amusing! Dag has got it bad already I admit….but it won't be plain sailing for the poor man, not yet anyway. She is one damaged little lady. I have to agree, whilst it might be nice for us to read about her, I think it must be immensely frustrating for them….especially Arthur. I think she is too argumentative for him! LOL_**

**Marblez_: Umm….here? Hope you like it:O)_**

**Lunawolf_: If I killed him where would I take the story! LOL Though other reviewers will agree that has not stopped me killing main characters off before:O) As to Lancelot and Tristan, I will try! ;O Galahad is a bit of a baby in all ways!_**

**Babaksmiles_: You are absolutely right, and I think that's why she will prefer him over someone like Lancelot. Yeah, she moans at Galahad for being a baby, and then sticks her tongue out! LOL There is no love lost between those two that's for sure….though I think most of the animosity is on Devon's side… Saxon man, will learn – there will be more with the other knights soon. Promise.._**

**Lucillaq_: Bors is a real sweetie and I want him and Van in this story as much as possible. I think Devon sees Guinevere as divisive and with a hidden agenda (which she has really) and I think that as she herself is so brutally honest she cannot stand that kind of duplicity in others._**

**History2_: I think you nailed it there…..she is finding a home, but doesn't realise it. I think she is too afraid to care too much in case she loses those people again as she has before; her relationship with Van is clarified this chapter and she lets something slip in an argument with Guinevere. She is strong…very muchly (! LOL) but she is also incredibly vulnerable in other ways (at least I hope I am putting that across sufficiently). I am sure the loss of Pelagius will upset her, but also help her see that Arthur is a good man. She is being very judgemental with him, but I wanted to show she is no Mary-Sue….she is very angry and has preconceived notions about things that need to be challenged. I think they will be friends eventually. More Bors and Van….and also Arthur (which I am as guilty of in my other stories, trying to make up for a little in this one – plus I will be doing an Arthur story at some point – though it will be quite dark). Major row between Devon and Guinevere in this chapter…._**

**Calliann_: She and Tristan will become solid friends for life. I am so glad you thought I did the ice scene justice, I admit I was a little worried. She will be extremely upset when she learns of Pelagius, which may end up reinforcing her belief that those she loves, and who care about her, die. You will also find out that Pelagius was very good to her, which in a way helps Arthur with his loss. I knew if a third hit he'd be dead…..I watched his death about four times, not pleasant, and figured they had to be wounds that would not necessarily hit vital areas or that could lead to serious infections. Had to let Bors figure it out, albeit slowly, as he would have bumped into Devon at some point…. Major cow bashing this chapter! I am glad and am loving it so far…..so keep it coming! No you weren't…of all of them I found his _the_ most insulting…._**

**Twilight Falcon_: Not to worry, the reading is the most important…just glad you like it!_**

**SpectralLady_: Actually I am cruel and vindictive and have indeed killed off main characters in other stories! LOL But no, Dagonet deserves his own story with a happy ending, and I couldn't kill off the gentle knight in all good conscience. :O) A little more will be told in this chapter….but it is more about their developing 'friendship'._**

**June Birdie_Glad you liked it….and hope you like this one. She is strong…but you see more of her vulnerable side this chapter too._**

**Aelia O'Hession_Good, I'm glad you liked it – as Dag's biggest fan this bloody story is being written with you in mind most of all….. so I am pleased, and relieved, you liked the ice scene….I was more than a little worried I would not do it right…I watched it four times (not nice…poor, poor Dag!) Bors and Van will be around a lot, and of course there has to be baby Gal bashing! I know she did, I laughed! It does make you feel somewhat powerful doesn't it! LOL I think it's because he's such a forceful character!_**

_**WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES (though not graphic) SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_Anyway…chapter five!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Heart & Soul**_

**_Chapter Five – Before the Final Conflict_**

Dagonet limped over to the stables…he smiled as he knew she'd be there, she never strayed too far from that bloody horse of hers, it was just a case of where. It was sad that she felt the horse was the only one who cared about her; he wondered if she knew now that that wasn't the case, that others cared - that he…..cared.

Devon was once again on the roof; knowing the pain he'd be in – she was in the same – she called down to him as he started his circuit of the building, deciding to save him the trouble.

"Dagonet!" she called quietly.

He looked to the side and then spun round thinking she was behind him. She stifled a giggle "Dag…up here…look _up!"_

He looked up then and saw her sitting on the roof. "How in the name of Hades did you get up there!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"Um….I climbed! How else?" She grinned.

"Can I join you?" he smiled hesitantly, unsure as to whether she'd prefer to be alone.

"Are you sure? I can come down…." she looked doubtful about him climbing; he was, after all, a large injured man.

But he was already on his way into the stables and up the hayloft ladder "Right…so I'll take that as you're sure then…." She muttered with a smile.

She heard him in the loft below her "Ummm….how do I get the rest of the way?"

She leant down through the hole "Put your feet there and there and then haul yourself through this hole in the thatch…" she directed quickly.

He did so, albeit painfully, and finally sat precariously on the roof beams with her. He looked around gingerly "You like it up here then?"

"Aye, you can see the stars….." she leant back and looked at the dark sky.

Dagonet looked down at her "Why are you like this?" he asked quietly.

"Like what?"

"Quiet, kind - and yet so angry too….."

She sighed and took one of his large hands in her own; she turned it over and looked at it as he watched her quietly "Do you know the last time I touched someone like this, not the children or anything….but like _this_?"

He shook his head "four summers ago…._four_ Dag. Sometimes I could go weeks, even months without saying a single word to another human soul. I had Gypsy, but she can't talk back." She sighed again and let go of his hand "no matter if I was angry, sad or happy…it made no difference; there was no one to tell, no one to care.

I used to squash down those feelings….especially the anger; I was angry at the way my life had gone. Sometimes…." She stopped and shook her head "it doesn't matter…."

"It does……" he spoke softly, his gentle eyes on her still "it matters to me Devon. I can't explain it…but _you_ matter to me…"

She wouldn't look at him, couldn't trust herself to, but she started speaking again "Sometimes the loneliness would get so bad it was as if it were suffocating me…..times like that I would climb a tree, or sit out in the open and look at the sky. See the stars and believe that the Goddess watched over me, that my family were with me….."

She pointed to three stars in a line very low in the night sky "See those stars?" he nodded finally tearing his eyes away from her, but only long enough to see where she was pointing before returning his gaze to her "I used to pretend they were my family. My mother, father and….and…. another…" she stopped as tears pricked her eyes.

"Another?"

"Aye…someone dear to me….he died four summers past." She looked down at the roof; deep in thought. Then she brightened and he watched the shutters come down once more – but he knew more about her, what she'd said explained much.

Enough to make him want to hug away the pain, instead he took her hand and squeezed it…his soft gaze resting on her once more "Enough about me" she said, smiling gently up at him, squeezing his hand back "Tell me of Arthur…."

"Ah…Arthur…well…." He smiled.

"Dagonet?" they looked to see Lucan running around below them "Dag?"

"Lucan! Up here!" she called, a big grin on her face…he realised she genuinely loved children…

"Oh…can I come up?" the boy looked excited.

"Not with a broken arm you cannot…we'll come down and go to the battlements…" Dagonet said, then looked at Devon "That's if you wish to join me and the boy?"

She touched his arm "Aye, I would; and thank you for asking…" he made his way down first.

As he went to disappear through the hole in the thatch her hand briefly caressed his cheek and she spoke softly to him "You are a good man Dagonet….honourable and with a pure heart….a rare soul in these times. Proud I am to call you friend."

His eyes filled – so, the boy was not the only one who cared after all….

He helped her down, and it was only when they reached the battlements that she realised they had been holding hands the whole way; she smiled and gripped his hand tighter.

As Devon gripped his hand more firmly, he looked down and saw that he had been holding her hand since he had helped down from the roof of the stables. She didn't seem to mind, in fact it appeared she liked it, so he didn't let go.

They walked along the battlements and then sat down away from the sentries; Lucan watched them sit together. He liked the woman, she was nice – tough and uncompromising, but nice. Plus his Dagonet liked her…he could tell.

0-0-0-0-0

They talked for a while……Lancelot happened on them as he was strolling around the battlements. She was playing with Lucan now, and showing Dagonet how she threw a Roman to his death off a cliff; her shoulder and leg wounds seemingly not bothering her.

The boy was screaming with laughter as she gently tossed him around and she was giggling. Lucan was begging her to do it to Dagonet….to which she roared with laughter…..

"Lucan he is _huge!_ With the best will in the world I could not even _carry_ Dag, let alone _throw_ him – not even as far as I could spit!" she hooted.

Dagonet stood and threw her over his shoulder in one movement "No, but see how easy _I_ can lift _you_!" he laughed.

"That is not a fair contest Dagonet! I'm about half of you, you cheater!" She laughed as he set her on the ground. Their eyes met……and locked……for once she held his gaze and he found himself literally drowning in those honey coloured amber eyes of hers…..they moved closer, lips only inches apart.

Lancelot walked over "Hello Devon - fancy coming to the tavern for a few ales; I could show you around the fort then?" he oozed as much latent sexuality as he could muster, turned on his most charming smile – attempted to be the friendliest and most likeable man she had ever met…….

Lancelot had not really seen this side of his brother knight, ever. Dag was always usually in Bors' shadow…always quiet; sometimes more than even Tristan….now he was laughing, sporting and even making eyes at a woman.

Dagonet saw Lancelot approach and backed away, fully thinking he had lost. He sighed, it was a nice dream whilst it had lasted; but now she would be swept away from him by his friend. Rightly so; he was nothing – a nobody, whilst Lancelot was vibrant and passionate……but still, there was a part of his soul that hurt at the thought of losing her so soon….

Lancelot saw the defeat in Dagonet's face, and whilst he hurt for his friend he could not help the fact that all women found him irresistible – he could only thank his good luck on this occasion, because the woman before him was a Goddess as far as he was concerned.

Then Devon turned round; she too had seen the look on Dag's face, heard the flirty seductive tone in Lancelot's voice and bristled at it, how dare this philandering prick – in the literal sense of the word too – think he could just wander in and pretend that Dagonet was not there and she was automatically his!

Her look would have curdled milk, her tone was deliberately light, but she resolutely emphasised her connection to the large knight next to her ; Lancelot was left in no doubt he had never really stood a chance with her "I'm sorry Lancelot, I did not see you there….no, I don't drink – but I will be going with _Dagonet _later as I really want to get to know the others properly.

I am also with _Dagonet_; in fact I am quite surprised that you did not see that, as he is large enough not to be missed. As to showing me around the fort, not to worry I'm sure _Dagonet_ would do that if I asked him to?" she looked at Dagonet for confirmation, then quickly looked away as he nodded.

But the look in his eyes spoke reams, they held much feeling and not a little mirth at the way she had so deliberately deflated Lancelot's ego. And deflate it she had….he could see Lancelot sag visibly in front of him.

Lancelot could not believe what he was hearing; _no_ woman had _ever_ rejected him – none… Yet here was one who had, for the first time in his life told him he was not wanted. A woman who resisted him…he smiled.

She, however, did not… "Don't think this is some ruse Lancelot, to pique your interest further. I like you well enough as a friend, but that is all. Try and touch me as you do Vanora and I will not merely slap you as she does, I will break your arms!" She spoke calmly and with humour, but that edge was there and he decided not to push it. But still, he admired her for her loyalty and grinned good naturedly.

She walked back to the large knight and painfully linked her bad arm through his good one, then held out her uninjured arm to Lucan "Shall we go for that walk now; I wish to see Van…."

As they walked away Lancelot smiled in amicable defeat at Dagonet, he inclined his head to the older knight….who was grinning widely, knowing full well what Devon had actually said to the other knight. She preferred him, maybe only as a friend, but she still preferred him….that had never happened before.

"You are a good friend to me Dag…you have been since the first time I collided with you….I could not let that arrogant git belittle you so!" she hissed as soon as they were out of earshot.

"he does not mean any harm Devon….it's just Lancelot being Lancelot…" Dagonet placated with a smile.

"It matters naught….I would not wish to bed him, I have too often seen the company he keeps. No, as a friend he is acceptable…beyond that it is all nothing to me." She sighed "I will not have my heart broken a third time; first my family, then….then…" she shook her head "no more…the pain of the loss is too much…"

She gripped his arm tighter, not seeing him watching her more than anything else "No, I am lucky to have come here and met Van and through her, you…and Jols of course" she swiftly added. "I have gone from having no one, to three good and true friends….four if you count Tristan, which I would like to do."

"Then do…." Said a calm voice from behind them "For I consider you mine."

She turned and faced the scout "You are quiet…." She smiled.

"I wouldn't be much of a scout if I was not…" he pointed out. He had seen her deal with Lancelot, and it pleased him immensely. The dark knight was too cocky at getting his own way; but he doubted Lancelot would push the issue further, he could see where her loyalties lay now.

Tristan knew Lancelot would never intentionally hurt Dag, none of them would, but then if he wished to bed a woman he never put a thought to the consequences. The only other up to now to stand against him was Van…..

The scout had seen Dagonet's face as she had rejected Lancelot - and he was pleased to see the gentle, silent knight so happy. Dagonet smiled more rarely than even he, and that was rare enough.

Let them fool themselves for now, or at least she, that it was all friendship and naught else. He could see the body language and he knew different; and it pleased him. He liked Dag, he really did. He was like himself – quiet, watchful and loyal to the other knights.

"I know what a scout you are Tristan…..the bloody nightmares you gave me trying to stay out of your way!

Not just on the missions either, even around the fort – I used to spend most of my time in the hayloft, out the back of the tavern or on the roof of the stables as they were the only three places you rarely went!" She laughed and he dipped his head; both touched and amused by her heavy handed compliment.

Guinevere stepped onto the battlements "A word with you Woad!" Devon was immediately on the attack – Tristan knew he would back her, as he had no love of the Woads either; though he knew not the reason for the sudden change in temperament.

Dagonet for his part knew he would support her for no other reason than he was her…. _friend_…definitely, a good friend. If she had issue with the Woad woman, then he would stand with her.

Guinevere smiled in confusion at the tone of Devon's voice…the other knights had come looking for Dagonet and Tristan, Lancelot following them – so they too were witness to the stand off between the two women.

"Aye…what it is you wish to say to me?"

"Make a choice…but make it – and then stick to it! You cannot continue to play the two ends off against the middle.

Whilst you seem to choose Arthur because - well, I have no idea why, but I think you have your own plan you are working to in that quarter – you also toy with Lancelot." Lancelot stopped dead as he once again reached the top of the battlements.

All the knights ranged behind Devon, Dagonet and Tristan, who had moved forward to align himself with the other two, and Guinevere could not understand what was going on.

"He is a completely arrogant prick….but he is now my friend and I guard my friends jealously. You, Woad, will _not_ break his heart for him!"

"I wish to do nothing of the sort….." Guinevere replied "I have done nothing to encourage him…."

"Oh, don't play the innocent with me, my _lady_…..I see the doe eyes and hear the meaning laden remarks to both men! I mayhap have not had much dealings with people for some time, but I know how we women work if we wish to.

Your sort make sicken me, I understand why some men would bother not with our sex when they come across manipulative little witches like you!" She had walked to the woman and jabbed her in the shoulder.

"If you wish him as a friend, then that is all to the good…..if you wish him as more then do not pursue the other. If you wish the other, then let Lancelot be." She stood menacingly close to the Woad "otherwise I may have to show you how a Sarmatian woman protects her family..." she hissed at her, but loud enough for the other to hear.

They grinned…Lancelot for his part felt comforted that despite rejecting him, she would defend him so vehemently.

"You think to _threaten_ me!" asked Guinevere incredulously.

"Nay! I do not ever _threaten_" Devon spoke suddenly lightly, which sent a tremor round the knights, the last time they heard _that_ tone she had just killed two roman soldiers. Tristan smiled thinly and fingered the dagger in his belt.

"To threaten is to merely pretend to do something" there was a pause and then she continued darkly "I _always_ do what I say….._always_. I gave my word to ensure that all the knights were safe – for me that means happy too. I know what it's like to be sad, to be so heartbroken that death would seem a blessing…" she stopped and then focused again on the woman before her.

"So Woad, who do you choose - Arthur or Lancelot? But mark me, choose one and if I see you toy with the other it will be the last thing you do in this life…."

Guinevere stood for a moment staring at Lancelot, then she glanced towards where Arthur's room was "I choose him…" she said very quietly pointing over there.

"Then I pity him…for you are nothing but trouble; but I have seen the way he looks at you and know he feels for you, and I am happy for you to prove me wrong.

As to Lancelot if you _ever_ make eyes at him again…._ever _make words with him that may lead him to believe you think more of him than you do, then I will cut you down. I will kill you, for hurting my friend and those I care for."

Guinevere went to speak but Devon held her hand up "These knights have only had each other for the last 15 years; they rely on each other to watch their backs as much as they themselves do. There is a big battle coming….the Saxons will be here soon…they will need each other. You cannot break that bond…I will not allow it.

If I thought I might be a cause of such division I would leave, as much as it would pain me" she glanced towards Dagonet, leaving the others in no doubt who _she_ would choose if made to "you will not, I can see that; you only think of yourself and your own 'plan'…so if I think you may well break them apart then _I_ will deal with you. I will keep my vow.

They are all good men….even he" she gestured to Lancelot "they have good hearts, and some may seem childish or thoughtless, but I would see not one of them harmed. They will need their wits about them and their bond intact if they are all to survive the coming storm…and I intend to ensure they do!"

Guinevere turned to the knights; both sadness and anger in her face "She is a good friend to you all…..guard her well."

"They need not guard me…I fight my own battles and have done for many a long year! If you wish to make a point Woad, make it now – but mark me, expect no mercy…for there will none forthcoming!" She pulled her swords free with a flourish.

Guinevere stepped back "I do not wish to fight you….I was told this would come to pass if I could not decide. My father told me one would come to force my hand….." she sighed and would not look at Lancelot "I have a destiny to follow, but I wavered. I will waver no longer…the die is caste, the decision made – for good or ill I will stand by it."

Devon looked perplexed, but sheathed her swords "Nay, nay…do not wonder so" Guinevere offered "It is my own fault this has come to pass. I will not raise hand, bow or blade against you – you are merely fulfilling my father's prophecy. You have your own destiny to fulfil with him…." She gestured towards Dagonet.

Devon's reaction was somewhat unexpected "I am not a _pawn_ for fate to blow me where it will!" she cried angrily "I am not for him…nor anyone..." she shook her head vehemently "I will not go through that pain again…I will not lose more that I love!" Her eyes wild she stalked away.

Tristan grabbed her arm as she passed "So you were not upset when he was injured today? That was not anger I witnessed when you thought we were not doing enough to save him?"

She looked at him briefly and all he saw in her eyes was pain and loss….he let her go. Whatever she had suffered had killed her inside. Dagonet would have much work to do to make her admit she cared for him as more than a friend.

As she reached the bottom of the steps she ran full tilt into Arthur and Van, both coming to find the others.

"Devon!" Arthur exclaimed with a smile and then saw the look on her face "what has happened? Who has hurt you?"

"Hurt me? No one has hurt me _Roman_! I would have to have a heart to be hurt, and your kind killed that long ago!" she shrugged him off and stormed away.

Van looked up at Bors in confusion; he was upset to see the tough little demon so distraught "Go after her Van!" he called "It's not right this bitch upset her so!" he turned and glared at Guinevere "She's right, you are naught but trouble!"

"I cannot help the facts…she must accept her fate full as much as I must accept mine!" and she too turned and strode away….but not before they all saw Arthur go to her.

Van ran after Devon "Wait….wait! What is it? What has _happened_?" she called; now almost as upset as the girl she was following. "Please Devon…you are like a little sister to me…I hate to see you upset so…"

Devon stopped so suddenly that Van nearly ran into her, she spun round on her "Do not think of me so Vanora…I am a curse to those who care about me…they die…..I…I….my parents, he…he…my _baby_…dead…all….." she took a deep breath to steady herself, Van could feel her shaking.

"Devon what in the name of the Goddess happened to you? Even if you cannot tell them…" she gestured to the knights making their way towards them, Dagonet in particular looking stricken "then you can tell me…can't you?"

Devon hesitated but a moment, before dragging Van closer to her and whispering brokenly into her ear.

"You have to tell Dag, Devon….you do…I know that great lump of an ox, he thinks a lot of you already; and I know you feel the same…though…though with what you've said…I can understand…" she swallowed "but you have to say…you do…he should know…"

Devon nodded…her eyes swimming. "Alright, alright….but what about the others?"

"That's up to you…" Van could not trust herself to speak to more. She longed to hold the young woman before her, for she did consider her a sister not a friend. Friend was such a little word, it could not hold the strength of feeling she had for her; sister did though….and she told her so.

Devon listened to Van's words in shock "you must not love me so, Van truly. I would not want to lose you….I mean it, all those I love die."

"Well, it can't be helped now….sister…"

"Sister, aye – may the Goddess protect you, for I feel the same…..then sister it shall be and I shall watch over you…." and Devon hugged her; for the first time….

The knights all saw Van's face crumple, and she turned to them. Her eyes reached Dagonet's and locked.

Tristan nudged him forward "Go….She needs you…"

The large knight stumbled forward; he reached Vanora "What do I do?" he whispered. Devon would not look at him, but let him grasp her hand.

"I know not….just let her talk…..though she might not want to…but…but it's not good…none of it is good…." Van flew to Bors and buried herself in his arms.

"What? What is it?" he asked concerned for both his lover and her little friend.

"I cannot tell you…only she can…but Bors…Oh, Bors…..what they did to her and those she loved…what she saw…." she sobbed into his arms "she is such a good person, she helped me…." She looked into his eyes "it was me, I got her to look after you lot….I did….and she did…and she is so good…"

"Sssshhhh…it's alright now…we'll be here for her, won't we? You and me and the knights….even Arthur…" he looked at is commander, who nodded "and old Dagonet…well, we know he's smitten don't we boys?" all the knights nodded "so don't fret so Van…she'll be right; you'll see - we'll make sure…"

"Aye, we will…" Tristan spoke quietly, but with force.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Dagonet went to lead her into the meeting room, but she stepped back "No…"

Tristan came up "The stables Dag…she's always comfortable there aren't you?"

She nodded.

Dagonet sighed and together they went to the stables. Tristan watched them go…

Lancelot walked up "What do you think happened?"

"Judging by Van, something very bad; you know she does not cry easy, and she was sobbing."

"Aye…but she a feisty little thing is Devon…I can't see her being a victim easily."

"No, she would be no easy victim… but to let your heart die does not make you a victim…"

"Nay, it does not….but to allow your heart to perish…is that what you believe happened to her?" Lancelot looked from the retreating couple to the scout.

"Aye I do….I believe it was the only way she could cope with her life and what happened" He paused "she will not have you, you know…and don't hurt either of them, or I'll kill you."

"I know you would. Nay, it is obvious who she favours Tris….I'll not ruin it for them – but he is a lucky beggar all the same…" Lancelot smiled at his friend.

"Aye, he is…but at least we can call her friend…" he walked away.

"You can more than I, I think!" Lancelot called after him.

"She defended you this night Lancelot…and I believe she _would_ slay the Woad to save you hurt…" Tristan ventured, before turning and resuming the walk to his room.

"Aye, mayhap she would…but she still considers you more of a friend than I, Tristan, believe me…" The scout smiled and carried on, saying nothing - but feeling strangely flattered if Lancelot's words were true.

0-0-0-0

In the stables Dagonet had led a silent Devon to the hay bales to sit down. Lucan had decided to stay with Arthur for a while "They need to talk and I don't want to know who hurt Devon. I might want to kill them" he said "she is a nice lady…"

"She is….but I would not fret so boy - I think she has already done that, if the little I have learnt about her is true." Smiled Arthur sadly.

0-0-0-0

"Dagonet could I have a drink; some water?" She asked solemnly.

He went to fetch it….there was a barrel just outside. After he stepped away, she heard crying and went to investigate; anything to stave off the evil moment – she did not wish to do this thing…to talk of…of…_it_.

She found an old woman sitting down behind the hay, sobbing. "Why do you weep mother?" she asked as she knelt to touch the woman's shoulder.

"I lost all my kin in that dungeon….I mourn their passing, girl." Watery eyes were turned to her.

"Nay….mourn not the dead. For they are gone to a better place; a place that is bright and sunny and the sky is always blue. The gates of death hold no fear for them now, for they are happy and no longer suffer." She spoke with an honest reassurance, and no small amount of envy.

"You speak as though you've visited that place…" sniffed the old woman, as Devon held out a cloth for her to wipe her face on.

"Aye – twice now have I touched the gates of death, only to be turned back by those I love. Tis not my time they tell me…." Devon shut her eyes, to the tears and the pain. "though I long to join them…..I do…it is not my lot in this life to be with those that loved me most; I am destined to be always alone – on the outside of life…." Her voice hitched; she swallowed.

"Mourn not the dead mother, mourn the living….for they are the ones that suffer. Mourn yourself, not your kinfolk."

The old woman stood and regarded the younger one for a moment. "A big heart you have daughter….a big heart to be so dead to the world. A terrible thing it was that was done to you…that caused you to turn your back on love so resolutely."

Devon hung her head "You have no idea……I suffer nightmares every night. I could not save them….not one of them….all I could do was make those who had taken them from me pay."

"Then they were avenged…you could not have done more for them." She looked at her once more "I know you….you're the honey eyed girl they speak of. You slew Marius…you avenged _my _kin then and for that you have my thanks."

She looked over Devon's shoulder "You have a friend come to see you…I will take my leave child." She leant forward and kissed Devon's cheek "thank you…"

Devon, knowing who was behind her, stayed her leaving by touching her arm "Mother, where do you stay?"

"Here….I have nowhere else to go…." She gestured to the stables. "But I will go for a short walk to let you two speak privately; for something sorely troubles him" she nodded at Dag.

"Nay, we can go up…..you stay here. It is not warm out. Here you have the animals and the hay….stay." the old woman gripped her arm in thanks and sat once more.

Dagonet had heard the whole exchange. Her compassion for those she felt deserved it astounded him; not least because he knew her temper with others. But the desolation at not dying hurt and disturbed him. What had happened to her that she would welcome death so?

"Dag? We need to go to the roof….I did not wish her…."

He stopped her with a finger to her lips "Aye, I heard…" he gave her the ladle of water and she drank. Then they started up the ladder.

Jols came in and saw the woman. "Are you comfy mother?"

"Aye…and more peaceful too, because of the honey eyed girl." She smiled as he handed her a cup of warmed milk and some bread and cheese.

"Devon…aye, she's a rare one….our Dagonet has his eye on her."

"The large man with kind eyes?"

"Aye that's him…how did you know?"

"They've gone up to talk…"

She gestured to the hayloft, and he saw them then "Oh right….well, it is good if they do. I think she has been much hurt."

"Nay lad, not just hurt….." she thought for a moment "destroyed…she has been destroyed." She looked once more them as they disappeared "he will need a big heart to heal her own."

"Dagonet has a _huge _heart mother, and a pure one….if anyone can heal her it will be he."

"I hope you are right lad, for she does not deserve the sorrow she carries with her. No one should wish to die just to be loved."

Jols started at her words and turned….he had to talk to someone, to wish to die; and he knew just the person…..Tristan…


	6. The Past

**_Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Same as before…. I have researched the physical consequences of crucifixion and this is what most of the sites I found agreed upon as the main causes of death, and how the punishment itself was meted out. Hel is the female Saxon God of Death._**

**Marblez_: Right…….Here:O)_**

**Babaksmiles_: Lancelot did need a bit of a knock back didn't he? But he does come across as this arrogant in the film, but less obvious, so I wanted to show what I thought he could be like if he really wanted a particular woman…and I thought it would be nice to have Devon be rude to him! Dag is so loyal and I just want to hug him all the time…Finally I am able to get it to the point where she does! There will be a little fluff this chapter, but the heavy stuff will be after the big battle (should she survive…) The Sarmatian women, according to my research, were extremely scary and certainly she would be more than happy to kill on a whim…which is why I think Tristan likes her so much! LOL It's how I imagine Heaven…I fear little except living and I want that to show in Devon. Life is the hell we live…Heaven is what we get for surviving it…(a sentiment she will be reiterating to Dag in this chapter.) _**

**Lucillaq_: Bors is a real sweetie and I want him and Van in this story as much as possible. I think Devon sees Guinevere as divisive and with a hidden agenda (which she has really); and I think that as she herself is so brutally honest she cannot stand that kind of duplicity in others._**

**Calliann_: I ca, because it is! I will naught more argument on this muchly contested issue! Yeah the Jols and Tristan thing should be funny…worried, chatty Jols and passive, silent Tristan! LOL It becomes a little more apparent this chapter – the old lady will be back more in the next chapter where you'll find out some more about her….poor Devon, it is bad… but it is a lot lighter than 'Little Bird..' which was based heavily on a very dark period of my life. This, however, is not and so is funny (unlike miserable me:O) Lucan will feature more, and of course we get to have a happy for Dag…. All good really. More cow bashing may come to light…we'll see! Defo some Gally bashing though! LOL I'll probably do Lancelot story next as my Mum has pointed out that in all my stories he never gets the female main character (I baulk at calling them the 'heroine' just to Mills & Boon!) ROFL_**

**Twilight Falcon_: More of that in this chapter!_**

**SpectralLady_: Yeah, and I nearly got lynched the last time I did it! LOL Well, that was certainly one way to finish a story:O) Yeah Dag loves her and will be lovely to her this chapter when he finds out about her life. She really is not as tough as she looks, but life makes us all adopt armour to get through it. I think Dag will be the one to chink through that armour. As I said to Babaksmiles life is hell, and Heaven is what we get for surviving it…I want Devon to reflect that thought._**

**June Birdie_I'm glad it was only practically…if it had been completely I would have had a blank review! LOL Glad you liked it though. Yeah, tact and diplomacy do not look to be Devon's strong point – but the little witch needed dealing with (mainly as I do not want to deal with the whole Arthur/Guinevere/Lancelot triangle thing) and so I thought that the best way….sort of! LOL Pleased you liked it and hope you like this one too.._**

**Aelia O'Hession_Glad you liked it! Well, both Lancelot and Guinevere deserved it (plus I do NOT want to do down the whole triangle road…it's been done to death!) Dag will find out and will be heart stoppingly sweet (this bit is just FOR YOU!) I only pray you like it…… Loved your chapter 15…did I review? I think I did…anyway…loved it!_**

**LaurelinRe_Nope, according to the online Old English baby names database it is a female name meaning Defender….but it was the first I heard of it, so maybe it's unisex? But I have to say I do like it. BFG! Yeah I think that sums up our Dag perfectly. He is such a cutie, every woman should have one…..though I don't think men as lovely as him even exist anymore, did they ever? She is like me on the temper front I have to admit….not so much these days, but certainly when I was younger! I'm just glad that we did not have swords back then….I would have had a body count that Schwarzenegger would be proud of! ROFL No, no dungeon as such….you'll find out this chapter (I think I've strung it out long enough). But you're on the right track…you could give old Sherlock Holmes a run for his money! No, she does not know Pelagius is dead or that Germanius had a hand in his killing. She will NOT be happy when she finds out….loyalty is all to her and she loved that man a lot…but his death will help her and Arthur become closer. My thanks to a faithful reviewer:O)_**

**lilstrummrgrl527_: Yeah, didn't you want to push Lancelot off the battlements! LOL I don't think Devon thinks before engaging mouth; so she wouldn't care about whether it was public or not! LOL You and your friend's point is exactly right, and the reason I don't like her at all – and why many women don't…..she basically gives the rest of us a bad name! Devon's past will be in this chapter and Dag will be lovely to her._**

**Lunawolf_: Horrible feeling is probably warranted for this chapter….sorry. I hope I keep it up too! I definitely hope you like this chapter too!_**

**Evenstar-mor2004_: I agree with you, they do. I had one friend who would make Cynthia Payne look like a nun! Then she wondered why her husband divorced her! Hopefully you'll like the Devon/Dagonet interaction in this chapter._**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND A _GRAPHIC _DESCRIPTION OF A CRUCIFIXION, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_Anyway…chapter six!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Heart & Soul**_

**_Chapter Six – The Past_**

Jols knocked on Tristan's door "Tristan? You in there?" he was just about to turn away and head down to the tavern, he needed someone to help her and if not the silent knight then he would call on one of the others…though who, he did not know.

Arthur probably, but …she didn't seem to like him; which was a shame as he knew his commander liked her…a lot. But at the end of the day he needed _someone_ to talk to and Arthur was probably the best one; after Dag and Tristan. The others were a bit…well, he hated to say it, silly…especially Galahad.

He rolled his eyes as he thought of the youngest knight. He knew for a fact that whilst he made the other knights laugh, he drove Tristan – and himself – to distraction with his, fairly, constant whining. He was hoping that if Devon stayed, and he prayed to the Goddess she would, then she might knock the boy into shape off the battlefield ….something he and all the others had failed at.

Tristan opened the door and sleepily peered at the worried looking squire in front of him. He was just about to swear, when Devon's word filtered back to him "You do not do the _man_ justice…for he is more than a mere squire to you" – she was right, he was a friend full as much as the other knights.

He bit back the words and stared at the man before him "Jols, what is it that could not wait until morning? If Bors is so drunk again that Van thinks he's dead, Devon might help or Dagonet…."

Jols did not grin this time at the rare unintentional jest by the scout – he spoke the one word that he knew would gain him access to the silent knight "Devon."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Back at the stables, Dag had followed her into the hayloft and they sat down. He sat next to her and she heaved a sigh "would you like me to move? I do not wish to crowd you…" he asked thinking that maybe his size was intimidating her.

She glanced at him and the pain and fear that filled her eyes made him catch his breath. Unconsciously he reached out a hand to brush her cheek "Won't you tell me what causes you so much distress Devon?" Fear was not something he would associate with this woman.

She sighed again and grasped his hand – she told Van she would tell him and she never lied "I… I had a family when we came from Sarmatia; parents only, no siblings. My mother had a difficult birth with me and it left her barren." The words were coming at a rush and he was having trouble keeping up.

"Our owner was not a bad man – he seemed nice enough. We were always hungry, but that was Romans for you. We worked hard, but we survived. Then he died and his son took over….it all changed.

_He _did not want to keep buying more slaves, so he started demanding that the ones he had produced children that would grow into more slaves for him." She closed her eyes.

"If…if a husband couldn't impregnate his wife fast enough…our…our owner would. My mother fought him….every time…but she could not conceive…" there was a long silence, before she could control herself enough to press on.

"He told my father he would have a new wife….my father did not want one. He loved my mother dearly, they had been childhood sweethearts, so they were given a choice – yield or die. They chose to die together rather than live apart….I have never been more proud of them than I was at that moment." Her eyes were swimming, but her voice was so full of love and pride that Dagonet nearly forgot himself and hugged her.

"He was a cruel man, and could not believe they would choose death. So he…he….." she swallowed a few times "he …."

"What?" Dagonet knew it to be bad "Devon you can speak any thought, tell me any memory and I will not judge you….you are my friend and I will always love you as such."

She flung her arms round his neck then, her first major gesture of affection towards him "He crucified them…." She whispered in his ear.

Dagonet went rigid; he had heard the Romans had done this to the Christians in the early days of the new religion and indeed had done it to their enemies, many races had in war. But….but this was….was…he couldn't think…

"_He crucified your parents_?" though incredulous, he could not help the anger that seeped into his voice; that any race could be so barbaric to another….and for nothing.

No crime had been committed, no rule broken. Only a love that would not be denied…..a deep vow that would not be fragmented; it was then he realised where Devon got her deep sense of loyalty and honour from.

She had sat back, releasing the grip she had around his neck; almost shrinking back inside herself, it wrenched his heart – she looked so small then, so shattered….so destroyed "I was made to watch….I watched them die…it is a horrible way to die Dag….it really is…they were flogged first, until they were raw, around the legs and buttocks.

Then they were nailed by the feet and wrists and then tied also, just perchance the weight of their bodies dragged them down through the nails." Her voice carried all around the stable…echoing and at the same time almost dead.

"They took 2 days to die. They eventually suffocated – their legs couldn't hold them up for long due to their wounds and so they would sag down, but then they would need to breathe so they would push up – my mother would scream at the pain as she put pressure on the nails in her feet and wrists – then they would slump down again, they couldn't breathe out properly and so would get cramps….they would cry out from the pain…." She shuddered.

"I could do naught to help them…for 2 days he made me watch. He would offer every few hours to cut them down if they bowed to his will, but they would not yield. He would tell them over and over how they would leave me orphaned; but, even when they could no longer speak, they would shake their heads.

He told me it was God's will that we obeyed him and his holy mother church….I hated him then; him, his race and his filthy religion." Dagonet understood in that moment her deep dislike of Romans in general and Roman Christians in particular.

"After they were dead he buried them with a Christian burial, something he knew they would not want….I wanted to cut his throat, to torture him, to…." she bit back a sob, as Dagonet continued to hold her hand – a cold, icy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I……I…." she stopped and shook her head.

Dagonet sat back "what? There is nothing you cannot tell me Devon…I will never judge you, I swear."

She looked at him beseechingly "I…I dug them up….I couldn't let this muddy land have their flesh as it had eaten their lives…sucked up their blood as it had run out of their wounds…. I dragged them into the woods behind his house and burnt them as was _our_ custom….I waited until dawn - my father's favourite time of the day - and then I spread their ashes to an eastern wind." Lancelot and Arthur shared a look.

"So they could return to Sarmatia?"

"Aye…I knew naught else to do…"

"You did right…" he gripped her shoulder "In you stead, I would have done the same."

She smiled gratefully at him, before continuing "he took me to Rome….as his personal servant. He had not tried to touch me in any way, and I was becoming suspicious. We arrived at his father's friend's house." She smiled at the memory "it had a round table in it….it was Pelagius' house.

He taught me that all men are born free from their first breath; and I believed then I had met the only decent Roman that ever lived.

We stayed a month and it was the happiest of my life since I had left Sarmatia; he was a good man. He had offered to buy me from my master, but the bastard refused. On the return journey it became apparent why - he said I would be his mistress when we returned to Briton; that I would bear him many strong sons and be a good concubine and slave.

I spat at him and he laughed. He whipped me with this strap that had little metal discs in it….he nearly flayed the skin from my back." She shuddered at the memory "I nearly died, but they rubbed salt in the wounds to prevent infection….though the pain…."

Dagonet breathed deeply through his anger; one major hate the knight had - the one thing that would make him completely lose his temper - was the mistreatment of women and children…and this was mistreatment on a grand scale…

"There was a roman soldier, Justus Tiberius, he was a good man. I was 13 then, he was 17; he had joined Flavius' household, that was my owner's name, whilst we were in Rome. He hated what was being done to me, and we talked when we could…I…I liked him…he was kind; he was like a young Pelagius' - he was a follower of his – in fact I think that lovely man may have encouraged him to join us to watch over me.

When we reached Briton, Flavius tried to rape me and so I cut his throat….Justus tried to protect me and the other soldiers killed him. I threw one off the cliff and fled; but it proved to me even more that Pelagius and his teachings were just and right, and that he was a wonderful man if those that followed him would help one such as I.

I was on my own from then on until I met….him…5 summers past. I'd been alone then for…." She thought for a moment "11 summers by then."

11 summers alone….11… Dagonet could not imagine spending all that time by himself "did you have no one in all that time?"

"No one…I helped out in villages and forts if I needed to find food and clothing in the winter months, but generally for most of that time I kept to the forests and plains, and stayed by myself. I….I learnt to prefer it that way. In the end Dagonet, a lot of people made me nervous. I felt uncomfortable…all the noise and talking…it made me edgy…it made me…unhappy…I learnt to love my solitude, as well as hate it."

"Who was he?" Dag prodded gently, his body frozen in horror but his face still holding gentle warmth and kindness out to her.

"Wolf…he was a Woad. I had got caught by a small band of Saxons. I had fought as best I could, but they stabbed me and left me for dead; he found me and brought me back to his village. I never trusted Woads, still don't to tell true, but I trusted him. Straight off, no questions – just like you."

Her glazed vision cleared suddenly as she came back to the present and she gazed up fondly at the large man before her. "You couldn't look more different to him…" Dagonet was grateful for that; he would have hated to look like him, to wonder if that was why she liked him so much "but you have eyes like his….kind. No, in fact yours are kinder…_you _have a pure heart, Dag. But there is that warmth in their depths that his had."

She caressed his cheek with her good hand, and he had to deliberately force himself not grasp it and presses kisses into the palm. His heart broke for her…

Her speech had slowed once she had got past the trauma of her parents deaths; but still, there was an urgency to her account that did not bode well.

"He nursed me back to health, and we found we developed feelings for each other." She smiled and then sighed "I loved him Dag…I loved him so very much. We had a year together…a wonderful year and I believed that maybe the horror was behind me. That what he told me was true; that I could hope for the future, love to live."

She looked at his hand holding her own and started plucking absently at it, smoothing the fingers and then holding it against her own small one. "You have such large hands Dagonet, really big…." She rubbed her cheek against one "but so gentle…like you…"

She sighed as he didn't answer "if all men were like you Dag I would not be sat here…my life would have been so different…" his heart flooded with warmth at her genuinely sincere words, as she gathered herself and went on.

"I had hope and love for one year…..he taught me to bow and sword as well as I do now…..then the Saxons came. It was not a big band of them; I thought they were a raiding party at the time; but maybe they were scouting, considering what we know now – there were about 30 of them.

They came through the village like animals…..no, not even animals; animals do not mutilate, butcher and destroy as they did. They burnt everything and killed all that breathed.

We fought…we did….but they killed them all. The whole village; men, women and children….but most importantly to me – they killed Wolf. He died in my arms; whilst they laughed. Then they stabbed me in the stomach; I don't know how I lived. I shouldn't have – I went to the gates of death, but came back; for a second time.

I lost our baby…I was 3 months along and only just showing. He was so happy I was with child….he really was. When I lost the baby, I lost my heart. It was then I let the rage take over."

Her face turned bitter, the hatred spilling into her voice "I made them pay…oh yes I did. It took me 6 months, but I tracked them – through every burned village, past every mangled corpse. I found their boats first; killed their guards and then burnt the boats that would see them safely off this rock.

Then I went after them….one by one I picked them off….in the end the five that were left were almost mad with fear, were convinced Hel, their God of death, was stalking them; they turned on each other and I finished off the survivors."

She looked at Dagonet then, clearly and straight in the eye "I believe in Heaven Dag…I believe it because I've seen it…my family, Wolf – they were there; and what I envied them the most was they were at peace. I don't think I've ever truly known any peace for the past 16 summers.

But I don't believe in hell; I don't believe in it, because life is the hell we live…

Heaven is what we get for surviving it.

I do not fear much Dagonet, I certainly do not fear death; the only thing I fear in this world is living….because living is such torture to me….death is what I pray for every night when I close my eyes, and every day I curse the first breath I take on waking." She finished quietly and with a chilling conviction.

Dagonet could no longer hold back; he grasped her to him and hugged so tightly she thought she might break….but she felt a small tug at her heart and another piece began to beat in tune with the first.

Just as another piece of his soul thawed, as her arms snuck round his neck and returned his embrace; and for one brief, but blissful moment, the rage inside her soul was silent.

She lost herself in the tight embrace of the gentle man that held her, who whispered nothings in her ear; just soft words of comfort and of solace – but who left her in no doubt that she was no longer alone.

Below them the knights had gathered, including Arthur, at first intent on trying to help and instead had stayed, transfixed, hearing every word…even the old woman, now with tears coursing down her cheeks, had heard the honey-eyed girl's story and wondered no longer as to why her heart had died.

0-0-0-0-0

Galahad was in awe of Devon "She took on 30 Saxons!" he muttered to Gawain as they left the stables.

"No Gal…she picked them off. She systematically hunted them down and slaughtered them with a determined hatred I hope I never feel." His brother quietly explained.

Tristan, who had come with Jols, admired her even more now….to be so resolute in your need for revenge and the destruction of your enemy – that took a determination and hatred that was cold and slow burning. He smiled, she could teach him much.

He also noted the rage was still there. He thought back to his conversation a little earlier with Jols.

0-0-0-0-0

Jols had spoken the one word that gained him access "Devon."

Tristan dragged him into the room "Is she alright? Where's Dagonet?" The scout knew the gentle knight would not willingly leave her unattended.

"She is alright and he is with her…but…"

"But what?" Tristan was irritated, he hated people who hedged. That was another reason why he liked Devon so much…she just said whatever she was thinking; no tact, no dressing it up – if it was on her mind, bothering her, she said it.

Jols basically recounted what the old woman had told him. "That is not good…" Tristan agreed "Though I cannot see what we can do to change that kind of mind set."

"Could we not speak to her? There are only 4 of us she trusts completely….you, me, Van and Dag. If we all spoke to her, maybe it would help. I mean if she saw that we cared….." he thought for a second "maybe it wouldn't hurt if we could get the others too…the more that she sees worried for her the better it might make her feel…."

"I doubt it, but you and I could speak first. If it seems we are crowding she will run." He shrugged, cutting off the frantic speech from the other man. Goddess, that chatter would make his head ache if he heard it over long.

"Do you think? I mean…"

"Aye….." Tristan butted in again before he could get started "she is used to herself only; she will not take orders – however kindly given. Arthur is finding that out."

"Well, you make sense…." Jols spoke slowly this time, as if weighing up other options.

"I generally do, it's just that people rarely listen…" Tristan flashed a sardonic smile.

Jols grinned; who knew the scout had a sense of humour… They left his room and made their way to the stables, it was there they met the others and heard her...heard her recounting every painful memory.

Jols doubted he would ever forget the look on Arthur's face as they heard Dag's exclamation ring out.

To know that the Rome he held so dear, the Church he held up as what he should aspire to, was advocating such atrocities, or at least turned a blind eye to them and for such little reason, was a severe blow to him.

The only thing that softened the look was when she spoke of Pelagius. But even then Arthur looked stricken.

The knights had filed out and had gone en masse to the meeting room; the only two that had spoken being Galahad and Gawain. The formers comments being met with rolling eyes by the other knights; except the latter who had spoken as best he could, without becoming too angry at the young knight he thought of as a brother.

Jols had followed, feeling as much a part of this as the rest of them. He sat at the round table with the knights; no one said anything, or even looked surprised.

"Well, what do we do?" Gawain asked.

"I wish I could just go away and bury myself" Lancelot spoke with a shudder "I mean if anyone is suited to that woman like a fitted shirt, it's our Dag – she needs someone gentle and kind….and there was I coming onto her like an oversexed hound!" he sighed and buried his head in his hands.

Bors slapped him on the back as he passed to his own seat "Lance you're always like that mate….you weren't to know she was different…"

"But I did know…we all did…didn't we? We all felt she was different, right?" he looked round his brother knights and they nodded "I am a very bad man…." He hung his head once more.

Despite the recent revelations, Arthur smiled at Lancelot. Know matter what, he knew he had a good heart underneath it all; and knew that Devon saw it too "You are not 'a very bad man' you dolt! She would not have defended you so this evening if she truly thought that…from what I've witnessed from her and heard this night, she would parted you from your head if you had been. You have a good heart Lancelot, it's just it's usually drowned out by other parts of your anatomy!"

The other knights sniggered, and Lancelot grinned and then sobered "Aye, but I still feel terrible about it in this case."

"Well, what can we do to help her?" Galahad spoke this time.

"I don't think we can. The only one who can help would be Dag…and he's already there." Tristan answered.

"What are your thoughts on this Tristan? She values your friendship too…." Arthur asked the scout.

"I think we should let her come to us if and when she wants to."

"Not let on we know?"

"No….it would be barbaric to make her keep retelling the story. No, we can say we heard – but not force the issue with her before that."

"Anything else?"

"As I say….leave it to Dag. If anyone can help her it will be him."

"Ah, but you seem to know a fair bit yourself."

"What are friends for?" replied Tristan, with a rare smile.

0-0-0-0-0

Back in the hayloft Devon and Dagonet were unaware that the other knights had witnessed her story.

She stayed in Dagonet's embrace for some time….he heard buried in his neck, his soft breathing in her ear. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, neither one aware of the pain they were inflicting on themselves and each other from the pressure on their wounds…either not aware, or maybe just not caring.

"Do you hate me?" she asked eventually.

He drew back as if stung "_No_! Why would I hate you, Devon? By the Gods, you have been through the worst of times….why would I hate you for what is not your fault?"

"I…I…did not save them…I only watched them die…and Wolf…we fought side by side, but I played dead when they stabbed me…."

"You were 13 and owned as a slave…..what else could you do? Your parents would not have wished you to die for their sakes Devon. As it was you nearly did…

As for Wolf, would you rather have let them know you were alive to finish their work? You played dead and were able to survive and avenge his death were you not?"

She nodded silently. "Then you did all you could…" he hesitated "besides….I could not ever hate you Devon; I….I like you too much."

She smiled then and stared into his eyes, something she rarely did he'd noticed "I like you too Dag….I like you muchly…" she smiled.

"Muchly?" he grinned.

"A word my mother used a lot…she used to say it to my father. She used to say…." Devon stopped for a moment as tears flooded her eyes, and composed herself "She used to say "I love you very muchly'…she said much just wasn't enough for the love she felt for him…."

She saw for a moment a look in the man's eyes opposite hers…a look she had last seen levelled at her mother from her father – the last look they had shared on this earth before death claimed them. It made her catch her breath, and she impulsively leaned forward brushing his lips with hers.

The large and gentle knight just sat in surprise; he had not expected her to kiss him. She took his non response as a sign she had offended him – her honey eyes clouded and went to a dark amber "I…I am sorry…...I…you…I just…." She stammered and went to leave.

She got no further than the ladder, regaining control of his senses, Dagonet caught her arm and she turned. He was smiling and shaking his head before he pulled her gently to him and let his lips rest against hers.

Tears pricked her eyes as she realised he was letting _her_ decide whether to kiss him or not, and how deeply. She pressed her lips to his, and then gently pushed her tongue against his bottom lip.

His arms tightened around her and the kiss deepened. To both Devon and Dagonet, it felt as they had come home…..finally…there was some peace; another piece of her heart began to beat and another part of his soul began to thaw.

0-0-0-0-0

Far away, too distant even for the ever watchful scout to hear, the drums began to sound……the approaching storm was almost upon them.


	7. The Calm before the Storm

**_Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Same as before…. Aida is old English for joyful helper; which considering her part in the story will be very apt. For those that are interested, crucifixion was actually invented by the Persians around 300-400BC with the first historical record being made in 519BC. Romans were considered the more humane of the practitioners of the act as it was not unheard of for a roman soldier to break the legs of a crucified individual to haste death by the sheer fact they could not push up to breath and so would suffocate much more quickly…..scant comfort I know…._**

**Lucillaq_: Unfortunately, it was truly barbaric and I found out many more details during my research that actually made me feel sick. I had hoped I'd made it heartfelt, so glad you agreed. Yes, it was horrible what she went through. Glad you liked the humour though, I thought it needed it._**

**Calliann_: Muchly is the word we love to use! Have to have major kissing…and I hoped the explanation for the 'muchly' would get an 'awww'. Galahad becomes a bit of a sweetie in the next chapter, but she does have another dig at him before that though…only in jest. Lancelot is the sort of bloke you have to love as you know deep down is actually a nice guy. It made total sense and I understood. Yeah I knew that would be amusing….chatty Jols and silent Tristan – in any other circumstances _not_ a good combo! I laughed when I read the last part of your review…I do that here when I read something good and I laugh or shout yeah! Trevor's like "Those bloody stories again? Do you women ever do owt else?" My reply is usually along the lines of 'yeah I could make you wear your dinner!" ROFL _**

**Twilight Falcon_: Yeah, she really has been through the wringer…but she is a survivor so you have to admire that in her. Flavius is already dead, mainly because I didn't think there was a way she could really kill him that would make up for what he did to her parents, so she cut his throat when he tried to rape her….a bit too quick if you ask me…but I can make up for that I think later on in the next chapter._**

**SpectralLady_: Dag is a _serious_ cutie and you just want to hug him and go 'awww' all the time….well, sad Muppet that I am – I do:O) Glad you liked it and realised they didn't know they had an audience beneath them! LOL_**

**June Birdie_: I think 'muchly' is getting as recognised as 'moving the furniture'! LOL Their deaths were truly horrific (and I left a lot of what happened out) but at least by her telling him about it and what else has happened to her it broke the ice enough for them to kiss….not a much of a trade I know….but…still, at least they made headway._**

**lilstrummrgrl527_: I think a lot of women who saw the movie, and know the legend, agree with you and your friend…. Galahad is pretty harmless but he is easy to rile. However, later in the next chapter you'll see that Devon has a bit of a soft spot for him. Tristan is so lovely isn't he? I'm glad I was able to work a friendship with him into the story. Flavius is already dead, mainly because I didn't think there was a way she could really kill him that would make up for what he did to her parents, so I got her to cut his throat when he tried to rape her….I know it was a bit of a quick death…but I can make up for that I think later on in the next chapter with someone else. Sadly she'll find out about Pelagius in the next chapter. Lancelot will be fine (and I'll be doing a story for him next where he definitely gets the girl!) and she will be a bit nicer to the poor sod! LOL Oh, hey the muchly will always be there…can't get away from the muchly! LOL More passion to come! Glad you liked it._**

**Lunawolf_: Glad you liked the fluffy bit….yeah poor Devon. But on the plus side it enabled her first kiss with Dagonet… A bit more fluff in this chapter and then it's the Battle…._**

**Evenstar-mor2004_: It took some research…..and my God did they suffer! There was some stuff I couldn't put in as I felt it would have been too graphic. Rome was actually considered more humane as I mention above…..beggar's belief really doesn't it? Personally, from all the research I've done on all the stories I've written, I don't think it fell fast enough! I've believed for a long time this is the hell we have to suffer and Heaven's the reward we get for surviving it; I'm pleased you don't think that's a mad notion! Devon and Dagonet….such a lovely couple._**

**Magpie-Detonation_Really pleased you liked it so much. Yeah, poor old Dagonet does get a bit overlooked. But the vote went his way….so there must be a lot of Dag fans out there like us (though Tristan is my total favourite!) I will be continuing for a while never fear!_**

**Elfvamp1-13-97_Glad you liked it! I think it needed a bit of humour before it came too dark – my favourite bit was Lancelot's 'I'm a very bad man':O)_**

**JediPirateElfyDude_: Have a drink on me! Well, I had to get at least one kiss in there…but there will be more I promise._**

**Ailis-70_: Sorry it upset you so much, and I left a lot of the graphic details out so you can imagine how awful it really was. I have to say it's been one of the worse things I've head to research; but yes it does explain her almost pathological hatred of the Romans. Lancelot is what my old Nan, God rest her, would've called a rough diamond! You have to love him but you still need to give him a smack every so often! LOL As for Guinevere…..hmmm, yes a bad name for all women from that woman!_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_Anyway…chapter seven!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Heart & Soul**_

**_Chapter Seven – The Calm before the Storm_**

They sat for some time wrapped in each others arms, their breathing the only sound that could be heard. He was reluctant to break away, he really felt like he had come home, that all he'd ever wanted was right here in his arms. He knew it was madness, he'd only known her a few days….but…he couldn't shake the feeling. Did love at first sight really exist? He wondered, because if it did it would explain a lot to him now.

He loved her…there…he'd said it. In his mind at least, he'd said it. But he wouldn't say it to her – not yet. He didn't want to frighten her away. Too much, too soon; and it wasn't his way anyway.

Dagonet was a plodder, he had heard Lancelot call him that once. His friend was right, although the name had hurt a little at the time; made him sound slow and dull-witted.

It was also the only time Bors had thumped a fellow knight…he smiled at the memory, he'd knocked Lancelot clean out - but it was alright…he was; he plodded through life – accepting whatever fate threw in his path. Savoured the good and had learnt to deal with the bad.

Devon was the good…definitely _very _good. He would savour this and just pray that she never left him…ever. But if she did, he would look back on this time in his life as the one moment he was truly happy….for one brief, shining moment he knew what happy really was.

Devon for her part was merely enjoying feeling safe and protected for the first time in too long. Even Wolf, as much as she had loved him, did not make her feel the way this knight did.

She always slept with one eye open, always with the knowledge that she could never really sleep, never really let her guard down for that was when the bad things happened….she was never really warm, never really calm; not like she was now.

What was it that was different? Why did she feel Maybe it was because she had told someone the whole sordid story of her life on this Goddess forsaken rock, and they had not rejected her. Maybe because he was just the gentlest and kindest man she had ever met in her life.

She knew her parents, especially her father, would have truly loved him like the son they had always wanted; she would tell him that one day…tell how much her parents would have loved him and been pleased and honoured their daughter knew him.

She shrugged herself deeper into his arms, folded herself into his lap – let his warmth and security surround her. She didn't want to know what it was, merely that she felt safe and…happy. For one brief, blissful moment she finally understood what happy really was.

It took Dagonet a few minutes to realise she had gone to sleep. She had moved from being in his arms to sitting curled on his lap; though his arms had still been wrapped tightly around her – she had seen to that.

He didn't know what to do now. Move her onto the hay and leave her? Or just stay? There was no way he could pick her up and carry her back to his room, or any room for that matter….not with the hayloft ladder to negotiate and both of them injured. Anyway, she liked being near her horse, he remembered her saying.

So he stayed, he couldn't bring himself to move her….to break the contact. Something told him if he did he would freeze without her. He shuffled back until his back was against the wall of the stables; he heard her mutter something and she smiled – it sounded like 'Dagonet'. He grinned…. Soon he was sound asleep too, his head resting on hers.

0-0-0-0-0-0

That was how Jols found them the following morning. He was so happy that he had to clamp his hand over his mouth to stay the shout….and stop himself dancing in an almost warlike manner of happiness around the hayloft.

He leant over the railing and gave the old woman, Aida, a huge grin. She clapped her hands and grinned gummily back at him; doing her own little dance. She had been deeply touched by the honey-eyed girl's kindness, to both her kin and herself; to give her comfort at a time when others ignored her….except for that nice squire.

She realised that all the knights were good men, and she was glad the girl had found herself the _best_….and made a firm friend of the second best; the silent one. They would help her in the coming times. She sighed; she knew the storm was coming, she could it feel it; she hoped it would not kill these good people, these people who had saved them from that demon…

Jols flew down the ladder to find the knights…..especially Tristan. They were all at the Tavern obtaining breakfast. Even Van was there, her eyes puffy. Jols picked her up and swung her round.

"Oi! What you doin' with my woman?" Bors eyed him; what was the matter with the mad man?

"They're together!"

"Who are?" Galahad asked.

"Them!"

Tristan grinned "Really? I'm pleased."

"Oh well, I'm glad 'Mr Cryptic' over there worked it out from you wild bloody ramblings – but for the rest of us mere mortals without his silent brainpower; who exactly _is_ 'them'?" Lancelot ventured sarcastically.

"Dagonet and Devon!"

"What you mean _together_ together?" Lancelot grinned.

"Lancelot get your thoughts out of your breeches for once! No, not _together_ together. Just together!" and he told them what he'd found.

"AWWWW" Bors was touched and pulled Van into his lap "See, didn't I tell you our Dag would make it all alright?" She nodded and hugged him. "Daft bat, cried most of the night worrying about her little mate!" he explained to the other knights "Loves her like a little sister, don't ya?"

She nodded, hiding her head and mumbled something about Devon. The other knights looked to Bors "She was worried about her leaving…." He mumbled loudly.

"I doubt she will now." Jols ventured, smiling.

"I 'ope not….it'd crush our Dag." Bors put in.

"Nay, I think they found each other at just the right time…" ventured a dreamy looking Galahad "True love always comes when you least expect it." He got bombarded by a load of buttered bread from all the knights "What!"

"Daft oaf!" Bors exclaimed, grinning.

"Romantic idiot more like!" Laughed Gawain, throwing another piece of bread at him.

Van got up and kissed his cheek "Well, _I_ think he's right – at least where our Dagonet and Devon are concerned. She won't leave – she promised me to look after you lot, and besides she has Dag to think of now. You'll see, she won't leave us…." And she happily went out the back to fetch more bread.

"Unless she can't help it…" Tristan muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bors asked.

"If we fight the Saxons, or even if _we _don't – she knows full well _he _will" the scout nodded in the direction of Arthur's room "and so she'll stay and fight too."

They all nodded remembering her words the night they tackled her about her connection to them. Lancelot realised now why Tristan had been asking her what had seemed, then at least, random questions. "If she does, you cannot guarantee she won't die…..or that any of us won't die…" he shrugged "Battles are too unpredictable."

"When do you think they'll get here?" Gawain asked.

Tristan thought for a moment "Sometime today I think….."

They all exchanged looks "Then it looks like we have a fight on our hands tomorrow boys!" Exclaimed Bors with a grin…..and a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

0-0-0-0-0

Back in the hayloft Dagonet woke and tried to move a sleeping Devon off of his lap. His legs had gone numb and he wondered idly with a smile if he would ever walk again….either way he thought she was worth it.

Devon stirred and her honeyed eyes opened slowly and focused on him. He held his breath waiting to see what she did – he longed to take her in his arms again; to kiss her and show her that he cared, that it wasn't sympathy or pity before….

She smiled at him….it was a smile he had not seen from her before, it lit her whole face "I didn't have a nightmare" she said incredulously "for the first night in 16 summers I did not dream of my parents dying. She flung her arms round his neck "Thank you Dag…thank you….not to relive that horror…not to go through their loss again…"

"I don't see what I did…." He replied gruffly, though smiling "but you're welcome."

"You made me feel safe, secure…I finally slept properly…I don't know what you did…but thank you!" she kissed him then, lightly on the lips…but there was a feeling there he couldn't ignore; did she feel the same about him?

Her stomach growled so loud they both heard it. "Goddess, I didn't realise I was so hungry – but I didn't eat last night. Come" she stood and held out her hand "let's get some breakfast…"

She stopped then and looked at him "you….you _are_ still my friend right? After last night, what I said…what I told you; you don't think less of me do you?"

"NAY!" he almost shouted the word, before quieting "Nay, I don't think less of you – I meant what I said last night Devon; you can speak any thought, tell me any memory and I will not judge you…I swore that did I not?" he looked softly at her, but she could see the sternness behind the gaze and nodded. "Good, for I do not lie….ever; and like you I _always_ keep my word."

He staggered to his feet stamping them to get the feeling back. "Did I do that? You should have dumped me on the hay!" she smiled.

"Nay, you were asleep so soundly….and…and it felt good to be so needed…" he mumbled not catching her eye.

He felt her finger on his chin as she made him look at her "I will always need you my Dagonet." She whispered before once more touching her lips to his, and then stepping away and down the ladder.

He stood for a moment lost in that sentence…she would always need him, and she had called him _her_ Dagonet.

0-0-0-0-0

Without speaking they both decided to make their way to the Tavern. She had asked Aida if she had needed anything, but the old lady had waved them off with a smile. "Nay child….do not fret so about me….your Jols is a good man; and is keeping an eye on this old baggage!" she laughed.

"No baggage, mother…just a friend in need." Devon had muttered, before impetuously leaning down and kissing the old woman on the cheek.

The old lady's eyes filled "You've got a good heart child…a big heart. Which is not so dead to love anymore eh?" she smiled. Devon blushed a deep crimson and muttered something about owing it to a friend…and left.

As Dagonet smiled and went to follow her, Aida touched his arm "You're good for each other boy. But watch her – she is fiercely loyal to all she cares for, especially you - and that temper of hers could get her into trouble…."

He nodded and patted her arm reassuringly "I'll let naught harm befall her Aida….worry not."

"If I were a good few summers younger, boy, I'd give that girl a run for her Denarii's!" she grinned "she's definitely picked the best in you."

Dagonet blushed, mumbled his thanks and went after Devon.

0-0-0-0-0

As they walked along, she fitted her hand into his. They never spoke; but both welcomed the contact, and they went the rest of the way to the tavern hands tightly held together.

Van came flying up to Devon and wrapped her in the tightest hug she'd had off the woman. "Don't' ever scare me like that again!"

"What did I do?" Devon was confused.

"You were so upset - and I didn't know what to do…."

"No change there then!" Laughed Bors "OWWWW you bloody vixen…one day you'll do that and I'll die and then you'll be sorry!" he rubbed his head where she'd clumped him with a tray.

"No my lover, because to do that I would have to hit you somewhere with some sense….and you're sitting on that!"

Devon burst out laughing…..the other knights had not heard her laugh properly, only Dag had. Lancelot was transfixed; it was a light laugh, like a bell…..

"So!" he said turning his attention to Dagonet….

Tristan glanced at the look on the dark knight's face - 'don't' he thought 'don't make a sport of him Lancelot…she won't like it…' but he dipped his head and grinned; knowing full well even if he spoke his words would fall on deaf ears.

"So…my plodding friend has finally won the race and got the girl! About bloody time, though you'll have to go some to catch up with me!" Lancelot laughed.

Before Dagonet, or anyone else, could do aught she had spun round on the knight causing him to sit back so quickly he nearly fell off the bench. Her eyes had clouded to a dark amber "Do not ridicule him Lancelot….why would he want to 'keep up' with you and the whores you bed?" she almost spat at him "as for being a plodder? Nay, he is a good and gentle man, with a pure heart….nothing you would be familiar with sadly…" she glared at him once more "You could learn much from Dagonet, Lancelot….for I do believe under all that ale and whoring" she stabbed him in the chest with a finger "beats the heart of a good man…."

She turned and stomped to the back of the tavern "Got yourself a real little spitfire there Dag…" he muttered "I s'pose she's right though…."

The others nodded "You just don't know when to keep that bloody mouth of yours shut mate, do ya!" laughed Bors "But good on her for telling ya…he hates being called a plodder…why do you think I belted you before? Though I don't see how she'd know that."

"She knows _him_…" Tristan flashed a smile at Bors.

The older knight nodded and grinned "Aye, 'appen your right….nice though innit?"

The scout merely nodded.

Lancelot looked at Dagonet "I meant no offence Dag…"

"None taken by me Lance…I'm well used to your humour. Unfortunately she isn't…" he smiled, gesturing towards Devon.

Lancelot made a decision and stood to follow her, albeit warily – after all, she went everywhere heavily armed – since they had come back he had not seen her without her swords, daggers and bow. He found her out the back chatting good naturedly with Van, her temper cooling as quickly as it had ignited.

He hesitated to interrupt as he heard her telling Van about how wonderful it was when Dagonet kissed her. "He never forced it Van, just rested his lips against mine….waited for me to decide if I wanted to…." She sighed, Van sighed…. "Could you imagine Lancelot doing that!" she hooted at her friend.

Van grinned "No, I must admit that Lance is not the height of subtlety…"

"In his defence though I suppose he don't need it with the whores he beds. Just sticks his tongue down their throats to show them who he's picked for the night and that's that." Devon smirked; neither one seeing a stricken Lancelot watching their exchange.

"Well, he certainly doesn't have problem getting a wench to share his bed that much I know!" giggled Van.

Lancelot was genuinely hurt that they thought so little of him; especially Van, as he had known her a long time. He was about to leave when he heard Devon sigh "It's a shame though don't you think? That he truly believes he's so shallow?"

"Don't you?"

"Nay…I do not. I think he has a good heart, underneath all that shit he buries himself in to ensure he don't get hurt. He is a good man Van…oh, maybe not like Dagonet…" she smiled as she looked through the bar to where he was standing watching Lucan play with Six and Seven, smiling. "But there will only ever be one Dagonet in this world – of that I'm sure. But he is a good man nonetheless."

"Aye, I suppose you are right….."

"That is why I was so angry at that Woad witch…." She glared suddenly "playing him and Arthur off of each other."

"Aye, I heard from Bors…Do you think she will leave him alone, now she has chosen Arthur?"

"Let me put it this way – she better. If she chooses not to and hurts Lancelot I will personally take a great deal of delight burying my blades in her belly! I think he's the way he is because he hurts so badly; like Tristan…."

"Tristan?"

"Aye – has no one ever wondered why he enjoys killing so much? He too, has lost much I'm sure… But he has not let it colour him off the battlefield like Lancelot has."

"You like Tris?"

"Aye, he is like Dag….only more deadly. I am proud and glad to call him friend." She spoke with much pride.

"What of Lancelot? Bors said you called all the knights family to Guinevere, I think that was her name – do you consider him the same?"

Lancelot held his breath, he was intrigued to know what she really felt for him. He was pale at the realisation that she, in just a short time of knowing him, had come to know his hidden side more than anyone he ever knew….even the knights…even Arthur.

"Aye I do Van…." She grinned at Van's astounded look "I know, I know….I give him a hard time.. But he is so much more Van, he is - and I get so mad that he can', or won't, see it. I do call him friend, family….aye I do…because to me his; they all are…" she smiled.

Lancelot felt a wetness on his face and touched it….a single tear had slid down his cheek. He rubbed it away, no one should see him crying – he'd never live it down…

He watched her for a moment; Gods, Dagonet was one lucky bastard…but he would show she was right. At least with her he would be what she believed he was – a good man.

"Devon?" she swung round to him with a smile.

"Speak of the demon…" smirked Van.

"I'm sorry…for what I said before…about Dag….sorry. I didn't mean any offence…" he stammered out the apology, it was not something he was used to doing.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly "Do not worry about it…..I have an extremely short temper and a very high regard for your brother knight. You'll know in future, my friend…."

"Am I…I mean, can I call you friend?" he asked.

"You can call me friend Lancelot, and honoured I would be to consider you such." She kissed his cheek and walked past him.

"You don't deserve her friendship Lance…." Van noted, as he touched the place she'd kissed.

"Nay I do not…..but I will…" was all he said as he followed her back to the others.

She was walking towards Dagonet when she spotted Bors making fun of Horton's praying….the cleric had come in to get some ale for his master, a man he now despised, and thought that he might explain his praying to the gruff man who had spoken to him on the battlefield.

This small action would be the start of a chain to a revelation that would floor Devon and yet bring about an understanding with the Roman Commander she still so despised.


	8. Revelations

**_Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Same as before…. Bishops Germanius of Auxerre and another bishop were actually sent to Britain to fight the rampant heresy of Pelagianism, he was also involved (albeit somewhat from the periphery) in the downfall of Pelagius….although the man himself actually died somewhere in the orient in around 418AD –however, for the sake of the story he will have died some 54 years later (472AD) he will have died in Rome and Germanius will have had a hand in it._**

**SpectralLady_: I know…I love cliff-hangers….aren't I a bugger! LOL I'm glad you think the same…he is just so cuddly. A floored Devon is _never_ a good thing, but a scheming one is even worse! Oh yes…._HER_ Dagonet…..a bit more fluff this chapter…_**

**Evenstar-mor2004_: Definitely and don't we all love him? She did, though unintentionally. No he won't puppy guard (I think she'd hate it….but I think he will try to be better….) though not boring!_**

**Lucillaq_: She did….she is, but sometimes I'm not sure that's always a good thing. Still, we'll see…. I think Bors and Vanora are how most couples are who've been together a long time and love each other…your poor brother! LOL Bet you'll like the last bit of this chapter then!_**

**Babaksmiles_: I know, but eavesdroppers never hear well of themselves! But I think he will try to prove her faith in him. As for Tristan you'll see he'll be alright in this chapter; though Devon really admires his ability to kill so emotionlessly, without realising she is much the same. Yes, she does learn about his death in this chapter…and no the outcome will not be great, but not yet….waiting is sometimes good! A bit more fluff in this chapter…_**

**Calliann_: No, she likes him too muchly to push him away. I'm to make her likeable but also flawed….no mary-sue, you know…just hope I'm succeeding. I don't know about more women….it's hard keeping track of them all, especially when they start reproducing! I had a hell of a time with 'Bethan & Lucan' with all the wives and children! ROFL So would I, as I thought he was really sweet! Well, you have to have a certain amount of cow bashing, don't you? Well, if someone hurt his mate (and brother), even another knight, you just _know_ Bors is going to floor them don't you? LOL I won't (at least try not to….) and you will, this chapter. I rave all the time….so long as you understand you…why care about aught else? ;O) Glad you liked it! I hate this chapter!_**

**June Birdie_: I think it's because she's not around people much, so is much more observant and she's been watching them for weeks before they met her…so she's really got their numbers! Well, I had to as I really don't like her…I will give her a few redeeming features (eventually), but to be honest I can't abide manipulators and she certainly is one of those. _I am more than happy to be your beta reader – thank you so much for asking. Basically it's just someone who proofs your stories for spelling, punctuation and stuff and someone you can bounce ideas off if you want to (at least that's what I do for the other people I beta for)._ Possibly in the next chapter…possibly…. but I don't want to her to look easy! LOL_**

**Magpie-Detonation_: Glad that KA muse has bit you too! Storylines are always a problem when you have loads of ideas. I usually go with the one that I think I have the most chance of finishing without hitting a block:O) Glad you liked it, and my faves are similar to yours….Gawain joined the other three (Dag, Lance and Tris) after I did 'Bethan & Lucan'…..Tristan is my total favourite though…_**

**Aelia O'Hession_: God I hope you feel better soon? Listen don't worry, I'm just grateful when anyone reviews, so if you can't review any chapters (and you being one of the faithful who do usually do each and everyone) don't sweat it…. Glad you liked it though….as you so desperately wanted a Dag story I am terrified of not doing it justice and thereby inciting the wrath of the lynch mob! Seriously, am glad you liked it…cruel and unnecessary, but they did kiss! I mean, they had to really….all that angst deserved a snog! Great Authoress! snorts in derision Ha, and once more I shout HA! Not bloody likely! But yes this whole sodding story is being written with your love of the Dagonet in mind…so I hope you continue to like it. Lancelot is too cocky (in a lot of ways!) and definitely needs to be slapped down every so often. Guin also needs a good slap and I don't like her anyway so am happy to make her miserable. Van is a darling and my fave of the females…so she will be staying… Hope you like this chapter too….I HATED it! I don't know what I did wrong…but I hate it…_**

**Twilight Falcon_: Glad you liked it…Devon is nice and I think she believes in the good in all of them because she watched them for a long while before they met her. She is very lucky to have Dag…._**

Marblez**_: As requested, here is the more! Glad it's cheering you up….sorry about the boyfriend…do like Van and give him a slap! (It always works on my husband!)_**

**lilstrummrgrl527_: Dagonet is a real sweetie… Oh he did- after all, Devon made him cry! But we love the plodder that is Dagonet…and I don't think being thoughtful and considerate is really plodding! He might dance eventually…I have an idea….but not saying! It is so easy to bash both Galahad and Lancelot, but I must admit they make the laughs! Bors is my husband -characteristically speaking – and I am Van (again, character only)…so now you know where I get the material from! LOL_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_Anyway…chapter Eight!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Heart & Soul**_

**_Chapter Eight – Revelations_**

Horton was trying to show Bors how to pray, much to the amusement of him and the other knights…..Bors was playing along – had his hands together, his eyes shut and his head towards the sky, he was muttering nothings…

Then he opened one eye and laughed "I must be doing it wrong…for I hear nothing…or maybe your God don't listen to us pagans?"

"Nay, nay good knight…he listens….he listens to all souls…" Horton tried to explain.

Devon rolled her eyes at Dagonet who stifled a smile; then she turned to Bors "Bors! Stop teasing the poor boy…he thinks he might convert you. It's cruel to torment a child so…" she smiled at the older knight.

"I am no child, nor boy!" the cleric hotly denied "I am merely a tool of the mighty Jesu…"

"Oh, you're a tool alright…" muttered Gawain, before Devon smacked his head.

She then swung her amber gaze round to the cleric "Hmmm….so you think you're a man?" Tristan moved from the wall he'd been leaning on to come sit at the table, he was interested to see how she dealt with this little worm.

Horton nodded.

"Right so – let me see you're battle scars, tell me about the men you have slain to protect those you've loved….or even because, like these good men" she gestured to the knights "You were enslaved by Rome and had to kill to survive….."

"I cannot….I have not battled, nor have I killed…."

"Then you are no man….." she dismissed him lightly "even the youngest here is a demon on the battlefield….he kills without compunction." she ruffled Galahad's hair and kissed his cheek, causing the young knight to blush and beam at the same time.

"I _am_ a man…._killing_" he spat the word "does _not_ make a man, _faith_ does….a belief in the Almighty….."

"Oh…I have faith…and I believe in something…." She looked at him. Arthur walked in at the sound of the fairly heated discussion, Guinevere trailing behind….unsure as to her reception after her 'talk' with Devon.

"In what? In what do you have faith…in what do you believe?" Arthur was genuinely interested.

"I have faith in _killing_ and I believe in _death_…that is, if you wish, my religion." She spoke quietly and emphatically.

"What!" Horton and Arthur spoke as one.

"You heard me…you should try it…you might get a taste for it…" she smiled thinly at the cleric, once more ignoring Arthur.

At that moment Tristan grinned and felt like his sister had returned to him. For one moment he could have hugged her – she understood, she did. Almost as if reading his mind she swung her head to him and smiled.

"See him?" she pointed to Tristan.

"Aye."

"A more noble, honest man you could not wish to meet – after Dagonet" she inclined her head to the large knight behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders "Yet he kills with a precision and calculation I have never seen before….each person he kills avenges the death of a loved one." She spoke with pride and also certainty; Tristan's head shot up "Is that not right my friend?"

He nodded. The other knights looked at him and he shrugged "She's right, it is."

"That is what makes him a man….to want revenge, to wish to kill until the pain goes away…to avenge the one that was taken cruelly from him; to stand by what he believes in….it is the same for all of them and for me, we all stand by the courage of our convictions."

"You think I do not?" The cleric sounded hurt.

"Where will you be when the Saxons come? Here? I doubt it….nay, you will be with the peacock, the mute and the little prick…all making your way to Rome…to safety…. No, your faith it seems only buoys you when you think safety is around you. We can all be brave little soldiers when there is no threat, Horton…."

"You think fighting and killing makes you noble? What of peace?"

"I am not noble because I kill you oaf! I am, as are they, noble because I stand by my beliefs! And what does Rome know of _peace_?" she spat "Do you know what Rome and your wonderful Church did to me? They crucified my family; they did it because my father would not stop loving his barren wife!"

Horton's head shot up "We would not condone that…."

"But you did…your wonderful fucking religion did _just_ that….where was the bolt of lightening from your God to strike down the man that butchered them?"

"He will be judged…when judgement day comes…he will be…"

"Spare me! I did not wait for _judgement day_….when he tried to rape me I cut his throat!"

"Then…then God's will was done….he….he was rebuked by the hand of God…" stammered the horrified cleric.

"No hand of God killed him! _This_ hand did!" angry, she thrust her right hand under his nose "_this_ hand slit his throat; and then _this _woman stood and watched him bleed to death, before stepping over his corpse with no backward glance, my little man…"

"Do you know no Roman Christian that you admire?" There was a hint of desperation in his voice.

Suddenly her eyes softened and returned to the honey colour they usually were "Yes…one….his name is Pelagius….he is the kindest, sweetest and most just Roman I have ever met. He is a good man, and so long as he lives there is hope for your Rome….

He even offered to buy me….to save me….he told me of his beliefs and his hopes for the world….he is a good man, the only roman I have ever called friend…" She smiled.

Horton's heart clutched tightly; Devon saw the look of horror pass his face. Arthur suddenly stood upright from where he was leaning on the frame of the tavern wall 'don't tell her….for the love of God…don't tell her…'

"What?" she demanded "why do you look so? What is it?" She moved menacingly towards him.

"I….he…..I…." stammered the cleric, thoroughly frightened now.

"Spit.it.out!"

"He was…." He swallowed deeply "he was condemned as a heretic…."

"A heretic? Why? All he preached were that all men were born free from their first breath…that we are all equal….." she stopped "oh, but your precious senate and church could not have that could they? Could not have slaves thinking they were equal to their masters? What happened to him? Who condemned him….I know how it works…who and how?"

He knew she would not be stopped now; he glanced to where Germanius was talking to some of his servants "he was crucified as a heretic and …..and some of the bishops denounced him…." He stammered.

She looked stunned; crushed and stunned. She leant low to the cleric's ear, but spoke so they could all hear her "why must Rome and the church continue to kill the innocents?" she straightened as he shook his head "Well…Rome will fall…and I for one will rejoice….for never has a corrupt empire so deserved it's own _destruction_…" Her voice icy, she stormed out; deliberately knocking Arthur on the way.

Dagonet went to follow her - but Arthur stayed him with a look "I'll go…he was much to me also…" Horton looked "Aye, cleric - he was like a second father to me…and I agree with the woman…why _must_ Rome kill the innocents?" he glared and followed Devon.

0-0-0-0-0-0

He found her on the battlements, staring out over the plain towards the woods. "How did you know I'd be here?" she asked.

"I come here when I need to think…."

"He is a good man…" she closed her eyes tightly "_was_ a good man…"

"Aye…he was like a second father to me….he was the main reason I _was _returning to Rome…"

She looked at him, stunned "_You_ knew Pelagius? **_YOU_** are _that_ Arturious?"

"He spoke of me?" Arthur smiled uncertainly.

"Aye, a lot….he said you were in Briton fighting for a noble cause. He said I could trust two Romans in this world – him and his young charge….Arturious." she smiled "He was proud of you Arthur…very proud…if he had ever told me your last name I would have known you….I would never….."

"It is no matter….you have enough reason to hate every roman you ever meet Devon…."

"How do you know?"

"I….we….we were all in the stables when you told Dag…"

"I see…." She hung her head "You must think badly of me….I could not save them…."

"Nay…no more than I could save Pelagius….."

"Aye, but you were across an ocean when _he_ died! There was naught you could do….I was there….I saw…..I…."

He touched her arm "It might as well have been an ocean Devon…..it might as well have…."

She went towards him, and embraced him briefly "he loved you muchly Arthur…you _were _a son to him….you were…" she looked up and wiped the tears from his cheeks "We do not want Lancelot making fun of his brother and commander now do we?"

"You have such compassion Devon…"

"Nay…but I know sorrow Arthur." She sat him down on the battlement wall "But now listen to me; mourn not the dead. For he has gone to a better place; a place that is bright and sunny and the sky is always blue. The gates of death hold no fear for him now, for he is happy and no longer suffers." She spoke with an honest reassurance, and no small amount of envy.

"You speak as though you've visited that place…" Arthur grimaced.

"Aye – twice now have I touched the gates of death, only to be turned back by those I love. Tis not my time they tell me…." Devon shut her eyes, to the tears and the pain. "though I long to join them…..I do…it is not my lot in this life to be with those that loved me most; I am destined to be always alone – on the outside of life…." Her voice hitched; she swallowed.

"Not now Devon…now you have us…and Dagonet; and you are always so fearless…."

"Aye…but…it was not always so…" she sighed "I do not fear death Arthur. I do not fear much at all in this life. What I do fear; what I fear most is living… .because living is such torture to me….death is what I pray for every night when I close my eyes, and every day I curse the first breath I take on waking." She finished quietly and with a chilling conviction.

He took her hands in his "I heard you telling Dagonet that…but do you still feel the same, now you have him?"

"I…I am not sure….some moments I think I could be happy – others I feel he will leave me and die as all do that I love…" she shrugged "I know you are a Christian Arthur, that you believe in Heaven and hell… But I don't believe in hell; I don't believe in it, because life is the hell we live…Heaven is what we get for surviving it; I told Dagonet that, and I still believe it. What has happened to Pelagius only confirms it; and now I worry he will die too…."

"Well, only God knows what you have had to suffer to make you believe that…none would judge you Devon, He least of all…but I think Dag is…." he saw her stiffen "what is it?"

"Listen….." she could, very distantly, hear the rumble of drums.

Tristan and Dagonet appeared beside her "You hear it too?"

"Nay…but I knew something was wrong when he suddenly bolted from the tavern." Dag shook his head, nodding at the scout.

"But you hear it?" she looked at Tristan.

"Aye…I do…"

"When?"

"Nightfall…."

"Then I fight tomorrow…" she sighed.

"Nay Devon…._we_ fight tomorrow. Remember, I have a loved one to avenge…" he smiled thinly "You see too clearly into each of us you know." She looked at Dag who nodded. If the silent scout wanted to confide in her, he would not object.

Dag wandered away with Arthur and watched them talking. He thought it was touching how in their own ways all the knights had come to trust and care for her – he and Tristan the most….Jols too really.

"She is a rare one Dag….she is that…" Arthur murmured.

"Aye…and, according to Lancelot just now, I am one lucky bastard!" he grinned at his commander.

"I would have to agree with him on that one…" they laughed. They saw Devon embrace the scout. "Her compassion amazes me, and then her temper scares me….I think she could kill without thought if given enough incentive…"

"Aye she could that….and that is what we need when going to war with the Saxons." Dagonet said.

0-0-0-0-0

Tristan watched Dagonet and Arthur walk away. Devon drew him towards her "What is it?" she looked concerned.

"You remind me so much of my sister….and…another…" he sighed.

"what happened to them?"

"They died…"

"How?"

There was a lengthy pause "The Romans killed my sister in battle in Sarmatia…she was 2 years older than I and part of our army. My…betrothed followed me to Briton. She wanted to be with me….the Woads attacked the caravan and she was killed." He sighed "But of the two you remind me most of my sister, Isolda….."

"Then that is what I will be to you Tristan…your sister…I will be your little sister. For if ever I could choose one man on this earth to my brother, it would be you – that is if you agree…." she smiled at him.

The scout held his breath, his face passive as it always was – but his eyes were a sea of conflicting emotions; then he pulled her into his arms "I would be honoured…

sister…" he said gruffly.

0-0-0-0

Dagonet and Arthur watched her pull her dagger "What's she doing?" Arthur asked.

The large knight beside him shrugged "I don't know…not killing him I hope."

She cut her hand and then cut Tristan's, before pressing their palms together "She's making a blood tie with him…" Dagonet added "She is becoming blood kin to him."

"What like a sister or….or….something more?" Arthur did not want to see his friend hurt.

"No, Arthur - like a sister!" he laughed. "I know what she feels for me, and what I feel for her…I trust her…and I trust Tristan as much…"

"That says much for him as well as her…"

"Aye….but it is deserved."

"Meet my brother!" Devon beamed as the two walked up "I have a family again!"

Tristan kissed her cheek, strange from the knight who rarely showed any affection….yet the two facing them could see his eyes shining as he took his leave.

Tristan walked away feeling better than he had in 15 years. At least if he died in this battle then he would die knowing that someone cared enough for him to become kin…someone would bury him and mourn his passing….someone loved him.

"You are not jealous?" she asked Dagonet.

"Nay..why should I be?"

"Nay, you should not…no one could take your place with me…" she grinned and blushed as she kissed his cheek "besides he's my brother now…"

"No one could take my place, eh?" the large knight grinned mischievously.

"No one."

"Then…kiss me…for I forget what honey kisses you have…" he had never been so bold with a woman, this was almost Lancelot talking – but he felt comfortable enough to sport with her and she knew he meant it in jest only.

Arthur decided they needed time alone and left….it would seem from what she and Tristan had said this may be the last day left for such frivolity.

She reached up and wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled him down to her mouth….her lips met his gently at first and he grinned.

Pulling back slightly he went to speak, to make a jest – but she tugged him back and kissed him harder….her tongue flicking at his bottom lip, her hands pressing him to her. As the kiss deepened he groaned in the back of his throat and hauled her tightly against him.

She sucked his bottom lip and nipped gently at it; their tongues found each other and tangled together. She hadn't realised until they finally broke the kiss that he had lifted her against him and they were both breathing heavily. "Did the honey reach my lord?" she laughed, the same tinkling in there as before.

He swept her into his arms "Aye it did my lady…it did. Your kisses are sweeter than the finest mead!" he grinned. He sobered suddenly "I…..I care for you Devon…I care a great deal…."

"As I do you Dagonet…I doubt you realise how much….and in such a short time…." She buried her head in his shoulder.

His heart soared…she cared…she might even….love him…she _might_. He could die in battle tomorrow knowing someone cared and would mourn him….someone loved him.

0-0-0-0-0

A little later they were back in the tavern – Bors was still tormenting Horton and Devon decided to stop it "Bors – leave the boy alone and stop teasing him."

"Oh Devon girlie….he says he's a man….so…."

"Leave him be, you bully you!" she grinned "just because he has a beard, does not make him a man….Galahad proves that point. He has a beard, and yet is still but a babe!"

"Oi! I heard that…." He called.

She ruffled his hair as she passed "You were meant to little man…" she leant down and kissed his cheek "But I still like you… "

He grinned "Am I much to you then Devon…a friend?"

"Of course you are Galahad….you are a good man….just a little whingey off the battlefield….but I think you are a wonderful knight…"

He stood and hugged her "You can be quite nice you know…"

"Well, don't tell everyone…I like scaring people!" she grimaced at him and then chuckled.

He roared as he sat down with Gawain….

Horton hurried over "you won't hurt him?"

"Who? Galahad? Never….he is family to me…I would never hurt the little urchin!" she smiled.

"No…Germanius…."

"Why would I hurt that preening peacock?"

"Because he denounced Pelagius; I thought Arthur would have told you…..I know he had guessed from what the boy Alecto had told him." before he could say more she was gone….

"what did you say to her?" Lancelot demanded "She had a face like thunder when she stormed out of here..."

"I just told her that Germanius had denounced Pelagius…"

"Oh fuck! Come on boys, it's time to stop Devon doing something stupid…." They all followed the dark knight towards Arthur's room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arthur's door swung open and a furious looking Devon stood there; swords drawn. "Where the fuck is the preening little bastard!"

"Who might that be…."

"Don't fuck with me Arthur…you know full well who I mean, the weasel Horton told me Germanius denounced Pelagius….he was one of the ones who gave him up! A follower of his teachings….a _friend_!" She grimaced.

"I hate him….full as much as you do Devon…but there is nothing we can do. He is a bishop of the church…." Arthur ground out.

"_Your_ bloody church – _not_ mine Arthur! I can do what I like to him! Pelagius loved you like a son…he did….and…and….YOU'VE ABANDONED HIM!" she shouted at the end.

Arthur bristled "I have not done so….but he would not wish us to die as well…."

"**_I_ **won't….."

"I don't want you to get hurt….."

"Let me worry about that…."

She took off down the corridor, just as Lancelot and the others reached Arthur's room.

"what happened?" Asked Lancelot.

"Enough….she's gone after Germanius…" Arthur sighed.

"And you let her!" Dag queried, a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Nay, Dag I was about to follow her when you all arrived."

So they had gone after her, but she was not with Germanius…..

"I don't understand – she was definitely going after him…." Arthur was both perplexed and worried as he met the knights outside "I think we should look for her…."

Dagonet was already on his way out to the training ground with Tristan in hot pursuit. "Where can she be?" Lancelot asked catching them up.

Dag grinned "I know…." And he looked up – sat on the roof of the stables was Devon with a nervous looking Aida perched next to her with her arm round her and trying not to fall off at the same time.

They saw Jols' head poking through the thatch about to join them and then Lucan came running…. "I want to go with her, but they won't let me…"

"What they doing up _there_ – having a bloody party!" exclaimed Bors.

"It _is_ getting a bit crowded Dag….I don't know if the thatch can take it…." Remarked Galahad.

Dagonet ran into the stables….

0-0-0-0-0

Aida wondered how on earth she'd got herself talked into this. She sighed, she liked the girl that was how….and when she'd bumped into her with those murderous looking swords drawn, she wanted to help.

She had persuaded the girl to talk to her first before making any hasty decisions and so they went into the stables; Devon had climbed into the hayloft "It's warm up here…" Aida noted.

"Why don't you sleep here tonight? It'll be our last night before the battle Aida….be comfortable. You'll ship out with the caravan tomorrow…"

"Nay – I will not….I am staying. I'm too old to run; I like you and I'll stay…so is the woman at the Tavern."

"Vanora? I don't think Bors will like it…"

"She don't care…says she ain't leaving her man." Devon smiled, that sounded like Van.

"Why would stay because of me?"

"I like you and want to be near to keep an eye on you."

"If we don't win – they'll kill you."

"Aye they would….but you'll win. You'll see. If I sleep up here, where will you sleep?"

Devon smiled "I know a certain knight that would let me share his room without wanting aught in return." She continued climbing.

"where are you going?"

"Onto the roof….I always go there…"

"I'll come too…." So she helped the old lady onto the roof and told her the story; how she wanted to kill the bishop. Aida had to agree, but told her there was more than one way to skin a cat.

"what do you mean?"

"If you kill him now…everyone will know. But I know the boy and the cleric don't like him…so wait."

"what for Aida?"

"Until after the battle, then intercept the caravan and kill him then…I can guarantee that if you speak to the boy and the cleric they'll lie for you and nothing more will happen. You can all blame his death on the Saxons; you know their style of killing better than most, you can copy it….."

Devon thought about it and kissed her cheek "I suppose you heard me telling Dagonet like the knights?"

"Aye….and sad I was for you too. But you have a life now…things change, we all move on… So there is no point wasting the opportunity the Goddess has given you for a new life; I'm sure your Roman friend wouldn't wish it…"

"You would make a brilliant diplomat and general Aida!"

"Nay lass, but I am a crafty old woman!"

Devon hugged her and kissed her cheek once more "I think you're lovely Aida. You remind me of my Nana…."

The old woman blushed and then Jols pushed his head through the thatch "is this a private party or can anyone come?" he grinned "You have a lot of frantic knights searching for you Devon…..even Tristan is looking _mildly_ worried…which for anyone else would be distraught!"

She smiled "We're coming down now Jols….."

"Thank the Goddess!" Muttered a rattled looking Aida as Jols helped her down "Devon, don't let me know when you climb up here, there's a good girl….I'd worry!"

Just then Devon felt a hand grab her ankle "what are doing?" It was Dagonet "Arthur thought you were going to kill Germanius…."

"Oh, I am….but there is more than one way to skin a cat." She winked at Aida.

"You're going to skin a cat to kill him? How will that help? Or is it a curse?" Galahad was confused…..

She ruffled his hair "Dolt…it doesn't matter – but I appreciate you all worrying about me…"

"I wasn't worried….I was just curious where you'd gone…" Tristan calmly replied.

"Of course not brother….I believe you…though thousands more would not…" she smirked and hugged the silent knight.

"Since when was he 'brother' and we all just 'friends'?" asked Gawain in surprise.

"Since I asked; he agreed and we took a blood oath…" smiled Devon.

Gawain smiled. He was one of the few that knew about the loss of Tristan's sister….the only other was Dagonet.

She muttered something to the large knight holding her hand and walked away "where she going?" asked Lancelot.

"She needs to speak to some people about tomorrow…" the other knight shrugged.

They watched her leave…. "You know, you're one lucky bastard Dag…" Galahad sighed.

The large knight grinned "Aye I am….and don't I know it!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

A little later she returned grinning….as Aida had suspected both Alecto and Horton were more than willing to look the other way as she disposed of Germanius.

As she walked into the tavern she ducked a flying cup "What's happening?"

Lancelot moved out of the way of a tray that sailed past his head "Van's just told Bors she's not leaving tomorrow when we battle…" he grinned "Bors decided he was going to argue…." he shook his head "_never_ a good move….Van has an infamous temper!"

"You _are _bloody going wench!" they heard Bors cry.

"Yeah? Well, you just you try and bloody make me! It'll be the last thing you do on this earth, believe me!" Van shot back.

This time Devon pulled Galahad out of the way as another tray sailed past. Dagonet picked Lucan up just as a mug landed where he'd been sitting.

"Are they normally _this_ violent?" asked Devon as a whole tray of cups hit the wall near Tristan, who barely moved out of the way as if knowing they wouldn't hit him.

"Not usually this bad…but….he worries what will happen to her and the children if we lose…" Dag cast a worried glance to Lucan.

"Then we won't….."

"You seem very sure…."

"Not really…but there is always hope…." She hesitated "Dag?"

"Hmmm….." he stepped back out of the way of plate.

"Can I share your room tonight?"

He spun round in surprise "_What_!" he didn't see the other plate that hit him on the head…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When he came round his head was in Devon's lap….. "Are you alright? You're going to have a nasty lump…."

"I'm fine…just a little dazed…" he smiled "_What did you say_?" he sat up.

"Aida wants to sleep in the hayloft and I wondered if I could share your room….no pressure…I…just wondered…." She looked worried.

"Of course you can….I mean as a friend, of course…." He smiled.

"Thanks Dag…." There was another crash.

"Are they _still_ at it?"

"Aye…I'm surprised there's anymore crocks to break!" Galahad laughed.

All of a sudden the shouting and smashing stopped – Bors emerged from the back sporting various cuts and bruises and Van emerged looking victorious " I am not leaving….but we _are_ sending the children with the caravan…at least until I know you've won; and you _will_ win…"

Lancelot looked at Devon "You know I think I would rather face the Saxons than Van in a rage!"

She grinned "I think tomorrow you will get your wish my friend…." Both she and Tristan could hear the distant drums draw closer. They exchanged a look, but smiled.

She took Dag's arm and helped him to his feet "I feel a drink is in order, do you not?"

"I did not think you drank?"

"I do not ….but a cup of milk would be welcome….assuming there are any crocks left Van?" she laughed.

The older woman grimaced "I think so….."

Devon looked at Dagonet "I want to enjoy tonight…it might be my last." She smiled.

"Not if I have aught to do with it, it will not be…" he replied emphatically.

"Nor me…." Said Tristan walking up, and casually dusting bits of broken crockery off his jerkin.

"Then between the three of us…we will _all _be safe…" she smiled, linking arms with the two knights she loved the most.


	9. The Night Before edited

**_Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Same as before…. Obviously I do not own this song and no copyright stuff is intended, I just like it a lot….so don't sue me…I'm dirt poor anyway!_**

**_The song I've included in this chapter "Who wants to live forever?" was originally done by Queen. However, my version is more angsty (and fitting to this chapter) and was done by Dune on the 'Chillout Moods' 8 CD compilation and is the best version of this song I have ever heard; I thoroughly recommend it to everyone. My description of Devon's voice is based on the female lead singer's from Dune. _**

**LaurelinRe_: She is a bit scary though! Lord, even I would be….and I wrote the character! LOL No, I am trying not to kill anyone….but am not sure yet._**

**Aelia O'Hession_: I don't know…I just felt it was lacking something. I'm _not_ a lovely woman…..at least the outlaws would say I'm not:O) But I am glad, and relieved, you liked it. Horton was begging for some major mickey taking…..I hope that Van tantrum and Dag knock-out was funny. Yes, it is for you…don't blush- I just know what a major Dag fan you are and after all he went through in 'Fallen Knights' I felt you, and he, deserved a nice story where he actually got the girl. Chamomile and willowbark tea – don't like the taste myself…personally illness is okay. But you sound really sick so I think in your case I'd drink the tea. :O There will be fluff before…a little during and then a LOT after….with a nice little Van, Devon, Bors and Dag segment. Thanks for reviewing even though you're ill, I'm really grateful._**

**Twilight Falcon_: Glad you liked it. He is lucky, but so is she as he is a lovely fella. Yeah, I liked the blood oath too – I felt it was fitting for the two of them. Not sure if she should be a 'sister' in the same way to any of the others as I think it would lessen her connection to Tristan. I hoped the Van and Bors bit would be funny, along with Dag being knocked out. Hopefully…there will be more such V/B moments in the other chapters._**

**lilstrummrgrl527_: Oh God, I didn't mean for anyone to choke, though I did find that bit funny…..though my favourite was Tristan barely flinching at the tray of cups! Oh you should have because it is so true! LOL He has got great hair and I will try to cut back on the hair ruffling, but I was watching it again and thought I would definitely ruffle it…a lot – very little boy type you know:O) Glad you liked the bit with Tristan – I wanted to make it as believable as I could, but also to give them a connection. Aida as mayo? Yeah she is set to become very important to Devon, watch what happens in the chapter after this one…. Quick pick up on Alecto (you were the only one btw) and no he didn't at all… HAPPY BIRTHDAY for a week's time (just in case I forget!)_**

**Calliann_: So do I! I do tend to agree…and why I put it onto the story. Not sure I believe in reincarnation either though…..maybe because I could not see myself doing all this over and over! Blech! Glad you liked all the other bits (and hope they made you laugh) and Aida is going to be fairly important in the next chapter. I KNEW you would love that line…I just knew…and I did too (a lot)! LOL_**

**SpectralLady_ Would they not be? (cue evil laugh)! But Aelia has her own lynch mob with ready primed pitchforks and flaming torches on speed dial so I have to be good! ROFL_**

**Magpie-Detonation_: Ohh you are so _rude_! ROFL I _never_ thought of it like it that! ROFL once more…. Not many people do it these days….though a couple of boys did in school when I was about 14. Still mates now – so maybe it works. You'd be surprised with the cutting thing, you really would. I know what you mean…for me at the moment it's a close thing between Dag and Tristan, with the scout just nudging it (though, with writing this story I am beginning to lean _heavily_ towards Dag). Of course you can…any time – I'd love to!_**

**Evenstar-mor2004_: Oh I know exactly what she's going to do to him and it ain't going to be pretty! I know you have to wonder whether he covers up when he leaves the house poor sod! I read it back and thought you were right…I roared with laughter as that wasn't what I meant! Is Horton the cowardly lion though? ROFL_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_Anyway…chapter Nine!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Heart & Soul**_

**_Chapter Nine – The Night Before_**

They spent the evening in the tavern; Dagonet watched as Devon supped either water or milk. But she seemed to be having a good time, just watching what was going on around them…

He, too, was never one for regularly getting drunk and so was quite happy to sup the odd ale through the evening. He was never going to admit it to anyone, but he was a little nervous about tonight.

He had bedded women, of course he had. But not like this….she meant, what was the word she'd used? Muchly….aye, she meant muchly to him. He smiled as she caught his gaze and rolled her eyes at some nonsense that Galahad was coming out with to Gawain, who was holding his usual long suffering look….but he could tell she was fond of the boy.

She was leaning against the frame of the tavern at the back…she stood as if she had always been there…idly sharpening a shaft for her arrows; she had many made up by her feet and he knew she would need all of them for what they were to face on the morrow. Her arrows were a marvel, a real work of art…just like her, he thought.

He realised this was probably where she had always stood, watching them and sizing up whether she should give her word to Vanora to help look out for them. He was glad she had…if she had not; he might not have met her. Well, not beyond that one day…

What was it Lancelot had called her? A goddess - that was it. He looked at her again, she was laughing with Van now – they were looking at Bors, still nursing his cut lip and dented ego – and he saw her slim figure, long blond hair, dimpled smile, bell like laugh, and those eyes….those gorgeous, wondrous eyes. He wondered afresh how an old war horse like him could even find someone like her as a friend….let alone even stand a chance of aught else.

His mind drifted back to the coming night; what to do? He did not want to scare her off by immediately thinking she may want to make love with him, and for him that's what it would be; he would make love to her. But neither did he want her to think he was not interested, if _she_ was.

He sighed….he could not talk to Bors. He loved the old goat like a brother, but subtlety and tact was never a Bors strongpoint. He looked at Lancelot…No that would never work! He was too smooth and flirty….Devon would hate it.

He looked at the dark knight once more, he seemed different tonight. He watched as Lancelot tried unsuccessfully to get the barmaid to leave him be…and when she sat on his lap and did something with her hand underneath her skirts, he stood up so quickly she was dumped unceremoniously onto the floor. She leapt to her feet, swore at him and stomped off.

He turned to Devon and smiled ruefully, shrugging his shoulders – she merely grinned at him and beckoned him over. He went and she said something to him before kissing his cheek. He blushed and returned to his seat grinning like an idiot.

Dag didn't know what she'd said but he sat like that for a full five minutes before Gal said something that made him slap him upside the head…..

Even so, Dagonet didn't think he would be the person to ask. He also quickly ruled out Gawain and Galahad as being too young and, he looked over, too drunk.

A fact Devon had noted and had gone to speak to them; they both nodded and grinned at her. She playfully slapped their heads and came back a few minutes later with hot drinks to help them sober up. They were still grinning at her and she kissed their cheeks. Dag smiled - if Tristan was her older brother, they were definitely her younger ones!

Arthur was a definite non-starter; not least because Guinevere was sat with him looking ruefully at Devon, but also because he had never had that sort of friendship with his commander. The only one who did was Lancelot…

He looked round and then saw the scout…could he? He decided he could…he was, after all, now her brother. Ah, he hadn't thought of that. He had a younger sister and knew what he would be like…maybe not then. He sighed deeply, oh well he would just have to play it by ear. May the Goddess help and protect him….

0-0-0-0-0

Devon was completely unaware of the musings of the gentle knight sat at the table with the others. She was flitting between formulating a plan for the best disposal of the Bishop that would be quick but also extremely painful, and keeping an eye on the knights, mainly the drunken boys, and Vanora.

Van went to go past her and a Roman, drunk and careless about leaving this island on the morrow, stuck his foot out and tripped her up. Devon knew he had been trying to do it all evening, but as he had not succeeded she had let it lie.

Now, however, it was different – he shouldn't have done it, and now he would regret it. With lightening reflexes she stabbed the shaft she had just finished sharpening into the back of his hand, and as she turned and lowered herself in front of him she twisted it.

He was yelling in pain, his hand effectively nailed to the bench, as she spoke conversationally with him "_Don't _do that again, or next time I might just have to cut it off…." she motioned to the offending foot.

His friend, who was sat next to him, went to help him only to find himself face to face with a very large dagger.

"Don't…." Devon spat at him her honey eyes already a dark amber "give me a reason to hurt you boy….I won't need much of one.." He sat back eyeing his friend worriedly.

She stood, after giving the arrow shaft one more grind into the hand, and then pulled it out – before throwing into the face of the injured soldier and wiping her bloodied hand on her trousers.

Van had got to her feet with Bors' help…. Who was grinned at Devon "Thanks mate! You hurt him more than I would've - I wouldn't have thought of doing that…."

"No, of course you wouldn't…you're a man…you _don't_ think!" Van barked.

Bors sighed and shuffled sadly back to the bench….just as Van relented and caught up with him, hugging him tightly; his face lit up as he pulled her into his lap. All was forgiven; Devon grinned, they never stayed mad for long.

Tristan had watched the altercation between Devon and the soldier avidly, as had all the knights; he wandered over and silently offered her a slice of apple. Devon took it with a big smile; Tristan's addiction to apples was legendary and he _never_ shared….. until now.

"That was impressive…."

"Worthy of a sister of the fabled Tristan?"

"Aye…indeed…." He flashed a smile and indicated the apple slice with his blade "and a reward…"

"Good…then I can die happy on the morrow…"

He cuffed her head gently "But even a fabled brother can chastise his cheeky sister…."

She smiled and nudged his shoulder "it is good to have family again." Her voice hitched and he nudged her back.

"Aye, it is…."

She turned to find herself surrounded by Galahad and Gawain. "What is it boys?"

"He hurt…." Galahad weaved a little unsteadily "our Van! Lets cut his foot off anyway!" He was waving a dagger dangerously about.

"Let's not, and say we did!" she smiled, relieving him of the offending weapon.

Tristan smirked and went back to his seat "we've got a rare one there Dag…" he muttered to the large knight sat next to him.

"Aye, that we have…." Dagonet smiled.

Arthur had to stifle a smile at her retort to the young knight. He knew how wearing the boy could be, but she'd gone from finding him a chore to being almost sisterly to him. Mind you, his moaning had lessened since she'd constantly reminded him of it, which would probably have helped.

"You like her?" Guinevere asked.

"Aye…she is a rare one.." he smiled as she turned Galahad and steered him and by default Gawain - for never two could he see more as brothers; so much so in the early days he had checked to see if they _were_ related - to the table they had been sitting at.

She rounded up the barmaids "No more ale for them! Or you'll have me to deal with, right? They have to fight tomorrow, and I doubt you'll want drunken and hung over knights defending you from lusty Saxons intent on pillage.

But the Saxon rage will be not a patch on mine if I see you slipping them ale again!" she shoved the one that had had advanced on Lancelot to make a point.

Lancelot grinned as the girl stumbled and fell over "and when a knight says 'no' he means it full as much as you girlie!" she growled.

They flounced off, but not before Arthur saw they were visibly quailed – it would seem the little altercation with the roman soldier had only served to increase her reputation as a 'fight first and talk later' sort….just like Tristan.

They were so alike characteristically that if it had not been for her odd eyes and long blond hair you would believe they were genuine blood kin; but he also knew as far as they were concerned that is exactly what they were now.

Lancelot whispered something to Van who grinned as they grabbed Devon and pulled her into the centre of the room "Devon will sing for us!" Van announced loudly.

"No Devon bloody won't!" the younger woman said equally as loudly.

"Sing!" cried Gawain, Galahad and Jols….the middle slopping ale all over his friends sat with him as he waved his mug in the air, causing Gawain to rescue it before they all ended up wearing the lot.

"No point wasting good ale brother!" Gawain smirked at Galahad's frown. Only to be slapped hard on the back as the latter realised what he had been about to do; Gawain merely rolled his eyes at Jols who burst out laughing.

"Sing! Sing!" called Bors. Even Arthur and Guinevere smiled and called for her to sing; but she still shook her head.

Tristan merely nodded..…but left it up to her if she did or not.

However, when she heard the deep voice that belonged to Dagonet say "Devon… please… sing…" she sighed, cleared her throat and began to sing a song that her father taught her:

There's no time for us  
There's no place for us  
What is this thing

that builds our dreams

yet slips away  
From us

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever...who?

There's no chance for us  
It's all decided for us  
This world has only

one sweet moment

set aside

for us

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever….who?

But touch my tears

with your lips  
Touch my world

with your fingertips

And we

can have

forever  
And we

can love

forever

Forever

Is our today

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever…..who?

Who waits forever anyway?"

Her voice rang out around the little tavern, clear and earthy. She put so much passion and feeling into the song that everyone from the barmaids to even Horton had tears in their eyes.

This was a song sung from the heart, a song about loss and yet also hope – a hope that one moment of love would last a lifetime.

Lancelot cleared his throat and sat down…he hadn't even realised he was still standing up in fact. Van went and hugged Bors so tightly his face went all red, but he buried his head in her neck and kissed it.

Galahad was resting his head on his hand, a dreamy expression on his face – but even he had tears in his eyes. Jols and Gawain both looked moved but were stoically swallowing the tears.

Dagonet stood and hugged her, his eyes bright with tears "You sing beautifully Devon…"

She rolled her eyes as she looked at him "Oh Dag I did not mean to sadden you…I thought you wished it…." She frowned with concern.

"Aye I did…and I think it was a lovely song…just sad."

"Aye a little maybe…but my father told me when he taught it me that he thought it meant that if you could love, even briefly, all hope was not lost. That a true love like in the song was one that would last a lifetime and beyond the grave however briefly it was in your life…" she smiled at him.

"That is nice….then maybe it is not so sad..." he hugged her and drew her back to the table.

Tristan was as usual completely passive in his face, but his eyes were bright with emotions too long buried and he stood, touched her arm as he passed to get another drink – 'she understood him as no other because she was as used to loss as he' he realised with a pang. Well, at least they had each other now.

Arthur smiled once more; it was nice that the scout finally had someone to call his family. He didn't know what had happened to his kinfolk back in Sarmatia, and all the knights knew it was unlikely they would ever return now….

The Roman commander would have liked her as _his _sister too…she reminded him of Morgane; all fiery temper and arguments. Unfortunately his own sister had perished with his mother in the fire that had engulfed their home. He sighed "Aye, I do like her Guinevere….I like her a lot. Do you not?"

She laughed "Aye I do as a matter of fact…though I doubt the feeling is reciprocated. She made me face my destiny and I'll always be grateful for that. But I think once you've hurt a friend or kin of hers then you've burnt your bridges."

"Well, maybe not….give it time. She does not seem the sort to bear grudges that are not warranted." He stood "I will escort you to your room and then I too must retire, Lady…"

She stood smiling, and took his arm. As she left she caught Devon's eye and smiled; Devon smiled back, but her eyes showed she was still wary. Guinevere sighed, she would do as Arthur said and give it time…she wondered why was she always so stupid, the other woman would have been a good friend to her.

"You don't like her…" Jols said sitting next to her where she had joined Tristan and Dagonet at the table.

"Aye I like her well enough…I just don't trust her."

"Why?"

"She manipulates and I don't like that."

"Ah…..well, maybe you can make her change?" he grinned.

"Now that _would_ be a challenge!" She laughed "Somehow I think the Saxons would be easier…."

Tristan cocked his head "That we'll know soon enough…."

Then she heard it too….the sound of drums approaching.

"Sign of an inferior ego when they have to keep announcing their arrival!" she smirked.

"Glad I'm not bloody staying – the Saxons are bastards!" muttered one of the Roman soldiers as they left.

"Yes…that is why the brave stay and the cowards leave!" Devon said loudly as they passed.

"You calling me a coward wench?"

"No, I do not stoop to name calling – I am merely stating a _fact_!" she bridled, leaping to her feet and drawing her swords "But by all means prove me wrong……that's if you wanna play?" she grinned maliciously.

His friend remembered the others she was rumoured to have slain, and the other soldier now nursing a butchered hand. He also saw the infamous Sarmatian knights ranging behind the newest addition to their clan "Leave it Flavius, there's no point starting a fight the night before we leave this Godforsaken rock…" he paused and grinned evilly "I _do_ want to live forever!"

"I doubt that will happen, from what I hear Rome is having problems with the Hun…and they make the Saxons look like a lot of dead fish!" She grinned back equally as malevolently "if I were you, I wouldn't be planning an old age…."

The roman blanched and left….she watched them go and then sheathed her swords "cocky bastards!" she muttered and then yawned.

"Tired?" Tristan asked.

"Aye…very…"

All of a sudden the drumming got very loud. They all rushed to the wall; what they saw stopped them…there were the Saxons…lots of them, everywhere.

"Fuck!" said Bors.

"Fetch Arthur Jols, please…." Devon turned to the squire.

Moments later a dishevelled Arthur and equally rumpled Guinevere came to the wall.

"Dear God!" Arthur said looking out. He turned to look at the knights and then out across the fort at the defenceless serfs and other peasants. He turned back to the knights "Knights. My journey with you must end here. May God go with you, if you decide to leave. But you are free men now and it is your decision…..I hope you choose freedom." He inclined his head and walked down the battlement steps.

Guinevere and Lancelot exchanged a look…Lancelot ran after him. "Arthur. This is not Rome's fight. It is not your fight. All these long years we've been together, the trials we've faced, the blood we've shed... What was it all for, if not for the reward of freedom? And now when we are so close! When it is finally within our grasp - look at me!"

He angrily grabbed Arthur's arm and swung him round "Does it all count for nothing?"

"You ask me that; you who know me best of all?"

They stared at each other, and then sighing Arthur began to walk away.

"Then do not do this! Only certain death awaits you here. Arthur! I beg you! For our friendship's sake, I beg you – "

Arthur grabbed Lancelot by the shoulder and rested his other hand on his neck "Then be my friend now and do not dissuade me. Seize the freedom you have earned and live it for the both of us. I cannot follow you, Lancelot. I now know that all the blood I have shed, all the lives I have taken have led me to this moment.

If you have chosen to leave then so be it…and I will rejoice, but this is my destiny and I have accepted it." He cupped his brother's face and smiled and then walked away.

Lancelot reached for his arm, but Devon watched it slip from his grasp. The dark knight sighed deeply and turned to watch his commander and brother walk away. He looked to the ground and then up to the sky, he sighed once more "Then I stay to fight too…and I will not be alone I think…."

He walked past Guinevere, but Devon heard him bitterly turn on her "I hope you are happy lady, you are probably consigning us all to the grave…but your scheming has worked, he will not leave you and them" he nodded out to the serfs "and _we _will not leave _him_…"

He reached the battlements "He stays…and so do I, for I will not let my friend and brother fight alone against such odds." He sighed.

Devon walked over and hugged him "And neither would I allow my friend to face them alone….. for you are that to me Lancelot. You have a good heart underneath all that bullshit…"

He smiled ruefully and hugged her back.

"well, I have to fight 'cos without me you'll all get bloody killed!" laughed Bors.

"I am staying as my sister stays…anyway, I have revenge to get…" shrugged Tristan.

"I stay too…it is the honourable thing to do…" smiled Dagonet sadly as Devon's hand crept into his.

Gawain and Galahad exchanged a look and grinned "Well, we wouldn't miss the party!" they said together.

All eyes turned to Jols "as if you lot could function without me!" he grinned.

"Then we stay…..I'll tell Arthur…" Lancelot went to walk away.

The rest exchanged looks "I think we should make the most of tonight….we might not have another…" Bors smiled "I'm going to spend it with my Van and my little bastards…"

Tristan sighed "I need sleep….I want to be ready for them on the morrow…"

"Would you like me to stay with you Tristan?" Devon offered.

"Nay, why would I Devon? I have faced many battles before…." He smiled at her "our 'religions' are the same you know. I have faith in death and believe in killing….neither does death hold fear for me and hasn't for the longest time, but I also have something to live for now – family….." he cupped her cheek with his hand.

She held his hand on her cheek and smiled "Sleep well brother…" he nodded and left.

"and you…" she prodded Lancelot who had stopped to watch the exchange "Watch your back on the battlefield! Remember what I told you - do not always concentrate on what is before you; remember, too, what is aft!"

He smiled "aye I will do that….and you watch yourself too. Else I do not know what we will do with _him_…" he pointed to Dagonet, who was looking pensively out over the Saxons.

She returned the smile "I will be alright….mark me Lancelot, I will worry more for all of you, than myself. So long as we watch out for each other as well as ourselves we may all yet not only survive the battle, but win it too…"

He smiled and made his way to his room alone, knowing he would only stop to tell Arthur they were all staying…. She watched him go, cutting a lonely figure. She hoped if they survived the nightmare to come that both he and Tristan found someone to love…they deserved it, both were lonely men with good hearts.

She turned to the two boys "Come….let us sort you out…" she and Dag helped them to their rooms and put them to bed, with buckets in case they were sick.

Lucan had decided to spend the night with Bors and Vanora's brood. Van had confided he was much taken with Seven - Devon had laughed that they started younger and younger on love these days…

That basically left her and Dagonet alone…

0-0-0-0-0-0

They made their way to his room. They were holding hands once more and she could feel his trembling; she couldn't believe it was about the coming battle. She had seen him fight and knew that he had no fear of fighting or of death.

She turned to him "Dagonet? Does aught ail you, only your hand trembles so?"

"Ummm…..nay, nay….I ail not Devon…it's just….ummm…." he stopped 'this was ridiculous, he was a grown man for the sake of the Goddess!'

"Have you changed your mind about me sharing your room? It matters not; Aida will not mind me bunking in with her this night…." She looked at him brightly, but he could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Nay…you are alright to stay with me…." He smiled confidently back; a confidence he was far from feeling.

"Well, here we are…" he said a few moments later.

He opened the door to his room, as Devon stepped inside it was just as she suspected it would be. A small chest of drawers stood on one side with a small mirror, pitcher and wash bowl set on top. On the other side of the room he had a larger than average single bed – but then he was a larger than average man, she smiled – that was neatly made and a large chest at the end that no doubt held his weapons and armour.

There were two small chairs by the fire and two pots to hang from the small hook over it; one which had a lovely smell emanating from it.

There was also a strange tapestry on the wall and a rug with a similar motif on the floor. She smiled "Aorsi work? You brought these all the way from home?"

He grinned "Aye it is…my mother and sister made them for me. I always feel like they are with me when I have them around…."

She smiled and went hesitantly forward, she dropped her things on the floor in the corner and then sat in one of the chairs "do you cook for yourself then Dag?" she asked sniffing appreciatively at the pot by the little fire.

"Aye….I usually find the food over at the tavern a little…." He tried to be kind "basic….except when Van's cooking of course" he grinned and sat down opposite her. 'maybe this wasn't going to be a problem….'

"The Aorsi's always liked their food well flavoured, so do the Iazyges - I remember that much about Sarmatia." She laughed that laugh he loved to hear.

"Do you remember much about our homeland?" he asked as he ladled some of the stew into two bowls.

"This is good!" she smiled as she ate "Nay…only bits and pieces, much like you I suspect…" she hesitated "when this is all over and assuming we survive…"

"We will…"

She smiled at his calm but firm assurance "Aye….mayhap you're right. Well, _when_ we do, will you go back to Sarmatia or stay here?"

"I am not sure…." He thought about it "I have always wanted to go back and see my family. But….." he sighed "I know not even if they still live. The Romans and Huns have done much damage there from the little we have found out from passing traders."

He hung his head "I am a simple man Devon, I would not like to hate as you and Tristan do; yet I know if I returned to find those I love dead and the land I loved destroyed, I would hate with a passion that would far outstrip both of yours and make me into a man I would despise."

He felt a finger on his chin and looked up into her honey eyes – eyes filled with so much feeling and warmth it caused him to catch his breath.

"You are no simple man Dag. You are an honourable man who is pure of heart; and I too would hate to see that rare purity corrupted and your honour in tatters because of the sort of hate I feel."

She leant down and brushed her lips to his, even as he pulled her into his lap. Their food forgotten he kissed her fervently, trying in his own way to show her how much he loved her, how much he cared for her.

She kissed him back as passionately, soon they were both breathless. She looked deeply into his eyes as he pulled away and made to stand up. "Devon…" he panted "I….I think I should go for a walk…"

"I…what?"

"Just for a little while….ummm… you can get ready for bed…and then I will return and…and sleep on the floor." He was desperate to show her he respected her. But by the Goddess it was hard not to drag her into his arms, kiss her senseless, carry her to the bed and make love to her all night.

"I…I am sorry Dagonet. Look, I'll go back to the stables…I did not mean to embarrass my best friend so…" he heard a catch in her voice and wondered desperately what he'd done to hurt her.

"Devon…I….you…what did I do?" he finally stammered out, catching her arm as she went to go past.

"Nothing Dagonet…..nothing at all…" she looked up at him with sparkling eyes and he was lost. He gave up the fight….he could not fight the current that was engulfing him, and truth be told he no longer wished to.

He hauled her back into his arms and kissed her deeply "Devon…Devon I think…nay, I _know_ I….love you…"he pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes tightly "I know it's madness, we have known each other only a few scant days…but…" she hushed him with a gentle kiss.

"Dagonet…" she whispered so quietly and brokenly he barely heard her "don't…."

He sighed; there, he'd risked all and lost…he went to release her when her arms snaked about his neck. He opened his eyes in surprise….he had been expecting her to pull away and leave.

"I feel the same Dag…I think I have since I first set eyes on you…." she kissed him again and his soul thawed a little more as his heart soared "don't….don't say it's madness to care; but if it is, at least we are insane together." She smiled.

He watched her honey eyes darken to that liquid amber, but this time with desire and not anger.

He could not resist her kisses, but still did not want her to think he had expected aught. "Devon, we can just sit and talk and…." But she stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"Dagonet we may not live past tomorrow and tonight I wish to be with you in _every_ way…." She sighed "If I am to die tomorrow at least I will do so knowing that I have spent my final night in the arms of the man I love…"

"and I the woman who has laid claim to my very soul….." he murmured.

"As you have mine…." She nuzzled his chin "You are so tall…I can barely reach you…"

He lowered his head and captured her lips "is that better?" he smiled against her mouth.

"Muchly…"

He smiled again as he gathered her into his arms and carried her to the bed, laying her gently down. She reached up and drew him down to her. Her lips gently caressed the scar by his left eye.

He held her in his arms for a long moment - caressing her hair and taking in the scent of her; honey and lavender….

"Dag?" she was worried there was something about her he did not like. She was battle scarred and there had been many beatings from when she was a slave…

"I just want to hold you Devon, I'm sorry – I know you thought there would be more…..but I just need to know what it feels like to have this much love for another and to be loved in return…."

The gentleness in his voice was her undoing, and he felt the wetness on his chest. He was concerned "What did I do?"

"Nothing Dagonet…you are…you are my heart and soul….you are…and I love you…." he wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"And you are mine…." He hugged her tightly to him; and finally some time later, after they had murmured their love to each other amidst kisses and embraces, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

A little while later, as she thought Dagonet lay sleeping, Devon sent a fervent prayer to whatever Gods were listening, even Arthur's "please…." She whispered urgently into the darkness "I know I have begged for death every night for 16 summers, and I cursed you every morn when I awoke and found I still lived.

But this time…this time…." She closed her eyes tightly as tears seeped out and she brought his hand to cup her cheek and press gentle kisses to the palm "please, I beg you, let me live - let _him _live….please…."

She did not see the tears fall from the large knight's eyes along with her own, as he sent a similar fervent, but silent, prayer with hers.

His arms tightened around her and pulled her back to him….he hugged her close as she wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around his large chest, burying her head in his shoulder.

Whatever happened now, they would face it together…..even death.


	10. The Storm

**_Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Same as before…. _**

**Aelia O'Hession_: He is cute and _such_ a gentleman! I don't know about mostly dead, I think there's a gravestone somewhere in Highgate cemetery in London that says 'R.I.P. Chivalry and good manners – died: too long ago to remember' It might be a bit of an urban legend, but it's still very true. Yes, a battle, with Saxons…who I loathe, so cue much blood letting. Yes she did, and although Devon is thawing towards her a little, that will continue. It was watching it (again!) that made me add the hair ruffling thing….it's just begging to be ruffled isn't it? (In a purely sisterly, non-sexual way! LOL) Well, that's good news…no more willowbark and camomile tea! Seriously though, glad I am you're feeling better… :O)_**

**Twilight Falcon_: Glad you liked it so much. I tried to make it romantic and am pleased you thought it was. The barmaid thing was a bit naughty really, but thankfully no one has twigged! LOL NO I won't let him die…but as to _anyone_ else I'm not making promises….read on and you'll see….._**

**Marblez_Aww…okay!_**

**SpectralLady_: Glad you liked it! No _he_ won't……_**

**lilstrummrgrl527_: I'm glad you liked it so much. But I really hate always making you cry – you must really be starting to hate my stories as they always upset you:O) Dag is 6' 2' (I'm working off the real actor, ray Stevenson, here) and Devon is 5' 5" (I thought she would be similar in height to Vanora – the whole close friendship/sister thing). Glad you liked the barmaid bit – it was a bit naughty but no one twigged! LOL But yes, you can dream – the same as I can about Dag and Tristan!_**

**Calliann_: I'm glad you liked it and thought it were romantic. Yeah, if he existed I would launching my own bloody search party as we speak! Glad you like the Tristan bits; I have to keep him in it a lot as he is such a brilliant character. She did muchly deserve it as she was being very naughty under her skirt! ;O) I didn't want to Bors to do it to show how protective Devon is of those she likes, but also how vicious she is. I'm glad you liked the back chat between Van and Bors though. Well, it _is _the queen song, just a more folksy/angsty version….but the words are so lovely. His solution was wonderful wasn't it….and he really didn't have any option but to keep it to himself really._**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_Anyway…chapter Ten!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Heart & Soul**_

**_Chapter Ten – The Storm_**

Devon awoke the next morning for once not cursing the fact that she was still breathing. Instead she thanked all the deities that she lived, as she felt a hard chest against her back, a chin resting on her head and large muscular arms wrapped around her slight frame.

She remembered they undressed in the night, though they both remained in their undergarments. She was still surprised that he had not wanted to make love to her even then – content to merely hold her and tell her repeatedly how he loved her, he was the noblest of men and she knew his intentions were honourable; indeed had not his actions of last night proved that.

He had only wanted to hold her, to hold someone he knew loved him. She doubted he knew just how much she _did_ love him. She still couldn't believe it had only been a few short days ago that they met; although for her it had been many weeks since the first time she had seen him.

He had been stood at the bar in the tavern watching Bors and the others laughing with Vanora and Jols…he had had this sad look in his eyes even as he had smiled.

She didn't really remember him as much as the others – particularly Tristan, who had been the bane of her life as she had endeavoured to avoid his inquisitive wanderings - but she realised now that that was Dag's way; and although she had not consciously recollected him, he had found his way into her subconscious and from there into her heart. But she knew her feelings for him began the day she ran into him when she was with Nine and the others.

The first time he towered over with that small smile playing on his lips, her heart had lurched and she'd liked him. She was so pleased when she'd run into him again, literally, when she was at Van's…..although initially if Van had given the word she would have killed him without hesitation.

But she had liked him then, felt a stirring deep inside that he could mean something to her…it had been when she had seen him with Lucan that she realised what a good man he was and how fond he was of children.

It was on the ice when she realised she cared deeply for him….that she might even love him; though she had dismissed it as being a reaction to his nearly dying. But she had given herself away because of him…..something she would not have done before – not even for wolf - and had known, deep down, that there was more to her feelings that she was admitting to even herself.

However the last day and a half had only confirmed her feelings for him, and now she was only hoping they survived the approaching storm long enough to allow their feelings to grow.

She could feel from the way his chest rose and fell that he was still sound asleep, it was strange the way she seemed to fit him perfectly. She spooned against him and slotted into his body with precision, almost as if it were intended that way.

She turned very gently to face him, desperate to see what he looked like as he slept – in case aught happened to him; she wanted him imprinted on her memory forever.

She smiled as his arms tightened instinctively around her; seeming, even in sleep, he was reluctant to let her go.

He had that large scar that ran through his left eyebrow, just slightly down past his eye and then under it almost all the way to his mouth; she gently kissed it. There were others on his head, face and, she lifted the pelts and blankets, there were many, many more on his body. Some so severe she was wondrous that he had survived the injuries that had produced them.

His eyes were closed, but she could picture the warm brown they were almost as if they were open and watching her also. He had a short stubbly beard, it prickled her slightly and she had to stifle the giggles that nearly erupted as it tickled her face. He had long lashes that fanned his cheek; lashes any woman, including herself, would be envious of.

His face showed the battle weariness of him, and how much he had suffered in his life. Frown lines showed all over his face, but at the same time he had little wrinkles in the corner of his eyes that showed how much he must smile and laugh.

She remembered how tall he was; well over 6' – nearer 6' 2" she suspected – she was only 5' 5" and so this was probably the only time they would be 'eye to eye' so to speak, she grinned.

She gently picked up a hand and studied it; it was calloused from wielding an axe, sword and bow for 15 long years, but it was also gentle. She kissed the palm, then rubbed it against her cheek - and felt the fingers cup her face.

She looked to see him staring at her with a smile on his lips "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice rumbly and deeper than usual with sleep.

She blushed furiously "Aye…I…ummm…." She could not answer him further without sounding like a love struck fool. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough….since you kissed my scar….I defy any man to remain asleep under such an onslaught!" He smiled as he hauled her closer and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back, winding her arms round his neck and pulling him as close as she could.

They broke apart minutes later, both were breathing heavily. She caressed his arm with her fingers and felt him shudder "You are a true knight, Dag. Not many men would hold a woman in their arms like you have this past night without taking advantage, especially if she were a willing partner."

"Aye, mayhap they wouldn't…..but you are special Devon, and I want our first time to be special, not rushed and desperate because we may die; because we won't. I won't allow it." He said with a blush "I know I sound like a love struck fool….."

She silenced him with a brief kiss "You are only that as much as I…"

He grinned and then sobered almost as quickly "We _will_ live through today…..I promise you that."

"I trust you…and I do not trust easy Dag" she smiled. They continued to lay together, snug in their embrace until there was a knock at the door.

"Dag? Devon?" it was Jols "it is time…"

0-0-0-0-0-0

They were in the stables preparing their horses for battle as Alecto, Fulcinia, Horton and Germanius came in to take their leave.

"I leave you now great Knights; and hope that you follow us to the Roman Empire…." The bishop stated grandly; though became slightly disgruntled when they all ignored him and merely continued readying their weapons.

He turned to Arthur "I am surprised at you Arthur…." He frowned "I thought you of all people would want rid of this Godforsaken land…these I could understand wishing to stay, to protect _pagans_….but you…"

"Ah, but I have nothing to return for now Bishop, do I? All that I considered family is now dead…..and as for staying here…." Arthur replied bitterly.

"It is ironic is it not; that the only reason these pagan knights are staying to fight a pagan war, is because their Christian leader chose the fight as his own, and they stay because of him. I doubt any other Roman, part or otherwise, could lay claim to such loyalty."

Germanius turned to be confronted with a young woman dressed entirely in black, leaning against the door of the stables. She was stunning, as far as he could see, as she had a curtain of hair hanging over her eyes.

"And you are?"

She pushed away from the door way and started stalking towards him in one fluid movement. There was something about the way she moved that he found incredibly unsettling.

"I am no one of importance, _your eminence_." The words dripped sarcasm "I am merely a friend of all the knights" she gestured round the room with her head "one in particular…." She moved closer to Dagonet, giving him a smile that he returned with interest "and sister to another" she nodded to Tristan who flashed a smile back, knowing precisely what she was doing.

"Ah, I see….you are Sarmatian…." He tried not to be scared of this woman, he could see the knights, including Arthur, all smirking at his obvious discomfort – even Horton was trying to stifle a sneer.

"Aye….Iazyges." she held her head high, though the fringe remained in place he could see a pair of deep amber eyes peering at him in distaste.

"They are no more…" he said with more than hint of triumph. A gasp went round the Sarmatians and Tristan fingered his dagger, even Dagonet bristled. There was no need to tell her like that, even it were true.

"Aye….I know….I have spoken to traders - the Hun over ran them after Rome ran away. That's why I respect Arthur, he at least has the conscience to stay and fight for those that are unable to do so themselves.

My tribe no longer exists as I remember it…it matters naught to me now; I have a new tribe to call my own. _This one_….." she gestured to the knights in the room.

They all seemed, to Arthur's eyes, to stand a little taller when she said that. They certainly all moved as if to stand behind, and with, her.

"Rome did not run away….."was the terse reply.

"No…of course…what is it called? A 'tactical retreat'? Well, Sarmatian _warriors_ call it running away…" she smiled at the bishop in a way he did not like. She regarded him closely, her head weaving slightly as if taking him in completely; almost sizing him up.

"You are……_smaller_ than I'd expected…"

"Smaller?" he squeaked in indignation.

"Aye….._shorter_…I mean I am not tall, and you only outstrip me by about an inch." She regarded him mildly "but forgive me….maybe it is because I have been spoilt by all the tall, muscular Sarmatian men around me in recent weeks."

At this point Lancelot knew he could not keep the laughter in any longer or he would burst… As he snorted, Devon gave him a look; but knew he was not the only one fighting not to laugh. Galahad in particular was struggling….

"Arthur is _not_ Sarmatian…" came the icy reply "He is Roman."

"Only a half Roman; the other half is Briton, is it not Woad?" she turned her gaze to the Guinevere who was enjoying the nasty little man's discomfort full as much as the others.

"Aye…I believe so…" she smiled genuinely at Devon and winked.

"It is true…only a half." Arthur added, deciding not joining in this game would be too churlish.

"Aye, well that would explain the impressive height then, compared to _full _Romans such as him…." Devon nodded as if to herself; though knowing full well it would be irritating the hell out of the bishop.

"Still, it will be easier than I anticipated…" she spoke slowly and deliberately, though her tone was still light.

"What will?" He couldn't help himself, the words were out before he could stop them.

Dagonet and Tristan were enjoying the exchange immensely – Dagonet had to keep his head down so that his mirth wouldn't be too obvious. Galahad and Gawain had turned their backs and were now intensely studying the wall.

"What?" Devon pretended she had been talking to herself "Oh, nothing for you to worry about Bishop…..nothing at all." She spoke lightly and went to turn away.

"Oh….one more thing….I would enjoy the day…_really _enjoy it…" she looked at him, and then smiled – somewhat nastily he thought – and carried on walking away.

"Why?"

"As I said, nothing for you to worry about…I just would…." She walked to the stable doors before stopping, she never turned as she spoke "It was nice meeting a fellow friend of Pelagius….I'll see you again Bishop."

She spoke the last part lightly enough, her voice even and almost verging on friendly. But everyone saw the look of terror that crossed the older man's face as Devon left the stables. There had been an edge to that voice…

0-0-0-0-0

They met on the hill…..Arthur was shocked at Devon's armour, or rather the lack of it; he had thought that after her little 'chat' with the bishop she would don some proper armour. But instead her battle wear consisted of a leather jerkin over a thick shirt, thick leather trousers and boots with calf guards in them.

But she merely smiled "Arthur I have dealt with the Saxons and they do not scare me….death does not scare me; though" she looked both at Dagonet and Tristan "I have much more reason to live now than I did a few days ago… But for your information Galahad kindly let me have one of his chain mail shirts for added protection."

He seemed somewhat mollified, but she had to smile at the concern still written all over his face.

She had two quivers full of those barbaric arrows she loved to make, and all the knights shuddered as to the mess they would make of their prey.

They all knew the plan, Arthur had called a meeting so they could meet Merlin and be briefed on their parts at the same time.

Devon was unsure of the old man and kept her head down, her hand fast in Dagonet's and her hair over her face.

Although for his part Merlin seemed to like her "You have more than one part to play here child" he murmured as they rose to leave "you have played one part by showing my daughter where her destiny lay" he nodded towards Guinevere "But you also have to play a part with the others" he now inclined his head to the other knights.

"How?"

"You must be with him…." He pointed at Dagonet "and you have to keep them all alive…" and with that he was gone.

Devon had no intention of letting any of them die if she could help it, but to be almost ordered to do so made her bristle; she rolled her eyes at Tristan who had been listening "What is it with Woads?"

The scout merely shrugged, as she walked over to Dagonet.

"Alright?" he asked.

"Aye…you know, its genius and I think it might just work…"

Dagonet smiled "He is a brilliant tactician…."

So here they were about to put the plan into action….

0-0-0-0-0

Devon was right, it did go well…the first part; her arrows flew and took out eyes, bored into heads, chests and torso's killing all they hit –some more slowly than others, but all died. The first plan worked to perfection; the second part was harder.

She was trying to keep her eyes on all the knights, Tristan and Dagonet in particular, but it was difficult.

She fought her way to Arthur "We need to kill the leader and his son…."

"Why!" he shouted over the noise of the battle.

"If they die" she dodged a Saxon's axe before swinging and burying her swords in his chest, twisting them and pulling them out with a deep flourish…she turned and stabbed another behind her "then these idiots will run…it's like cutting a head off" she did so to another Saxon fighter to demonstrate "the body drops without it…."

"We'll try…." Arthur replied loudly as the battle pulled them further and further apart.

She continued to fight; she saw Gawain get injured by a crossbow bolt that knocked him from his horse, but he was back on his feet instantly. Bors too got injured, but killed his attacker and he too carried on fighting with those vicious knuckle knives of his. Try as she might he could not see Galahad, and could only hope he was alright.

Then she saw Tristan go to the Saxon that was the leader, he cut down a Saxon fighter that was put in his path by the evil man 'What are you doing, idiot brother! He is testing you first!' they had done similar with Wolf….and then killed him slowly. Wounding him first, over and over before finally killing him. This would not happen again, she fought her way towards him.

She saw him get stabbed in the arm, as well in many other places – she knew the Saxon bastard was just toying with him like a cat plays with a mouse - and lunged forward tired of trying to fight her way to the man she called brother; dropping her swords, she flung her daggers at the Saxon just as he was about to kill the scout. They hit him in the shoulder, and he immediately dropped Tristan who managed to crawl away.

She saw Dagonet and Arthur reach them "He's mine Devon!" Arthur cried "I told him the next time he saw my face across the battlefield it would be the last thing he saw on this earth!"

"Dagonet! Watch him!" she cried. She had seen Lancelot about to be hit from behind by the slimy little Saxon shit from the ice.

She saw the Saxon's son pick up a crossbow and then realised that once again the knight was no longer watching his back; he was dealing with two other Saxons that had approached the Woad girl "LANCELOT! FORGET THE FUCKING WOAD – FORGET THE OTHER SAXONS! WATCH YOUR BACK!" the dark knight spun round at her angry shout and the crossbow bolt, that was aimed at his chest, hit him in the shoulder…

She dropped her swords once more and grabbed her bow, firing her last two arrows at the Saxon pig before picking her swords up and running forward.

The arrows struck the younger Saxon in the chest, his scream was bloodcurdling as he fell face first into the dirt.

She ran to Lancelot "Oaf! I _told_ you to watch your bloody back!"

"I….will…live…but ye Gods it fucking hurts…" the knight ground out.

She heard Dagonet shout a warning and spun round just as the Saxon, one hand clutching the arrows in his chest, threw a dagger at her and then finally collapsed on the ground.

The dagger hit her in the side, but she staggered over and buried her swords in him to make sure he was dead this time.

Arthur, though injured by the Saxon chief, had killed him; and now the surviving Saxon fighters realised that they were losing, as well having both their leader and his son dead, so they began to retreat.

The Woad warriors gave chase cutting many down where they stood.

Galahad helped Gawain over to where Arthur was and Bors helped Devon stagger over. "What the hell have you done to yourself girlie?" He mumbled worriedly; she was bleeding a lot.

"Tristan…" she gasped "I have to see Tristan….and Dag…is Dag alright?"

"Aye lass, I'll get you there…and Dag's fine…fine…just the usual" he hesitated "You ain't gonna leave us are ya? He wouldn't cope, he wouldn't…."

"I'll try not to Bors…I will…but…" she looked down at the blood soaking her side "it's not good mate…it's not." They were standing over Tristan "he's not?"

"Nay, nay…he still lives – fret not. Their daggers seem shorter than ours so though he has many wounds it is only the two done with a sword we need worry about." Arthur reassured her with Dagonet nodding. "Though if he'd got the final blow in with his sword he would've killed him then…"

"Sister?" Tristan held up his good arm.

"Brother…" she grasped it and then leant down and hugged him.

"You are hurt…" Tristan saw the blood.

"Nay, nay…it is just a scratch…fret not…." She laughed lightly.

He was not convinced. She bent down over him as best she could, tears swimming in her eyes "_Do not_ leave me brother…._do not_…"

"I will not – you have my word. Only I say likewise to you." He nodded.

"Care for him…." She asked Dag "and back at the fort, fetch Aida….she can heal believe me…"

When he turned to speak to her she was gone…..

0-0-0-0-0

She had wanted to stay….oh the Goddess how she had wanted to stay. To mark their victory, to help her brother, for once to have her wounds tended by someone other than herself, to wrap herself in the arms of the man she loved… But she still had a death to avenge.

She cleared the trees and saw the caravan ahead "So…what's the plan?" she turned to be confronted with Galahad; Guienevere behind him.

"Gawain wanted to come too…we have to be quick the others are looking for you, we managed to slip away…..." he smiled, looking very proud of himself as she came and hugged him tightly.

"If you wish to kill the bishop, we will aid you Devon." Guinevere smiled and indicated the older girl's side "You are in no fit state to do it alone now. I question if you are able to do it at all…but I know you wish to avenge Arthur's friend and yours."

"Aye I do, and I accept your help Woad. What is your name, I cannot keep calling you just Woad?"

"Guinevere…."

"Well, Guinevere, Galahad - lets' get on…but first…" she took some needle and thread and quickly put some stitches into her side. She saw Galahad flinch and Guinevere watch in mute admiration.

"I'll never get used to you doing that…" the young knight grimaced.

"Better that than bleed to death Gal; to tell true I am already feeling dizzy and I think I lost much blood. We must finish this and soon." She smiled, he could see her looking pale.

"Come then…."

They had caught the caravan in minutes. Alecto and Fulcinia had played their part, along with Horton, making sure their section of the caravan was at the back and had fallen far behind the rest so there was no witnesses.

Devon first made sure the Bishop was not among the soldiers and Guinevere realised this was why she had wanted to see him, to ensure she could pick him out.

She then slid from Gypsy as Galahad made the front horses stop; the mercenaries went to protect the Bishop who was cowering in his wagon.

"Hello, _your eminence_……I hope you have enjoyed your day as I advised…" she smiled.

Alecto stepped forward "You are mercenaries yes?" they nodded "Then so long as you get paid at journey's end what care you for his fate?"

They looked at each and shrugged stepping back. Horton merely looked away as Germanius cast beseeching eyes to his former clerk.

She dragged him away "You do not need to witness this Alecto, take your mother and your new assistant" she smiled at Horton " and leave…."

"I will tell them the Saxons attacked us and killed him…it may mean saying he died protecting us…." He grimaced slightly "It pains me to have him painted a hero."

"Aye mayhap it does" Devon shrugged "but I do not wish to have further repercussions from this. Pelagius will be avenged and that is all I wish; if this worm has to be made out to be some kind of hero in Rome to achieve that end, then so be it….I care not what Rome thinks."

"You are a wise woman Devon; I will miss such council." He smiled.

"I have counselled you not boy, merely said what I thought. But I do have one piece of advice that might aid you - be a good man Alecto; that is all we can hope for in this life…to be a good soul." She returned the smile.

"Then I will do my best to heed such wise words." He gripped her arm and stepped back into the wagon.

"Goodbye…" his mother murmured "Have a good life, you deserve it." Devon was surprised, she had never really heard the woman speak before.

Horton turned as he went to step back into the wagon "God's speed good lady….I am sorry we did not always see eye to eye. I would have liked to debated with you further your 'beliefs' as you call them." He dipped his head.

Devon dipped hers "Aye, but we would have only fallen out I'm sure. Goodbye Horton I hope you fare well, for you are a good man underneath all that church crap!" She laughed as she watched him flinch at the cuss word, but then smile at the veiled compliment.

She watched the retreating caravan now trying to catch up with the rest as she spoke to the bishop "Well, now I bet you wonder what's going to happen to you?"

"You will be….!" He stopped, realising that making threats was not going to aid his cause.

"What? I will be what? Crucified for such heresy as to kill a bishop of your Church, of your God? But that's just it - _your_ Church, _your_ God; _not_ mine…" She smiled evilly "and now you come to mention it…."

Cold realisation dawned on him "You wouldn't….you _couldn't_! But….but…that is barbaric!"

"No more barbaric than what was done to my parents…to Palagius!" she spat at him. She looked at the other two "Come…and bring him."

She walked away, but Guinevere could see she was faltering. "Are you alright?" she whispered.

"I hope so… But I feel bad Guinevere." Her voice faltered and the younger woman's heart went out to her, 'she would have made good Woad' she thought. Just then Devon drew herself straight "I will do this thing, I will not let down a good man."

They brought him to a suitable tree "You know, I was forced to read your Bible….by my owner…." She turned to Germanius "Did you know they crucified Peter upside down on a tree?"

He nodded dumbly; too frightened now to even articulate his fear or beg for his life.

"Of course, I won't do _that_….." he sagged momentarily with relief; he was going to die and soon of that he was sure, but he may yet be permitted a quick death. That small hope was quickly snatched away. "I don't know that we could manage you upside down; better to do it the right way up…like your Jesus. He seemed another nice man that was killed for no reason."

She whistled Gypsy and then took the nails and block hammer from her saddlebag "I'm always good at planning…" she smiled at a stunned Galahad.

She nailed the now screaming Bishop to the tree as Guinevere and Galahad held his thrashing body in place, the weight of his body was pulling the nails through his limbs very quickly. Galahad did not like this; but neither did he like what this man's Church had done to Devon's parents, or what he had done to Arthur's friend.

"You are lucky….I did not whip you first. You have some strength in your legs to push yourself upright to breathe – albeit for a short while." Though her voice was conversational, her face was a mask of pure hatred that made the two others with her catch their breath.

"How does it feel to die the same way as your one time friend, the way of my parents and no doubt many like them?"

He could not speak. She stood for some minutes watching him, then she sighed "I am no torturer though; I will not let you die like this. As much as I want to, I cannot; for then I would be no better than you…." She pulled her swords and put them either side of his head in a scissor action, neatly cutting his head from his shoulders. Then she let the body down…..

She took a rag and a small bottle of oil from the bags; pouring a little on the rag and then the rest on the now dismembered body "I release you Germanius, may your soul find whatever peace it can in Heaven…." She lit the rag and tossed it onto the body, engulfing it in flames.

She staggered then and fell to one knee, her rigid control faltering. Galahad rushed to her and picked her up "Gal…I feel bad…help me onto Gypsy."

"Nay, ride with me - you will not be able to ride back unaided…."

"I will…"

The frightened young knight did as he was bid, then turned to Guinevere "My lady, if you wish to be a friend to me, and her, you will help me now…go fetch the others.

But you must fetch Dagonet ...I am fearful she will not live to see the fort without him….

We'll follow the same path we came on and meet you along the way back…"

With a swift nod, Guinevere mounted her horse and was gone…..

"Hang on sister…for you are a sister to me and Gawain, I hope you know that…." He murmured.

She leaned slightly and ruffled his hair with a blood soaked hand "I love you as much Gal…."

He mounted and they began to ride. He talked to her of everything and nothing; anything to keep her talking, to keep her conscious. He tried to ride quickly, she was bleeding freely again, he realised that dealing with the bishop's body must have burst the few swift stitches that she had put in.

"Please don't die on me Devon…I don't know what we would do without you….I don't think Dag would cope, I really don't…." he muttered.

0-0-0-0

It seemed hours, but was only a matter of 15-20 minutes later that Guinevere rode into sight followed by all the knights; save Tristan and Lancelot.

They were too hurt to come, though both had argued bitterly about being left – especially Tristan, even though he was barely conscious.

"She is my _sister_!" he'd growled trying to sit up.

"Aye, and she will _still _be your sister when _we_ fetch her back!" Arthur did not feel they had time to argue. Guinevere was worried and that did not seem like her, she never struck him as the sort to panic.

"I should go….she saved me…"

"Aye, mayhap you should….but you will not…." Arthur was final.

"And what of me, I am not as hurt as he? I could go…" Lancelot stood shakily.

"With the amount of blood you've lost I doubt you would even make it onto your horse!" Arthur was getting more than a little angry. The girl was hurt and he was standing here arguing with two knights about who was going to rescue her….

"_He_ can't go…so _I_ should go in his stead…I've had worse injuries!" Lancelot yelled jabbing a finger at Tristan.

"_Not_ with so much blood loss!" Arthur rubbed a hand over his face in frustration…. "_Look!_ I know you both are fond of her…you more than most, Tristan because to she is blood kin to you now, but….."

"If he goes, I go…." Mumbled Tristan butting in; attempting to stand and brushing away Aida, who was trying to clean his wounds thoroughly and sew him up.

She smiled at the angry knights before her; she could see Gawain and Bors, and Dagonet especially, trying to get out the door.

"You are all mightily fond of her are you not?"

"Aye mother that we are.." replied an anxious looking Dag.

"Then stop arguing and just go get her…." She turned to Tristan and Lancelot "And you two, do you really want to feel her wrath if she finds out you've endangered yourselves going to fetch her?"

Tristan and Lancelot exchanged a look "She doesn't frighten me…" mumbled Tristan "She's my little sister…."

"Well, if she doesn't – she should. Because she certainly frightens me!" Aida smiled. Tristan, in spite of himself, grinned.

Lancelot sagged with defeat "go, go! We'll stay – but tell her, tell her we _wanted_ to go…"

"Thank you!" murmured Arthur as he passed Aida "for making them see sense."

Dagonet patted her arm "she loves you boy…more than you know she does…" he smiled and went on his way.

She took Bors arm "What is it?"

"She was hurt bad….I'm worried."

"Why?"

" I reckon she's gone after that bloody bishop…."

"Oh, I know she has….." and she told him of Devon's plan. Bors shot out after the others.

Tristan looked at her "She's as vicious as me, isn't she?" he asked proudly having overheard what Devon was going to do.

"Aye, that she is….hate is a powerful emotion boy; and she has plenty of it to fuel her, no matter how hurt she is. Have you spent yours yet?"

He thought for a moment "Not sure….ask me after we've had peace for a while…."

She patted his arm and continued to patch the two knights up; she was a little concerned about Tristan, his injuries were bad – they were only lucky that the Saxon daggers were not as long as the Sarmatian ones, otherwise the wound under his arm alone would have killed him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Dagonet felt the relief sweep over him like a wave when he saw Devon on her horse. But then his eyes took in her pallor and the way her head drooped; his gaze swung to a worried looking Galahad.

He spurred his horse forward "Well!"

"She is bad Dag…she is…."

"And yet you still let her come and deal that prick!" he demanded angrily.

"I….." Galahad was trying to explain.

Devon nudged Gypsy between them "Do not blame him, or Guinevere for that matter…. I would have done it anyway, and their aid saved me much time and pain. Without them I would probably have bled to death…..just trying to get him on the tree…."

She fell…. Dagonet caught her and hauled her onto his horse. He flung the reins of Gypsy at Galahad.

"ARTHUR! ARTHUR! She is bad….I must go!" he swung his horse into a hard gallop back to the fort.

As they rode back in his wake, Bors looked at Gawain "Van will kill me if she dies."

"Why? I think Galahad and Guinevere are the two most at risk from that."

"Yeah, but I _knew_ she were badly hurt and I didn't make sure she stayed. She'll bloody kill me…." He sunk into a worry.

Behind him Arthur looked at Guinevere "So, she uses your name now?"

"Aye" she smiled "She does, but I think it will be time yet before she trusts me. I will fetch my father. He is good at healing…." She rode away to fetch Merlin; though in truth she wondered if the young woman would survive long enough for him to aid her.

As they reached the fort Dagonet's frantic shouts chilled them all as he carried her into the room where they were attempting to heal Tristan and Lancelot.

"AIDA! AIDA! I DON'T THINK SHE'S BREATHING! HELP ME…OH GODDESS, SOMEONE HELP ME!"


	11. The Aftermath

**_Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Same as before…. _**

**_Kemp (also now known as plantain) was commonly used by Saxons to stop the bleeding, usually as a poultice but also could be used as dry powder and sprinkled directly onto the wound, Yarrow is the same._**

**Marblez_: Right….but does this chapter help? Don't you just hate cliffies? cue evil laugh_**

**Babaksmiles_: Don't worry about it; it's good of you to even bother reviewing. Picking up and then crashing down…aren't I cruel? LOL No I won't…probably, but if I don't it will be the next chapter. By feeling bad she was feeling ill, Devon had no qualms whatsoever about either killing the horrible little bishop or her chosen method of his demise (I'm glad you didn't like him either), hope you liked his death. Yeah, she and Guin are getting along a bit better….glad you liked the story._**

**Evenstar-mor2004_: Don't worry about it, I think the server was down again. I can't…or can I? You know how evil I can be…..though the death threats I'm getting about it are a little worrying! LOL I must admit I did toy with the idea of really torturing him (and your way would have been pure class), but decided she would not want to be like him, and so would show some mercy. Besides he was screaming anyway, so she got her pound of flesh so to speak (something I will be using in the darker Arthur story I hope to be doing soon). Hope you liked it anyway, and hope you like this chapter too; though I doubt the death threats will cease:O)_**

**lilstrummrgrl527_: I do sympathise, I was the only person in an entire cinema who cried at 'Edward Scissorhands' because I felt sorry for him…..and for the love of God, don't get me started on 'Titanic' – I've been banned from watching that ever again as I cry so much I actually brought on an asthma attack once! I think he suspects, but I have admitted nothing. Though I was talking in my sleep the other night apparently and calling out to 'Dag' and 'Tris' to save me….oops! Dag is the sort of man we all pray we end up with when we're aged 10-15 by the time we're 25-30 reality sets in and we settle for as close as we can get! Was that from my description or just your rampant imagination! LOL He has a lot against them because he is complete bastard! Yeah Devon was really nasty in a pleasant way…if I'd been him I would have run then….but still, he died! YAH! Yeah I'll join your 'Gal's Gals Club' for hair rufflers of the world:O) His hair is just so ruffly! I am quite evil (as well you know) when it comes to main characters, but I am getting a little worried by the death threats, so we will have to wait until the next chapter after this to see! What can I say, I like to dance with death (threats anyway)!_**

**Twilight Falcon_: Oh, sorry – you are not the only frustrated reviewer, others are threatening me with death and severe mutilation if Devon dies. So am still wondering whether to risk it! LOL Glad you liked the various interactions, I try to keep them a little amusing otherwise it would be a bit depressing right? Well, more so, anyway:O)_**

**Aelia O'Hession_I know…..aren't I though! LOL But you know I am the lover of the cliffies! Oh God another death threat, you would be surprised at how many I've had after that chapter…seriously, loads:O) No pie then, I take it:O) The fluff is there…..sort of. Anyway, I never _said_ she would die – granted I never said she'd live either. I take it, you're not going to like this chapter much then? I know, but the damn Saxons are so good at dying in a bloody and futile fashion….and I love to party when the axe's fly! He is and there is more worry this chapter. BUT I PROMISE – no deluges this story, just summer rains….. :O) DON'T HATE ME! Oh, and as for the happys, I just can't – apart from the endings…well, except for the Lancelot story, that will have a bit more of the happy's in it – mainly because I can't write the damn man seriously! sigh He just makes me laugh he is so sarcastic:O)_**

**Calliann_: Probably won't….as the threats of violence I'm getting are scary! LOL Glad you liked it and Dag could meet someone else…I mean she's dead he has to move on right! evil grin As for Tristan, well he would want to be with his sister….so…..but then those durned death threats again! You'll find out what happens to them in the chapter after this one. Glad you liked the various interactions…you need humour or you'd sob (Blech…) No, as you say reincarnation seems a futile exercise without having the previous knowledge of what you did wrong. I'm chuffed you liked that line as it was my favourite too….their liking of killing is a common factor between then and I wanted to make it more noticeable. _**

**SpectralLady_Don't worry, I've already had quite a few, who knew this would be so unpopular! LOL You growl! What are you an X-man? But I'm not sure…I promise you'll find out next chapter which I hope to post sometime tomorrow._**

**Sorceress Misha_: Glad you liked it and I love my cliffies! You will find out what happens to them in the chapter after this one…don't hate me too much!_**

**Magpie-Detonation_: I love Dag and think he is what all men should aspire to be a _true_ gentleman and knight. I haven't read the novel….but I can believe that men like that would be jealous of him and so put him down. I however, think he is perfection! deep sigh Though slightly longer hair would be nice, you know so that you could run your fingers through it as he kisses you and….okay, am off for cold shower….. ;O)_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_Anyway…chapter Eleven!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Heart & Soul**_

**_Chapter Eleven – The Aftermath_**

Jols flew over, even before Aida could reach them; he was as panic stricken as the large knight carrying her, but they needed to remain calm.

"Alright, Dag, alright…." He soothed "Let me see…." Dagonet laid her on one of the beds.

"WHAT!" Lancelot had heard, along with Tristan, the large knight's anguished cry and was up and trying to reach her.

"She is alright….I will not lose another sister." Despite his apparent calm, Tristan was desperately trying to get up.

"NOW JUST STOP IT!" Aida shouted as she could see their nerves unravelling before her "Let Jols check her before everyone starts panicking!" She made the two knights settle down.

However she was as upset and worried as the rest, she wanted the young woman to be well…..it was so unfair – she remembered Devon's best compliment to her 'You remind me of my Nana….'

A tear slid down her wrinkled cheek unheeded, until Tristan reached up and wiped it away with his thumb "I'll not lose her…I'll not….do not worry mother…."

The squire leant over Devon….was she breathing? He could not see her chest rising and falling. He went to shake his head at Dag, when he felt it – a slight breeze on his cheek.

"She's breathing….she is!" he called in relief "But she is bad and we must sort her out soon, or she'll bleed to death."

Dagonet appeared with his kit, but Aida brushed him out of the way "I need yarrow and kemp…..there is some over there in that black roll of Devon's" the old lady had had the foresight to bring the young woman's healing kit with her to tend the knights.

"What's that for?" Asked a worried Jols, just as the other knights, Van and Guinevere all piled into the room.

"It stops the bleeding…though in this case it is good."

"Good to bleed that badly!" Galahad was horrified.

"Yes, it helps clean the wound and stops too much infection entering….but we need to stop it now. I will sprinkle some of the powder onto the wound, but I really need to make a poultice."

"Why don't you?" Arthur asked.

"Because she needs fresh herbs for that…here lady." Said Merlin sweeping into the room and handing her some of the very herbs she needed.

Aida took them gratefully and swiftly made a poultice of the herbs and put it onto the wound. Devon groaned and shifted about, obviously in pain.

"Good, it hurts her…she has not completely relinquished her hold on this life yet then." The shaman smiled.

"Will she live?" asked Dagonet quietly, holding Lucan's hand in his bloodstained one.

"Hmm….if she fights it and we can stop the bleeding, yes. But it will be a hard won battle, boy." Merlin said after some thought.

He turned to all the others in the room "Now, all of you out…out….we can only heal the sick of body here. The sick of heart need to find solace elsewhere.

But you two stay - she needs you by her" he nodded to Dag "and you can help with the healing…" he nodded to Jols, then he turned sternly to Lucan "What of you child? Do you wish to help or be with the other children?"

"I wish to stay and help Dag and Devon as they helped me." The boy spoke resolutely.

"Brave boy!" He smiled "You will do well. A Woad yes?"

Lucan nodded.

"Your family?"

"_They_ are my family now…." He gestured to Dagonet and Devon "All before them are dead." he held his head high.

"Good boy, _brave_ boy…yes, yes…it is as it should be…yes." He turned to Aida "Well lady…it seems we have much work to do."

He then walked to the two injured knights. He looked at Lancelot and Tristan who had now lapsed into unconsciousness "They will fare badly…." He nodded at Tristan "he very badly."

He turned to Dagonet who looked stricken "It is by no means certain he will die, knight. He may well live yet…they all three may" he gestured to Devon as well as Tristan and Lancelot.

He saw the wound on the palm of Tristan's right hand, then he walked over to Devon and found a corresponding one on her left, then checked Lancelot "Ah, I see…they have become blood kin yes; but not the dark one?"

Dag nodded "No Lance is a friend only, though she is mightily fond of him – as she is of all the knights. 'Cepting maybe Arthur…I'm still not sure what she makes of him. She has no love of Romans and Christians; and Arthur being both is a bit much for her to take. But they appear to be getting on because they both knew Pelagius.

But aye, she and Tristan felt it was right…Tristan lost an older sister in the war with Rome, Isolda her name was. He felt with Devon he was getting her back; that she was much like her."

"He was not too far wrong…" smiled Merlin cryptically. He looked round the room "I want their beds together, understand…do whatever is necessary to make this so and put the girl in the middle."

Jols nodded "Dag, give us a hand…" as Dag went to go past the Shaman, the old man grabbed his arm. "You cannot leave her….she will need you to guide them back…"

"I would never leave her." Dag said with quiet certainty.

"That is good…" the old man stared into his eyes "very good…..you love her muchly…that is what she would say is it not?"

"Aye, it is…" Dag blanched; he had no idea how the old man knew.

"Come, we must get started."

Four hours later, they had stabilised all three injured people. Devon was only just hanging onto life by a thread, with Tristan and Lancelot not far behind.

"If they survive until morning, then all to the good……they may then stand a chance…."

Dag took a seat next to Devon and took her hand "Don't leave me Devon…I have only just found you…please don't leave me…."

Merlin touched his shoulder "a warrior like you does not beg…._he _would not." He gestured to Tristan's still form "he would _tell _her to stay."

Dagonet nodded "Devon, I am telling you this - you will _not _leave me…do you understand?"

Sat next to the bed Devon laid on, her hand in his - this was to be Dag's place for a while…

0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning Bors, sporting a cracking black eye, came in with a nervous looking Galahad who was nursing a cut lip.

"I'm assuming that _he _did not do that?" Dag asked with a small smile, nodding at Galahad.

"Him! Nay!" Bors grinned ruefully "My Van did it…apparently I didn't take good enough care of our mate there." He gestured to Devon.

"You?" The large knight gestured towards Galahad.

"Van……same reason. I was an idiot obviously, as I did not stop her from going after the bishop." He smiled gloomily.

"Another reason I'm here…he was scared of what _you'd _do to him…." Bors smirked.

"Nothing lad, nothing….she would not have been stopped. If she could track 30 bloody Saxons for 6 months to kill them off, one pathetic bishop would not have meant aught to her." Dagonet sighed with a rueful smile.

"She went after 30 Saxons?" asked Merlin who had been checking on Tristan.

"Aye…" Galahad was grateful to speak of something else, and was still in awe of her on this "she tracked them for 6 months after they wiped out a Woad camp, she had a man there called….umm….dog…no that's not it….ummm….waif? No…WOLF! That was it, Wolf…and he got killed along with the entire village.

Anyway, they left her for dead, she lost her baby and everything – so she went after them as soon as she was able. First she found their boats and burned them, killing their guards so they couldn't leave. Then she went after the rest…..she tracked them and picked them off one by one, until she'd killed every last one of them." He finished proudly.

Merlin's head had snapped round at the name of Devon's dead lover "Wolf, did you say?"

"Aye…."

"He was my blood kin…..I knew someone had avenged him, I had no idea who or how…." He looked at the girl with new respect "She is a formidable warrior…."

"Aye that she is and she's _ours_…" came the possessive voice from the door.

They all looked round to see a puffy eyed Van standing there "She ain't no Woad, she's an Iazyges….Sarmatian, like us….so when she…she….gets better" she choked back the tears "then she 's with us - not you…"

"Aye lady, I believe you…." Merlin smiled "You love her very much?"

"Aye….she is like a sister to me…"

"You also…." He looked at Galahad "it seems many of you think of her as your sister…."

"Aye she is as much to me and Gawain…" Galahad agreed.

"I know to me she is my 'little mate'" Bors said with a slight hitch to his voice "I just wished I'd kept a closer eye on her…"

"She followed her destiny knight.." Merlin said by way of comfort "there was nothing you could have done to prevent it."

"Oh you Woads and your sodding _destiny_! What good will it do me if my friend and sister dies? Where will _he_ be left; having only just found the love of his bloody life?" Van spat in anger, pointing at Dagonet.

"You're just like your sodding daughter an' all!" Van attempted to mimic Guinevere "It was her destiny…I merely helped her fulfil it; and hopefully quickly so that she would not perish in the attempt from her injuries….' Well, I don't give a flying _fuck_ about bloody destiny and all that shit…I just want my Devon to get better!" She prodded Merlin in the shoulder.

"She told me that I couldn't love her like a sister as everyone she loved died….well, I never thought it would be her!"

"She may not die yet lady…." Placated the old man to the furious redhead in front of him.

"She better not!" was all the reply he got before she stormed out.

Merlin looked at Bors "Is she yours?"

"Aye…she's my little harpy!" he grinned.

"And did she do that?" he pointed to Bors' black eye.

"Aye….and that…" Bors indicated Galahad's cut lip.

"Then I will inform my daughter that we are both lucky to have only received a tongue lashing." He smiled "And you knight are a braver man than I, to take on such a temper!"

Bors grinned proudly but owned up "Van's temper ain't a patch on our Devon's…….hers is really nasty!"

He then sobered and went over to Dagonet "Dag mate, any change in the maid?"

The large knight merely shook his head as he brushed his lips over the back of her hand he was holding, and indeed had been all night.

"She has not died knights….that is good, neither have your two brothers. You can thank this good lady for her swift help for that fact…." He nodded to Aida, who blushed and waved away his compliments.

"I only did what had to be done is all. I would never let any harm befall the little maid, or those she calls family."

"You need to talk to her…let her know where she belongs…" Merlin told them.

"What if she _wants _to die?" Jols spoke the secret fear he'd been nursing since she'd fallen…..

"That desire may have changed now she has him and all of you." he indicated Dag and the others. "Loneliness is a terrible burden to bear; no matter how you may wish to accept it and even love the isolation, you will also hate it. She has suffered greatly in her life, I saw what was done to Wolf's village; the loneliness of dealing with all the loss of her family and then wolf as well as being alone…..well, I can understand her longing to die." He sighed.

"But now things are different, she knows you love her and she knows she loves you…." he waved at Dagonet "I know you have only known each other a short time, but souls recognise their mates instantly….and you are that knight – do not think otherwise, you _are_ soul mates; and she has the other knights as brothers and friends…."

He returned his attention to Jols "she has much to live for now, so all is not lost squire - take heart!

Now all who visit her should talk to her; it matters naught about what they prattle to her, just so long as they do so. The same goes for your brothers….they need to be called back to us." He left the room.

Dag shifted uncomfortably in his chair "Jols? I need the latrine….can you sit with her?"

"Aye Dag, I'd be happy to…." Jols grinned, glad to be included; but he noticed that he had been now. When they returned yesterday, he was called to the table with the others whilst Arthur had discussed their fallen friends, he had been allowed to sit and sup with them as if he too were a knight; he was never more proud.

He thought about what Merlin had told them…so he began to tell Devon and the other two "So there I was hovering at the door as usual and Arthur says, all matter of fact like 'Jols sit, for God's sake, you make the room look untidy!' and so I sat Dev….I sat at the round table with the knights and the future king of the Britons!" he smiled.

"It was an honour I can tell you…it wasn't quite the same without Tris, Lance and Dag though…..Dag wouldn't leave you and the other two are so sick. But I was thinking that Arthur might let me sit once more when you're all better…. You know just to be there at the same time….to talk amongst _all_ of them. Maybe even you could sit with Dag and Bors as well…" he grinned and spoke excitedly.

"But even more Arthur asked me questions and seemed to really think much of my answers…." He prattled on like this for some time. Arthur stood outside the door with tears in his eyes, he had no idea how slighted the man they considered a friend had been by them, and realised that in a way Devon's anger had been well placed towards them.

As with all things she had seen much and acted on it. He burnt with the secret shame that _she_ had been the one to avenge so effectively the death of Pelagius.

He knew how she had done it, Alecto had left him a note telling how proud he should be of his 'little warrior' – he had not found it until he retired to bed, but when he had read what she had planned to do….he had gone to Galahad and Guinevere and spoke to them of what she'd done…

The fact that she had shown mercy at the last, showed she had a heart…..more than those that caused the hate to burn to so fiercely in her in the first place. He wanted desperately to talk to her and tell he was sorry she had had to do this thing alone – and not only alone, but so sorely injured too - but he could never find her by herself.

He peered round the door and saw Jols still sitting chatting amicably away to Devon and to Tristan. He realised that at some point he and the scout must have come to some kind of understanding too; probably with Devon's influence, for he knew how devoted the scout was to her – his 'sister'.

He saw Lancelot lying alone and unnoticed and worried for his best friend. But then he saw Devon's hand move toward him, Jols saw it and knew not what to make of it. Until Dagonet moved past Arthur and spoke "She wants you to speak to Lance…she obviously feels he's neglected…" he smiled sadly "Don't ask me how I know, I just do."

So Jols went to chat to Lancelot whilst Dagonet took his position back next to Devon. He did not need to speak to her overlong, she knew he was there. He would occasionally squeeze her hand, or whisper in her ear the simple line "you will _not_ leave me…" and that was enough.

0-0-0-0-0-0

For 8 days Dagonet kept his almost silent vigil next to Devon. The children would come in and chat to her, Lucan spent most days sat on Dag's lap and had now even started calling him Father.

The small boy, along with Bors' herd, would not accept she was going to die. "She would not leave you Father. I have seen the way she looks at you; she loves you dearly. Seven and Six noticed her look at you funny the day you bumped into her at Van's…so we think she liked you a lot even then."

"Muchly…." Dag whispered smiling at the boy.

"Muchly?"

"Aye….." and he told the boy the story of Devon's mother's invention of the word muchly. In days all the children were using it, and Dag smiled at what Devon would make of it if she knew.

The strange part about it all was, it was as if she seemed to know if someone was being left out. If they were all clustered around her and Lancelot her hand to would point to Tristan, and Dag would ensure someone would sit with him and talk to him; and the same for Lancelot.

The nights were the worst; Lucan slept with the herd, and Dagonet had only a candle to light the hours before dawn – and it was then that he was most forlorn. He could still feel her lips on his, the desire coursing through her as well him. He wondered a lot in those dark hours whether he should have taken her to bed and made love to her that night.

But then sanity would reign, and he would realise that the hours they spent kissing and embracing were the best times of his life. That he could look back at much in the few days he had known her and remember it fondly. The way she had stood up to Lancelot, _twice_, for him….the way she would look at him with those gorgeous eyes…the stars she pointed out. He looked out the window and saw the three again…

Aye, it was a lot of good to remember. But she would not die, he would not let her….she would return and be his yet. She had to, for he could not face the world now without her; the warmth of her love, the sweetness of her kisses, the sense of belonging.

Dagonet bent his head and wept…..for the first since he had left Sarmatia, 15 years ago.

A voice close by spoke "We were together…we all were…..there……but Tristan has had a shock…..I fear…." The large knight lifted his head and saw a groggy looking Lancelot staring at him.

"What? What do you fear?" Dag asked before he even realised that Lancelot was awake.

"I fear he won't come back, and she will not leave him….."a tear slid down the dark knight's cheek.

"NO!" Dag jumped to his feet and shook Devon "Don't you leave me wench! Don't you dare!" he spun on Tristan "and _you_ – her brother – you bloody bring her back do you hear me! You bring her back!"

"Dag…..I couldn't stay…I tried, but something was pushing me away…." Lancelot began to get agitated and Dagonet had to restrain him.

The noise had brought the other knights running, including Merlin, and they listened as a tired Lancelot explained in short terms that he, Tristan and Devon had been together and now he was back and they were not. But Devon had said she was right behind him. Beyond that he refused to speak of it….he was visibly upset and kept staring at the still forms of Tristan and Devon.

All Dagonet could hear him muttering for hours after was "I never should have left them, I never should have left them….."


	12. The Realm of Shades

**_Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Same as before…. Vala means 'Chosen' in old English. The poems that are from Pelagius and Dagonet are actually fairly modern and come from a poem site on the internet, but I thought they would fit here._**

**Sorceress Misha_: Just to stop you going daft and trying to head off the death threats here is the next chapter a little quicker….and no cliffies this time! Aren't I nice! LOL Tristan's shock will be explored a little in this chapter but will come out more in further ones, and one will be do to with Devon….though that will be told my Merlin to them. I know, poor old Lance, it wasn't like it _was_ his fault, I mean someone says 'I'm right behind you' what you going to do? My sodding laptop has lost the bookmark of you site addy, can you send it again – or just stick it in your review (if it'll let you and I definitely will come and have a look-see!) :O)_**

**Calliann_: I know he is a naughty boy, but trust me he has major grounds for this and all will become clear soon. They had to be together, at least in my view of what the 'hereafter' (for want of a better term) is like. Don't apologise for ranting, listen you're not threatening me with death which is a plus! And to have you rant must mean it made an impression, which is good too. :O) I thought I wouldn't make this big thing of it yet, but Devon will and will be so chuffed for him. I _knew_ you'd like the Jols bit! Did I get it right though? I wasn't sure it was right…. Vanora _had _to lose her rag though didn't she? I mean there is her best friend lying at death's door and this bloody Woad is going on about destiny…._I'd _have lamped him one if it were me! Well, I've tried to update quickly as being hoarse is no fun….especially if you wish to shout at aught else muchly! ;O) I know poor Dag, but even he couldn't remain calm at that could he?_**

**Aelia O'Hession_: I am aren't I, and I did didn't I! OOhhh, I am so naughty! However, purely because I like you muchly, this story is more for you than anyone else and you scare me most of all (and trust me I have been getting _loads_ of death threats, so yours have to be good to better the others) I have made this a _non _cliffy! Also I think you'll like it….hopefully! LOL BTW, I hope you don't mind but I used the 'realm of Shades' in this chapter….is that alright? If not I can change it…. Additionally, TRUST ME WOMAN – there will be no deluges…and even this shower is passing to let in the sun now….read on…..and have faith! VBG _**

**SpectralLady_Oh I am….think of me as a female wolverine when it comes to the temper stakes! I reckon I could Devon a run for her money! LOL And you were, very threatening – even without the growl:O) Well, hopefully you'll this non-cliffy muchly fluff chapter….hopefully…if you don't I can tell you I live in a cave on high mountain in Kathmandu! _**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_Anyway…chapter Twelve!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Heart & Soul**_

**_Chapter Twelve – The Realm of Shades_**

Dagonet continued to hold Devon's hand and tell her she would not leave him, but the conviction in his voice was faltering. He would wet her lips and drip water into her mouth, and do the same with Tristan; but his shoulders sagged and his movements was slower now, almost defeated.

All were worried about him, he looked like a wraith; he refused to leave her unless he absolutely had to, he was barely eating or sleeping and the worry was now taking it's toll on the large man.

He barely spoke to anyone, his large brown eyes fixed on the still form before him. He would speak to Tristan; but only to demand, in no uncertain terms, that he return and _with_ his Devon.

As he had done before, he recited a poem he knew from when he was a boy; one he thought would make her understand how he felt about her. Maybe, this time, it would be what would finally bring her back:

I was sort of hoping,  
That you would come along,  
Like the answer to a prayer,  
And the music to a song.

Like the kind of thing that happens,  
At a special place and time,  
That will change our lives forever,  
Like a fantasy of mine.

The fantasy was there before,  
I ever knew your name,  
And now that I have found you,  
We will never be the same.

So, pardon, if I look at you,  
Forgive me, if I stare,  
At the fantasy I knew before,  
I saw you standing there.

For I was always hoping,  
That you would come along,  
Like the answer to a prayer,  
And the music to a song.

Whenever I day dream,  
and day dream I do,  
in my secret garden,  
I day dream of you.

I day dream of you,  
in a faraway land;  
embracing me tight  
and holding my hand.

Holding my hand,  
and touching my face.  
Just you and me,  
in this peaceful place.

In this peaceful place  
a pristine river flows.  
Where the unicorns run,  
a breeze always blows.

A breeze always blows  
and sings of a song;  
our love in a place  
where you're never gone.

Where you're never gone  
is as it would seem,  
from dusk until dawn,  
whenever I day dream.

And whenever I day dream,  
and day dream I do,  
in my secret garden,  
I day dream - of _you_.

But once again it failed to have any effect; he sighed and continued to hold her hand…and whisper his love to her.

The others came in and would talk to her too; Lancelot, now recovering, would speak to her, but little – until one day, 3 days after he woke up.

Dagonet had gone to the latrine once more; Lancelot had said he would watch them for him. The two had become firm friends over the last 3 days, their mutual concern for their sick friends now a common bond.

The dark knight had got painfully out of his bed and knelt in-between Devon and Tristan. He held one of their hands in each of his and turned to the scout "I know you're sad Tris and she comforts you there; I know it was a shock and you are heartsick, but so are we….we need her, we do – _and_ you. What will we do without our scout to guide us?

But Dag is beside himself without her….it's cruel to keep her there…you must come back. She won't leave you; you know how bloody stubbornly loyal the demon is, so _you_ must come back. It's not like they were even letting us in!"

He then spoke to the young woman lying so still beside him "You said you were right behind me Devon…you did. But you're not back….why? You can't leave us….you can't. You said…you were right behind me, you had his hand in yours and you were following me….what happened?

I have nothing to prove if you are not with me; no one would believe I could be a better man without you to tell them, to defend me as you have before." He sighed and hung his head "I should never have left you…I shouldn't. I could see, could see Tristan's face…I knew….knew he was struggling to accept what had happened…

Dagonet needs you Devon…..he does; so does Lucan, so does the herd, and the rest of us….even that old woman, Aida, needs you. Arthur needs you too; I know, I know a Roman Christian needing a pagan demon like you" he smiled "with the rage of Hades in her heart - but he does.

But most of all our Dag needs you; heneeds _you _like I need the air to breath. His heart is dying Devon ,and you above all others knows what that feels like; you know how it feels to have a scarred soul – I saw that. Don't do this to us all, but most of all don't do this to _him_…..please…I beg you…._don't._" There was no response from either body.

"My fault," he muttered, his shoulders slumping in defeat "All my fault….I should never have left them…"

He felt the tears sliding down his cheeks, but this time he did nothing to stop them; he cared naught to whomever saw him cry, he cared naught as to whether they ridiculed him…he was about to lose two of the best people he knew, and he hadn't even told them how much he cared.

A hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up to see Arthur standing next to him "I do not believe it is your fault Lance….neither do the others." Lancelot scrubbed at his face. Arthur smiled "She made me cry too….once…..she is good at reading us deep inside, event the parts we try to keep hidden, and telling us the truth. No wonder Pelagius liked her so."

Lancelot smiled sadly at him and rose stiffly "I'd best get back to bed…"

"Aye, you had…or else Aida will have your hide!"

"Do you think she is related to Devon?"

"No, why?"

"She cares so much for her, and seems to like her….yet she barely knows her."

"So do we, and we didn't know her all that well; yet here we all are coming to see her, worrying about her, loving her" he gestured to the door Dag had gone through. He sighed "I am worried about Dagonet, he speaks of fetching her himself…I hope he does not do aught stupid…."

"Tell her…."

"What?"

"Tell Devon…" Lancelot had an idea and spoke loudly, raising an eyebrow at Arthur who understood and did likewise, his commanding voice moving round the room "tell her you fear Dag will harm himself to go fetch her…tell Tristan the same. They are both fiercely fond of that great ox and I know they would not wish it…though I think Tristan would rather put out his own eyes than admit it!" the knight smiled at his commander.

He looked across at Devon "If anything will bring her back it is her rage, and nothing will make her angrier than that great oaf harming himself for her sake. After all, he is doing that now anyway, is he not?" he raised his voice a little more, though it fatigued him to do so. This was one way to fetch them back, anger, and they both had it in spades! "He is barely eating, sleeping or anything…..even I, not the most observant of men, can see him wasting away."

Devon began to fidget. She did not wake, but it was the first movement she'd made for 11 days. Tristan turned his head her way, though his eyes were tight shut…..a tear slid out from the edge of one eye and rolled down the side of his face and into his pillow.

Arthur had never seen the scout cry…_never._ Not when he had had to kill his first horse because it's leg was broken – and God he had loved that beast, not when Percival had died - a native from his village too and his last link to home, not even when he heard his betrothed had been killed coming to find him. The scout _never_ cried; it was an emotion, and Tristan did not _do_ emotions.

The commander turned to Lancelot "What in the name of God has happened to him?" he asked, concern thick in his voice. Before the dark knight could speak, they both watched as Devon stretched out a hand and grasped the scout's, whose arm was reaching for her.

Her eyes fluttered open "Arthur, I will tell you one day…not now. Dagonet? I want Dag….." The slits of honey closed again, but she held fast to Tristan….Arthur realised the hands they were holding were the ones with the cut palms…

"I wanted to stay…but she would not let me…" muttered Tristan groggily.

Arthur ran from the room "DAGONET! DAGONET! FOR GOD'S SAKE - DAGONET!"

Lancelot leapt up, cursing the pain in his shoulder and rounded on the two before him "DON'T YOU EVER BLOODY DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! I couldn't believe you let me come back on my sodding own!"

Brother and sister smiled at him "Our goodbyes were longer…." Devon whispered and held out her free hand to him.

He fell by her bed and hugged her tightly "I missed you, you little demon….and you, you bloody great lump!" he grinned a little tearily at Tristan, who regarded him with a small smile.

"Hmmm….it was certainly quieter when you'd gone…." Was all the scout said.

0-0-0-0-0

The large knight was just returning, wiping his face so none would see the tears of frustration and anguish that he had shed whilst retreating briefly to his room. He could not let her see him like that, but neither could he hold back now the secret fear that she had gone….at least in spirit. Her body was there; breathing, living, showing him how tantalisingly close he had been to happiness – but her soul was gone. _She _was gone.

He heard Arthur yelling for him, almost anger in his voice 'Oh Goddess, don't let her have passed without me there to say goodbye.' He thought as he ran to his commander.

"ARTHUR! What is it?" he gasped as he ran up "she hasn't….?"

Arthur beamed at him "SHE IS AWAKE DAG!" he yelled "She is awake and asking for you…so is Tristan…"

Dagonet was a blur as he passed, and all the others came running "Is she?" Van asked "Is he?"

"Aye Vanora she is and so is he – why would I lie?" Arthur smiled.

The small redhead flung herself at Arthur and he swung her round "oh, she's back, she's back and so is that bloody ghost of a scout! Thank the Goddess, thank _your_ God, thank every bloody deity in the Heavens….she's back, we've got our little demon back _and_ our scout!" She laughed, cried and kissed the large man all at the same time.

Galahad and Gawain were clapping each other on the back, each time a little harder until they'd all but knocked each other over, laughing.

Jols had tears in his eyes and a big grin on his face, Aida was openly weeping but laughing too. Bors stood quietly muttering "Bloody little maid….I shall be havin' words I shall…scarin' us all like that, and that bloody scout!" but he was smiling too.

The herd, including Lucan, were dancing round.

Guinevere looked to her father "So it continues?"

"Aye…it does, thank the Goddess…I thought destiny had suddenly lurched onto a different path."

"You think so much of her father?"

"Aye…she avenged Wolf, she avenged the good roman she liked and she avenged her parents. She even went for a third time to the realm of shades and brought back the knights they need. She is all the prophecy spoke of…..they will need her, especially the large one. He would have followed her soon after; hearts broken like his would have been, do not beat on for long."

"I hope she likes me now." Guinevere sighed.

"She will if you behave, and stop playing your 'games', daughter. But she will keep you in check either way." He smiled, pulling her into a brief embrace.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Dagonet raced into the room; Devon had let loose Tristan's hand and was struggling to sit up. Her face lit up as she reached out her arms to him, her eyes swimming.

He was on her in a moment, and had swept her up into a bear hug so tight she could not breathe…but she hugged him back, despite the pain and the fatigue that gripped her even now.

"Don't do that to me…Devon…I…..thought I'd lost you…I thought…you'd gone…that your family…that you…" he could not speak, could not put into words the fear he'd held in his heart.

She pulled his lips to hers "that I was Vala…" his head flew up "I saw her, she came and said to say she was sorry she left you.

Dagonet, I would not leave you…..it just took a little longer to say goodbye.

I am not going to die on you any time soon. That was made clear to me in no uncertain terms….it is just as well I do not wish to anymore" she smiled "or I could have been quite cross!"

She kissed him again and hugged him. "Oh, how I've missed you my gentle warrior…." She rubbed her cheek against his and then pushed their foreheads together "you would not let me be, I could hear you…..and not asking; nay, _telling_ me to come back!" she grinned "I had no idea you could be so bossy!"

He grinned at her, hardly daring to believe she was here and real – still breathing and still loving him. His eyes darkened as he looked at a sleeping Tristan, she pulled his face back to her and brushed her lips to his, lips he never thought to kiss again "Nay Dag –do not be vexed so at him, it was a terrible thing he learnt there. I cannot speak….it was bad…it took time to accept and let go.

He begged Dag…." She closed her eyes as the tears came then "proud man that he is, he did just as I have in the past; he begged them entry, reached through those cursed gates to beg them let him enter…but they would not yield.

He - stubborn ass that he is - swore he would not leave until they did. I could not leave him, he told me go – to follow Lance….but I would not forsake him, he's my blood kin now. I knew we'd come back…but has it been long Dag? You look bad, Lancelot was saying you would harm yourself to fetch me, you were wasting away before them." she looked concerned and sad.

"Aye, you've been gone 11 days Devon; 11 days my heart has ached for the sight of your eyes on mine, of feeling the touch of your skin to mine. 11 days of praying to any God that would listen to let you return to me. 11 days of thinking you lost in spirit, if not in body, to my soul that has cried for you every night. I cannot bear to think how I missed you…." she rubbed the tears that had run onto his cheek with her thumbs.

"I had no idea….none; it is not so long there….an hour there must be a day here…before I have always been alone, so never knew how long it was."

She touched his cheek with her hand and he pressed his mouth into the palm and kissed it hard "How long I've waited for you to do that my lady….how long I've dreamed of your touch once more. But….but I thought it lost to me…I thought you happier where you'd gone…..."

"Dagonet_, Dagonet_…I would not be happier _anywhere_ but here now…..even Heaven is not as golden as it seemed a few short days ago without you in it. This hell we live in is Heaven to me now, only because you are here…." She stared deeply into his eyes, something she did not do often "I love you Dagonet the Aorsi….I love you my dear, gentle bear of a knight.

You are the best man I have ever known…you hold me Dag; heart, body and soul you hold me. You are the most fearsome warrior, the gentlest man and the noblest and kindest knight. You have a pure heart and a good soul….all men in the world should aspire to be you…." she broke down at the end, tears spilling down her cheeks "Vala told me I was lucky, but I already knew that…."

"Vala….how did…?"

"The Land of the Dead is where we go when we die…Heaven, basically. Others would know it as the Realm of Shades. There are large gates that only open for those that should be there, whose time has come. Ours hadn't, and so the gates remained shut; but our loved ones came and saw us….and others too….Vala was one. The others for Tristan…." she stopped "I will tell you of it all one day Dag…I promise. But not now, it is too bad and he is so heartsick at it." She nodded at Tristan.

"Is it so bad for him?" all anger at the knight had dissipated; if he was suffering some terrible news or loss, the large knight would not worsen it – he liked the scrap of a scout too much.

"Aye…it is bad Dag….so very bad….more because it was not expected…." She found it difficult to keep her eyes open, but just as they began to flutter shut once more she said one word that filled his heart "Stay?"

"Where else would I go, if not with you?" he whispered. His soul finally thawed and her heart began to beat as one whole as she drifted into a restful slumber, their hands clutched tight together…each refusing to let loose the other.

0-0-0-0-0

A while later, as she slept, Tristan awoke "How fares my sister?" he asked groggily.

"Better…you?" Dagonet, still holding Devon's hand, glanced at the rumpled scout.

"I feel a large wagon has run over me, and then come back to do it again….but I'll live." He sounded almost disappointed at the last.

"Aye you better Tristan, for I'll not lose her for the want of her brother…." Dagonet said darkly.

"I know…I know…she would not leave me…though I told her to…"

"Aye, but then she would not be the woman we love if she had just abandoned you."

"Nay, mayhap you're right….she is the reason I live now…_only _she…." He said sadly.

"Nay…you live because we are your brothers full as much as she is your sister…..and we are your tribe now; just as we are hers." Dagonet spoke forcefully.

Tristan peered at him "What has she told you?"

"She told me nothing. But I know it would be a big thing that would make Tristan the Sarmatian killer beg for anything. The only thing that would make you wish to stay dead is the death of all you love….." he held a hand to stay the scout's reply "You do not have to speak of it Tris; I do not wish to distress you further – but mark me, you are as much to me as you are to her….and I do not doubt the others feel the same; so you are _not _alone, alright?" he said emphatically.

Tristan merely nodded; not trusting himself to speak until he got a rein on his feelings again, and so slowly and painfully rolled to face the wall. But not before Dagonet saw the emotions in his brown eyes – acceptance and belonging, mixed with terrible grief.

A short while later, when he was sure the scout was asleep once more, Lancelot sat up and looked at Dagonet "Will they be alright?"

Dag nodded "Aye I think so. Lancelot, what in the name of all the deities happened?" he was confused "I mean….you've got the scout apparently begging to stay dead, my dead wife speaking to Devon, and the Goddess only knows what happening to you."

"Dead wife?" Lancelot looked shocked "I never knew you married?"

"It was a pagan ritual….kept very quiet; you know how the Romans are about it. But I loved her very much. It had been difficult to keep our love a secret, creeping around…" he smiled "but we were happy. She died in childbirth whilst I was away on a mission; she and the babe both perished." He sighed.

"I am sorry; I had no idea." The younger knight looked thoughtful "That was about 10 years ago was it not? I remember you looking ill for some months and not even keeping with Bors and Van. Plus it had gone from being bloody difficult to find you, to knowing exactly where you were."

"Aye that's right. I missed her something dreadful, but it was hard with Bors and Van and the herd…..though they only had One and Two then. But they reminded me of all I'd lost."

"Did _they_ know?"

"No, I told no one – though I think they'd guessed. But they never said….I never spoke of any of it, until now…..until Devon mentioned Vala's name."

"I see…."

"So what happened?"

"I cannot say…I saw my grandfather…..I talked with my older sister who died of a fever. Devon saw her parents and spoke with them, about _you_.." Dag smiled and raised an eyebrow "It was all good by the way…but I'll leave Devon to tell you…" smirked the knight, for the first time feeling like he could laugh again.

"She met this young woman, who I assume is Vala then…and there was this young man stood a way off who waved to her, but he never approached. I assumed that was wolf, though I was not sure.

A roman came to her, and she cried and hugged him through the bars – he was a bit cross at her, but hugged her back and kissed her cheek, he spoke of Arthur warmly and so I think that must be Pelagius." Arthur was stood at the door and stiffened at the name of his surrogate father.

"And what of Tristan?" asked their commander as he entered.

"I cannot speak of it Arthur…I cannot." Lancelot's face darkened with sadness and his voice hitched "it was bad, I will never forget the look on his face for as long as I live, and that is enough to say."

"I think all he loved are dead." Dagonet spoke sadly "and I do not think he knew."

"Then that is indeed bad…." Arthur nodded, slightly stunned. "Where were you?"

"The Realm of Shades Tristan called it. The Land of the Dead it would have been to my tribe and Devon's….I suppose you Christians would call it Heaven." Lancelot shrugged.

"Aye he would…for it is a lovely place Arthur." Devon murmured opening her eyes "Dag, could I have a few minutes with Arthur?"

Bearing in mind what Lancelot had said, Dag nodded – knowing what she wished to speak of.

"I saw him" she began as Arthur sat down next to her, Dagonet moved over and sat the other side and checked on Tristan; who shuffled over in the bed so he could sit and lightly knocked the large knight's shoulder with a sad smile, as he struggled to sit up.

"Pelagius?"

"No…_your_ God - who do you think, oaf!" she smiled.

He smiled back glad to see the old Devon returning. "And?"

"He was mad at me….said I shouldn't have been so idiotic. But then he hugged and kissed me, as best he could through those bloody gates, and wished to speak of you." she sighed and struggled to remember all her friend had told her. It was difficult as it was already fading in her mind, almost as if it had all been a dream.

"He said you were as a son to him, that you should not be ashamed that I did this thing alone. That he was proud of you as a boy, but he is the most proud of you now you are a man.

He told me this rhyme; he said it would mean much to you…" she paused as she tried to remember it exactly as he'd told her, she knew that somehow it was most important she get it right:

I would be true, for there are those who trust me;  
I would be pure, for there are those who care;  
I would be strong, for there is much to suffer;  
I would be brave, for there is much to dare;

I would be friend of all--the foe, the friendless;  
I would be giving, and forget the gift;  
I would be humble, for I know my weakness;  
I would look up, and laugh, and love and live.

I would be faithful through each passing moment;  
I would be constantly in touch with God;  
I would be strong to follow where He leads me;  
I would have faith to keep the path Christ trod.

Does it? He seemed to think it would."

Arthur nodded, fighting back the tears that swam in his eyes, vainly attempting to swallow the large lump in his throat.

He had been sceptical at first of what had been said….but this. There was no way that Devon could know this poem that Pelagius had taught him as a boy, shortly after his father had died, not being a Christian why would she? But it was one he held dear and endeavoured to live by – it had also been Pelagius' favourite.

Devon reached her arms up and said softly, though the others heard her "He watches over you; but he misses you muchly Arthur…._very _muchly." Dag caught his breath knowing what the word meant; as did Arthur now, after the children used it so much he had made it his business to find out – and Lucan had been more than willing to tell him the story.

That one word was Arthur's undoing….unheeding of those around him, the great Roman commander -friend and brother to the knights, hero to the serfs outside, and the future legendary king of the Britons –gathered the small young woman into his arms, the woman who up until this moment had been his sworn enemy for _her_ part, and sobbed into her shoulder as she shushed and comforted the large man.

Her own tears were falling for the gentle roman; the kind man and rare friend she had had to leave behind, with the others she had loved and lost, in the Land of the Dead…in Heaven.


	13. Mischief

**_Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Same as before…. _**

**Evenstar-mor2004_ I am so sorry, that I make you so emotional – though in a way I should thank you as that is probably the best compliment anyone has ever paid me with regard the stories I write. I read the chapter back, and not to check punctuation and stuff as I usually do, but just to read it and I see what you mean…I never realised (even I cried at the end!) Still, hopefully this chapter will make up for it, and any tears will be from laughing:O)_**

**Twilight Falcon_: I would not have hurt our Dag, and I like the other two and didn't have the heart to kill them either – I know I am a sad softy! _**

**Babaksmiles_: I didn't realise that I had made it so emotional until Evenstar said pretty much the same as you and I read it back and thought 'uh oh' – Sorry! I have to say that was my favourite line out of that chapter! I'm glad you like the chapter so much!_**

**Marblez_: It would have definitely ruined the story and I'd be dead, as many people were not happy with me! LOL_**

**lilstrummrgrl527_: I know, I know…..but Lancelot loves them, and Tristan has had some bad news so hopefully it was believable; but anyway, couldn't resist it – especially Tristan! I know but he doesn't do emotions does he! LOL Not Jolsy yet….but I have plans for him! Oh yeah, Daddy was giving her a smacky wristy:O) I do hate making you cry, but it is also a compliment as its nice the story is so believable to make you want to cry…… I am so glad you like my descriptions as well as the chapter. Hope you like this one too, and any tears are tears of laughter!_**

**Calliann_: I know _you _wouldn't – but plenty of others did! LOL I know but hoarseness and tears are so horrible too:O) It comes out about Tristan in the next few chapters……Devon is very upset for him, bless her. Still, it makes them closer still – along with Lance (but she will NOT cheat on Dag, her heart belongs to him alone). I'm glad you liked Lancelot's speech, I was worried it might be a little OTT. I LOVE those poems – especially the first one; it sums up me and Trev very well and so I had to include it. The second one is one of my Mum's favourites; I found them on the internet a long time ago, but wanted to include them here. Her talk with her parents about Dag comes out in the next chapter; and she speaks more to Arthur about Pelagius, which will help her overcome her dislike of Arthur. You will find out about Tristan, and she will help him heal – to be honest she is the only one who can….she too has a scarred soul like him. Love your story SOOO MUCH! I look forward to the chapters a lot – the latest one is definitely my favourite…to date:O)_**

**Aelia O'Hession_: Oh brill, thanks! Celtic lore, really? Shows what I know – still my Dad, bless him 'is not into that rubbish' as he calls it and we have had many heated arguments about it (usually ending with me calling him a bigot and exiting stage left!) No, don't feel terrible at least you get what you want out of the story! LOL Dag will NOT suffer too much in this story – I PROMISE you - and he WILL have a happy ending too (as they all do always, because I am sad muppet!) Lucan will feature more in the next chapter, and I hope you like this one! Glad to hear I'm off the hook…for now anyway! LOL Glad you liked this one too!_**

**Sorceress Misha_: Indeed it was, and it becomes apparent what in the next few chapters as Devon tries to help him come to terms with his grief. LOL Rabid plot bunnies – NNOOOOOO! LOL Thanks for the link, I went, I read and in places I cried and in places I went AWWWW! Will keep coming back to read any new ones, plus I only read a few….but they were so much better than mine! Still, thanks for including my scribblings there… :O)_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_Anyway…chapter Thirteen!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Heart & Soul**_

**_Chapter Thirteen – Mischief_**

A week later Devon was keen to be up and around; but Merlin, Van, Dagonet and even Aida forbade it. She was not impressed, and being the sort she was, ignored them. Tristan watched as she slowly dressed herself.

"They will not like it…" he muttered.

"What will they do to me? Smack my wrist? Oooh, I'm frightened!" she widened her eyes and pretended to quake.

Tristan could not help but smile; she leaned down and kissed his cheek. He painfully lifted his arm and pulled her into a hug "Sister, you do my heart good…" he whispered.

"Well, then that makes it all worthwhile already!" she grinned, not letting on that leaning over at that angle hurt her side like Hades.

Lancelot, who was at least allowed out of bed now, laughed at her "You will not be saying that when they hunt you down!"

"Ha! Without my brother they are like lost lambs…all milling around without their wolfhound to guide them! They will not hunt me….anyway, I am too fast for them. They do not know _all _my hiding places…not even Dag….." She snorted in derision.

She turned and crept to the door "If they ask, say you were asleep….they'll not know no different, and it will save you both the inquisition from Arthur and Dag…and…" she paused dramatically "_Vanora!_" they both rolled their eyes in mock horror at the last name, knowing what a temper she had – though in truth Devon's was a thousand fold worse.

Devon left, her tinkling laugh trailing behind her. Lancelot turned to Tristan "She is going to be in so much shit when she comes back, if they find out she's missing!" he grinned.

"Probably; but she's my sister, she'll deal with it." Tristan dismissed; secretly proud of her for being so stubborn – just as he would have been, if he'd been able to get about unaided. It had been over 2 weeks now in total and, like Devon, he was going stir crazy.

A short while later she was back "That was quick…get scared?" Lancelot smirked.

"No, I've come for my brother…we're going out, he will go mad if kept confined so; you can come too if you want."

Tristan nodded, glad now she _could _read him like a book…..even though neither could truly understand _how_ he was so open to her, and she to him.

"He can't walk anywhere, and he certainly can't ride a horse!" Lancelot snorted.

"Who said aught about walking anywhere or riding a horse?" she pushed the door wider and backed in a very small wagon.

It was the one they used to tow some of the armoury equipment around the fort with; attached to the other end was a very disgruntled looking Gypsy.

"She is not happy, but I've spoke with her and she is willing…for now. So make the most of it, for I know not when she will be this accommodating again!" She grinned.

"You'll both fit in, I measured…." Both men had to admire her thoughtfulness, and Tristan was proud of the fact that she had figured out a way to help all of them escape the room that had begun to resemble a prison to him.

The two knights looked at each other…they hadn't really disobeyed orders since training, and now was a perfect time – they were free men after all, so to hell with all the protocols!

Lancelot clambered out of bed and he and Devon gingerly helped Tristan into a tunic and then to lay down in the wagon, Lancelot sat next to him. She stuck her head round the doorway, checking the coast was clear.

"Devon, a horse and a wagon, however small, sticking out of a sickroom is going to be a bit of a giveaway…trust me!" laughed Lancelot. "I mean even if we _were _seen, what would you say? 'Oh, Gypsy - I told you already, we can't come out and play today!"

"Listen, I'm just glad this room isn't on the second floor…I have no idea how I'd have got this lot up the stairs!"

They all three laughed; even Tristan, despite the pain and his own reticence could see the humorous sight they must make.

And the vision of Devon, manhandling a wagon and disgruntled horse up two flights of stairs, to get her and two rickety knights out without being seen, almost made him laugh out loud.

There was no one around so they moved off; Devon sitting on the wagon and the other two getting comfortable in the back.

"Where is everyone anyway?" Asked Lancelot.

"Well…."

"Oh Goddess…how did I know you'd have a hand in it!" Smirked Lancelot, rolling his eyes; the two had become close since they had been confined together in the sick room.

In fact Bors laughed they had their own little gang; she, Dag, Tristan and Lancelot, with possibly Gawain and Galahad tagging along whenever they could – just like the annoying little brothers they seemed to be…….

"Shut up and let me tell you…I got the herd to keep Bors and Van busy. Jols is out getting supplies anyway, Aida is seeing to some of the sick in the fort, along with Merlin. Dag is off on some random errand with Lucan that the boy dreamt up for me; I swear that boy is an angel, and such a masterful liar! He has an innocence about him that would fool anyone – even bloody Merlin!" she chuckled.

Guinevere is with Arthur….." she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively "for a Christian, he certainly isn't worried about the whole sex before marriage rule! If I were Arthur I would be seriously worried about his own litter of little bastards!"

It was too much for Lancelot who roared with laughter, Tristan grinned knowing she spoke true.

Out of nowhere Gawain and Galahad appeared "Where you lot off to; aren't you supposed to be in bed still!" Gawain asked innocently, knowing full well they were.

"Shit!" Devon muttered.

"Are we given to understand you forgot to deal with the twins?" Lancelot asked mildly.

"Shut up Lance…."

"Where you going?" Gal bounded up "_You _shouldn't be up…"

"No you shouldn't…" agreed Gawain with a smirk "_But_…"

"What?" Devon asked suspiciously, wondering if she was going to like the trade off.

"We won't tell if we can come with you." Gal raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, but I drive…and be careful…._don't _bounce Tris around as you get in the back…" she ordered sternly as she agreed reluctantly to let them come; the two young knights went past her to climb carefully into the wagon, balancing on the side and holding onto the seat she was sitting on.

"That was easy…" Gal admitted "I thought you might say no…"

"Ah, but you're so cute when you pout!" she reached over and ruffled his hair.

He grimaced "I don't pout!" then grinned "Am I?"

She cuffed him lightly across the head "Aye, you are!" she chuckled.

Gawain rolled his eyes "Devon don't be telling him that – that's all he'll do now if he can't get his own way….."

"Aye he might…..but it's silent; so no moaning!" she grinned.

Gawain laughed, whilst Galahad looked confused "Did she just insult me again?" all the knights laughed harder….even Tristan smirked.

She looked to the sky and let out a low whistle, a hawk came wheeling down screeing loudly "You have a visitor…"

"How do you know how to do that?" Tristan asked looking up at the sky and saw her, his hawk. "But she'll not come; I have no arm to offer her…." He sighed.

"Then you do not know women my brother…for we are nothing if not tenacious creatures with those we love…..and she loves you very muchly." she smiled, reaching down and patting his shoulder "and in answer to your question, _you_ taught me – I've watched you do it so many times, when I followed you."

Tristan grinned at her; sure enough the hawk landed on the side of the wagon and then floated gracefully onto Tristan's chest. Moving slightly as he shifted uncomfortably with her claws gripping where he'd been stitched. Eventually she found a spot she was happy with that did not cause him discomfort.

"How ya been, eh? How ya been? Never thought I'd see _you _again…" he murmured lovingly at the bird.

"Marvellous isn't it? If he were like that with a woman he would have a wife by now!" Lancelot said in mock disbelief.

Devon cuffed _his_ head "Play nice Lancelot!" she grinned.

"How you going to make me?" He snorted. She showed him the boots she was wearing under the loose fitting gown she'd donned. There were two small daggers in it "Never go anywhere without them. You were saying?" she asked mildly.

"I was saying how I was looking forward to playing nice with my brothers….." Lancelot gave her his best innocent look, and studiously ignored the snorts that came from the three knights in the wagon with them.

"Hmmm…..that's what I thought." she smirked.

Lancelot looked more closely "Good Goddess!"

Devon looked round startled "what! Who did you see? Don't tell me it's Van or Aida….Goddess, I'll never hear the end of it!" she rolled her eyes.

"No….no it's not that…." Lancelot made himself look like he might faint.

"What, are you ill again?" Devon was getting anxious. Lancelot winked at Gawain and Galahad as they looked over and then raised an eyebrow at Tristan.

"Oh _yeah_…." Said Galahad, also making himself look green, Gawain joining him.

"_What.Is.It_…" she was getting irritated now.

"You're wearing a gown…." Tristan pointed out calmly.

"What?" she looked at her brother as if he were mad "So?"

"So they…_we_…have never seen you in one…_ever_. They think it worth the jest…" he shrugged "little things, please little minds….."

"Spoilsport!" grumbled Galahad.

"Could you lot _be_ any more childish!" Devon grinned rolling her eyes.

"Do I get a ruffle or a thump?" Galahad braced himself for either, then felt a wop "ah…a thump" but then his hair was ruffled "oh and a ruffle as well… Ah well, I can live with that…" he grinned as Devon leant down and kissed his cheek.

"Why a gown Devon?" Gawain asked.

"Stitches…." Tristan said "Right?"

"Aye…stitches. My usual clothes would rub my wound too much, I've learnt in the past – though never had any other options until now. Van let me have this, and it doesn't rub – hence I'm wearing a gown; though I doubt she'd intended me to wear it _quite_ so soon." She held her face up to the morning sun "But it so wonderful to get outside again, is it not brother?"

Tristan had his eyes closed and merely nodded, the hint of a smile on his face as he stroked his hawk. At this moment he was as content as could be….despite…..but he would not think of that now….

All he needed was an apple. Suddenly he felt a thud on his chest, he opened his eyes to see an apple sitting there; he looked enquiringly up wondering where in Hades it had dropped from….

"I thought you could do with one by now Tris…I filched it earlier…shhhh…" she held a finger to her lips, "don't tell Arthur…." She grinned.

He flashed a smile back – but you know, it was almost odd the way they could do this; especially since they came back.

"Were you always on your own Dev?" Asked Galahad.

"Aye….except for one year. Then he died too…." She sighed.

"You must have got lonely…."

"Sometimes…but I learnt I could be happy on my own – I learnt that isolation can be loved as well as hated; and being on my own I could not be hurt again.

Plus there was no one to tell me what to do, to order me around. I was my own master; I chose my own fate, my own future…" she smiled at the young knight "Freedom to choose is a wonderful thing is it not Galahad?"

"Aye, that it is…." Smiled the young man with a hitch in his voice; he would not say, but he felt luckier than her.

He looked at his brother knights and knew that for all his moaning, he at least had not be alone for the last 15 years – had had people to rely on. If he had had to choose between his life and Devon's, he would choose the life he'd led every time.

Freedom was a wonderful thing, she was right – but hers had been harder won, he felt, than his own.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They made it as far as the gates before Dagonet caught up with them. He was _not _a happy man…..in fact none of the ever remembered him being _this _angry.

"What the _fuck_ do you lot think you're doing?" he raged "It's only been a week since you were at death's door, now you're out bloody gallivanting around the fort!"

He glared at Gawain and Galahad "I'll take _her_, you take _them_ back to the room…." The two younger knights merely nodded.

Then he spied Gypsy; Dag knew no one else would have persuaded the beast to be hitched to a wagon except Devon….they had all had dealings with the horse whilst she was sick, and had decided (though no one had told her) that if she'd died the horse was going too….the beast was a nightmare to handle and all hated her. Even Jols wasn't keen, and he loved all horses.

"This was _your_ idea!" he asked incredulously "What were you thinking wench! How to die once more! What, you're thinking of writing a tome called 'the knight's guide on how to die stupidly'!"

Lancelot flinched and exchanged a look with Tristan who smirked. Both knew that was probably _not_ the brightest thing to say to the woman with a temper many a demon would be proud of...

Dagonet swept her into his arms as the wagon was turned round. That was until she started thumping him on the chest to be put down "Let me loose, you Ox!" although her fists were making no dent on him at all, he set her on her feet purely so she would not harm herself.

She stood, hands on hips, blond hair flowing and eyes a dark amber, two little red spots on her cheeks –she was as angry as he was now.

"First lovers tiff…."smiled Galahad dreamily.

"First lover's all out war you mean!" smirked Lancelot, having been on the receiving end of her temper more than once now "she's is going to _flatten_ him!"

He sat behind Tristan and lifted the scout into his lap, so that he could see the impending explosion between his sister and the man she adored more than life, or death…..

"HOW DARE YOU! Who the hell do you think you are anyway! I'll do what I damn well please _Sir Knight_!" The last two words dripped sarcasm.

"How dare I? _HOW DARE I_!" Yelled Dagonet back.

"Ooh, have we ever heard him shout before!" Galahad asked, 'talk about clash of the titans!' he thought.

"Not really…I don't think so…" Gawain replied, looking down at Tristan and Lancelot who shook their heads in agreement.

"Never!" Said Lancelot "this should be good!"

"I'll tell you how I bloody dare, wench! You nearly died! Understand? And I am not about to go through all that sodding torment again…and certainly not so poxy soon!"

"I have nearly died before and there was not all this bloody fuss!"

"No, that is because YOU WERE ALONE! There _was_ no one to 'fuss' as you put it…Now there is - ME!"

"Oh, get stuffed…you great ox…" she stormed towards the battlements, with Dagonet in hot pursuit.

"Round one to Dag I think…." Smirked Gawain.

"Aye….but she will win the war; women always do…" sighed Tristan with a smile. She had such a temper, he loved that.

"Shame we'll miss the end…." Sighed Galahad.

"No you won't…go fetch Bors, then you can go and watch the fireworks and report back to us when she's chucked him over the battlements!" grinned Lancelot.

Minutes later the younger knights had left an irritated Bors, muttering about missing all the fun, aiding Lancelot in getting Tristan back to bed.

The two younger knights were trotting towards the battlements, but broke into a run when they heard shouting.

0-0-0-0-0-0

This time Van was there backing up Dagonet. Devon was so angry she was almost puce coloured. "I DON'T NEED TO BE TOLD WHAT TO DO!"

"WE ARE TRYING TO HELP YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL COW!" yelled Van.

"WELL DON'T!" Dagonet stood looking somewhat vindicated as Van tore into Devon. "AND _YOU _CAN STOP LOOKING SO BLOODY SMUG AN' ALL!" she stamped her foot in frustration.

"I have taken care of myself, BY MYSELF, for 16 sodding, bloody summers - if was sick, I was sick BY MYSELF and if I got well, I got well BY MYSELF. I hunted BY MYSELF, I fought BY MYSELF, I lived BY MYSELF. _NO ONE_ CARED ABOUT ME…._NO ONE_ WAS THERE FOR ME….I JUST HAD **_ME_**!" She almost screamed at end - Dagonet began to understand….

"No one, _NO ONE_, told me what to do or when to do it…..why the bloody hell should I start letting YOU" she jabbed a finger at Dagonet "do it now!" She glared viciously at him.

He rubbed a hand over his eyes as he began to understand this went deeper than just her resenting being told what to do; she was afraid that she might learn to lean on him and he leave her, and then she'd have to cope by herself again. Hadn't Van told them that Devon believed that all she loved left her eventually?

He touched Van's arm as she was about to launch another volley "Because I love you so much…I could not live without you…" he muttered quietly.

"**_I_**…..what?" She stopped mid tirade.

"I could not cope if something happened to you again Devon. And remember Tristan was badly hurt and Lancelot is still not right, if they sickened again and died, what would you do? But you are the most important to me…I could not lose you…" he looked at her then, his eyes showed his love and concern as well as his anger, which was quickly dissipating.

Devon stood resolutely for merely a moment before she turned on her heel and ran off, but he could see her twisting her hands…she might not be crying, but she was not far off.

"I'll go…" he said to Van.

"What's her problem? This is more than not wanting to be bossed around isn't it?" Van's anger too was waning, and now she was just looking concerned.

"I think she's frightened she'll love me too much, come to need to me too much and I'll leave…" he sighed.

"Ah…well, that's going to take some getting round….."

"I know…and I'd best start now."

However, when he got to her favourite place in the fort, the stables….she was gone.

His heart lurched, she must love him a lot to run….he could never see Devon running from a fight normally; but where?

"I know where she's gone boy….and it won't be far…." He turned to see Aida smiling at him.

"Bors told me, when he returned Gypsy, that he had never really heard you raise your voice before, yet I could hear you both yelling all the way over here! She's a real little mischief isn't she, to annoy you like that!"

"Aye mother, she is…" he smiled sadly.

"But you love her very much….." she stated more than asked.

"Aye…." He thought for a moment and then grinned ruefully "I love her very _muchly_…."


	14. Love & Needs

**Disclaimer:_ Same as before…. Min _****_evîn_****_ means 'my love' in Kurdish – the closest I could get to Iranian; as Sarmatia is now in central Iran. The 'Black Death' or plague was first recorded around 2300 BC – it being recorded in Briton the first time in 160 AD; there is also a Celtic website that states Arthur fell dead along with Mordruth (Mordred?) in a fierce battle in 537AD, and then shortly after a plague swept the country killing many thousands – this was regarded as the fall of Camulod (Camelot?) and Merlyn (Merlin?) died 15 years later of Leprosy – Cassandra (Guinevere?) died in childbirth – Uther Pendragon found Cassandra whilst on a raid(!) and she was actually the mother of Arthur!; with another plague outbreak 10 years later in 547. Thought you lot might find those little snippets interesting! Not sure if I believe these particular ones….._**

**_However, there is also a website that says it has evidence a roman called Arturious won the Battle of Badon Hill in 516AD ( so maybe some of these historians could cut the film makers some slack!) LOL Anyway there are many different types of plague I found; but the bubonic is the most commonly known, and so this is the one I opted for…… _**

**Marblez_: I am very muchly glad you do…..and hope you like this chapter as muchly! ;O)_**

**Little Raven-Hawk_: I must admit my first two stories were about Tristan; but knew I had to do one for Dag. He has now moved up to my No.1 favourite knight now… You find out what happened to him in this chapter which will explain why is so distraught and so will explain (hopefully) why he reacted the way he did. Devon will be there for him over the next few chapters, along with Dag and Lance….and he will be alright. But I am sorry it upset you so much, though I suppose that is quite a compliment as I don't think my writing is all that good, but to make you cry…..thank you, if you know what I mean. I don't think you're crazy, I cried at Edward Scissorhands (the only one in the entire cinema to do so) because I felt so sorry for him and as I was treated much the same by my peers really related to what he went through. I think most characters these days can related to us in some small way and thereby gives us something to latch onto and care what becomes of them. I will keep an eye out for your stories too, and look forward to reading them….I am also working on a 'House M.D.' story at the moment (a bit lighter and more humorous I think). I'm very grateful you liked it so much; hope you like this chapter too._**

**Evenstar-mor2004_: Good…yeah, frequently and I wonder what a freak show the world is, with me as one of the main attractions! Yeah, well freedom at any price for the scout, eh? Hope you like this chapter…._**

**Twilight Falcon_: Glad you liked it so much…well, they had to really didn't they? There was no way she would be ordered around! Well the wagon bit was meant to be funny – but I think it has to do with most people thinking of a child's little red wagon! ROFL Not quite what I meant, but hey whatever floats your boat right:O) Not crazy – merely inventive; don't put yourself down._**

**Calliann_: Glad you liked it…..I knew you'd know, but had to say it anyway, just in case. You'll find out in this chapter what Tristan learned, and over the next few chapters how she, and the other two, help him deal with his grief. Well, he is so gentle and she was wrong – so he had to win really! I hate this chapter though, another filler (blech) but hope you don't hate it as much as I do…_**

**lilstrummrgrl527_: It's a comment I use a lot as I'm always in trouble with someone in the family (usually the outlaws!) and had to put it in:O_**) **_I absolutely fell about laughing when I read your review as Beth has one of those wagon, with little wooden side and I could clearly picture Tristan and Lancelot trying to fit in it! ROFLMBAO Arthur is the really devout Christian and yet he is having sex with Guinevere, of course Devon's going to tell! I had a friend at school with twin younger brothers and they were exactly like Gawain and Galahad (more Galahad actually) and they drove her mad…..but I used to laugh like a drain; it was always "if you let us come I won't tell Mum you did insert misdemeanour here "……. Having a blackmail attempt turned back on you is never good – I hope you get him back! Glad you like the name and thanks for the Tee……More in this chapter; I will try and ensure at least one hair ruffle a chapter – just for you:O) Glad you liked the exchange, it's just the way he comes across in the movie – very puppyish (but in a cute way). I can tell you why all the cute guys are dumb – they're himbos! Sad but true…. Not only do we rock the world, we own and run it! The gown thing was intentional as I realised that not many of my female lead characters (I have a pathological aversion to calling them 'heroines') wear dresses – though I don't either which is probably why! It's a knight thing to watch your mate get wrecked by his lover/wife! I have to say I do not watch _any_ of the death scenes……especially Dag's. I'm sad old muppet I know…but I cry and it's stupid of me!_**

**Sorceress Misha_ROFL you're not the only one to notice and I had to laugh at the picture it conjured up for me too! I laughed when writing the bit about the wagon, horse and stairs as well….I just had this image of Tristan and Lancelot watching her as she fought the horse and dragged the wagon! VBG Glad you liked this chapter – I wanted it to be a bit more humorous as it was all getting a tad depressing again….. The LJ is brilliant and I shall be a frequent visitor! Anyway, I hate this chapter – but hope you like it!_**

**SpectralLady_: Not this time…..I hate this chapter, it's another 'filler' one and I'm completely useless at them! Plus I've been bad again so had to try and fit in writing around being ill – Blech! They both had points – but I think his was probably right, especially where Tristan was concerned. However, I think if you're used to being out and about, to be so confined for so long must be horrible. Read this chapter and you'll see you'll also find out about Tristan…..hope you like it._**

**Aelia O'Hession_: Glad you liked it – and that little bit of rain is already making way for the sun! She is isn't she? But I suppose when you've been on your own for 15 out of the 16 years you probably think you're totally in control. I think Galahad's assertion that he would rather his life than hers is very true….I have to agree with him that's for sure. Hopefully though she will now start to drop her guard a little, even if only with Dag…. Listen to me woman, if anyone gets to keep Lucan it's me…..he is so sweet if you ate him he'd rot your teeth on contact! He's such a little cutie-pie! AAWWWWW! I _HATE_ this chapter, hope you like it though._**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_Anyway…chapter Fourteen!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Heart & Soul**_

**_Chapter Fourteen – Love and Needs_**

"So…where is she, Aida?" Dag turned and looked at the old woman.

The old lady tugged him outside and pointed to a large tree in the distance "She's either in that tree or in the pond next to it…." She smiled at him "I suppose you're going after her?"

"How could I not?" he smiled; quickly saddling his horse, he mounted Ademar and rode out.

"Go get her Dag!" Yelled Bors encouragingly; they all knew that if he was riding out he knew where'd she'd gone.

The large knight rolled his eyes with a smile as the others - including Lancelot, who stood at the door to the sick room and even, he could barely believe it, Arthur - hooted and hollered at him as he passed.

Ganis opened the gates "I 'ope she ain't _too_ mad Dag!" he grinned "I 'ear she's got a fierce temper on 'er…."

"If you don't return mate, we'll avenge your death!" Laughed Bors.

Lucan ran out in front of him, waving his arms to stop "I'm sorry Father….but I love her muchly too, and she was so sad at being cooped up. Bring her back to us!" he called.

Dag pulled up hard on Ademar and stooped to ruffle his hair "You're a good boy Lucan…do not worry; she would never really leave us for too long - mark me!"

"Aye…well, bring her back all the same." The lad looked worried.

Van came over and put her arm round his shoulders and smiled "he'll be fine with my lot Dag…go get your woman!"

He rode off with a wave to Lucan.

0-0-0-0-0

It did not take him long to ride to the woods, and he saw Gypsy munching away on some grass seemingly oblivious to the world. He looked up into the large tree Aida had pointed out as he dismounted, praying to the Goddess that she wasn't up there as he wouldn't relish climbing the damn thing. Thankfully he couldn't see her, so decided to go to the pond first before venturing into its leafy branches.

He saw her sitting on the side of the pond, silently shredding a leaf in her hand – she looked completely desolate. He watched as Gypsy wandered over and nudged her, Devon absently moved her hand up and patted the horse's neck.

"Oh, Gyps mate…what have I done? I had to get out and just wanted to make Tristan happy, and I couldn't leave Lancelot out. I knew Dag would be mad, but not _that _mad.

Then I lost my temper and…..my _bloody_ temper….I _hate_ it…." She rubbed a hand over her eyes, smearing the tears that welled there, the mare tossed her head as if agreeing; and Dagonet realised he was watching a conversation and camaraderie that had been borne out of many long seasons of isolation, just the two of them.

"Oh well, it was a nice dream while it lasted." She sighed deeply "He won't want me now I made him lose his temper. I heard Gawain and the others saying they'd never heard him shout before….I made that gorgeous, gentle man get so mad he shouted…." Her voice hitched.

"Do you know what my Mum said to me, when I saw her with Lance and Tris? She said 'If we could have made a match for you Devon, we would have chosen your Dagonet', that's what she said Gypsy…..they would have chosen him themselves, and now I've messed everything up." She looked round, but did not see him "I suppose we'd best be moving on. Though in the name of the Goddess, I will miss him like I will miss my heart…for I leave that with _him, _along with my soul….." She stood and went to mount the horse, who danced sideways and then shot off into the trees.

"What's _your_ problem?" Gypsy came trotting back; went behind Devon nudging her towards the clearing, but also towards the fort. "You want me to go _back?_ But he'll hate me! I can't….I can't lose someone I love so much Gyps, I can't. I….it would be too much." She shook her head.

"That's why I can't lean on him; or let him help me…what if he leaves me, then what? I _need_ him Gypsy….it goes beyond wanting or loving….I need him…and if he leaves me, and I have to start all over again….I couldn't….not this time….he means muchly to me…."

The horse snorted almost in derision "You snort, you traitor, but people die in battles and even tavern arguments, you know that full as well as I….I could lose him…and I know I wouldn't cope without him…I have never loved as I love him now…._never_." Gypsy snorted again, and once more nudged her towards the fort.

Devon sat down and stubbornly refused to move "Two can play this game my Lady and I won the last time, after three days, remember?" The mare tossed her head as if despairing and wandered past Dag to continue grazing.

He stood there dumbfounded at what she'd said and what he'd witnessed, but snuck over to the beast and patted her neck; she looked round – he waited to be bitten or neighed at – instead she nudged his shoulder almost in encouragement and snickered at him. He smiled; maybe she wasn't such a bad old nag.

Well, time to take the demon by the temper…. he did something that he would later admit was the most un-Dagonet like thing he had done in his life. He walked over, bent down, swept her into his arms and – before she had time to react – kissed her deeply and soundly.

Her arms snaked round his neck without her even knowing she had done it, and pulled his head closer. Their tongues tangled and he crushed her tightly to him, it was only feeling that he might go too far that made him pull back.

She still had her eyes closed and a look of love on her face, he was pleased to see he had that effect on her…

Devon's eyes fluttered open "Dagonet?" she whispered.

He grinned "I hope you weren't expecting Lancelot, or even Galahad?"

"You hate me…" she buried her head in his shoulder, ignoring the jest, as he sat down on the grass and huddled her into his lap; still keeping his arms tight about her.

"Aye Devon – I always go around kissing deeply people I hate….you should ask Arthur how many Woads I've kissed just before I've killed them…." He said mock seriously.

She slapped his shoulder "You make sport of me…"

"Only because I am not one for pretty words and gestures like our Lancelot. Look" he sighed "I love you and I need you. I can't say it plainer; I'd love to be like him – in a lot of ways, not least in looks…." he smiled ruefully "but I'm not, I don't have his wit for fine words and grand gestures to impress and win round.

Lancelot was right….I am a plodder, a plain and simple man – in all ways, including looks. So I will speak plainly and simply now…." He paused at her wide eyed expression "I love you Devon, I love you more than my own life….I love you with all my heart….I love you" he paused once more "_muchly_…." He stared meaningfully at her, hoping she would understand what he was saying.

She took a deep breath, but her eyes flashed angrily "you are no plodder Dagonet! You are not plain and simple – you merely speak true and honestly. That is why I love you as I do….as for his looks; alright he is handsome, I see that – but his looks do not make my heart skip a beat as yours did even the first time I met you. His eyes do not make me forget where I am as yours do…they do not make me feel as though I am drowning in them…" She stopped to catch her breath "You have no idea what you do to me Dag…none."

She kissed him again, the kiss quickly deepened once more "That's why I would rather leave, than lose you" she was desperate now, her anger dead "it would be too hard for me if you ended up hating me because of my stupid temper. Or worse still, to lose you to death and be like Tristan….like I was before….." she said when they finally broke apart.

"When I saw you so angry on the battlements and then heard what you said….I couldn't cope, so I ran….I realised then I'd been wrong, but was worried you would hate me…so I thought I would leave…leave now…before the pain got worse…." She hid her head once more in his shoulder.

He took her face in his hands so she couldn't look away "now you listen to me my lady and you listen well – if you ever left me I would spend the rest of my days hunting you down; I would never rest and never give up until I found you. How could I? You own my heart and soul Devon; and not just mine, but Lucan's too.

There is a very worried little boy back at the fort…he is convinced you're not coming back; I know because I saw the look on his face.

What of Tristan? You know better than I whatever the loss is he's suffered – how do you think he'll cope with losing his sister all over again? I can tell you he'd join me in the search and so would Lancelot; you three died together and came back together -you are tied and he would not abandon you ….if you left, we'd find you…._I'd_ find you.

Now I know that isn't going to happen, because both I and your damn horse are against you….so give it up and let me look after and love you."

He stopped and waited for her response; she sighed and nodded "I don't deserve you Dagonet, I really and truly don't – but thank the Goddess you don't seem to know that."

"I don't know it, because it's not true." He kissed her once more "Now let's get back…." She refused to rise and buried her head in his shoulder once more "What is it?"

"Van…oh, I said some horrible things to Van!"

"Don't worry, she has a bad temper too and is always saying things and then apologising later. Just tell her you're sorry and all will be forgiven." He smiled smoothing her hair.

She snuggled into his arms "Can't we stay a bit longer?"

The feel of her against him, the warmth of her flowing through him – how could he say no? "Aye, for a bit….." he relented.

He sat in the damp grass and not for the first time in his life, with his back against a tree trunk and looked out over the pond. She remained in his lap, snuggled against his chest. The sun dropped down through the trees and dappled the grass and glinted sporadically off the water, and Dagonet felt at peace with the world.

"Would you have left us…left _me_?" he asked quietly.

"Aye, if blasted Gypsy had let me….but…." she added, so quietly he barely heard her "I think I would have returned just as swiftly. So swiftly I doubt you'd have noticed I'd gone further than here…."

"You would?" he lifted her chin with a finger, forcing her to meet his gaze and hold it. Goddess, he could drown in those honey eyes of hers; those eyes that were almost a liquid gold colour now as she fought to control her emotions.

She touched his chest with her hand, resting it over the strong beat of his heart "I feel we are tied Dag…here. You to me" she pulled one of his hands to rest over her own heart. "If I left you overlong the tie would break and I would die…."

He hugged her tight again, resting his chin on the top of her head "Aye, you're right - I feel the same. I'll not leave you Devon; even death will never keep us apart." He felt her shake her head "don't shake your head at me, I promise you I'll never leave you."

He made her look at him once more "Listen to me; if I die I will not go through those gates – I will wait this side of them, so I can come back and walk life's road with you.

You'll not see me mayhap, but I'll make bloody sure you know I'm there - and then, when your time comes, I'll take you hand and bring you with me.

After all, did you yourself not say that even Heaven is not as golden as it seemed a few short days ago without me in it? That this hell we live in is Heaven to you now, only because I am here? Well, I feel the same, and more, for you - nowhere in Heaven or earth would hold a light to you, my little demon….everything pales against you; even the sun does not shine as brightly without you." he said quietly but with conviction.

She let the tears fall then, unheeded, down her face as she pulled him to her murmuring her love and how she felt the same…how he was the light in her life and how she felt her heart was whole again now he was here.

He knew she meant it….Devon said naught she did not mean, good or ill. He knew then she would be with him for all eternity, theirs was a love that would never die.

"Come" he stood her up and rose as well "We should get back…Arthur will be organising a search party!" he smiled.

"Dag?"

"Aye?" he looked round.

"Can I ride with you?" she nodded at his horse.

"Of course…." He grinned.

He gently lifted her onto Ademar, hitching Gypsy to the pummel. Then he mounted behind her. "Alright?"

"Aye" she snuggled back against him "I am now…"

He tightened his arms round her "Good, so am I."

"Dag?"

"Hmm?" he rested his chin on her head as they ambled back to the fort.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I feel better, honestly I do…and I can still go and check on Tris and Lance." she hugged his arms tighter about her "and to tell true I've missed this so much."

Dag smiled, he had to admit the last weeks had been hard for him too, to go to a bed that was empty of her – only one night they had spent in each other's arms, and yet in some ways it had felt like forever. His self control would have to be tightly bound, as he would not do aught to cause her pain, but he missed her comforting presence….

"Aye…I cannot see what harm it would do."

She grinned, and although he could not see it, he felt it.

Something suddenly occurred to him as the fingers on his left hand gently stroked some soft fabric as he caressed her arm "Devon, why are you wearing a gown?"

She was lost in the feel of his fingers and it took a moment for what he said to register "What? Oh, stitches…well the wound now, as Merlin took out my stitches yesterday - my usual clothes rub it and cause it to take longer to heal. I've never had the option of this before."

"Right…."

"Why?"

"I've just never seen you in one before…"

"I admit they're not something I wear every day….not very practical for me really!" she smiled "Why, do you like it? I could wear one more often I suppose…." She sounded doubtful.

"Nay lass, I love you just the way you are….." he kissed her hair.

"As I you…." she turned slightly to look up at him "I love you very much, you know that don't you? I mean I don't understand it….we've not known each other overlong…but I do."

"I love you too, and I also have wondered about it; but Merlin thinks we are soul mates, and that souls that are matched as ours are find each other no matter what…and when they do, love is instant." He looked down at her and smiled.

"Love at first sight? Not sure I believe in it….but at the end of the day I love you and I need you, and I don't need to think about it too much as to why. I'm just grateful I found you." She smiled.

He tightened his grip on her, pulling her more tightly against him. Feeling her sigh in contentment; both glad their argument was over.

"Dag?"

"Aye?"

"I……I love you muchly…_very_ muchly." She smiled, knowing he'd understand what she meant.

He buried his head in her hair, nuzzling her neck. "Aye lass and I love you _very_ muchly too….you'll never know _how_ muchly….."

She moved her head to allow him better access and started to murmur his name as he made her body feel like it was on fire. He pulled back, both their breathing ragged.

"I'll sleep on the floor tonight…" he muttered.

"You'll do no such thing……there's no point me staying with you if you are not there to hug me." She pointed out. "Plus it's _your_ bed…."

"It matters naught…but Devon, I am not sure I can control myself this time….last time was difficult…" he confessed.

"Well, we'll see……I trust you Dag…" she grinned. Her wound was doing very well, and she had plans for Dagonet tonight……..so long as they were careful she would not be hurt.

0-0-0-0-0-0

As they approached the hill before the wall they saw Galahad, Gawain and Bors riding over the brow.

"I _told_ you the bloody scout was wrong!" they heard both heard Bors complaining.

"Well, were you going to be the one to restrain him _and _Lancelot?" Gawain asked mildly "'cos I bloody wasn't!"

"What's up lads?" asked Dagonet as they approached.

"Daft scout was convinced our maid here was leavin' us!" Scoffed Bors "Gettin' in a right state he were….well, for the scout anyhow. Told us quite calm like that if we didn't come lookin' for ya he would…that set Lance off then…."

Dagonet leant down to Devon's ear "Don't tell them….." She nodded.

"He's sick Bors…allow him a little leeway. He is my brother after all, and he knows Dag and I quarrelled." She smiled winsomely, and Dag could see that her temper could be the least of his worries as the three knights before him melted.

"Aye, well we best be getting back." Dag said "You go and see him, and calm them both down."

She grinned at him "and I'll see _you_ later…."

"I see you made up then?" smiled Bors.

"Aye."

"Best part's to come then mate….best part's to come!" He guffawed; Dag merely rolled his eyes, hoping that Devon hadn't heard his friend and brother……

0-0-0-0-0-0

When they arrived back, Devon went straight to Tristan and Lancelot. Although his face was passive she saw him visibly relax when she entered the room; she also hadn't missed the almost blind worry in his eyes that passed as she came in.

"Brother? What ails you?"

"Nothing…."

Lancelot rolled his eyes "Nothing he says, when we had to physically restrain him to ensure he did not go looking for you!" He glared at Merlin "none would let me go either!"

"You are still weak, boy…." Merlin reasoned as he stood at the end of the dark knight's bed "it would have aided no one to let you go."

Lancelot sighed angrily, ignoring the shaman, and pointed to Tristan "_He _was convinced you had left us…."

"Well, I haven't…so everyone can stop worrying." She smiled.

The scout gestured for her to come to him. She walked over and he tugged her arm to sit beside him, he said two words as she did so "Don't go…"

Tears pricked her eyes; she knew he knew what she'd been thinking – what she'd almost done - she couldn't explain it, but he knew. "I won't" she whispered "I promise you brother, as I promised Dag…I won't."

He hugged her tightly then "I couldn't stand it; not after….." he paused "I need you sister…I fear…." she leant back and put a finger to his lips.

"You won't have to, I'm staying put do not fear – I won't ever leave you brother; do you believe me?"

he nodded, relaxing at the sincerity in her words – no female prattling from his sister; just facts, plain and simple. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"But Tristan?" he looked at her once more "I am going back to Dag's room tonight. Alright?"

He nodded and smiled, shutting them once again "Aye…so long as you stay with me, I care naught where you sleep."

"Best part of an argument is the making up Dev!" Lancelot smirked, adopting Jols' name for her "Owwww! I am a sick and injured man!" he wailed as she cuffed his head.

They both grinned at each other "Aye but you're well enough for a cuff if you get too cheeky!"

"Do you like me now Dev?" Lancelot asked suddenly serious.

"Aye, actually I do. Why?"

"It's important….we went to the land of the dead, we three – it's important to me you both like me. I know he does." He nodded toward the sleeping Tristan "he's been my brother these last 15 years. But you….are new to us and I want you to like me as he and the others do."

He sighed as he tried to think more clearly of the point he was making "You see us underneath the every day masks we wear Dev. You see Tristan's loneliness and fears, you see my goodness, you see Arthur's insecurities, you see Dag's loneliness and needs……you even see Galahad and Gawain for the boys they are, needing an older sibling to see them through. Even Jols and Aida; you see them as the decent people others miss, who just need one person to tell them they matter and are valued in this world.

It is important then you see me as I truly am….a real man with feelings who needs someone…..I know you love Dagonet and I would do naught to change that, but I….I want you as a friend…a good and best friend…even more than Arthur, as I think you speak more plainly than he and care naught for hurt feelings if something needs saying."

She nodded "Aye that's true – I do." She thought for a moment "Aye, Lancelot I will be that to you….your best friend in this life and the next…it will be we four (I must count my Dagonet) against the world then." She smiled as he relaxed and lay back.

"Good, then I am at peace."

She sat with them for most of the day, chatting and laughing – but she saw the dampened light in her brother's eyes when he awoke and her heart lurched. She had been in his place, she knew the pain he suffered. What to do?

"I will go for a brief walk and come back in a while to say goodnight…alright?" Tristan nodded, his own eyelids beginning to sag once more.

She looked to Lancelot who shrugged and smiled "I will be with him, we will be fine. Things are different now, are they not? We will always watch each others backs."

She leant over Lancelot and whispered, as she kissed his cheek "Someone must, for you will not watch your own!" he merely grinned.

"I will be well so long as you don't leave me sister…I could not go on……" but the scout could not finish the sentence.

"I won't……" she went and hugged him again before she went out. She had a lump so large in her throat that it was almost choking her. She had to talk to someone and she had to do it now….she wanted Dagonet…..she _needed_ Dag.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She saw him across the compound and, despite the tug from the almost healed wound in her side, she broke into a run. He saw her and held out his arms, she ran full tilt into them. At first his heart had swelled as she had clung to him; but then concern had registered as he realised she was upset.

"What is it…. Min evîn, what is it?" Without realising it, Dag had used an endearment in their mother tongue in his concern.

She buried her head in his shoulder and wouldn't let him go. Arthur had come over having witnessed their meeting "Is she alright?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know…she hasn't said."

"Tristan…he….I….." Devon stammered.

"What? Is he sick again….." Dag was worried now.

"No, physically he heals well…but here" she pointed to her heart "he is sick Dag he is heartsick…his soul is scarred, I know it, and I know not what to do…."

"Can we help?" Arthur asked sitting down next to her on the hay bale that she and Dag had sat on.

"I don't know…I don't!" both men could see she was clearly distressed "_he_ helped me…._he_ healed _me_…." She pointed at Dagonet "His love…."

A tear slid down her cheek; Dag wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. She buried her head in his shoulder "Dag…it was…he…." She took a deep, shaky breath and tried to steady herself.

"Right…." Arthur made a decision "I want you tell us what happened to him…"

Dag nodded as Devon looked at him; she sighed. If Dag wished her to tell, she could not refuse him. If he only knew what those gentle brown eyes did to her, how she could drown in them.

"He saw everyone he loved….his whole family, whole village - all of them…his mother, father, little brother, grandparents; they were dead of course, that's how they were there – they'd died of a disease….a bad one. They'd lingered, but all were too sick to help each other. The entire village died….hard. They died hard Dag…badly….it was awful.

His mother hugged him through those gates as best she could, his father tried to calm him….but he couldn't take it in….his grandfather had told him you see. I suppose he thought he had to….." she stopped and breathed deeply to stay the tears that threatened once more.

Remembering the look of incredulous horror on his usually passive face, as he sank to his knees when all the people he had known and grown up with had crowded behind his parents and were keen to say hello – not realising the devastating effect this would have on him.

"Please Devon…" Dag said "is it that bad?"

She nodded and whispered two words that chilled both men to the bone "black death".

"Oh dear God….." Arthur muttered.

"Are you sure?" Dag could not believe it.

"Aye…" she whispered "How can I help him Dagonet…how?" she stared deeply at him "he does not have anyone as I have you….he does not have anyone to love and bring his heart back to life as you did mine.

I spent 16 summers mourning the passing of those I loved….16 summers of praying for death every night and cursing my life every morning. I _longed_ for death….." she paused to stop the remembered bitterness overwhelming her "I do not wish that for my brother…I do not. But I saw how what he learnt broke him….to know there is nothing to go back to, no one left – none. That was why he cried, why he begged entry…" she paused once more.

"I was lucky – I found you." she reached up and caressed his cheek, the large knight pressed a kiss into the palm at the heartfelt love in her eyes "he has no one."

Arthur touched her shoulder "That is not strictly true….he has you now."

She hung her head "I am no one….nothing….I cannot heal the scar that runs so deep through his soul. The only reason he returned was for me….and what comfort can I offer him? What aid can I give to make the pain leave him be?"

"Then you are not no one, for he would not have returned otherwise. If Tristan wants something, he usually gets it – death would have been no different I am sure.

As for being a nothing, you most certainly are something – you are a sister. A sister that is much needed – you can ensure you are there if he needs you, if he wants to talk….just be there for him, as Dagonet was there for you…he is your blood now Devon, you will not fail him; I have faith in you." Arthur smiled sadly.

"I agree, but he not only has you – he has all of _us_ too. I told him that, and he knows it; we must just get him to believe it." Dag added.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Arthur smiled and stood to leave them; she broke away from Dagonet and touched his arm "Thank you Arthur…."

"Don't mention it." He smiled tightly as he walked away.

It was good she was finally beginning to let him in, let her hate of him go; but his thoughts and prayers were with the scout….to lose all you loved, and like that…..he shook his head….

"I love you Dag…I do…." She sighed leaning her head against his chest.

"Then do not run if we quarrel. For we will Devon, we will……but no matter how angry we get at each other, or what we say remember this now and for always – I love you with all my heart, body and soul, and even when I'm mad at you I still love you deeply."

She hugged him to her, merely nodding as her heart was too full to speak out loud all she felt. But he could see the emotions in her eyes.

He looked up "It is getting late….maybe we should retire soon?"

She sighed and yawned it had indeed been an eventful day "Aye…but I will go and see Tristan first….then we can go, yes?" she stood and then turned back "What did you call me?"

"When?"

"When I ran up to you….what was it you said to me?"

Dag blushed "I called you my love in the old tongue….." she caressed his face "I remember now…it was so long ago that I was there…"

"I'll meet you in our room…." He smiled; it seemed strange to call it that, but it was now.

"Alright…." She hesitated just the briefest moment "Min evîn" she said and quickly walked away.

Dagonet watched her go, her slim hips swinging slightly and thanked all the Heavens she had not bolted too far for him to find her……she ruled his life and all that was in it.

Lucan wandered up "Is all well Father?"

"Aye Lucan – all is well…she will never leave us I swear to you." He smiled.

Lucan hugged him "I am so happy to hear that…I love her muchly…"

"As do I boy, as do I." He turned to look at the young boy "Devon will be moving into my room tonight – so I will be giving you your own room next door. Is that alright? But you can stay with us if you wish?"

"Nay Father – you will wish your own time together, grown ups do….Bors told me…you wish to…ummm…what was it he said you wished to do? Move the furniture - that was it; you wish to move the furniture and not be disturbed whilst you do so… so I will stay in my room." He smiled and wandered off to Seven.

Dag glanced over at Bors who was almost on his knees laughing as the gentle knight realised he was blushing…

He sighed, rose and went to find Devon…….he could kill Bors later.

**_Sorry for the delay in posting – not been too well, this chapter was a _nightmare_ to write and I still hate it….hope you all don't feel the same about it! With luck the next one will be better….._**


	15. Blood Kin & Forevers

**Disclaimer:_ Same as before…. 'Turn your face to the wall' is an saying for when someone gives up on life and, quite literally, _wills_ themselves to die – and succeeds._**

_**According to various online websites early pagan and roman marriages were basically two people living together and saying they were married to all those that knew them (God, think of the money we'd save if we could just do that these days!). There could be a ceremony if they wished, but it carried no legal substance – the actual 'marriage' took place by consummating the relationship and then living as man and wife, anything more was really for show.**_

**LaurelinRe_: Oh God, poor you – hopefully things have eased off a bit for you now? Well, they are my favourites – plus I had people e-mailing me and asking where they were! LOL It will and the chapter after that is where you find out more about Devon's destiny – I've got to start getting some action and angst in here before I go bloody mad with boredom! Nope, you are very right – I don't though I am _trying_ to be a little nicer to her now….. ;O) Yeah I could imagine a man like Dag being seriously scary if angry and not only because of his size, but also because he so quiet and gentle the rest of the time. Freaky but comforting – or maybe that's just me and my sick mind! Yeah, what a horrible way to find out all you love are dead and gone – still helps the story and as you know I am happy to make my characters suffer for the sake of the story! LOL_**

**Calliann_: Glad you love both the story and the chapter – hopefully I can get things back on track in the next one so I too love it! Wow, my own folder – that's really sweet, jut hope you like the others as much too! Ah yes, the idea….well, it'll be in the next chapter so you'll have to wait! Aren't I evil! LOL_**

**JediPirateElfyDude_ Can I just say once more how much I love your name, it always makes me smile! Well, I had to put it in because I love it and people were e-mailing me and asking why I wasn't! LOL I use Google and it takes a lot of time – listen, if you need any info let me know, I have a whole folder of bookmarked research sites and Arthurian/Roman/Sarmatian/Briton stuff and can always e-mail you the addys…just e-mail me whenever you need aught(!) and let me know. I can't promise results all the time (there are times when I have to admit defeat and just wing it), but I'll do my best._**

**Marblez_: Yeah, but I was a bad bad person! LOL But thank you for not noticing:O)_**

**Aelia O'Hession_: I can because it's true, and it's also true about this chapter – which I also hate. Still, I never said I was anything but a rubbish writer! Anyway, the angst and horror are back in the next chapter – battles and the like. Mainly because I can't stand them all being too happy for long – I get bored! LOL A friend told me something the other day that freaked out a little bit. She said she'd read on the internet this premise for a book where the characters in the story were living out the reality of the plot…….doesn't bear thinking about does it – especially with 'Bethan & Lucan'! Anyway, _he won't die and neither will she_ – beyond that I make no guarantees! LOL Dagonet is the sort of man we all wish for in our lives (and as for Ray Stevenson, don't get me started on _him_…..;O) I've just bought Cookson's 'The Tides of Life…' he was so good in that! Lucan is mine, sorry – but I invented him and he's coming home with me! LOL That is _exactly_ what Gypsy was thinking – so good for you for knowing! Not sure if I agree with the timeline itself, but hey the guy says there is historical evidence to support it (and another site is more professional in their presentation of the evidence they have about it – and I must admit they're take on it is slightly more believable than the other one!) 'Black Death' – very horrible, but then it had to be to get the scout so upset; but I agree it is a horrible way to die. Though all the plagues I read about were pretty evil, this one is the one most people know. He will be soon, and her wall is…slowly. But Dag is a good, patient, loving, kind , thoughtful……..I think we've covered all this(!) and he will be there for her….in this chapter, things get interesting! It is the longest, but forget the babbling – it made perfect sense and I thank you for it:O BTW, I'm also trying to make some Dagonet PC wallpapers as I'm deeply saddened at the lack of Dag stuff (you have now made me like so much he's my favourite!)_**

**lilstrummrgrl527_: A friend told me of that yonks ago, but I had to put it in! Yes, cruel – but incredibly funny! You sound like me and my mates back in the days when I was your age (some time before the flood I think!) They do you are right, but I don't think Devon would abuse that ownership – I won't let her anyway! I know what you mean about Dag though – and I too have piccies of him; and I am currently making some wallpapers of him! Don't worry and no it doesn't bother me! Of course it's okay, I have three friends round here that use it too now – hey, I could be an urban legend! ROFL I absolutely fell about laughing at the queen song you mentioned – as I pictured them in a kids wagon with Devon pulling it with a bike and them all singing the song! Glad you liked it – hope you like this one too!_**

**SpectralLady_: Sorry to hear you're feeling poorly – hope you're feeling better by now. Mine's ongoing am just waiting on stuff from the hospital. Devon and Van do….much against his will, luckily the lady is very tenacious! LOL Oh stop whistling – you know they're going to get into some serious furniture moving! VBG I LOVE Bors…he's like my (sadly now deceased) uncle! I forgot how much I missed him, until I saw the film and then started writing his character – he would have fared well back then:O)_**

**Sorceress Misha_: I had to laugh at your pun – nice one! Yes and mine…Beth thinks it's brilliant when I told her of all the people that like and use her word now! Yeah, Lancelot was a bit of a bugger wasn't he? But trust me, he's better now and really comes into his own soon. I think Devon will be doing a lot of winding soon as she starts fulfil her destiny. I think Dagonet, Lancelot and Tristan are a lot more vulnerable than they were shown in the movie, though I think that you could still sense it, and maybe that was why everyone was so annoyed when those three were the ones that died. They had the more in depth and angsty characters. Anyway, hope you like this one and I love the lj – though am trying to avoid the G/G slash (not that I have aught against it) as I am bit worried it would make me think things about my little boys in this story that would not be good! LOL_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_Anyway…chapter Fifteen!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Heart & Soul**_

**_Chapter Fifteen – Blood Kin and Forevers_**

Devon was with Tristan and Lancelot saying goodnight. Both men were tired, and keen to sleep. But the younger knight was amazed at Devon's healing ability and told her so.

She shrugged "I've always been quite a fast healer….don't know why…when I was alone I always healed quickly, even if I did not take care of the wounds and got sick."

She turned to Tristan and touched his arm; dark brown eyes opened to regard honey ones "Do not let your grief destroy you brother as I did mine." She murmured to him "I would not wish that suffering on my worst enemy – let alone one I love so dear."

He gripped her arm and pulled her down so that his mouth was level with her ear and whispered brokenly "If not for you I would have turned my face to the wall long since sister……."

She hugged him; wrapping her arms around his neck and whispering nothings into his ear, merely trying to ease the grief of the lonely man who was blood kin now and deeply loved by her. He let her comfort him for a while before pushing her back "Go; he will be waiting…"

She wiped her eyes, the tears pooling there and looked to Lancelot.

"I will be here…but I ask a gift of you…." he said reassuringly, though the last was more hesitant.

"Ask - and if it is in my power I'll give it, you know that Lance."

The dark knight cleared his throat; asking nervously and uncertainly "Would you be my sister too - my blood kin also?"

She looked to Tristan, who nodded "The Goddess knows he's earned it Devon, has he not? Have we three not traversed the realm of shades together and returned?"

She smiled "If you agree brother, I think we could stand another sibling in our midst – even an annoying one!" Lancelot positively beamed as she pulled her blade and cut their palms – twisting them together as she had done with Tristan a few weeks before.

"I will be worthy…." He whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

"I know….you already are – you are not the man you were when I came…." She whispered back. She stood "I leave our brother in your care….."

"Who are you speaking to?" Asked Lancelot.

"Both of you!" she smiled as she left.

She felt a little happier that they had another blood kin to rely on – though deep down she knew that the connection she had would not be as deep with Lancelot as it was Tristan. She and the scout were more like twins, she and Lancelot were merely siblings. She felt somehow Galahad and Gawain would understand her and Tristan more than the others…she smiled as she thought of the two young knights.

She had often thought lately that all the knights worked as a pack…..she had seen wolves in her time; seen how they hunted, how they cared for their young, how they would all die together rather than fight alone, and how they always had an alpha male with another male ready to step in if the first became weak.

The knights were the same she'd since realised – obviously Arthur was the pack leader, the alpha male with Lance as his second And, apart from the herd and Lucan, the other 'pups' in the pack had to be Gawain and Galahad. She chuckled at what the knights would think of her strange musings….

As she was leaving she bumped into a worried and distraught Van "What is it Van?"

"My Bors…I…think he's dead." she whimpered.

"What! Show me!"

Van lead her back to the tavern where she saw Bors slumped over a table, apparently immobile. "I told him where his drinking would lead him…I did…." Van whispered to her friend.

"I cannot…" she said with a hitch in her voice as Devon gestured for her to come with her "you go."

Devon sighed and strode over to Bors. She pushed him back to a sitting position; indeed it did look like he was dead. But she felt his chest and opened an eyelid; he was breathing and she could see now he was still alive.

"He's not dead Van…" she called back to her friend with a roll of her eyes and a smile "he's merely dead drunk! Though in truth I would not worry ever about death with Bors, for I believe he's _pickled_!"

Van stalked over, all sadness gone "I'll bloody kill him!"

Devon stopped her with a hand at her shoulder "Nay, Van – he'll not know it….he'll enter the Land of the Dead wondering how in Hades he got there!"

"What then?"

"leave him here until the morrow and then send the herd to wake him…with much noise, back slapping and general mayhem; and you greet him with the breakfast he hates most in all the world - porridge!" she grinned mischievously.

"Aye….mayhap that'll teach the drunken oaf a lesson!" grinned her friend.

As Bors started to making horrible snoring noises, his mouth hanging open, Devon leant across and pushed it shut "Ye Gods, is he always like that! How in Hades do you sleep?" she said, as each time she let him go his mouth would fall open and the noise would start again.

"I am well used to the daft old pig and his snorting…" Van looked on with an affectionate smile now "Drives me mad he do, but I love him dearly."

"Van…..I am sorry – about before…." Devon hesitated.

"Nay, do not fret Devon – even the best of sisters' fight! Tis all forgotten!" she hugged her and they parted.

The younger woman trotted off, not knowing they had been seen by Dagonet who smiled; all was well. A bonus would be he would not need to kill Bors now – his own whelps and wife would do that for him on the morrow…….

0-0-0-0-0

Devon walked hard into Dagonet as she rounded the corner of the tavern "Goddess, this takes me back!" she laughed, as his hands reached out automatically to catch her.

He hugged her to him "Aye, that it does….are you done?"

"Aye…..we have another brother…." She hugged him back.

"Oh, who?"

"Lancelot…."

"Aye well, that's probably as it should be…after all, he went to the gates of death with you…"

"That he did…." She leant against his solid frame "I am so tired Dag…"

He swept her into his arms "Are you sure you should not be staying in the sick room?"

"Nay, I am more than content to remain in your arms…." She leant her head against his shoulder, and then looked around "where is Lucan?"

"He has his own room now…I…I…thought it best…if you were going to be in my room….umm….every night now." Dagonet wondered suddenly if he had mayhap presumed too much; he said the same to Devon.

"Nay, Dag, you have not. If I could not spend every night with you – where would I spend it?" she smiled at him, pulling his head down for a kiss as he carried her to their room.

He kicked open the door, before nudging it shut with his foot and setting her down by the chairs. It had been a few weeks since she had been here, yet it was as firmly imprinted on her mind as if she'd spent every night there.

Even the smell was as good "Been cooking again I see?" she smiled.

"There's always a pot of stew around when I am here…" he shrugged, but was pleased she'd noticed. He fetched their bowls and was about to start spooning stew into it, when she stayed his hand.

He looked at her as she shook her head and leant in to kiss him "I've missed you…" she murmured against his lips.

"Is this the same woman who was going to run away just this morning?" he grinned.

"Aye…but thankfully this handsome knight and intelligent steed made her see sense…."

"What sense was that?" he murmured into her hair, as he sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"the sense that if she'd done something that foolish she would have died….for the same knight had stolen her heart and she could not stray far and live without it – or him." Her voice was quiet and she moved back to look into his eyes "I love you Dag, I truly do. But it is hard for me, I have had only myself for so long – and all those I love always leave me…."

"_I_ won't…." he said sternly.

"Is that your 'do not fear me' voice?" she smiled.

"Aye…so don't."

"I don't fear _you,_ I just fear you leaving me…." She rubbed her hand over his cheek, he turned his head and pressed a kiss into her palm.

"Do not fear that either…" he mumbled as she leant down to kiss him.

"I'll try…." Was the last thing she said before she became lost in his kiss.

After a few minutes he drew back "Devon…I…I don't think this is a sensible idea. You have been very sick and….." before he could continue she pressed her lips against his once more.

He tried to resist; but her arms round his neck pulling him closer against her body, her small tongue flicking against his lips were more than he could endure; with a low groan he gathered her into his arms, standing as he did so, and carried her to the bed where he laid her gently down.

Finally breaking the kiss he divested himself of his jerkin and then his suede shirt. He lay down next to her on the bed and gathered her to him once more; they began to kiss, and the embrace quickly deepened.

"We can't…" Dag gasped eventually "I don't want to hurt you…we should stop, whilst I still can…"

She gazed at him with her honey eyes now a deep amber "I don't want to stop Dag….I want to be yours; completely and utterly yours…for now and forever."

"Do you know what you're saying?" he asked staring at her in amazement.

"Aye, under our faith, and even old roman law, once we've made love I am yours."

"And you wish that?"

"With every fibre of me….." the desire, love and devotion rang out of her eyes "I won't be easy to live with Dag…you could do better than me, far better…."

"I could not love another as much as I love you Devon, and I would want no other in your stead. You are the best, there can be no better than you….anywhere." he hauled her to him and she ignored the pain as he crushed her slight body to his, almost trying to push her into him.

"I'll always love you…..I will…" he muttered against the skin of her neck as he tugged her shirt over her head.

He stared at her bare top; only covered by the thin under vest, saw the scars as she crossed her arms over her breasts "Don't….don't be ashamed Devon…you are beautiful…" he breathed.

"I have many scars….my back…." She sighed, rolling over so he could see "You'd best see the worst before you decide you want me for always."

He gently ran his hands over the myriad of criss-crossing scars on her back, all thick ridges showing how deep the original wounds must have been; it looked as if she'd been almost flayed alive "They do not make me love you any the less; I merely wonder that you survived." His fingers touched the vivid red one of her most recent injury on her side, causing her to gasp as his fingers trailed rivers of red desire through her veins.

He rolled her over once more, tugging her breeches off and seeing the two puckered scars on her thigh and one on her shoulder from the arrows she had taken protecting him, once again he ran his fingers over the red scars. "These were from protecting me…"

"Aye and I would do it again in a heartbeat….." she snagged his hand and brought it to her lips "You are worth more to me than a couple of arrow wounds; you are worth my life…my soul…"

He touched another scar on her stomach; he raised his eyes to hers "you mean as much to me Devon, full as much. Is this where the Saxons...?"

"Aye…" she stayed his hand, her breath ragged "Dag…you know not what you do to me with your wandering hands."

He reached down and kissed the scar, then the two on her thigh, and finally the one on her shoulder – before reclaiming her lips "Only as much as you do to me with those eyes…" his breath equally as uneven as hers.

He trailed red hot kisses down her neck….she wound her arms round his muscular shoulders….. they removed the rest of their clothes…burying themselves in their embrace; their bodies becoming a tangle of limbs as their love finally found a physical outlet, and their souls at last met and melded together.

Much, much later the large and gentle knight pulled her form possessively against him – before they drifted into sleep he whispered one word possessively against her ear "_mine._"

"_Yours_…" Devon smiled, tugging his arms even tighter around her and burrowing into his chest, she ignored the slight pain in her side. Reaching up and patting his cheek she murmured as possessively as he "_mine._"

"_Yours…._" He smiled into her hair as sleep claimed them both; two hearts, one soul – finally at peace.

**_Okay – this is _not_ the end (well unless you want it to be – and I wouldn't blame you as I hate this chapter too….what is it with me at the moment, my writing is more crap than usual!) – and it is a bit of a short chapter I know….but I wanted to get the furniture moving out of the way before going on._**


	16. Announcements & Warnings

**Disclaimer:_ Same as before…. '_**

**lilstrummrgrl527_: He had to be really….I was going to keep him as a rival for Dag, but couldn't do it. That's the sort of multi-tasking I can do! There is no point yelling or killing a drink whilst they're just that – drunk! Revenge is so much better the next day, when they'll really suffer! laughs evilly Well, I can't write the actual 'sex' bit – I just can't….LOL How sad am I? I mean I've been married for 13 years and I can't write a more graphic ahem 'scene'! But no, I will always leave it before they get too cough,cough 'frisky':O Actually, my husband loves to cook too – however, the aftermath has to be seen to be believed! Though I should tell you about my jam making one day – that was a real laugh riot! VBG _**

**Sorceress Misha_: I think he is as lonely as Dag and Tristan, but just covers it better. But she is a lot closer to Tristan….though she loves Lancelot, but somehow her connection to Tristan runs much deeper (all will be explained there soon). You made tea come out of my nose! When I read the bit your Mum wondering why you were laughing….I had a mouthful of tea! ROFL Yeah, I can see that phrase being written on my gravestone! It caused some confusion here the first time I said it to Trevor (husband) he said "But its 1 o clock in the bloody morning!" But now he's happy about it – and I have two friends who use it too! LOL _**

**Babaksmiles_: I am so glad that you liked it…. No, sad little puppies make me cry! So hopefully this will keep you not sad….and it is slightly better than the last one. :O)_**

**LaurelinRe_: This chapter….you find out….what she has to do. She is not a happy camper about it, but hey she will do what's necessary. This lot will be Saxons, but I'll keep the Huns in mind too. Glad work has lessened…..hope it continues to not bug you!_**

**JediPirateElfyDude_: Your name is brilliant, I smile every time I read it! Glad you liked that chapter; I think this one is slightly better! The marriage thing took some tracking down…but glad I found it. :O)_**

**Twilight Falcon_: Glad you liked it, and they had to make Lance a brother really. The three died together so they should be tied in some way in this life too. Hopefully it will make him more secure that she likes him too. As to the 'moving furniture' I started that in 'Fallen Knights…'and it now is almost a catch-phrase – if I don't put it in now, people e-mail me and ask where it is, along with word 'muchly'! Glad you like it though! LOL_**

**Calliann_: Ye Gods! I forgot about the foot with the hand! LOL Tristan will be fine…you'll find out in this chapter…also my idea is in this chapter and ties in with his being alright, will you guess? LOL Lancelot is a cutie and hopefully will be happier now he too has family. Hope you like it!_**

**SpectralLady_: Thanks, but it was a good few years ago now – but every time I see Bors, I smile. I am so sorry about your Great Aunt, it's always horrible to lose someone we love but I do believe they go somewhere better than here and you can't begrudge them that – it's just sad for those they leave behind. Yeah, furniture moving…..I think the word, bunnies, will say much! ROFL_**

**Aelia O'Hession_: Yup, only by a whisker and I may drift back….but you have – you made me realise what a gentle giant he was and how kind and loving he could be. No stolen glory…it's all yours! We did have a few words over San and Bethan, didn't we - but I enjoyed them! ROFL I enjoy debating the merits of stuff in my stories with you. But thank you for the boost – though I honestly don't think I'm any good. But am glad you like the writing anyway. No, our ancestors are off the hook! It'll be the Saxons, and possibly the Huns, this time:O Tristan will be fine I promise – I would not make him suffer too much! Glad you liked it though…._**

**Evenstar-mor2004_: Don't you just love thought I'd never get the chapters up! LOL Oh yeah! Tristan and Dag would be my knights of choice! Hubba, Hubba! ;O) Thanks for the boost, I think the Mona Lisa is pretty spectacular….but your probably right, but you can't imagine it really! LOL "Oh, sorry Mona…have to do it again – don't like the smile on that one!" :O)_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_Anyway…chapter Sixteen!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Heart & Soul**_

**_Chapter Sixteen – Announcements & Warnings_**

She awoke the next morning with his arm pulling her tightly against him. Like that first morning, she was spooned into him only this time they were completely naked and she felt like she truly belonged somewhere and, more importantly, to _someone_.

She rolled slowly over and stared at him, just as she had that first morning. Only now he was hers….she smiled. Remembering their final exchange before sleep claimed them last night, he was hers and she was his – forever.

Did she regret what she'd said? She thought about it – no, she didn't. She wanted to be his, she could think of no better man to own her heart and soul. She leant forward and gently kissed his lips.

He mumbled slightly in his sleep and pulled her closer. His lips seeking hers and finding them "Love you…." he whispered against them.

She smiled "love you too…I….." there was a tap at the door.

"Who is it?" she sat up and struggled to get into her under shirt and shorts; whilst Dag nibbled her shoulder, himself now waking too.

"Lucan…..can I come in?" Devon immediately batted Dagonet away and literally fell out of the bed as the large knight rolled with laughter.

Lucan came in and saw his new friend lying on the floor in a heap trying to put her shirt on, and his father helpless with laughter in the bed.

"Do you not think you should see if she ails father? After all, she has been sorely ill…." He said, not a little reprovingly.

"Thank you Lucan, I am glad this family has one gentleman in it!" Devon smiled as she tried to rise.

All mirth gone Dagonet flew round the bed; only stopping, thankfully she thought, to put on his shorts.

"Are you well? I am sorry Devon, I forgot….I…." she silenced him with a gentle kiss, as she drew away she smiled as he went to follow her mouth with his own.

She coughed slightly "Lucan is here?" she smiled at the young boy, before leaning to Dag's ear "there is always tonight!" she grinned.

"I….if…I…am sorry…" he was still worried "are you sure you are not hurt?"

"Aye, the only thing bruised is my pride….shall I kiss you again to prove it?"

"Not unless you wish to show Lucan what furniture moving really means?" he smiled mischievously, his face relaxing as he realised she was alright.

She giggled and Dag laughed once more "What's so funny, my love?" she asked.

But then he crushed her to him "what? Dag, what is it?" She was concerned now.

"You called me your love…." He muttered into her hair.

"Aye….well, you are. Would you rather I didn't?"

"No….no, it is….was…nice…" he finished lamely, before elaborating slightly "I have not had much truck with women; my wife – Vala – was not one for endearments and so I am not used it….but…but I like it…." He finished before adding "It makes me feel…wanted."

She stroked his face "Oh, that you are my love….that you are."

They both noticed Lucan standing almost immobile "Lucan are you well?" Devon went over to the boy, concerned.

He looked up at her his eyes swimming "family…." He whispered "you called us a family…"

"_Aye_…" Devon was deeply concerned now; she would not hurt the boy for all the world, and if he would rather have Dag to himself she would not stay "is that a problem? Would you rather it just be you and Dagonet?"

He stepped forward without a word and flung his arms round her waist "_No, No…._" he gasped, biting his bottom lip so as not to weep "No, I….it's been long see….a long time since I had a family…"

"Would you like to tell me?" she sat down in one of the chairs and pulled the boy onto her lap, whilst Dagonet dressed.

"I shall fetch some breakfast…." He said finally as Lucan stared in to the flames of the fire he had banked up.

"No, father….no….I wish you to hear this too." He put a hand on Dag's arm.

"Those men in the robes, they killed my family – tortured them as they tortured me. I tried to protect my little sister, she was only 3, but she died a week before you came.

My mother died a few days before you arrived – they did something to her neck. My father followed the day after her….they cut some of his toes off and I think he bled to death. They - they put me in the little hole thing you found me in." His young voice shook, but he did not falter.

Devon hugged him so tightly that Dag thought she would crush him; so did Lucan "Devon….you're…I…can't…." he gasped.

"Oh Lucan I am so sorry…it's just…something similar happened to me…and I am so sad for you…." She said.

"That's alright – it's nice you care…but you see, with you and father, I have a family now…you said so…" he seemed to hesitate "can I call you…mother? Would that be alright? I don't mind if I can't…." he added quickly.

"Of course you can – oh Lucan of course you can, pudding….I would love that. I was going to have a baby once, all of my own – but the Saxons came and I lost it."

"We could go and look for it?" the boy offered "I mean, if you have a rough idea of where you might have lost it….."

Devon didn't know whether to laugh or cry, and actually ended up doing both. "Lucan, when you came to us….Arthur's God definitely lost an angel…"

"Tell him…." Dag said, smiling.

"Dagonet and I are married…under both Pagan and old Roman Law, we….umm…we made a promise, of sorts, and now we're married."

"Really? Goodness, that was quick! But I'm glad I am….Merlin says you will be needed Dev…..Mother…you will be needed to stop Arthur getting killed. So now you're married, maybe Father can help you?"

"Maybe, but first I think me and your Father need to speak with Merlin….." she looked at Dag in confusion.

"I'm going to go and find Seven and tell her!" Lucan jumped off Devon's lap and ran out – then ran straight back and kissed her cheek..

"Well, that was a twist I wasn't expecting…." Devon looked perplexed after the boy had gone off in search of his friend.

"I think we need to speak to that interfering old Shaman…. I'll not risk you again…" He sounded angry.

"Are you mad?" She rose and went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and feelings his arms go round her. She rested her head on his chest and felt the steady beat of his heart.

"Not mad, just exasperated…..can't we have just a moment's peace before it all starts again?" he sighed.

She rubbed her cheek against his chest "Do you know how safe you make me feel, how loved and needed?"

He squeezed her tightly "Aye, but I could listen to you telling me…."

"You're so tall, I cannot reach your ear…" she smiled up at him.

He leant over her and she pressed her lips to his, the kiss quickly deepened "That's not my ear…." He breathed raggedly when they broke the embrace.

"Mmmmm…close enough….." she sighed, as he picked her up and carried her back to the bed.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was much later as they lay tightly clasped together that she told him more of her love for him "I do not fear _anything _now….not with you with me. Dagonet, you are the best part of me, the very best…." He hugged her tighter.

"Aye and you are the best part of me…."

She snorted her derision "that is a nonsense, I'm sorry… I hate, you don't; I have a quick temper, you are gentle; I enjoy killing, you don't. Believe me you are better than I in every way."

"Ah, but in a battle your ways are better than mine." She kissed him and then started to rise.

"Where are you going?" he pulled her to him protectively.

"It is well past dawn and I have to help Jols in the stables, and also I _must_ help Van torment Bors……"

"I saw him last night before you barrelled into me – he was _very_ drunk wasn't he?"

"Dag I've never seen another living soul that drunk and still able to continue breathing!" she exclaimed in genuine incredulity.

"Ah well, that's Bors for you….but Devon trust me, there will be nothing you can do to him that will make him stop drinking. Van's tried everything, we've all tried…." He smiled "but if you feel you really need to help her get even…."

There was another tap at the door "This is getting too monotonous now…" Dag groaned burying his head in his pillow "What do they all want? I never had this trouble before – they all left me alone." Devon grinned and tapped his shoulder.

"Maybe they're just worried for you…worried I'll break your heart…."

He pulled her into his arms "You would never do that…..I trust you too much."

"And deservedly so…..for I never would." She kissed him once more.

They quickly pulled on some clothes and then he opened the door – Bors stood there.

"Talk of the demon!" he grinned turning to Devon.

"You have _got_ to help me – they're driving me mad! I am not allowed a moments peace from the racket! They're even _following_ me with bowls of porridge and I _hate _ porridge! But the noise – oh ye Gods, the noise!"

Just then Devon dropped all their swords, weaponry and armour "oops, sorry…" she smiled mischievously.

Bors glowered as he flinched "You did it, didn't you? My van would not torment me so! You bloody put her up to it….you HARPY!" he flinched again at the sound of his own raised voice.

"You deserved it!" She suddenly flew across the room "You left her to work in the tavern, cook your meal AND look after the herd whilst you drunk yourself to the point where she actually thought you were _dead_! YOU!" she prodded him in the chest "do not deserve HER!" she glowered at him before continuing "YOU won't even marry her….and good job too, because at least if someone better comes along she has bloody options!"

"You mean she'd LEAVE ME!" He sounded shocked and bewildered.

"If you don't appreciate her more I can bloody GUARANTEE IT – even if _I _have to bloody kidnap her to make it so!"

Dagonet thought it best to step in as they gathered a crowd of the knights. But Devon stomped down the stairs to the sick room to visit with her brothers, Bors following her "You WOULDN'T?"

"OH WOULDN'T I? YOU JUST BLOODY WATCH ME – YOU, YOU…..PIG!"

Calliann, a new barmaid came up. She was a nice girl, very dark and pretty with bright blue eyes like sunflowers; Devon and Van adored her…

"Ummm…..Devon? Arthur wondered what was happening?"

"Tell him to ask his bloody self….and that I am probably going to kill this bloody oaf of a knight!" She reined in her temper purely because she did not want to yell at the young girl in front of her.

Calliann scurried off…..Arthur roared with laughter when she told him. "Well, that sounds like Devon; and as for killing the oaf of a knight - that could be any of them!" He sobered "I'd best go….before she does."

"She wouldn't – would she?"

"Aye – she would…oh, she _definitely_ would…" he chuckled as he left.

They arrived as Dagonet and Lancelot were trying to separate them; finally it took one word….from a bed in the corner "Devon…Stop!"

Calliann stopped dead as she locked eyes with the legendary killer scout. She blushed, but then saw him grimace as he moved and quickly went to aid him. He smiled slightly at her in thanks and she blushed again.

All fighting ceased as the knights exchanged looks…Bors and Devon grinned at each other.

Arthur groaned….he could see the only thing worse than those two fighting, was those two working together….

Devon hugged Bors "Don't drink so much , eh? She worries about you…"

"Aye…I won't – anyway, we'll be busy elsewhere won't we maid?"

Dagonet shook his head smiling – the way her temper could turn on a denarii, no wonder she warned him…

"Not having second thoughts?" Devon asked with a smile, but he could see the concern behind it.

"Why would I? I love you too much…." He hugged her to him.

"Second thoughts about what?" Lancelot asked.

"We've taken the oath….." Dag smiled, still staring down at Devon.

Lancelot clapped him on the back and the other knights went to congratulate him.

Tristan smiled from his bed "'bout time Dag….I began to wonder if your intentions to our sister were honourable."

Arthur looked confused "what oath?"

Galahad looked dreamily at him "They are what you would call 'married'…"

"Already?" Arthur was startled, but then as he watched them together he knew he shouldn't be…

Gawain slapped Galahad's head "Stop it!"

"OW! _What_!"

"The dreamy thing……stop it! You go on like that and you'll be married before me!"

"Why is _that_ a problem!"

"I am older….so I should marry before you…." Gawain said officiously.

"Only by a bloody 12 month! So stuff you! If I meet someone sweet…" he glanced at Calliann "Then I am marrying her….so there!" he stuck his tongue out at Gawain.

Bors slapped him "Not her…." He gestured to Calliann and whispered "me and Devon want her for the scout…"

"_BORS_! That…is _SO _not fair!"

Devon slapped his head "NO pouting and NO whining!"

"But….but…"

"No 'buts' either….AND no sulking!"

"_You_ love me don't you?" he looked imploringly at Devon.

"If I could pick an annoying little brother Galahad, you would be him in a heartbeat!" she grinned and hugged the young knight, before releasing him and ruffling his hair "I'll always love you…"

He grinned at Gawain who mumbled "I bet she loves me too.."

"I do Gawain…indeed I do…." Devon said kissing his cheek.

"_Don't_ ruffle _my _hair!" he grinned.

Merlin came over and drew Devon to one side "we need to talk…."

"Merlin…can it not wait?" she sighed "Dag and I would just like a day, _one day_, where we are not worried or battling…."

"Aye child and I agree with you…..but this will not wait. There are Saxons coming, they say to plead peace – but it is to attack us and kill Arthur."

"Please Devon….I do love him and wish no harm to come to the man I am to marry." Guinevere walked forward. "You helped me face my destiny, and now I only ask that you help me keep the man I love alive that is to be part of it."

"what do you wish for me to do?" Devon asked in resignation.

"Two will lead them…..one will be a man called Mordred and the other his wife, Isolde….they are evil, Devon. Very evil….they use the dark arts. You must kill her with an arrow to the left eye and him an arrow to the right…

If they beg peace, Arthur will not stand against them, and his men will not disobey him. You are the only one who will act – kill them both…." Merlin said quietly.

"what of Arthur?"

"If he says aught to you say this…. 'Pelagius always said beware of Greeks bearing gifts' remember Troy Arthur.' He will know…it may not do much, but he will stop to think. But you _must_ kill them, Devon, you must." He was bordering on desperate.

"I will Merlin…I will…if it is that important, I will not fail." She patted the old man's arm, saddened to see him so distressed "when?"

"I am not sure…in the next 2 days…." He left.

She touched Guinevere's arm "All will be well, I will not let him perish and I will not fail your father." The younger woman walked away smiling; completely trusting the woman before her.

She drew Arthur away "We should arrange something for them…."

Devon turned to leave as well "Where are you going?" Dagonet asked quietly.

"To make some arrows – I think I will need them…." She sighed.

"To do with what Lucan spoke of?"

"Aye…gather the knights Dag – _without_ Arthur – I think I will need help to restrain him…." She went over to her brothers and they began to gather the others, she told them what she must do.

Merlin was wrong; whilst they would not disobey Arthur as a rule – neither would they obey orders that would see him dead. They stood with Devon….whatever happened, the two Saxons _would _die.


	17. Death

**Disclaimer:_ Same as before__…. _**

**Calliann_: Well you should – I know how much you love and adore Tristan so _had_ to do this for you….I have also changed the name to be correct to the above now (sorry!) – you feature more in this chapter (and the next one) hope you like it (muchly wiggling of eyebrows here!) I think you would kill Galahad with all his whinging! LOL Well I hope you still like Tristan's 'mystery woman' - and quite holding the foot down, you _know_ I'm the one that's right!_**

**Marblez_: Good God, don't worry about it – I was there myself two years ago (I cut my wrists and was self harming until just last October and the urge to do it is still with me….but I am recovering and so completely understand.) Please, please don't worry….I like your little comments and any review is always much appreciated – but at the end of the day, so long as you can read it and like it then that is good enough for me. I hope you like this chapter too and I am sorry for the delay, but with three stories on the go I am getting a bit bogged down… :O) If you ever need someone to talk to you can always e-mail me….I am online almost all day and evening (sometimes until 3-4 in the morning UK time) so am always around for a chat or just to listen._**

**SpectralLady_: I am so glad you liked the chapter and yes they are wed and going like bunnies! ROFL I think they make an adorable little family……..hope you don't hate the end:O _**

**Evenstar-mor2004_: I know at 8 as well – they hate all the mushy stuff at 8! ROFL Still, isn't he a little cutie!_**

**Babaksmiles_: I am so pleased you like them as a couple – I think Dag is great! Yes she is our own Calliann – she is a _THE_ biggest Tristan fan and I know she loves him so much so just had to put her in this story as his girl! As to co-writing a story, I'm up for it – maybe you should suggest it to Calliann too:O) Galahad is a cutie which is why there is always much hair ruffling! LOL_**

**Aelia O'Hession_: No Trojan bunny (though personally I would find that immensely funny!) but more the premise that not all people supposedly suing for peace are really peaceful…..and Mordred…well, he was a nasty piece of work even in the legends, so I had to have him as evil here. He just won't last long, as I can't be arsed to torture him. Impudent child or holier than thou – either way it's extremely irritating! LOL Well, your morale boost was much appreciated but I _do_ think you're being too kind to be honest. Still, it would be nice to meet your mob sometimes – hopefully armed with banana cream pie and cake rather than pitchforks and torches though:O)_**

**Twilight Falcon_: I know, I thought he wouldn't really understand the concept of a miscarriage so would automatically assume that she had really 'lost' the baby. I think that's why I found Dagonet's death the most upsetting in the film and felt it was the ill conceived one – wrong on so many levels; tactically, emotionally and literally. Yeah, more Saxons – I was getting bored! LOL_**

**JediPirateElfyDude_: Don't ask me why, but I've never really liked Isolde (same as Guinevere) and so felt I wanted to make her the baddy in this….but don't worry she won't last long – mainly because, like Mordred, I can't be bothered to torture her. There is hair ruffling for Galahad a little bit more whining this chapter so hopefully you will like this too!_**

**lilstrummrgrl527_: Pudding is what I call Beth and it just slipped in! Well, it wasn't his ear! LOL Yeah more Saxons mainly because I was getting bored and I do like a bit of blood letting! As to Bors, he is so funny and I'm sure it is his version of 'the shining':O) Anyway, hope you like this chapter – more Galahad whining and ruffling of hair! ;O Jolsy may yet dance….just not this chapter, considering the end of it it might be in bad taste…oops!_**

**Sorceress Misha_: I thought as he was only about 7 or 8 he wouldn't really understand the concept of a miscarriage so would automatically assume that she had really 'lost' the baby and would so offer to help her find it. Also he seemed so desperate in the film to have someone to love that as soon as he could he would be wanting 'parents'…so hence asking to call her mother. He is such a little sweetheart isn't he? I felt so angry when they killed Dag off in the film it was so futile…..it was tactically an error on Arthur's part to even fight where they did, it was emotionally horrible for Lucan and literally added nothing to the film as they took away one of the stronger characters. Still climbing off soapbox now! LOL_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_Anyway…chapter Seventeen!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Heart & Soul**_

**_Chapter Seventeen – Death_**

Devon went to find Van "Bors and I have an idea to help Tristan…"

"Oh aye…and how, pray tell, you do intend to do that?" she smiled.

"Pair him up with our Calliann!"

"It'll never work – he needs someone feisty like you , not someone soft and gentle like her…"

"Did you not see her deal with that drunk the other night? Slashed him across the face good and proper….it'll scar and everything!" Devon positively gloated.

"You know, you have an almost scary fascination with all things bloody and violent!" Van smiled "Anyway, dealing with a drunk is one thing, dealing with our blood thirsty Tris is another…."

"_You_ didn't see the way they looked at each other just now…." She turned and saw Dag and Bors coming in "Tell her how our Call and Tris looked at each other…."

"He gave her one of those "Hellloooo" looks and she blushed and gave him a 'ooh, you're lovely' looks" said Bors doing silly voices too.

Dag smiled as he looped his arms round Devon's waist and she leant her head back onto his shoulder "aye, they certainly looked interested I'll say that much…."

"Not as interested as you two though!" smirked Bors "Has she told ya yet wench?"

"Told me what?" Van was confused.

Bors realised here was a way to get revenge on his lover for the morning – well, no one said the man had any sense….

"_I_ _know something you don't know….I know something you don't know!_" he warbled as he danced around Van.

0-0-0-0-0

A few minutes late a cold wet cloth had stopped the bleeding and Dagonet pronounced only a broken nose from where she'd hit him with the tray, of course the empty mugs on it at the time hadn't helped – but the rest were only minor cuts and bruises as they were broken against his head…

"So…" Van turned to the two tending her now subdued lover "what does he know that I don't?"

"We took the oath…" Devon grinned.

"You didn't!" she beamed.

"Aye we did, and it were her idea…" smiled Dag hugging Devon to him.

"Well, I am glad…I am….oh, come here the pair of ya!" and she hugged them both hard.

"I'm off to tell Jols and Aida…" Devon grinned.

"Don't be long…." Dag looked lovingly at her.

"As if I'd stray far from you…." she laughed as she went out.

"She's awful happy isn't she?" Van said with a smile watching her friend head towards the stables.

"Aye, she is – but not as much as me….I never thought I'd meet anyone to love, let alone one like her."

"Why shuddn't you habe wone sut ad 'er?" Bors said his nose stuffed with the cloth to stop the bleeding, but defending his brother all the same.

Van patted him "soft sod!" she whispered, and kissed his head. He grinned at her "Jud don' buddy 'it me agid wubud!"

"I need a translation of all that…" Dag said with a grin.

"He said 'why shouldn't you have one such as her' and 'just don't bloody hit me again woman'!" Van laughed.

"Ah, right……well, she is kind, loving and thoughtful…..she's as tough as old boots and she saved me, Tristan and Lancelot. She loves fiercely and hates the same way. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever met and, as I say, I can't believe she loves this old war horse." He finished with a rueful smile.

He felt two arms snake round his waist. "She loves you because you are the gentlest man she has ever met, your eyes are the windows to the kindest of souls she's ever seen and that soul is the other half to her own.

She sees a fierce warrior, loyal friend and a wonderful and loving man. A handsome, honourable man; and _she_ can't believe that a twisted and bitter individual like her could end up with one such as he."

He turned and pulled her into a deep kiss, literally lifting her off her feet. Aida came in as they were wrapped up like this "You looking for me?" She smiled.

"They took the oath then?" she looked at Van.

"Did she tell you?"

"Nay, I was not there – but I've never seen two so besotted as these." She turned to Devon who was reluctantly being set back on her feet by Dagonet, who had the strongest urge to take her back to their room…..

"Well that and the fact their little lad is telling every one he meets that he has a mother and father again!" She grinned gummily at the happy couple.

"You know you got trying times coming right, girl?" she looked at Devon.

"Aye mother I do – but I'll weather them, as I always have…" she looked at Dag "so long as I have him, so long as naught befalls him I will always be alright."

"What if it does?" Aida voiced the question that was in the heads of all that knew the couple.

Devon shrugged and spoke matter of factly "Then wherever he goes, I shall follow – even to death. That time they will not stop me entering, even if I have to pull the very gates of death from their hinges I would follow him."

Aida smiled "Then it is as it should be….." She hugged the girl and saw the surprised look on the large knight's face "She loves you more than you thought, eh?"

He nodded.

"Aye, well you deserve it I reckon…." She released Devon and patted his arm.

"What of you Mother? Where do rest now – surely not still in the stables?" Devon was concerned for the old woman. She had grown mightily fond of her and wanted her cared for.

"Aye, where else?"

"Come then…I have an idea…." Aida followed her out and to the other half of the barracks that was solely the knights. She took her along the rooms on the second floor and entered the smallest on the end. "No one likes this one because it is small – it is next to Lucan's and ours is the one after that. You could have it if you like? I…..I…would like you to be part of our family Aida….we have no other; well, Dagonet's not sure….but _I_ have not….I…" before she could get any further, the old woman had flung her arms round her neck.

"Oh, girl, girl….you are such a sweet soul….you are, you are indeed…..the Goddess did a good thing bringing you to us…she did at that…yes I'd liked that too for I have become awful fond of your little lot and all the knights in general. But you two are my favourites…." She smiled at the young woman as tears streaked down her cracked and wrinkled cheeks.

Devon rubbed them away and smiled a little shakily herself "now, now, don't take on so….I did not do it to make you weep….but we need family do we not?" she looked at her "I know your name is Aida…but…can we call you…..Nanna?"

The old lady blushed, knowing the meaning for the girl "Aye lass, you can at that…..Nanna is a good name…."

Before they could say more Bors appeared at the door with Jols "It's to the wall!"

They all ran out – except Nanna, she looked to the Heavens and prayed "Dear Goddess keep her safe for me….keep them all safe, for this is a great evil they are facing…."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Devon saw the couple beneath them on their horses - a small Saxon army at their rear. She quickly gauged their numbers and realised that they could take them, with aid…..

She turned to Ganis and Merlin "we need your Woads fighters Merlin and Ganis, I need to get all the able bodied men from the fort that can ably wield a sword and/or bow….no heroics, no wannabe heroes, just able men. We will get one strike at this and one alone." Both men nodded, Ganis left.

Merlin merely raised his staff, and Devon saw the Woad fighters coming slowly out of the wood and heading towards the rear of the Saxons – they got close and then held their position. He looked at Devon and smiled "Your plan is a good one……it will work…but be careful…"

"Aye…I will. But first we must let them believe we do not know the truth…" She signalled Gawain.

"Who are you and want do you want?" he called.

"I am Mordred and this is Isolde, my wife, we come to sue for peace with King Arthur!" he called. He glanced at the black haired woman beside him and Devon saw him smirk.

"You bring many men to sue for peace Mordred…" she called.

"We have heard of blue savages that live in the woods and eat their own babies, I wish only to protect my wife and myself…." He smiled thinly.

Dag restrained Devon….that was an insult to the man stood beside her, but he too stayed her arm "Not yet child, he wishes to goad us to play our hand too soon."

She nodded "then I will goad back….for now; but retribution will be swift when you allow it." She looked down at the couple "No, that is the Saxons….though I do not know about their own babies, but I know they eat ours."

Mordred's eyes flashed – oh he would enjoy killing her slowly, mouthy bitch. Let her talk so when he had cut out her tongue!

0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the sick room Calliann was wringing her hands as Lancelot strapped his weapons on, and Tristan struggled out of bed to collect his bow.

He knew he was still too weak to fight, but he could bow for them…..for his sister; if they were to die, then he would damn well make sure they did it together.

Lancelot turned to him and grasped his arm "Brother?"

"Brother - Let us face fate at our sister's side…."

"Aye…"

The scout turned to the girl before him. He liked her, she was quiet and he felt there was more to her than the frightened little thing he saw most of the time. With the right encouragement and training she could be a good fighter – he had watched from the sick room window a lot recently and had seen she was good with a bow if nothing else.

"Calli? Come with us….I know you can bow and bow well….we will need help, and you and my brother can help me to the battlements." He held out his arm.

"She will be mightily angry…and she is my friend, I do not wish to cause her pain." But she stepped forward and let him put his arm round her shoulders.

"She will understand and I would not let aught harm befall you….." he levelled his dark eyes at her "I like you.."

She willed herself not to blush, but failed miserably – it wasn't helped when, despite his passive countenance, she could see the merriment in those gorgeous brown eyes of his.

She liked him a lot, he was quiet and thoughtful. Always polite when she came to help in the sick room – she would feel his eyes follow her about, and it would make her clumsy with nerves. But whereas Lancelot would laugh out loud, he never did – though she could tell he was amused by the look in his eye.

She could also see he was in pain, and not just physically – she wished to help him, but was unsure how. He was a good man, and had a good heart –despite what others said about him on the battlefield; she had seen him with his brother and sister and knew he loved them dearly, as he did all the knights……

She sighed, she just wished she wasn't so stupid around him – maybe then he would look at her as more than a potential friend as….. She shook her head - that would never happen, he was a _knight_ and she was a barmaid. But by, she did like him muchly.

She felt her neck prickle and glanced up to find him staring intently at her "Where did you go?"

"I….ummm…" – great! Stutter now, look an even bigger idiot! – "I was just thinking…."

"Worried?" he nodded towards the battlements.

"Nay, as you say I can bow….but…" a thought occurred to her "How did you know?"

"I've watched you….." his gaze darkened momentarily, causing her to blush even more, then it lightened and swung to his brother. She was stunned, as they talked, he had watched her! Maybe he _liked _liked her and not just 'liked' her!

Goddess, what in Hades was she talking about! Did that rubbish even make sense! She just hoped they all lived long enough for her to find out whatever like it was he liked…..

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As they reached the battlements Isolde saw Tristan, she glanced at Mordred who nodded. So this was the one that was the greatest danger to them along with the girl…well Mordred, her beloved demon, would deal with _her_ soon enough – but she had to handle the scout. She began to incant some words, those on the battlements watching her lips move….

Devon and the others looked at Tristan as he began to say some strange language…..Devon glanced at Merlin "What is wrong with him?"

"She is casting a spell…..black arts…. Now! Deal with the witch now! You girl" he pointed to Calliann "Do something to distract him – she must not steal his soul!"

Calli did the first thing that came into her head……..she spun him around and kissed him - as he struggled to break free she kissed him harder and more passionately, deepening the embrace until they were both lost in the kiss…

"Well, that'd work for me!" Laughed Bors.

Arthur had pushed his way onto the battlements, pursued by Aida and Jols. "What is going on! I heard him call they sued for peace!" No one had seen him this angry.

"Aye peace that included your death, and I will not have it!" Devon cried as she let loose her arrow. It found it's mark in Isolde's left eye just as Merlin had ordered.

Arthur was outraged and struggled against the knights who held him fast "What is this madness? Why do you wish to seek war with these people Devon?" He yelled.

Remembering Merlin's words she turned and stared him in the eye "Pelagius always said beware of Greeks bearing gifts' - remember Troy Arthur. I think you are looking at your own Trojan horse!" He faltered and knew, deep down, that none would do anything that would hurt or destroy his dreams….she had to be right…

Merlin nodded as Mordred let out a thin scream "_Isolde!"_ His head spun to Devon "You will pay for that you _bitch_!"

"Nay but you will….you _demon_!" and with that she let loose another arrow, striking him in the right eye.

"Now! _Quickly_ you have to take their heads…..and now!" but they all realised it would take too long for her to run the battlement steps.

Devon looked once more at Dagonet, knowing what she had to do – saving Arthur was what she was here for and save him she would….her oath remained. "I love you Dagonet….I love you with all that is in me!" and she leapt from the wall.

"_NO!_" Dag yelled, having to be restrained from following her by a stricken Lancelot. All the knights stood rooted in horror as she vanished over the battlements….

Tristan was held back from going too by Gawain and Galahad; his scream of anguish as she disappeared from view rang round the entire fort.


	18. Survival

**Disclaimer:_ Same as before__…. _**

**_Hadrian's Wall was approximately 20' in height overall. Apparently, according to three different medical sites on the internet, you can survive falls from even greater heights if you have something to break your fall…..Devon's leap of faith to do what Merlin wants is shorter (20') and is also broken, by _people_! LOL Fairly soft and pliable right!_**

**LaurelinRe_: Mordred's a Saxon; I think that's enough of a reason! LOL Murdering gits the lot of them! Read on and see….I know I've done it before, but have faith! LOL Glad school's done, my Beth has another 3 weeks yet and is getting really fed up as her teacher is leaving and can't be bothered with them now._**

**Little Raven-Hawk_: Read on and see – would I do that to you? well, okay I have I know….but maybe this time's different! LOL I know…there will be developments with Calliann and Tristan in this chapter!_**

**JaclynK_: Is it just the way I've written it or is there something more specific that you don't follow? I could try and explain it if you want, either in the story (if it's a character development thing) or in a review reply such as this if it's just a general observation…. Anyway, don't cry…I'm not that cruel to our Dag:O)_**

**Lucillaq_: Don't worry about reviewing, just glad you're reading – I should be sorry for not updating but writer's block is a bitch! Hope you like this chapter anyway!_**

**Marblez_: Well, the offer's there whenever – hopefully you won't need it, but I'm always around. Hope you like this chapter:O)_**

**JediPirateElfyDude_: Yeah, well Calli hits pay dirt this chapter! Yeah, read on and you will see…I am not too horrible! LOL_**

**June Birdie_Read this chapter and send me your description and I am sure I can accommodate you….the (almost) end of this one shows why! LOL No problem, as your beta letting your have Lancelot is the least I can do:O)_**

**Evenstar-mor2004_: Hopefully their deaths do them justice – though the ones I'm doing in a later chapter of 'Erik and the Gentlemen' are probably a lot more gruesome! LOL_**

**Twilight Falcon_: Sorry for the delay, but had crippling writer's block on this and 'Wild Child' – honestly it's been awful, people have been e-mailing me and begging for an update and my mind is blank(er) than usual! Anyway, hope you like this chapter and there will be more Aida, general fluff and family stuff soon…. :O)_**

**lilstrummrgrl527_: Read on and see – but would I be that cruel as to kill her off? Okay, don't answer that! But not to our Dag! Glad you liked the bit with Vanora and Bors, I love writing them as they're so easy…. There is more Calli in this chapter and sorry for the delay but I had a bad bout of writer's block._**

**Aelia O'Hession_: I know – I am SO sorry and such a cliffie and for so long – but no cliffie this time (at least I didn't think so) and hopefully you'll like it too! Hope you got a nice tan, and how do the walls look? I thought they did him a lot of justice actually….still, fave BTW:O)_**

**Sorceress Misha_: I know and then bloody writer's block gets me! Aida will be back next chapter, hopefully._**

**SpectralLady_: That's not a good stare is it? Well, it worked – read on and there is muchly happiness…. BTW, I hope to have more Aida in the next chapter…_**

**Calliann_: If I've got you wrong in this chapter I am so sorry, don't hate me! But I figured to begin with he would be a bit intimidating! Glad I got your character down in the last chapter though! Me likewise with the bloody blushing and I'm sodding 39, you'd think you'd outgrow it wouldn't you! As to Devon…would I? Well, okay I would…but you'll see. There are further developments between Calli and Tris, with 'the' scene in the next chapter – they get….well, I'm not telling but it should be good. Thanks for sending Dag…he's had a good chip the writer's block and whilst it's not broken, he has agreed to stick around until it does! LOL Aida should be back next chappie too!_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_Anyway…chapter Eighteen!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Heart & Soul**_

**_Chapter Eighteen – Survival_**

Arthur rushed to the battlements, pursued by the other knights. Devon landed on Mordred knocking him from the horse, taking his head immediately – she then flew to Isoldé, trying to ignore the fact that the air was having trouble re-entering her lungs and her side hurt, and cut her head from her body quickly.

She looked up at them "Umm….you know a little help down here would be appreciated! But don't jump…it's further than it looks and you'll not have any corpses to break the fall like I did!"

She readied herself for battle as the knights flew down the battlement steps to her side and she turned to face the oncoming Saxons. Tristan reluctantly stayed on the battlements with Calliann, both using their bows to great effect. The other villagers and fort dwellers ran out with whatever weapon they could find.

The battle was over quickly as the Saxons did not fight on when they realised that their leaders were both dead, that even their black magic had not stopped the great King Arthur and his knights.

However, Devon was not willing to let things rest like that "Come on…we should finish them!" She and some of the others ran and killed whatever Saxons they could find….soon the fields and woods around the fort were littered with the dead of the Saxon army.

Devon staggered slightly and then fell to the ground "DAGONET! DAG! COME QUICK,OVER HERE!" Lancelot called, himself not too steady on his feet.

Dag flew to her side as she tried to get up, Merlin appeared as if from nowhere. "You have done well child….I could not ask for more."

She sat down again "But you will…what is it?" she sighed, smiling in resignation at the Shaman.

"We must burn their bodies and scatter their ashes; I wish to ensure they do not return in any guise."

"Were they _that_ dangerous?" But she rose and made the other knights help her drag the bodies into a small pyre away from the others and set fire to them.

"Aye…." Merlin put a hand on her shoulder "You are a good woman Devon."

"Nay old friend….I am but me, but I have a good man beside me." She leant back as Dagonet came up behind her and pulled her to the ground to sit for a moment.

"Are you hurt? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly "We ought to get you back, I have no doubt your brother is beside himself. I do not think for one moment he will be happy with what you did…..we almost thought he would follow you – I and Lance did, if the others had not held us back…."

"I did right Dag, I had to ensure that Arthur lived."

"Aye….but even so, a little warning you were going to jump would have been appreciated!" he smiled ruefully.

"Nay, my husband you would only have stopped me…" she suddenly found herself being crushed against him and kissed so deeply she thought he was reaching her very soul.

When he eventually broke the embrace she grinned a little dazedly at him "not that I am complaining but what brought that on?"

"You called me husband…."

"But that is what you are?" she smiled at him with such love in her face that he just had to kiss her again. She hissed as pulled her tightly to him.

"Are you hurt?" he began to check her over, lifting her tunic and trying to see through her undershirt.

"Dagonet if you wish to undress me, shouldn't we go to our room?" she smiled, and then chuckled as he blushed slightly. "I have a few bruised ribs, that is all my _husband_." She said the word with emphasis and watched his eyes glitter.

He stood and swept her into his arms "I can walk….honestly I am not so bruised that I cannot make it to the fort unaided!" she protested.

"But mayhap I would like to carry my _wife_!" he grinned at her, merely relieved that she was still alive and his; she wrapped her arms round his neck and buried her head in his shoulder.

As they went to walk away he turned to Merlin "we will spread their ashes now, but after that I do not wish you to bother my Devon." He glared.

The Shaman nodded "I would not have troubled her now Dagonet if it had not been necessary. I knew she would not flinch from what was needed of her…." He sighed "but she must do it."

The large knight stopped and, taking a deep breath, turned "Why?"

"She is good and it will contain the evil until the ashes are dispersed on the wind." Devon was already attempting to get down.

"This can wait Dag….I promise when we are done here you can carry me all round the fort if you wish…" she smiled.

"I'll hold you to that!" he smiled, his ire fading as quickly as it had risen; his face softened as he regarded the woman who had stolen his soul as well as his heart.

They settled down to wait for the bodies to stop burning.

0-0-0-0-0

Back on the battlements Tristan regarded the young woman next to him… She was very pretty; her hair was auburn with darker lights in it, giving it a deeply glossy look. She had dark green eyes but he could see they went grey when she was angry or aroused.

He kept his face passive, but had an amused look in his eye as he remembered he knew the latter for certain as he had seen her eyes change colour as she deepened _that_ kiss….

Calliann blushed at his intense scrutiny. "I am sorry I kissed you…I…um…Merlin said to stop her taking your soul and…I had to distract you…it was either that or hit you…." she rolled her eyes at herself – 'Oh so very adult Calli, say you were going to hit him or kiss him…'

"Hmmm…..I'm glad it was the former, if the latter I would've had to kill you. But Ithink I should see if there _was_ a spell….." he leant forward and brushed his lips against hers.

"Still not sure….." she saw a smile flash across his face, but there was genuine warmth in his eyes as he leant in again. This time the kiss deepened and they found themselves quite breathless when they broke apart.

Tristan studied her face, he flashed a smile again.

"What is it?" Calliann looked a little bemused.

"Your eyes definitely change colour when…." He stopped.

"I know, and I wasn't angry…." Her face flamed and he stroked her cheek

"I think it's……." Tristan could not, under any circumstances, bring himself to say 'cute' or 'adorable' so he settled for a word he could just about mumble "nice…"

Calliann blushing harder, touched her lips "You….umm…certainly know how to kiss, scout."

"I am actually not one for being very forward like that, unlike my brother" he gestured to Lancelot who was looking on in huge amusement; until Tristan glared at him where upon he ambled away muttering about 'getting details later, brother!'

"but I have noticed you for some long time now." This time he smiled a little longer, possibly a whole minute "though every time I tried to talk to you you rushed away."

"You're very formidable….you have a very fearsome reputation as a killer…."

"So you thought that every time I said 'hello' I was really thinking about how to kill you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well, no – but….." Calliann regarded him "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"What?" Tristan gave her his best innocent look, something he had learnt from Lancelot.

"Making me blush and getting me tongue-tied." As the last two words left her mouth she closed her eyes, maybe she would just stop talking. You know being silent had its advantages, not least she could ensure she did not open her mouth and insert her foot into it.

"Tongue-tied? I could manage that…" and he kissed her deeply again, this time she felt it all the way down to her boots.

"You should carry a warning with a killer kiss like that…" she smiled as she helped him walk away.

Bors was almost on his knees laughing at them "What's amusing you?" Tristan asked suddenly testy.

"I just had this picture of you rushing up and kissing all the enemies to death; though sometimes Tris your breath could probably do that on its own when you haven't cleaned your teeth for a few days!" he fell to knees laughing again until tears ran from his eyes.

Tristan was about to retort, just something about ensuring 11 children would be his lot if he didn't stop now, when Devon broke in…

"BROTHER! REMEMBER THAT YOU ARE NOT FIT FOR DOING TOO MUCH _EXERCISING_!" She called.

Tristan glared as Lancelot, who had joined her, Dag and Merlin, burst into hysterical laughter. Devon smirked as he swore at her in sign language, but then told her he loved her…..before Calliann helped him walk away.

Merlin watched them "She is a good girl."

"I like her, she's become a good friend to me." Devon smiled "He could do no better for a partner…even a wife." She glanced back at Dagonet with a smile as she leaned against him.

"What about me? If you're playing match maker sister – maybe you could find someone for your other brother?" Lancelot pleaded with his best puppy dog look.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit with them, kissing his cheek "I thought you couldn't possibly tie yourself to one woman Lance…..'so many women, so little time'!" she smirked at him.

Suddenly he looked sad "Aye but I nearly died and I realise there's more to life than bedding wenches and getting drunk."

"Awww my brother's all growed up….and he's only 32!" Devon tried to jest him out of his depression.

It didn't work, he leant his head on her shoulder "I want to love someone Dev….I want sons and daughters and someone that would care if I died…"

"I'd care Lance, I'd care a lot. But I know what you mean; I wouldn't want to imagine my life with out my Dagonet now…." She stroked his cheek, but felt Dag kiss her hair.

Lancelot stood and began to amble back to the fort "Just have a look round alright." He stopped and looked at Dag with a grin "You're a lucky bastard….."

"I know…." Dag grinned back.

"You're also lucky I only love her like a sister…."

"You're also lucky I don't have my axe…." Was the amiable reply, though Dag's arms tightened round her waist possessively.

"You're both lucky I'm not taking this seriously; or there would be much cracking of heads, as I love him as a husband and him as a brother - and never the twain shall meet!" Devon broke in with a smile "At least Tristan's not giving me all this trouble….."

"Not until you have to go sort him out after he exhausts hiimself _exercising_!" Lancelot laughed.

"Calli would not be so stupid, although I'm sure that as soon as he's fit enough – they will be _exercising_ muchly!" Devon smirked.

The fire had burnt down, so they dispersed the ash. Merlin insisted they stand down wind so they did not inhale it….but eventually it was done.

Lucan ran over "Mother, mother! I thought you injured!"

"Nay Lucan…..I am alright, and ready to tell you a story if you want?" Devon caught him and hugged him tightly, before Dagonet swung him onto his back and walked over to the Shaman "We expect some peace now old man….I wish to have my wife for myself and our son…..at least for a while."

Merlin nodded 'and more than that…' he thought with a knowing smile. The leap she had made would have done no harm, fate would not allow it.

With his arm around Devon's shoulders, the three made their way back to the fort.

They deserved to be happy, Merlin thought, she had done much for them this day. More, he knew, than she would ever appreciate.

_**AN: Sorry it took so long, but was it worth the wait? Hope so!**_


	19. News

**Disclaimer:_ Same as before__…. _**

**Evenstar-mor2004**_: Personally, I don't think men _ever_ grow up ! LOL You're description made me laugh and my apologies to your dog:O) The writer's block seems to be diminishing albeit extremely slowly and I hope to be updating more often now. Hope you like the chapter._

**Babaksmiles_: Glad you liked it and hope this chapter lives up to your expectations too. Put your request to Calliann and we're both up for it, am a bit snowed right now – but as soon as wind a few of these stories up and get past this damnable writers block then I think we'll being doing a joint effort. I'm glad you like all the couples; and as for Tristan's teasing, I've tried to keep it fairly in character but also funny! As for Van keeping Bors in check – don't we all do that with our husbands, only we're a bit more sly these days (though I have been known to smack Trevor upside his head in extreme circumstances!) LOL Don't worry about reading my other reply to reviews – they're not exactly personal! Yeah I try to be nice as everyone is to me – but also let people know that I value their taking the time to even read, let alone review, the story and answer any questions they may have. As for Lance yeah June's asked to be his partner and makes her debut (albeit in the 3rd person) in this chapter. As to Devon being cool, I agree and just wish it was me! LOL_**

**Sea Cucumber: _ They are majorly sucking, but you have support them through thick or thin! They'll rise again like the phoenix from the ashes! LOL Glad you like the story and hope you like this chapter too. BTW, have to say I _love_ your name! Made me chuckle muchly:O)_**

**Lucillaq_: Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too, and there shouldn't be such long waits from now on._**

**June Birdie_: Glad you liked it – I think you _might _like this one too, for obvious reasons! ;O) No problem about being your beta, I actually enjoy it!_**

**JediPirateElfyDude_: Don't worry about it! Hope you like this chapter too!_**

**Calliann_: If you loved me with the last chapter I do wonder what you'll think of me with this one! Also how wide is your smile going to be? Actually, in all seriousness I think you'll hate this chapter as I haven't been able to write it like I wanted….and I'll warn you now….okay tell you – you and Tristan die…sorry. But at least you know and can prepare yourself for the worst. (KIDDING, I'M JUST KIDDING!) Anyhoo, there are lots of aww moments as I love them _so_ much – I couldn't let her die could I and be that cruel to our Dagonet! Lancelot is such a sweetie that I had to find someone for him and our own June stepped up to the plate and 'sacrificed' herself for the greater good! I am so glad that I got your character right – I would've hated it if you said 'you cow, you got me all wrong.' Hopefully, as I've said, you will love this chapter too!_**

**Aelia O'Hession_: Hopefully the 'little harpy' has not made you wait so long this time! LOL Tell me what was wrong with the battle scene, it's more likely I've left something out…..so tell me and I can say if it's you or me that's missed something. I'm glad the walls look so good, the green one is my favourite I have to say! Aida and Lucan _will_ be in the next chapter and I will ensure there is no rain for a while….not a short shower:O) PS I sympathise – I go red and then back to milk bottle white, so lovely. I just say I prefer to be pale and interesting than varying shades of boiled lobster red. On the plus side we age better as we have to stay out of the sun! (Huge grin at that!)_**

**Sorceress Misha_: I still got it, but thank God, it's working it's way past – Yeah Lancelot ends up with our very own June! Yeah, I am trying to ensure updates are a bit more regular promise! (She says with crossed fingers!) ROFL_**

**Twilight Falcon_: Not yet anyway and glad you liked the chapter, hopefully you'll like this one too. More Tris and Calli and also a nod at who has hooked up with Lancelot too! So no more lonely dark knight!_**

**SpectralLady_: I am so glad you liked that chapter, and hopefully you'll like this one as much….more pairings too, and more Tris and Calli:O) Lucan and Aida will be in the next chapter._**

**lilstrummrgrl527_: Glad the chapter made you so happy, hopefully you'll like this one too. Yeah loved the axe line….that was my favourite bit! Not sad, expected as it was what I thought when I wrote it! LOL No, you don't I had already guessed how much you would laugh…..as good or better than 'moving the furniture'?' :O)_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_Anyway…chapter Nineteen!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Heart & Soul**_

**_Chapter Nineteen – News_**

A month later Devon was vomiting yet again into a bucket….she had hardly been able to keep anything down and Dagonet was so extremely worried.

Tristan came in; leaning on Calliann, though he was much more mobile now – a fact born out by the cries of pleasure coming from his room most nights in the last week.

0-0-0-0-0

The first night they'd heard it, she and Dagonet had grinned (Tristan's room was on one side of theirs, and Lancelot's the next to the scout's. Aida's was on the end of the row next to Lucan's whose room adjoined his parents, and so the little family had congregated all together).

Of course this led to much mirth at Tristan's expense especially when the second night Calliann had been particularly 'happy' - as Lancelot slyly put it – Bors had come rapping at the door laughingly telling them to 'keep the bloody noise down!'

He'd then knocked on Devon and Dag's door "what is it Bors?" she'd asked, though he could tell by the cheeky glint in her eye she knew why he was there.

"C'mere you little darlin' you!" he pulled her into a tight hug "we did it, didn't we?"

"Indeed we did….indeed we did." She smiled hugging him back "But I believe it was actually almost inevitable, though we helped it along!"

"Do you think he'll be happy?" he seemed concerned for a moment "I don't want the isolated little bugger to get 'urt – he's still a mate and I'm right fond of him."

"She loves him as much as he loves her Bors, do not fret so – they'll be very happy. They'd been watching each other for a long time methinks; but didn't have the courage on her part or the tenacity on his to get together sooner…" She smiled for a minute "they'll be muchly happy Bors, trust me. Anyway, if she did hurt him I'd gut her like a dead fish…" she added mildly.

"Alright, alright…" he stopped for a moment "Now all we need to do is sort our Lance out….the other two can take care of 'emselves." He referred to Gawain and Galahad who were currently vying for the affections of a couple of barmaids.

"I already have someone in mind….she's new at the fort; been helping Hadley at the Smithy. She's a right handful apparently, but I reckon he'll like her – I asked Van to get her to help at the tavern tomorrow, we just need to get him there." She grinned.

"What's her name, and will she be able to handle our Lancelot?" Bors sounded unconvinced.

"June and yes….having met her I have more concerns as to whether he could handle _her_!" she smirked.

"Well, then let the scheming begin…." They parted chuckling and she shut the door.

As she returned to Dag's arms he smiled "I am so glad you love me…"

"Why?" she snuggled against him and kissed his chin before he buried his head in her neck.

"Because your scheming is scary, especially when it includes my brother…." He dropped gentle kisses on her neck; causing her to gasp and clutch him to her, as he slowly began to love her…

0-0-0-0-0

But now she was sick, though Tristan seemed unconcerned and Calliann was positively glowing. Dagonet's brow creased with worry – he would let it go for today, but if it continued tomorrow he was fetching Merlin and she could say what she liked.

"Have you not told him yet?" Calliann hissed at Devon.

"Do you honestly think I have had my head out of this bucket long enough to tell anyone anything for the last 4 days except….'Oh God, I feel ill?" came the hoarse reply. She shook her head "I only knew for certain yesterday anyway, when Merlin confirmed it." She heaved again "though as happy as I am, death seems pleasurable right now." But her eyes danced as she glanced over the top of the bucket at Calliann.

Tristan decided to pay them back for teasing his Calli "So I am to be an uncle then?" he noted innocently to Dag.

"I thought you'd already come to that conclusion over Lucan?" The large knight seemed confused.

Tristan's passive gaze swung from him to Devon in a pointed fashion…..slowly …very slowly the confusion cleared and his wife suddenly found herself swung bodily away from the bucket.

"Dagonet! What…..?" she cried in surprise, before pleading "_my bucket_….."

"_Are _you? I mean…am _I_?" he gabbled as he swung her round, Devon's anguished eyes still fixed resolutely on her wooden friend.

He went to kiss her "Oh, trust me my husband and future father of our child – this is not a mouth you wish to kiss right now…." She smiled at the happiness lighting his gentle and handsome face.

He stopped and instead smothered her face in kisses…grinning widely at the same time.

"I don't know how you…" she pondered and then stopped "Tristan!"

"Aye?"

"Oh…never mind…." She struggled out of Dag's arms "I need my bucket…." And promptly buried her head once more "I will get you back…one day brother…" came the muffled threat, in between heaves.

Tristan smirked "Of that I have no doubt sister…but it will not be yet awhile I'll wager." But he was happy for her, and for himself.

A few months ago he had no one save the knights; now he had a lover, a sister, a brother, grandmother, brother-in-law and nephew with another little one on the way. Life was good….he put his arm round Calli.

"I'm tired…." He said calmly, face passive, but his eyes twinkled. However her concerned gaze was on the one who was her closest friend at the fort.

"How can you be tired….we've only just got…oh!" she had finally looked at him and seen the passion in his eyes. She grinned "I suggest we get you back to bed for some rest then…."

There was a muffled chuckle from the bucket as they left….

0-0-0-0-0

Dagonet rushed out of the room to tell everyone his news, after first making sure Devon would be well without him – his first port of call was Lancelot who was nearly knocked off his feet by the enthusiastic thump on the back from his normally reserved brother-in-law.

"I am pleased for you Dag….if anyone deserves it most it's you and Dev. So I am to be an Uncle once more? I am very happy for us all." Like Tristan, Lancelot had adopted Lucan as his nephew.

"Aye and you'll be a father too, one day – you deserve it Lance; no matter what you think of yourself ,you're a good man. How _are_ things with June?" He grinned.

"Well, progressing I'd say…." Lancelot smiled ruefully "After a month she's finally allowed me to progress from kissing her hand to her cheek…." Then he grinned evilly "Of course once I get to her lips I reckon I'll be alright. I'm well known for my magical kisses….." Both men laughed.

"Seriously though I like her a lot; I hope she likes me as much….time will tell.." he wondered about the olive skinned angel that had snared him. The almond eyes that laughed at his jokes, the brown hair that shone and bounced in the sun as she trotted round the fort, always on the move….

The arms that could punch almost as well as Devon, and the appetite for food that seemed to eclipse Bors but yet did not show on her body – though she was so hyperactive it was almost comical.

As Dag rushed off to tell Bors, Lancelot went along to see his sister….

0-0-0-0

Devon still had her head buried in 'her' bucket, which had become a close and very personal friend over the last few days. So much so, that she found herself talking to it…. This was how a highly amused Lancelot found her when he entered through the still open door…

"I don't know why I'm so sick….I haven't even eaten aught yet!" she sighed "Still, you and me are obviously going to have get better acquainted aren't we?" there was a moment of silence, Lancelot leant against the door frame enjoying the scene of his sister apparently finally losing her mind and chatting to a wooden pail.

"I hope Lancelot likes June – she likes him" she stopped to heave "Oh _GODS_, I won't handle….umm…I wonder how far I am?" another heave "Well, even another day of this is too long – no offence."

Lancelot couldn't stifle the snigger as he heard her apologise to the inanimate object as if she might have hurt it's feelings.

"In answer to your question sister, I do like her – as you would say – very muchly. It's also good to know that she likes me too. As to the bucket I doubt if it would take offence, mainly because it has naught to think itself insulted with."

Devon tried to stand, mainly so she could hit him – but a moment of the room doing strange cartwheels round her convinced her to stay on the floor with her new mate.

He went and sat down with her "looks comfortable enough…" he grinned and shook the handle of the bucket "How do you do? I am Lancelot; second in command to Arturious Castus, future King Arthur of England and brother to your new best friend." He said seriously, before his twitching lips gave way to the laughter brewing inside.

"Oh, very funny brother!" she grimaced, but with merry eyes "I do not _choose_ to become so friendly with an inanimate object such as this, unfortunately 'needs must when the devil drives' as Arthur is so fond of saying!" she chuckled.

"Are you very bad Devon?" He asked suddenly concerned.

"Aye, but Merlin has been in just, and says he has herbs that will stop it being so bad….."

All of a sudden there was a loud groan of pleasure and an 'Oh Gods, Tristan I love you so!' from next door.

Brother and sister looked at each other and laughed "It seems our brother is having a lovely 'rest'!" Lancelot smirked, sending them off into peals of laughter again.

"Do hear them too?" Devon asked with a smirk, as it suddenly went quiet.

"Aye, I sleep with a pillow over my head most nights. Better to die of asphyxiation than laughter!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

In the room next door, Calliann had helped Tristan to sit on the bed once more, after they had left Devon and Dagonet "It is good news is it not?" she smiled.

"The best I could've had."

"You love her very much don't you?"

"She is one of a kind…" he stopped as if considering "After you…."

She did a double take at that "Really?"

"Aye…she is my sister, but you are my heart."

Calliann could not stop herself, she went and kissed him soundly and deeply. His arms snaked around her waist, and hers around his neck, as he gently lay back onto the bed pulling her with him.

His lips strayed from hers to her neck as he began to make love to the woman who had captured his heart and soul from him, with no magic save being herself – an angel.


	20. Happiness

**Disclaimer:_ Same as before__…. _**

_**THIS IS DEDICATED TO CALLIANN FOR BEING SUCH A GREAT MATE AND A CONSTANT NAG TO COTINUE THE STORY!**_

**Calliann_: I am so glad you liked this story and, obviously, the last chapter! Hope this one measures up and I promise you find out what I've been hinting at! LOL I loved the lined you mentioned, but I have to say (in honour of our agreement, as I wasn't sure if it covered our separate work as well as joint story) my favourite bit was the bit with the bucket:O)_**

**Sorceress Misha_: I know…but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. :O)_**

**lilstrummrgrl527_: I am so pleased and hopefully you'll like this chapter too. Oh and it is…mine actually more so! LOL_**

**SpectralLady_: Well, we've all been there and heard it haven't we – I remember my old neighbours when we lived down South! The first time I couldn't look them in the eye for weeks! ROFL Lucan is such a sweetheart, he'll be made up I'm sure!_**

**Twilight Falcon_: I figured he would, just to take the mick! But I admit I do do that too…..don't we all - sometimes it's the only sense I get:O)_**

**Marblez_: Glad you liked it and I'm very glad you've got a better boyfriend!_**

**Aelia O'Hession_: Still no storms, not even light showers! LOL Said I'd make this a happy for our man! BTW, isn't he due back to me now? It must have been two weeks and I'm missing him! LOL Yeah, let me know about the battle scene…. :O) Oh, Boston cream pie would be gorgeous on or off the delicious Dag:O _**

**Babaksmiles_: Yeah Tristan can be a little bugger can't he! I _wish_ I was Devon! LOL But yeah, she's brilliant! We've started the joint story already! Oh and to your friend's note! Yah, the lady has taste! Hope you like this chapter too!_**

**June Birdie_: Well, I hope you still like it in this chapter….hopefully, you'll like the way I've written you. Lancelot is such a sweetie!_**

**Evenstar-mor2004_: Well, hopefully you'll like this chapter too. Lancelot is wonderful and so easy to write! Dag will be a brilliant Dad! _**

**Lucillaq_: Trust me having your head in a bucket when you're pregnant is not great, but I'm really flattered that I made it seem so with that bit! LOL Lancelot and June will be fine._**

**Sea Cucumber_: I think we all do at some point! LOL Hard to get is the way to play it with Lancelot – but he is such a sweetie, in a tall, dark and handsome way, you'd play it whatever way you had to win him wouldn't you! LOL_**

**LaurelinRe_: Well, I hope you like this chapter too. But I think you may want it to continue…. :O I think he trusted the Saxons as he wished to make peace….but to be honest I think he was a fool! I loved Lancelot in the movie as he was so funny!_**

**_WARNING: HAPPINESS!. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

**_Anyway…chapter Twenty!_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Heart & Soul**_

**_Chapter Twenty– Happiness_**

Devon's time was near when Calli sought her out, it had been 6 months since she had told everyone of her pregnancy – or rather her brother had.

She sighed, Tristan was a complete sod at times….she had long since found he had an evil sense of humour but because he was so calm and passive you never knew when he was planning something. She'd begun to believe he was actually worse than their other sibling, Lancelot.

Mind you in converse to his older brother, who, now he had a lover and was happy, had begun to become a little more jovial – which by anyone's else's standards would make him the life and soul of any celebration, Lancelot had calmed down and become much more at peace with himself since meeting June.

Devon liked the olive-skinned dark haired woman. She was good for Lancelot, it had taken two months for him to get her into bed for one thing.

A record for the dark knight to remain interested that long; but also she stood against him - when other women would weakly acquiesce to his whims, June wouldn't. She would argue with him and rage at him as he argued and raged at her.

But mostly they were in love and happy, and the best part of their time was spent just being in love like most couples.

But today was different…Calli looked decidedly the worse for wear and as soon as Devon saw her she waddled over with a grin "Have you told him yet?"

"What?"

"That you are with child? Calli, surely you knew?"

"Well, I suspected – my moon blood is very late….." she sighed "he will wish me gone now….he will not wish to be tied down with a child."

"Who else do you take to your bed Calli, for it is not my brother of whom you speak?"

Calli looked shocked and leapt to her feet from the bale of hay they'd been sitting on, but Devon grabbed her arm "Nay sit, sit! I jest only with you…..I know you to be faithful and true to Tristan; if you were , would not still be breathing…." She smiled.

"Will he be angry?"

"Nay why would he?" Devon put her arm round her friend's shoulder "He has lost much in this life – has he not told you?"

Calli shook her head "Aye well, mayhap it is high time I did then. He lost his sister and betrothed a long while back. But then when we fell in battle and he, Lancelot and I went to the land of the dead he found his whole village there –everyone perished, the black death.

He had no one of his own…..he has always been a loner I think, certainly since I have known him – but even the scout has his limits. To find that all those he loved were dead; well, it near finished him, and me, for I would not come back without him. So when we did return, Dag and Lance would not let tarry us too long, I became blood bound to him and a little later Lancelot joined with us too.

So then he gained a brother and sister, then I married Dag – so he went from friend to brother-in-law – and he also got a nephew in Lucan, as well as this one" she patted her large belly "and then we adopted Nanna – you know, Aida?

Then Lance met June, so he got a sister…albeit they are not wed and appear to have no intention of doing so…..but why would they need to? They are happy and in love as they are." she smiled "Finally he found you and you now are with child, _his_ child…..what on earth would he be angry about?

Tristan loves children – adores them, though he never shows it, but he does. He will be a wonderful father Calli; and he will be the happiest man alive when you tell him…..but he will not show it, for it is not his way.

Lancelot and Dag go wild with joy and wing us around and shout and be loud. Tristan will hug you and murmur, but he will not display his feelings for the entire world to see…"

"I do not mind – so long as he still loves me, for I would not wish to travail this land or the next without him."

"Courage friend and fear not – you will not have to…." she pulled her friend to her feet "now go tell him and then hurry back, my water's have just broken!"

"I can't bloody tell him _now,_ You need help!Anyway he's on the mission – they all are!" Calli flew to fetch Van.

0-0-0-0-0-0

10 hours later Devon was delivered of a healthy baby girl. She had had a hard time of it, but was faring well – though in truth she was exhausted. Dory, for Devon felt that was as close to Dag's name as she could get, was a bouncing baby who she knew would be the apple of her father's eye….as well as her brother's.

Lucan was in raptures with his little sister and Aida came in all gummy smiles too.

The boy regarded his sister with total adoration in his eyes, as he sat carefully on the bed cradling her in his arms.

"Father will teach you to heal, Uncle Lancelot will teach you the tridents, Uncle Tristan the single sword and the bow, Uncle Arthur how to be fair and wise, and Uncles Gawain and Galahad how to be funny and play jokes. Uncle Bors will teach you….umm…..many things – probably drinking and fighting - and you can play with his children as I do. Seven is the best though." He smiled.

I will try my hardest to be the best brother any little girl could ever want. Nanna will love you too and teach you stories." He thought for a moment "You are the luckiest little girl in the world Dory, to have such a wonderful family. We may not be the richest people in gold little sister, but we are in other ways….there are many others who would gladly be in our place."

Aida looked at him "what of your mother, grandson? What will she teach my little grand-daughter?"

Lucan looked at her with shining eyes, before looking once more at his baby sister "Mother? Oh mother will teach her to be an angel just like her…."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ganis had been despatched to bring the knights back, and 2 hours after Dory was delivered Dagonet burst into the room hotly pursued by both Tristan and Lancelot.

"Is she alright?" Gasped the large knight.

"To which she are you referring Dag?" Asked Van with a grin "Your wife or your daughter?"

"D…..daughter? I have a daughter?" he stammered.

Van held out the little bundle who he folded into his big arms, long used to toting Bors brood. But this bonny babe was his own…_his own_. That was such a miracle to this man, this little scrap of humanity was half of his making….large blue eyes like her mother stared at him and he knew she couldn't really see properly, but it was as if she was saying hello the way her little arm waved and she grabbed at his finger.

Calli looked at Tristan and decided to take the plunge "I'mwithchild!" she blurted out.

The scout looked at her, quirking an eyebrow "I'm assuming I was meant to understand that?"

"Yes…well…" Calli began then stopped. It had seemed so easy after all that Devon had said and now…

"Say it slower and I might….." he flashed a smile that made her heart melt and she knew a way she could tell him.

"Can I borrow Dory?" she asked Dag, gently taking the babe from him.

"Dory?" He looked at Devon.

"Well, it was as close to Dagonet as I could get…" she smiled.

Dag picked Lucan up and hugged him "Now I have one of each…a boy and a girl!"

Aida looked pleased "A few short months ago I lost all, now I have so much more. Thank you daughter!" she kissed Devon's cheek "Want more?" she gestured to the little girl.

"Aye, Nanna…if the Goddess is willing, I would…" she looked adoringly at Dagonet "He will be a wonderful father…..maybe we could give Bors and Van a run for their money."

Dagonet blanched "Nay lass, as much as I love their brood - that is too many!"

"I'll let you have some of my mine girl….we could spare 'em!" Bors laughed as he entered, cooing at Dory.

"I jest my husband…." Devon was crushed in a tight embrace.

"I love you," Dag whispered in her ear "I love you more than you will ever know or comprehend."

"Ye Gods Dagonet – my sister has only just had a child!" Lancelot announced with a grin "Give her a _little _time to recover!"

The large knight laughed "Aye…well, she will have as much time as she wants…"

Devon rolled her eyes "I will tell the lot of you now, I do not intend to be wrapped in blankets to keep from harm any longer – the last 6 months have been a nightmare; well, its over and we have a daughter….now I am back!"

The three knights rolled their eyes. Calliann called Tristan over "She is lovely, is she not?" she asked nodding at the baby in her arms.

Tristan let Dory grab his finger "Aye she is that…and a good grip too. I think she will wield blade and bow equally well. Proud I am to call her niece." He smiled, his eyes soft and tone as proud as his words; before masking his face and voice once more.

"So….." She took a deep breath as Aida came for a cuddle, oh well she was on her own now "you would not mayhap mind one of your own?" She looked expectantly and a little worriedly at him.

Tristan looked puzzled at her "Nay….I would not mind, if the Goddess is good enough…."

June, who had come in with Lancelot, looked over "She already has been, dolt!" she grinned with a roll of her eyes "Our Calli is with child…_a baby_!"

All Calli remembered was being crushed against his chest in the most breath taking kiss she'd ever had, and he had administered quite a few, but this was his most devastating yet – before being picked up and swept back to their room.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Lancelot and others watched them leave amused "I take it he's happy then?" June asked with a smirk.

"Whatever gave you that idea lady?" Lancelot chuckled.

"You do realise that, when it is our turn, I will also expect a similar heartfelt

response?" she smiled.

"My love, when it is our turn you can have whatever your heart desires so deliriously happy will I be!" he beamed.

"Hmm….mayhap fish stew and honey…my mother adored that when she was pregnant with me!"

Lancelot wrinkled his nose "So long as I do not have to eat or smell it, aye – even that!"

A few moments later there was a loud crash from next door "Either the hormones have kicked in or they're getting carried away…." Dag laughed.

Lancelot put his ear to the wall "The latter my brother…definitely the latter…."

Just then Tristan's voice could be heard "I love you Calliann. I love you so much…"

"I hope that was just a protestation of his love – otherwise it were a bit quick!" Devon roared with laughter, despite her tiredness.

Dagonet sat on the bed and hugged her, Lucan and Dory to him. "I think it was the former." He pulled her tighter to his large frame "You saved me in more ways that one my love….I have more here in this room, than I ever thought possible and all thanks to you…my little mystery archer."

Aida, Lancelot and the others agreed – even Tristan who had arrived back looking a little red and a blushing Calli.

She smiled at Devon…….who mouthed 'told you so' back.

Tristan went to move the battered bucket by the door "Leave it Tris….that's _my_ bucket."

"Yeah" said Lancelot "he's been through some scary times with her – she calls him 'Paily' or 'Pail' for short…he's like family now, isn't that right sister dearest?" Lancelot winked at Devon.

"I just might need it again…or you might?" she said innocently winking back, as her brother stared open mouthed at a grinning June.

THE END?


End file.
